Into the Blue: Way of the Warriors
by LadyVisionary
Summary: Final part in the OOTB series. With Voldemort's return and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more chaotic than usual. Remus, Buffy and Sirius face their own problems and not even Hogwarts is safe: something the trio, and Sarah, starting her first year, are about to experience first hand. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall - will the light conquer or crumble
1. Road of Rebellion

**Into the Blue  
****Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 1 – Road of Rebellion.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, possible mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more chaotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into darkness, will the light side conquer or crumble?

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Remus, hints of others.

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"See anything?" Buffy mumbled, giving Remus, who was flying beside her a glance out of the corner of her eye.

"No," Remus answered absently, his eyes flickering back and forth between the ground far below, and the clear air around them, looking for attackers. "It's...quiet. Too quiet."

"Do you expect something to happen?"

Remus shrugged slightly. "I don't see how the Death Eaters could have found out we are planning on getting Harry today...but you never know. Be on your guard. I don't like this."

Buffy nodded. She knew what Remus meant by it being too quiet, the only noise the swishing of broomsticks. The sky was clear, they were all flying unprotected through London; they were vulnerable. Not to mention, if anyone saw them, it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort and the Death Eaters figured out what they were doing. She shuddered slightly, silently praying everything would be going smoothly. But with her luck, that was probably not going to be the case...

"Higher!" Mad-Eye Moody's voice yelled. "We're too close to the ground!"

Buffy and Remus glanced quickly at each other, and then down. If Mad-Eye thought this height was too close to the ground, they wondered what he thought was high enough. Still, they obeyed, rising in the air, small speckles on the dark night-sky.

Suddenly, a red curse appeared out of nowhere, and Remus cursed as he ducked. "We're under attack!" He yelled, swiveling his broom away from Buffy. "Spread out!"

The formation was broken, as all the flyers obeyed Remus command, knowing that they made an easier target together. Buffy grabbed her wand, her eyes traveling over the sky, trying to pinpoint the location from where the curse had come, wondering how the Death Eaters had known...

A blue curse almost hit the Slayer in the face, and Buffy almost lost her grip on her broom. "Where do the curses come from?" She yelled. "I don't see anybody!"

Remus eyes narrowed, and he got an idea. He pointed his wand in the direction he thought the curse had come from, while narrowing avoiding another. "ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK!"

Remus heard a noise, and then, a cloak flew into his hands and a Death Eater was revealed, eyes widened in surprise.

"STUPEFY!" Tonks yelled, shooting of the curse at the Death Eater, who stiffened, and then fell of his broom, towards the ground far, far below.

"Good idea, Lupin!" Shacklebolt rumbled, and soon 'accios' were yelled everywhere, but apparently, Remus had had a stroke of luck, for no other invisibility cloaks flew off anywhere. But still the curses kept coming.

Sturgis Podmore yelped as he suddenly found himself on fire. "Aguamenti!" Dedalus Diggle spoke up, soaking Sturgis quickly before any damage had been done.

"FINITE!" Buffy yelled, pointing his wand from the direction of the curse, and the air rippled, revealing another Death Eater.

"They're under invisibility charms!" Elphias Doge yelled, triumphantly shooting a body-bind curse at the Death Eater closest to him.

The air was filled with yelled 'Finites' in order to end the hiding spells on the Death Eaters, and soon, Death Eaters were revealed. However, now when the Death Eaters were no longer hidden, they saw no need to be careful in order to avoid the detection, and the air was filled with curses.

"They are more than us!" Emmeline Vance said, barely managing to stay on her broom as a curse hit it, sending her into a wild spin across the sky.

Buffy was looking around wildly, finally catching sight of her husband several feet away, blocking curses sent from two Death Eaters. "REM!" She yelled, flying closer and joining him. "This cannot continue," she panted, now flying back to back with Remus. "While we're busy here, Death Eaters may already be at Privet Drive. We can't afford being held up."

Without looking at her, Remus said; "I agree. We need to sneak out of here. The rest can hold these guys off." He smiled grimly as his stupefy hit one of the Death Eaters, sending him pummeling to his death.

The Death Eaters companion let out a yell and dived after him. "Amycus!"

"Come on," Remus said, flying higher and higher, the air growing colder around them. Buffy flew up beside him. "I knew sending such a large group was a bad idea," she said. "The more aware of the mission, the bigger chance it is compromised."

"I agree," Remus said, trying to ignore the yelled curses and hexes coming from the flying battle that were taking place behind them. "But since when do people listen to us?" He added wryly.

"Hmm...let's see...since never," Buffy joked, the couple flying peacefully side by side, and she felt herself relax. She and Remus were flying another way than decided, now when they had left their companions - and orders - and so she felt rather certain they wouldn't be ambushed again.

"Dumbledore won't be happy," Remus said quietly.

"Harry is our priority," Buffy said. "As long as he's alright...what does it matter if we break some rules? We can't be certain the others back there made it," she added, sighing. "Who knows what difference we'd do if we'd stayed? Maybe we'd all be killed and then Harry would be sitting duck. At least this way, we can be sure _he_ will be fine."

Remus nodded, the two directing their brooms towards the ground as one. "I see it," he said. "Number four Privet Drive."

"The cleanest place in the verse," Buffy joked. Remus snickered. "I don't see the Dursley's car," he noted. "They must have fallen for Tonks' trick."

"I'm not surprised," Buffy said dryly. "The Dursley's aren't the smartest crayons in the box."

"But the greediest," Remus added with a smile. "Come on."

They stopped when they were hovering in the same height as the second floor, and the two slowly flew past the walls, peeking inside windows, hoping to get a sight of Harry. "I see him!" Buffy whispered excitedly, and she lifted her hand to knock on the window belonging to the smallest bedroom - only to have it fly open with a wand pointing at her face.

"Hey, Harry!" She said breathlessly, not in the least fazed by the sudden move from the Boy-Who-Lived. "You alright?"

Harry gave her a guarded look and then his eyes glanced to the left where Remus now appeared from around the corner.

"How do I know you're you?" He asked suspiciously. Buffy and Remus glanced at each other.

"How do we know you're _you?"_ Buffy countered.

Remus elbowed her. "Harry," he said. "In your third year I taught you how to produce a Patronus. What form does it take?"

Harry relaxed. "A stag," he said.

"Excellent," Buffy said, pushing the window open wider. De-mounting her broom, she jumped inside Harry's room, landing with a small thunk on the floor. "And now when we have made certain you're you and we are we, we need to get out of here."

Harry blinked. "Oh. Why?"

From outside, Remus grabbed hold of Buffy's broom so it wouldn't soar away, his eyes flickering across the grounds and air, checking so there were no Death Eaters in sight. "Are you saying you don't want to leave?" He asked mildly.

Harry shrugged, looking down at the floor. "To be perfectly honest, I thought you'd forgotten all about me," he said bitterly.

Buffy, who was waving her wand in a long, sweeping movement over the floor, making stuff soar into Harry's trunk in quick succession, snorted. "Yeah. We would have come earlier, but of course, this 'small rescue mission' had to be turned into a huge party instead."

"Huh?" Harry said, not comprehending.

"We wanted to come earlier," Remus explained. "Just Buffy and I, but Dumbledore insisted it would be safer if there were more of us."

Harry looked around in bewilderment, as if he expected wizards and witches to reveal themselves. When nothing happened, he spoke: "But I don't see anyone else..."

"One thing you should learn, is that many people attract attention," Buffy said, closing the trunk with a slight bang. "By using a bigger group, Dumbledore made sure we would be detected. The bigger the group, the bigger chance of a leak. The rest of us are fighting off an ambush in the air. We sneaked of in order to get you - it's only a matter of time before Death Eaters show up here as well."

"You mean you left them?" Harry asked, dumbfounded, staring at his Godmother who was shrinking Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, placing them in her pocket. The owl herself was out hunting.

"Yes," Remus said, glancing inside. "You are the mission here, Harry, the priority. The only thing that matters. Are you ready?"

Harry shrugged, watching as Buffy climbed out of the window, remounting her broom. "You're lucky the Dursley's aren't here," he said, climbing out of the window, straddling his Firebolt which was now hovering below the window sill.

Buffy snickered. "It's thanks to us - the Order - that they left."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Not here. We'll explain everything later," Remus assured him, then he groaned as a car drove up onto the driveway. "The Dursleys are back."

"Already?" Buffy asked.

"We were held up," Remus said, glancing at his watch. "If things had gone as we wanted it to, we would have been away from here long ago. Let's go."

"Wait!" Buffy hissed, directing her broom towards the parking lot. "I want to have a word with them."

"We don't have time!" Remus hissed. "The Death Eaters - "

" - We're inside the wards," Buffy interrupted nonchalantly. "The Death Eaters can't come here."

"But we're giving them time to come," Remus argued, but nonetheless followed Buffy's descent, Harry flying beside him.

The Dursleys, having just stepped out of the car, stared at the three brooms coming soaring towards them, gawking.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon bellowed.

"Shh!" Petunia hissed. "You're waking the entire neighborhood!" Her eyes were darting around nervously.

"Hello," Buffy said pleasantly. "I just wanted you to know we're taking Harry away. He won't be coming back."

Harry felt his heart soar.

"He won't - " Vernon blustered. "Now see here! We get paid to have the boy stay until he's of age - "

"You get paid to have me here?" Harry asked incredulously, his eyes almost buldging out of his head. "By whom?"

"Some old coot," Vernon said, then turned back to Buffy. "Nothing makes me happier than the boy being out of our hair. He's only trouble. But we've wasted a lot of time and money on the brat and we were promised money for sixteen years of care. We've only gotten it for fourteen! You're not leaving until I have what I was promised!"

Harry was staring at his uncle and Buffy with wide eyes, jaw dropping. The Dursley's had been _paid_ for taking him in? Dumbledore had _bribed_ them? It hurt. While he knew the Dursley's had no love for him, he still had thought they 'put up with him' because somewhere, deep down, they cared. It seemed he had been mistaken. Terribly mistaken.

" - I'm his Godmother," Buffy interrupted. "And I don't care. I've never promised you anything, so forget it," Buffy said, staring Vernon into the eyes. "If you've got complaints, I suggest you take it up with the 'old coot.'" Buffy was furious. At the Dursley's, at Dumbledore... She did her best to keep her temper in check though. "And I also suggest you leave the country. When Harry leaves here, the wards will fall and you will be in danger."

"I will not take orders from a silly wench like you!" Vernon yelled, ignoring Petunia who was pulling at his arm, trying to get his attention.

Buffy's eyes blazed. "Well, I suggest you do," she said coldly. "Or you will be dead by the end of the night. Come on, Harry."

She remounted her broom, ignoring Vernon's yells to stop. She wanted to kick the man - pig - where the sun didn't shine, but she also knew there was no time.

"They never cared," Harry said miserably as he, Buffy and Remus ascended. "I thought they cared...a little, at least."

Remus gave him a sympathetic glance, the ground below becoming smaller and smaller. "Neither Buffy or I knew about this Harry. Trust me, Dumbledore will find out exactly how we feel about his...meddling." The werewolf felt betrayed. He'd always trusted Dumbledore, with his entire heart and soul, ever since he was accepted into Hogwarts. But since then, that trust had wavered, the first time when he'd insisted Buffy was sent home, and then many times after when he'd heard of all the 'adventures' Harry had experienced at Hogwarts during his first four years... and now, once again, it had been broken. "He won't be happy about our stunt though. He had obviously intended for Harry to stay during his entire Hogwarts education."

"And I don't care," Buffy said. "He's not Harry's guardian, and Harry's supposedly guardians only care about money; they don't give a damn about Harry. Dumbledore's not the one who has to live with them." She smiled at Harry. "I will try to get custody of you," she said softly. "I'm your Godmother. Sirius is your Godfather, but since he's an escaped criminal..." she sighed. "Not sure if I'll manage though. The Ministry doesn't trust me. There are no records of me that will fool them if they check closely; Fudge dislikes me since I freed Buckbeak; not to mention being friends with the 'notorious' Sirius Black, and marrying and having children with a known werewolf."

"It's nice of you to try, though," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose," Buffy said tiredly, then she brightened. "Maybe we can get emancipated!"

"I doubt it," Remus said. "The Ministry - nor Dumbledore - would never allow the Boy-Who-Lived free reign. It would put away the little control they have."

"Oh, well," Buffy shrugged. "Things will work out. Perhaps we can manage somehow through the less legal channels." Her eyes were twinkling.

"Illegally?" Harry repeated incredulously, both horrified, and a little amused and delighted at the steps Buffy and Remus seemed to be willing to take for him.

Remus grinned. "Some rule are made to be broken," he said. "A little rebellion has never hurt anybody."

"Yep," Buffy agreed, nodding furiously. "The road of rebellion is how Summers, Lupins, Potters and Blacks do it. The only way of the warriors that's fun to travel, and actually gets results. It's always been that way."

Harry laughed, then the chuckle died on his lips. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously. "This is not the way to the Burrow, is it?"

"Oh, we're not going to the Burrow," Remus said mysteriously.

"Then where?"

"Youll see," Buffy said, winking at the messy-haired boy.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Dumbledore said, eyes stormy, not a twinkle in sight.

Buffy watched Harry escape up the stairs to Grimmauld place along with Sirius - who had been anxiously waiting in the Hall for any word Remus and Buffy were alright, having been terribly worried when the rest of the guard arrived without them - out of the corner of her eyes, and then turned to look at the Headmaster with defiance.

"We were thinking of Harry, actually. Your plan sucked."

"You had no right to abandon it," Dumbledore said furiously. "Everything was under control - the Death Eaters were defeated."

"And Emmeline Vance is at St Mungos," Buffy countered coldly. "Hestia lost her left hand. How is that 'having it under control?' Please, explain it to me."

"But if you had stayed, maybe it would have been prevented. And Hestia's hand is being re-attached as we speak," Dumbledore said, actually hissing.

"Our mission was to retrieve Harry! And we did! To be honest, I don't see what the fuss is about," Remus said.

"He was safe behind the wards. He could have waited," Dumbledore told the werewolf, suddenly looking tired.

"Yeah, of course, I forgot. As long as the Boy-Who-Lived isn't in the way of things, why care at all?" Buffy said sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like it matters his relatives hate him and only put up with him because they're being bribed."

Dumbledore's head flew up. "How did you know about that?"

"Vernon was more than happy to spill the beans once we informed him Harry wouldn't be coming back," Buffy said. "He was quite upset he'll miss out on two years worth of payment."

"You had no right!" Dumbledore thundered. "The blood protection - "

" - You had no right either, Dumbledore!" Buffy shouted. "And I don't give a damn about the blood protection! He's just as safe here, under the Fidelius! And here, he won't risk being damaged, emotionally and maybe even physically, from within, by people who are supposed to care about him!"

"It was not your decision to make," Dumbledore said, voice low and yet carrying over the whole house.

"Nor was it yours," Remus said.

"The Dursley's will be in danger - "

" - We told them to leave," Buffy interrupted. "If they don't, it's not our fault."

Dumbledore suddenly looked tired. "We can't be certain the Fidelius will hold."

"You are the Secret Keeper!"

"It is still not as safe as the blood protection. You have no idea how much more complicated you have made our situation, Miss Summers."

"Mrs Lupin," Buffy automatically corrected. "And since when are we on last name basis?"

"Since you took it upon yourself to knowingly disobey my orders," Dumbledore said. "I am not sure I can trust you anymore." He gave Remus and Buffy a long, tired look.

"Right back at you," Buffy said, staring back.

The room fell under a heavy silence, the only noise coming from Buffy, Remus and the Headmaster's breathing. None of them made a move.

Then, after several seconds of awkward quiet, Remus and Buffy left, walking up the stair, presumably to join Harry and Sirius, leaving Dumbledore alone in the Hall, feeling older more tired than ever.

* * *

**A/N: **And the first chapter of ITB: WOTW is up and running! It differs quite a lot from the previously first chapters, as I'm sure you're noticing, and we're already striving towards a heavy AU, instead of a light one. I hope you enjoy it: Don't forget to REVIEW this chapter of WOTW, and I'll see you soon!

/Ida


	2. A shade of grey

**Into the Blue  
****Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 2 – A Shade of Grey.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"I can't believe you yelled at Dumbledore," Sirius said, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

Buffy shrugged looking down at her hands, laying still in her lap. "I'm not very proud of it," she said quietly. "But someone had to."

Suddenly, they heard yelling.

"Is that...Harry?" Buffy asked in wonder. She had only heard Harry being truly angry, once, when they had taught at Hogwarts - this topped that - Harry was furious.

"Yes. It...seems he is upset," Remus noted dully.

"He has a right to be," Sirius put in. "Cooped up at the Dursley's as he was, with no idea what's going on, and having to face a hearing for using magic in self defence..." He shook his head." Believe me, I know what that's like. Except for the hearing, of course. Personally, I'd love to stand trial." He sighed bitterly. "From one prison to another. I can't leave my own bloody house..."

Remus and Buffy cast each other weary looks. "Sirius - " Remus begun, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Buffy called.

"We're holding a meeting," Molly Weasley's voice, slightly muffled, said. "Come down, quickly."

"Joy," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

* * *

The kitchen, where the meeting was to be held, slowly filled up with Order members. As Severus Snape pushed his way inside, robes billowing behind him, Sirius glared at him thought dryly, and then nudged Sirius lightly in the side, in order to distract him from the 'greasy git.'

"Hey," he said, turning his friend's focus away from the bat of the dungeons. "Want to bet? One sickle that Dumbledore will chew us out in front of everyone else?"

"He won't chew you out," Sirius argued, mind taken off of Snape for the moment. He put on a mocking expression and, while pretending to look at them with grave eyes over a pair of glasses, said in a serious voice: "He will play the 'I am so disappointed in you and you should have known better'-card."

"I agree with Sirius," Buffy said, lips twitching at Sirius' rather precise imitation of the Headmaster, as she sat down. "He has already chewed us out once. He won't do it again in public."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks wondered curiously, as she sat down beside them, her hair a bright pink, and a bandage around her wrist.

"Oh, nothing," Buffy smiled at the young Auror, then nodded at the bandage. "The Death Eaters got you too?"

"Oh, this?" Tonks laughed, embarrassed. "No. We'd already taken care of the Death Eaters - this happened when we landed. You know how clumsy I am."

Buffy grinned.

"How you managed to pass the Stealth and Tracking requirement for your Auror Training, I'll never know, Nymphadora," Remus said exasperated, but amused.

Tonks rolled her eyes skywards. "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

* * *

"The first matter of importance," Dumbledore said gravely, once the meeting begun, "is the mission to retrieve Harry Potter. What went wrong?"

"We were ambushed," Mad-Eye Moody grunted, his magical eye rolling in its socket. "I thought that was obvious, Albus."

Buffy and Sirius barely managed to hold back their snorts, but somehow, got a hold of themselves at Remus' stern glance, though there was no mistaking the glint of merriment in his eyes.

"Why?" McGonagall spoke up, brow furrowed, glasses low on her nose and hair in a tight bun as usual. "I was under the impression the mission was a secret."

"Well," Buffy said, pretending to be thoughtful, tapping her fingers against her chin. "The first mistake was to be so many. The more who know, the easier is it for the 'secret' - " she made quotation marks with her fingers - "to get out."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree," Snape said dryly, to everybody's surprise.

"Luckily there were no casualties," Dedalus Diggle piped up before Sirius could come with a comment that would no doubt turn the meeting into another shouting match between him and the Potions Master. "Emmeline and Hestia will recover, and Harry Potter is safe. Is that not what matters?"

"No," Dumbledore said, ignoring the confused blanches from the other Order-members. "Remus and Buffy disobeyed a direct order from me when they left the battle to go to Privet Drive, leaving their fellow members to try and fend off the Death Eaters on their own." He gave them a grave look over his half-moon glasses. "I am very disappointed in you," he said seriously. "You should have known better."

Buffy met the Headmaster's eyes calmly, ignoring Sirius snort of laughter, and Remus handing over a sickle to him with a sigh.

"Harry will always be our priority," she said. "The purpose of the mission was to remove him from Privet Drive. We retrieved him safely, so the mission was a success. You should have mentioned the goal was to be ignored in case of an ambush."

"I did not expect - " Dumbledore began, only to be interrupted by Buffy.

" - Not my problem," she said, ignoring the gasps of indignation on Dumbledore's behalf, and the murmuring that followed her 'audacity.' "Frankly, I don't see why we are discussing this. If you see a need to discipline me and Remus for following what we believed was your orders, this is not the place to do it."

Dumbledore sighed, his blue eyes tired. "Very well," he said. "Moving on to other matters, then," he continued. "Alyssa Jones. You and Remus approached her awhile ago with an offer on the behalf of the Order. What did she say?"

"She won't join the Order officially," Remus said slowly, leaning forward in his seat. "But she is willing to work out some kind of deal."

Buffy nodded. "Jones was ready to give us an unbreakable vow so we wouldn't obliviate her after she declined our offer," she said. "She also said that we - the Order - are welcome to hire her, but she doesn't want to be tied to our organization. She said that she refuses to take sides."

"A shade of grey," Remus added, nodding.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Very well. I will visit her personally, then, in order to see if we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Is that a wise move, Headmaster?" Moody spoke up. "If she states she is a neutral party in this war - which is bullshit - no one is perfectly neutral - we can never be certain she is truly on our side. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked.

No one jumped at this outburst; they were far too used to Moody's eccentricities by now. Instead, they simply rolled their eyes at the seasoned Auror.

"I see your point, Alastor," Dumbledore said, nodding at him. "But, nevertheless, I will speak to her. There is no reason not to - as long as we don't reveal anything of much importance, things should be fine."

Remus noted with some amusement Moody muttering to himself in the background: "Too trusting. Always has been. No one has any respect for constant vigilance, nowadays...fools, the lot of them..."

Dumbledore's lips were twitching under his beard, as he too, had noticed, before he turned to Hagrid. The half-giant's chair was creaking under his weight, despite the fact it had been magically enhanced in order to hold him.

"Hagrid."

The current Care of Magical Creatures professor jumped in seat in surprise, almost dropping the tiny (or normal sized, depending from whose perspective you look at it) tea-cup he was holding in the process, tea spilling over the edge and into his lap. Despite the fact it was scalding hot, the large man didn't even notice.

"Yes, Headmaster?" He bellowed out, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair (and almost knocking over several members in the process), which creaked even more ominously than before.

"I have a mission for you," the Headmaster said with a smile, the familiar twinkle back in his eyes.

The half-giant lit up. "Anything yeh want, sir," he said proudly.

"I need you to visit the Giants. Try to figure out what side they are on, and if it isn't a lost case when you get there...if they seem willing...do your best to convince them to join our cause, or at least stay neutral. I have talked to Madame Maxime, of Beauxbatons, and she will join you on this mission." Dumbledore's eyes were now twinkling even brighter, as Hagrid slowly grew a bright, blushing red.

* * *

Alyssa regarded Dumbledore sitting in her sofa drinking tea warily. "You are...actually taking my offer into serious consideration?" She sounded doubtful.

"My dear," Dumbledore said. "We understand your hesitation. These are dangerous times, child, and it is understandable you want to try to stay neutral for as long as possible. No one goes safe these days."

Alyssa had no trouble catching the hidden meaning. Dumbledore had not said so outright, but the message was clear: Sooner or later, it would be impossible to keep working in the lands of grey. She wasn't safe, even when declaring herself impartial. Everyone would have to take a side - if Voldemort suddenly showed up on her doorstep with an offer to join him...if she said no, with the justification that she was neutral in this war...well...such a statement would probably not go over too well with the Dark Lord, and would, with no doubt, end with a green light coming towards her in rapid speed, along with a high, foreboding cackle...

If you weren't with him, you were against him. But be damned if she didn't manage to stay clear of this choice for as long as possible. It wasn't that she was afraid, or a coward - but she liked what she did; helping anybody, regardless of their afflictions, unprejudiced, quickly and effectively. Not to mention, she learned a whole lot - uncovered many secrets - in the process. Some, of which, the public should know about...but she hadn't, because she was not hired to present the facts to the general population - only uncover them.

Alyssa inwardly sighed. Sometimes, she felt as though the 'freelancing reporter'-part of her career was horribly neglected, while the 'investigator of crime'-section got way too much screen time.

"Miss Jones?"

Alyssa looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked kindly over his half-moon glasses. "You drifted off for a minute, there."

"Oh, I'm fine, Headmaster. Just...lost in my own thoughts for a moment. I apologize." Alyssa suddenly felt like a student back at Hogwarts again, caught with her hand in the cookie-jar. Or lemon drop-jar, in this case...

"That is quite alright," Dumbledore said, smiling widely. "So we have an agreement, then?

"Yes," Alyssa said, glad that part of the agreement was that she didn't have to take an unbreakable vow. To be honest, pledges and promises that involved magic of any kind unhinged her greatly - too many loopholes. But still, she had offered - she would have carried that disturbance gladly, if it would have made them leave her brain alone. Now, it seemed, that was not necessary. Dumbledore had agreed that it was likely Voldemort already knew more than what she did, through other sources.

Alyssa had not mentioned that, if she was in his shoes, she would have made her take that vow nonetheless. Yes, she was paranoid, perhaps overly so, but it had helped her out of - and avoid - some unpleasant and sticky spots. The bottom line: Dumbledore was too trusting. Not that she was complaining, considering her mind remained unaltered.

"I will contact you with any information I stumble upon, if I think it will benefit your cause - for a small fee, or help in return, of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, nodding and standing up, Alyssa standing also, wringing her hands slightly. She felt so stupid for asking this...

"Umm...Headmaster," she began. "Do you think it would be possible...to...arrange a meeting between me and...Sirius Black?" She finished, hesitantly, staring up at the tall man, body tense as she waited for his reaction to her request. Buffy and Remus must have forgotten to ask him, or maybe Dumbledore knew, but had waited for her to bring it up, by herself, in order to see how big of an interest she had in meeting the famous escapee. She was probably reading far too much into this, she thought ruefully.

Dumbledore was smiling widely, actually beaming. "I thought you would never ask."

Alyssa blinked.

"Considering how...intrigued, you seemed to be in Sirius Black's case when you...eh...spoke...to Auror Shacklebolt, I was surprised you did not bring it up sooner."

Alyssa blinked, blushing slightly, knowing all too well that her 'talk' with Shacklebolt had been more in the line of threats and blackmail than an actual conversation. "Yeah...well..." She shrugged.

Dumbledore grew serious again. "I am afraid this request is one I will have to deny," he said gravely. "Due to his...predicament, Sirius is unable - and unallowed - to leave the safe house he is staying at, and, for security reasons that should be obvious, I cannot give you access."

Alyssa nodded. So Dumbledore did not trust her fully then. Not that she had expected him to, but he had trusted her with an awful lot up to this point. But then again, Dumbledore was known for being very trusting. Gullible, some would say, but that, Alyssa did not agree with. Nevertheless, Dumbledore had revealed something interesting. That Sirius Black was in a safe house, and it was seemingly under some sort of spell which only a few could pass through - unless Dumbledore had relayed it in a way to keep her off track and away from his true whereabouts - to keep it, and him, protected. The Fidelius charm, probably.

"I understand," she said, following him to the door. "It was very nice talking to you, Headmaster."

"And you as well, miss Jones." His eyes were twinkling. "You were always a very delightful student."

* * *

Buffy watched, in tears, as her husband went through the horrible and painful transformation from man to wolf in the basement of Grimmauld place, wishing there was something she could do to annihilate his suffering.

As it was, there was nothing, other than wait for the change to pass, and then settle down for another long night. Inwardly, she cursed Severus Snape with all her might.

When Remus stopped using the wolfsbane, he had been completely unreachable due to the side-effects the Potions master had 'forgotten' to mention. For several months after Remus had stopped taking the addictive and, when removed in order to wean oneself off of it, deadly, potion, she had been unable to be with him, because he was a danger even to her, despite of her status as his mate. For several months, she could do nothing as the wolf slowly killed itself and her husband with it.

The only thing she could do was assist him and help him recover, the mornings after standing ready with first aid kits, and her wand, chanting complicated healing spells. Some had been experimentally made up by herself, as a replacement for healing potions - since he had been dependent on one potion (the reason of this mess) for so long, Buffy had not deemed it wise to introduce a mass of others.

Luckily, things had slowly gotten better with every transformation that passed, and now, Remus - or rather, Moony - was back to the way he had been before that wretched wolfsbane had been thrown into the mix. But still, it was only six months - six moons - since that fateful night outside the Shrieking Schack - that she had been able to rejoin him, but even then, he had been highly unsettled, unable to be still, agitated and pacing back and forth, scratching and hurting himself, and seemingly unaware of her presence, which usually calmed him to the point of being docile as lamb.

Buffy was glad that phase was over, but it did nothing to calm her fears that someday, the transformations themselves would kill him. They were an incredible strain on the body, month after month, moon after moon, and Buffy wondered how much one man - one body - could take, despite amazingly fast regenerating powers.

Moony whined pathetically, scratching his claws against the hard cement floor, and Buffy smiled, kneeling by the wolf and stroking his fur. "It's alright," she mumbled. "I'm here."

Slowly, Moony settled down, resting his head on his front-paws, only to roll over onto his back. Laughing, Buffy proceeded to tickle the soft underside of his stomach gently, enjoying the look of pure bliss on the werewolf's face.

"You're such a dork," she whispered affectionately, as her nimble fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, and, in response, the wolf kicked out with both its back legs repeatedly, the tail thumping against the floor in rhythm, ears twitching,

Moony's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he stared at the Slayer with a look that said, 'who, me?' but there was no mistaking the amusement in those amber depths, and Buffy sighed contentedly.

How ironic, she thought, that the only true peace she had felt in quite some time, came to her in the company of a werewolf, stuck in a basement, the glowing full moon outside rising ever higher on the sky.

* * *

**A/N: **And another chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know how often I will be able to update, since I'm moving away from home, and I have no idea how accessible the Internet will be...I'll do my best to update at least twice - or one, if it's really bad - a month. REVIEWS ARE CANDY!

/Ida


	3. Cover up

******Into the Blue  
****Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 3 – Cover up

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Oww!" Harry hissed, glaring angrily at his Godmother, while rubbing his green eyes. "What did you do that for?"

Buffy just smiled brightly. The two of them were currently standing outside the courtroom, already late, since they had not been informed of the time and courtroom change. Buffy didn't let it bother her, though, and they had gone to the new location at a calm speed. "In approximately ten minutes," Buffy said quietly, "that spell I cast in your eyes will sting so badly you'll begin to cry."

"Cry?" Harry hissed angrily. "What for?"

"The best way to fool stupid and ignorant bureaucrats that do nothing except sitting on their asses all day and drink tea, is to act like one yourself," Buffy explained. "That will be my job. Once inside that courtroom, I will take on the role as a stupid, ignorant pesky girl in order to make them underestimate me." She clapped Harry on the back, apparently a little harder than she had thought, since the boy almost fell over. "You, on the other hand, are the victim. A sad, intimated and scared person who misses his parents and only want to go home and doesn't understand what you've been doing wrong. Understand?"

Slowly, Harry started to smile also. While he didn't really think it would be fun, letting all these people believe him to be...well, pathetic, really, he saw why it would be necessary. "Brilliant," he said, green eyes sparkling.

"I thought so," Buffy said smugly. "Now, remember, let me handle the talking. Whatever they say inside, don't let it get to you. Remember, you are a sad, intimidated - "

" - Scared person who misses his parents and want to go home, I get it," Harry finished, smiling, while turning on the heavy iron handle, opening the door to the courtroom. Immediately, he put on what he hoped was a frightened expression. Beside him, Buffy straightened her back, her eyes widened slightly and her wide grin was unmistakably fake, but he didn't think the Ministry officials would notice, if they were as ignorant as Buffy assured him they were.

The courtroom door closed behind them with a loud bang, and Harry gasped in shock as he was grabbed hard by the arm and dragged to a chair in the center of the room by one of the guards by the door. Harry gulped nervously, eyeing the chains on the arms of his chair which rattled threateningly.

"You are late," Cornelius Fudge's voice rang out coldly.

"S-sorry," Harry stuttered, not having to pretend being afraid anymore. His heart was beating so hard against his ribcage he was dead certain everyone could hear it.

"We never got any notice the time and place had been changed." His Godmother's voice rang out, clear and strong across the courtroom and Harry felt himself slowly relax. He wasn't alone in this. "Your owl must have missed us. Too bad." She shrugged carelessly. "Oh, well. We are here now, so let's get down to business." She grinned in anticipation, walking over to Harry and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What," Fudge's voice said coldly, "is she doing here? This is a private courtroom and you have no business - "

" - It is my Godson you are interrogating," Buffy interrupted just as coldly, but with a bright smile. "I am here in the form of his closest relation in the Wizarding World. The law clearly states that if the accused is underage, that is allowed."

"That is correct," another voice, this time a female, rang out, and Buffy beamed at her. She was a broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair. "Oh, hello, Madame Bones. I have to say, your niece, Susan, was a most delightful student. Very bright, very talented." Madam Bones swelled with pride. "Why, thank you, dear." On her right, Fudge was fuming silently, slowly growing red as a tomato.

"We are not here to chit-chat," he said, teeth gritted. "Weatherby!"

"Yes, sir," a voice said importantly. Percy Weasley was sitting at the very end of the front bench. His eyes were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand, ready to take notes. He didn't even spare Harry a single glance.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," Fudge began and Percys quill scratched back and forth on the parchment. "Into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

Buffy barely held back a loud yawn, earning herself a glare from most of the Wizengamot members in their plum-colored robes.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge - "

Buffy's eyes narrowed. So that was the person who was sitting on Fudge's right, her face in shadow. That was the person who had made their lives hell. Her hands tightened on Harry's shoulder. " - Senior Undersecretary to the Minister;" Fudge continued. "Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley; Relation to the accused, Buffy Summers. Now - "

"Lupin."

Fudge, who had been on his way to begin a new sentence, abruptly froze and his eyes turned to stare down at Buffy who met his look calmly. "Excuse me?" The Minister said, eyes blazing.

"Lupin," Buffy repeated. "Buffy Summers-Lupin. Or, if you want to be even more specific, Buffy _Anne_ Summers-Lupin. You decide. I'm not that picky." On his left, Madame Bones suddenly coughed, and Buffy was dead sure that she was trying to hold back a laugh. "But really, Minister," Buffy continued with a huff, "we have already had this conversation once. My marital status has not changed since our last meeting. If it had, you would have been among the first to know, I am sure. To be frank, I am quite insulted - and disappointed - that you don't remember." She smiled sweetly at Fudge.

Harry's lips twitched at his Godmother's antics. Fudge was not nearly as amused and he opened his mouth to tell her off...

The doors to the courtroom opened once again and Dumbledore strode in, wearing long midnight-blue robes. "Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the Headmaster said.

Fudge's face, red in anger up to this point, now paled to a pastry white. Harry wanted to cheer. With his Godmother and Dumbledore here, there was no way he'd lose. Unless Buffy and Dumbledore started to bicker with each other...he knew they weren't on the best of terms at the moment. In fact, that was the only interesting thing that had happened at Grimmauld - Buffy, Remus and Dumbledore's disagreement.

"D-Dumbledore," Fudge stuttered out. "Ah...I-I'm so glad you could make it." That statement would have been more believable, Harry thought, had Fudge not looked as if he'd just swallowed something unbelievably sour.

"Oh, me too," Dumbledore said, smiling, his eyes twinkling brightly. "If I hadn't had the foresight to be here three hours earlier than the appointed time, I would probably still be in my office, mending my socks. You can never have too many, you know." The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked completely serious as he said this, as though he had just revealed something secret of the outmost importance.

Buffy choked back a laugh, as did Harry. Most of the Wizengamot members now looked terribly confused, some angry, some terrified and some simply delighted at this turn of events. Fudge was not one of those.

"W-well," he said. "Eh...Weatherby. A chair for the Headmaster..."

"Oh, not to worry," Dumbledore said, still smiling. "Don't go to any trouble for my sake. I'd rather stand. Old limbs, you see. I grow so stiff if I sit down for any length of time."

Harry could feel his Godmother shake from held back laughter.

"Y-yes...well..." Fudge shuffled with his notes nervously. "The charges, then. Eh..." Finally, the Minister found what he was looking for, and he extracted a rather wrinkled piece of parchment from the pile, and he took a deep breath. "The charges against the accused are as follows:" Fudge's voice was shaking slightly, but it slowly grew more confident as he continued. "That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge..."

Buffy didn't even bother to hide her yawn this time, as Fudge continued to drone on and on.

"Harry Potter."

Harry jumped in his seat, and the chains moved forebodingly. "Y-yes."

Fudge, who had apparently finished reading out the charges, glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry felt his eyes sting as Buffy's spell took effect, and he blinked, several times. Merlin, it hurt!

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, duh," she said. "You said his name, he answered; I'd have thought that would be obvious."

Fudge looked startled as he once again lost his composure, not prepared for any interruptions. "Uhh..."

"Not to mention; the boy-who-lived, the hero of the Wizarding World, is hardly unrecognizable. Is there anyone in here who doesn't know what he looks like?" No one raised their hands and Buffy gave Fudge a smug, pleased look. "Didn't think so."

The Minister was sweating slightly. "Eh...well...yes..." He coughed uncomfortably. "Uh...s-so now when we h-have established that Mr Potter is, indeed, Mr Potter...Y-you received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

Harry's eyes were stinging terribly, and he blinked against the approaching tears. "Y-yes."

Fudge looked triumphant. "And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?"

"Y-yes," Harry choked, his voice thick, and the tears started to fall freely down his cheeks. Fudge didn't seem to notice: "Fully aware of the fact that you are not permitted to use magic outside of school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Y-yes, b-but - "

" - Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?" Fudge continued, his eyes glinting smugly.

"Yes, but - "

" - Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a muggle at - "

" - As you can see," Buffy cut in smoothly, moving to stand beside her Godson, instead of behind him. "My Godson is highly upset by this."

Dumbledore looked surprised as he, too, noticed Harry's tears for the first time, but then his eyes started to twinkle again and he pulled out a lemon drop from his robe pocket, popping it into his mouth, looking highly entertained.

Fudge grew a bit red once again. "I don't see how that is relevant - "

"Oh, not that he produced a Patronus," Buffy hurriedly added, once again interrupting the Minister of Magic in the middle of a sentence. "But the fact that he has been called here as no better than a common criminal, when the real question is _why_ he conjured the Patronus in question."

"Why?" Fudge asked incredulously. "Is it not obvious? He is a rule-breaking, good-for-nothing - "

" - wizard, who, when he vanquished Voldemort, saved all your asses," Buffy finished for him.

Fudge blinked, while Buffy started to pace in front of the Wizengamot. "My Godson is fully aware of the consequences of using magic outside of school in front of muggles, as we have already established. Doing so anyway, while knowingly risking expulsion, would be unbelievably stupid, don't you agree?"

"W-well, yes," Fudge stammered, confused.

"So, if we are to go after your accusations, my Godson is stupid," Buffy said, coming to a stop in front of Fudge.

"What? No!" Fudge exclaimed. "I never said that."

"Why, yes, you did," Buffy said calmly. "When reading up your charges, that is how your...eh...message, came across. So, now when we also have established that my Godson is _not_ stupid, the real question is, why would he _still_ have conjured up a full-fledged corporeal Patronus - taught by my husband, in his third year, by the way - in front of muggles?"

Fudge squirmed, while some of the members in the Wizengamot looked impressed at Harry's magical abilities. "A Patronus?" Harry heard some of them whisper. "A full-fledged, _corporeal_ Patronus! In third year! Amazing! And maybe, the werewolf was not such a horrible choice to have at the post after all! Imagine! Teaching a thirteen-year old to conjure a _Patronus!"_

Buffy had to smile as she heard these comments, and her heart swelled with pride for her constantly underestimated and shunned husband. "As far as I know, the Patronus is first and foremost a very known defence against the Dementors," she said. "The only conclusion I can come to, when taking all the factors into consideration: Harry's charges, and the reason he is not an idiot, is that Dementors were in Little Whinging."

The courtroom broke into chaos as everyone stood up and started speaking at once, ignoring Fudge who was desperately trying to make them settle down, to no avail.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, and everybody froze, and then sat down sheepishly, feeling thoroughly chastised.

"Eh...thank you, Dumbledore," Fudge said. "Back to the subject at hand." He smirked unpleasantly. "Dementors. In Little Whinging. That is preposterous!

"Why is that preposterous?" Buffy asked calmly.

"The Dementors are at Azkaban!" Fudge said, rolling his eyes. "It is obvious you have been thinking this through very carefully. Dementors would make a nice cover-story for his law-breaking, would it not? Not to mention, muggles can't _see_ Dementors, so it is just your word for it, with no witnesses."

"Well," Buffy sighed sadly, holding up her hand to stop Dumbledore who had been on his way to say something. "Then we are back at square one. Why would my Godson conjure up a Patronus, when we have established he is not stupid?" Buffy let an eyebrow rise. "If he had wanted to break the law, I am certain he would have done something far more useful to him than a Patronus." She then shrugged. "Of course, maybe he just wanted something nice to look at, in which case, I don't really blame him. God knows his supposed family are far from pretty."

Some of the Wizengamot members did their best to cover up their laughs with coughs, and Dumbledore's lips twitched.

"It is not my job to know to know what the accused are thinking!" Fudge boomed, now terribly angry, and feeling humiliated.

"My, what a temper you have," Buffy said, eyes wide. "That can't be good for your heart. But yes, it is your job to know what the accused is thinking, because it would be horrible if you sentenced someone wrongfully to, say, _Azkaban._ Like Sirius Black, for example."

"Oh, not that 'Sirius Black is innocent'-story again!" Fudge moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Minister?" Madame Bones asked mildly. "I don't understand - "

" - It doesn't matter!" Fudge interrupted, leaving Madame Bones looking very put out. "We are not interrogating Sirius Black today!"

"True," Buffy said, nodding slightly. "Which is a pity, considering he never got a trial." Before the courtoom burst out with loud chatter once agin, she hurriedly continued: "Anyway, I am sure we can clear this matter up with no trouble. Dumbles?"

"Hmm?" Dumbledore looked up - or rather, down, since he was much taller than Buffy. "Oh, yes, with no trouble at all. We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway, other than Dudley Dursley."

Fudge's plump face slackened, as though he was a balloon somebody had jabbed with a needle. "A-a witness?" He repeated stupidly.

Buffy allowed herself to smirk. Having a witness would make this so much easier, and she was actually glad Dumbledore was here. She wasn't quite sure how she would have gotten Harry out of this mess otherwise. Her plan...well, she hadn't really had one, other than walk in here, start talking as though she owned the place, and confuse the Wizengamot so much that when it was time to leave a verdict, they wouldn't quite be aware of what they were doing...

* * *

"Cleared," Buffy told Remus later that day, throwing herself onto her stomach in their bed at Grimmauld. "Of all charges."

Remus looked confused at her. "Then why aren't you happy."

"Umbitch," Buffy spat. "Umbridge was there, and after Dumbledore had left - leaving Fudge and half the Wizengamot in a foul mood after practically accusing the Ministry for attacking Harry, since Dementors are supposedly under Minisrry control - she tried to turn the entire hearing, which was over by that point, since Harry was cleared - into an interrogation of me. Or rather, us," she finished.

"It was to be expected," Remus said. "We all know what Umbitch is like."

"Yeah." Buffy sighed. "Anyway, I somehow managed to keep a lid on my temper, and walked out of there, along with Harry, while she was still on her beginning statement."

"I'm impressed. Knowing you, I'd have thought you'd have cursed her into tomorrow." Remus sounded amused, and Buffy glared.

"Believe me, I would have, if I had been alone, and if doing so wouldn't most assuredly land me in Azkaban."

Remus nodded in agreement. "True." He massaged her shoulders gently, making Buffy moan in delight, her muscles slowly relaxing.

"That's...good..." She mumbled sleepily. Remus smiled, leaning forwards and kissing her hair.

"Try to sleep," he told her. "It's been a long day."

"A...very, very, long day," Buffy agreed, yawning, burying her head deeper into her pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **I have reached my new school/home - and I do have the Internet - albeit a very slow connection, but at least it's working, for which I am eternally grateful! Anyway, please REVIEW and make a poor student happy.

/Ida


	4. Danger

**Into the Blue  
****Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 4 – Danger.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"What a great start of the day," Buffy said ironically, before throwing down the Daily Prophet on the kitchen table with a look of disgust on her face.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked absently, chewing on his pencil, a frown on his forehead. "What's a seven letter word for 'dunce'?"

"Umbitch," Buffy spat.

Remus looked thoughtful for a second, then disappointed. "It doesn´t fit. Any other suggestions? Ow!" Buffy had thrown the newspaper at him.

"Be serious!"

"Sorry." Remus was smirking. "That's Padfoot's job."

Buffy glared, and Remus put away his crossword, holding up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Not a joking matter, I get it." He sighed. "So, what did the Prophet have to say today then?"

"The Ministry has passed another stupid degree which allows them to appoint their own DADA professor."

"And let me guess - that professor is Dolores Umbridge?" Remus asked, sigh deepening.

"Yeah." Buffy frowned at the Prophet. "I have half a mind not to let Sarah go to Hogwarts. We can teach her Defense way better than Umbridge. And we could manage the other subjects as well - it's just first year level."

"You'd break her heart," Remus said seriously. "You know how much she has been looking forward to it. And besides, Hogwarts isn't just about learning. It's about making friends, an experience for life - "

" - I know, I know," Buffy interrupted, frustrated. "It was just a suggestion. I never meant to actually go through with it." She sighed. "I don't even know why I'm mad. Dumbledore already forewarned us this would happen. Through that letter of his, remember?"

"I remember," Remus said solemnly. "But it doesn't make it easier to deal with now when it's official."

* * *

CONGRATULATIONS

RON AND HERMIONE

NEW PREFECTS

"Poor Harry," Buffy mumbled, staring up at the huge banner. "He must be feeling really let down."

"What for?" Sirius asked, startled. "Being prefect is not anything to wish for!"

"I don't think it's a matter of a yearning to become a prefect," Remus said thoughtfully. "But rather the fact that Harry will see this as another way Dumbledore ignores him. And if I know him right, he will start second guessing himself, wondering what he could have done better, where he did go wrong, and why Dumbledore seemingly doesn't trust him anymore."

"Not the smartest move on his part," Buffy finished. "Does he want Harry to lose all confidence in him? And in himself for that matter?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Remus said, voice filled with irony. "Not that he ever tells us about them."

Sirius and Buffy chuckled. â€œSpeaking of Harry," Sirius said. "There he is. Oi! Harry! Get your butt over here!" He waved at the Boy-Who-Lived who just came down from the basement stairs, looking morose, but lit up slowly when he caught sight of his Godfather, Godmother and honorary 'Uncle.'

"Let's cheer him a up a bit, eh?" Sirius mumbled to Remus and Buffy out of the corner of his mouth, as Harry made his way over. "Hey, kid. What's up? Have a Butterbeer," he added, shoving one in his hands

"Nothing's up," Harry muttered, absently taking a swig from the bottle. "Everything's down."

Buffy, Remus and Sirius snickered.

"If this is about not becoming a prefect," Buffy said. "Stop moping at once. And that's an order. I was never a prefect either. Well," she then added at Remus' look. "That might have had something to do with that I arrived too late to establish myself as someone to be trusted with scholar responsibilities such as that. Not that me arriving early would have made any difference. I mean, you're talking to the gal who burned down her school gym, here."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Moony, on the other hand," Sirius said, clapping him on the back, "was the good boy. He got the honor."

Remus snorted in disbelief. "Honor? Yeah, right. I am surprised McGonagall didn't strip me of the badge after the first week! I think she and Dumbledore were hoping I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," he continued lightly. "I need scarcely say that I failed miserably. If anything, they controlled me _more_!"

"What about you, Sirius?" Harry asked his Godfather, his heart already much lighter than what it had been a few minutes ago.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Are you kidding? Me? A prefect? Hell no! No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James."

Harry grinned.

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Sarah whined.

"It's too dangerous," Remus said, holding his daughter back to stop her going out the front door.

"But mom's going!" Sarah protested, pointing at Buffy who was putting on her coat. The Slayer exchanged an eye-roll with Tonks, who was already waiting by the door with her hand on the handle.

"I - " Buffy began with a stern look, "am an adult."

"But it's my school stuff you're buying!" Sarah continued. "Maybe I want to buy them myself!"

"Well," Remus said, glaring at her slightly. "Then you will have to wait until the war"s over before you can go to Hogwarts, because the way things are now, it's not going to happen. You'll be in too much - "

" - Danger, I know," Sarah said through gritted teeth, but didn't protest further. Pulling away from her father's grip, she turned around and stomped upstairs, every step she took making the house rattle, and setting of Mrs Black in a new rage.

" - FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! ABNOMINATIONS! BESUDLING MY NOBLE HOUSE - "

Buffy looked at Remus and sighed.

* * *

"Sarah, please get up," Phoebe begged her sister, hours later. Sarah hadn't moved from her spot on the bed since she entered the room, after Buffy had left for Diagon Alley.

"No."

"Stop being such a grump!" Phoebe insisted. "Mom returned ages ago. Don't you want to see your new stuff? She put them outside the door."

A slight hesitation, then... "No."

Phoebe sighed. "I'm bored. The adults are in the kitchen again, and we're not allowed to come in."

"Go bother Harry and the others."

"I don't want to go alone."

Sarah let out a yell of frustration. "Fine!" She snapped, getting out of the bed and, grabbing Phoebe by the arm, walked out of the room and into the one across, where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were playing Gobstones.

"Hi." Sarah said. "Phoebe's being a pain. She can stay here, yeah? Good." Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to her own room, slamming the door behind her.

Phoebe flinched at the loud sound.

"Wow," Ron said, breaking the awkward silence. "I think your sister can be angry for an even longer time than Harry. And _that's_ a feat!"

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said dryly.

"You're welcome, mate," Ron said, grinning, either not catching the irony, or ignoring it.

Phoebe smiled slightly.

"Come on, sit down," Ginny said, patting a spot between her and Hermione. "Do you know how to play?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Why is Harry and Hermione covered in goo?"

Ginny laughed. 'That's what happens when you lose a point. They don't stand a chance against the Weasleys!" She flexed her muscles.

"Just you wait," Hermione said, wiping her face with a grimace. "I'll have my revenge, as will Harry."

"I'll go ask Sarah to join in," Harry decided, standing up, dripping of liquid which the stones had spat out on him. "She can't stay pissed all night, right?"

Apparently, she could, as Harry returned only second later, his eardrums ringing.

"She has quite the voice, for someone so small," he said, rubbing his left ear.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Phoebe advised. "It would earn the same result as someone telling mom that she's short. She used to shrug it off, but nowadays it really pisses her off."

"But she is," Ron said, confused. "Short, I mean."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think you sort of missed the point, Ron."

* * *

"What are the adults doing in the kitchen for so long?" Phoebe asked, minutes later, giving a now goo-covered Ron and Ginny a smirk. The two red-heads glared.

"Talking about very important hush-hush secrets," Harry said with an annoyed tone of voice. "What else?"

The door suddenly opened slowly, and they turned around, startled.

"Uhh...hi," Sarah said, voice small. "Can I join in?"

"Sure," Harry said hastily, making space. "No problem."

Smiling slightly, Sarah sat down beside him. "Sorry I yelled at you," she said quietly, dark hair falling to cover her face. "I was just in a bad mood."

"No problem. You can yell in my ear whenever you want. Really," Harry assured her as he caught sight of Sarah's skeptical look. "I yell in everyone else's all the time, or so Ron and Hermione tell me, so it's only fair I get a taste of my own medicine, yeah?"

Sarah grinned. "Okay then." She then frowned, looking around the room in confusion. "Umm...sorry for asking...but...why is everyone covered in goo except for Phoebe?"

Phoebe grinned brightly, holding up her index- and middle-finger in a 'V'-sign for Victory.

* * *

Sturgis Podmore yawned, and checked his watch absently. Two minutes to one. Two hours and two minutes left of his shift, and then he could go home.

He yawned again. "The most boring 'mission' I've ever had," he muttered.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, and he looked up, startled. Eyes narrowing, he stood up, looking around in suspicion. A few seconds later, he heard a voice murmur something, and, eyes widening, he could do nothing as the invisibility cloak he was wearing flew into the outstretch hands of -

" - Malfoy!" Sturgis gasped.

Lucius Malfoy smirked. "Good evening, Podmore. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. IMPERIO!"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? ;) Reviews are very much appreciated!

/Ida


	5. You're not welcome

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 5 – You're not welcome.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Remus asked Sarah worriedly. "Nothing we've forgotten?"

"No, mom bought everything at Diagon Alley yesterday, remember?" Sarah said, sitting down on her trunk while waiting for everyone else to join them in the hall. "Stop worrying!"

"I can't help it!" Remus said with a grin. "You're growing up so fast." He sighed. "I remember the first time I was going to Hogwarts. I was so excited that – " He paused as Buffy walked into the room, looking pale. "What?"

"I-I-" Buffy stammered, wringing her hands.

"Buffy?" Remus sounded worried.

Buffy closed her eyes. "We've forgotten to buy Sarah a wand."

Silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Then…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T BOUGHT ME A WAND?" Sarah yelled, jumping up from her trunk.

"I'm sorry!" Buffy exclaimed. "I didn't think of it! A wand is something you get for yourself – the wand chooses the witch and all…but since you didn't come with me to Diagon, it slipped my mind…"

"And whose decision was that?" Sarah snapped. "I can't go to Hogwarts and not have wand!"

Remus suddenly felt a headache coming on. "Alright, let's just calm down," he said, massaging his temples. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered before looking up.

"We still have forty five minutes until the train leaves. I'll take Sarah to Diagon Alley, Buffy, you take her stuff to Kings Cross and we'll meet you, Harry and the Weasleys there."

"What if I miss the train?" Sarah said. "Mum said it took forever to find her a wand!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Remus said calmly. "If it comes to that, we'll deal with it then." He grabbed her hand. "Hold on tight."

And with a slight 'pop', they were gone. Buffy sank down on Sarah's trunk tiredly, only to jump up again in shock as two trunks came flying down the stairs at full speed, crashing into Ginny who didn't have time to jump aside, hurling her down two flights of stairs, coming to a stop at the Slayer's feet.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly Weasley shrieked.

Buffy groaned, while kneeling down to help Ginny up and check for any injuries. This day was already a disaster, and it had barely begun.

* * *

A bell tinkled as Sarah and Remus walked into Ollivander's store and Sarah coughed as she breathed into some dust.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Remus said mildly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Why did her father always have to act like nothing bothered him? And why did the main population of Wizarding Britain have to be bigoted idiots? She frowned, clenching her fists, wishing she could beat the hell out of the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley, who had started to whisper, holler insults or move aside as she and Remus came walking down the street.

"Why don't you fight back?" Sarah hissed at her father. "You don't have to take any of their crap!"

Remus sighed, dragging a hand through his hand. "It's not that simple. Oh, hello, Mr Ollivander."

Sarah spun around, staring at Ollivander, looking even creepier than he had last time they were here, who had walked into their room while they were talking.

"Remus Lupin," he said. "It certainly wasn't yesterday, though it feels like it was only a short while since you were here and had your wand replaced…Ebony and Mahogany, eleven inches, hair of – "

"Yes, yes," Remus interrupted hurriedly. "I wish I had time to chat, but we've got a train to catch, so if you could equip Sarah with a wand as soon as possible…"

Ollivander tutted, shaking his head. "You cannot hurry a delicate process like this. The wand chooses the witch, and it will take the time it takes."

Remus barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Sturgis still hasn't showed up," Moody said, eye swirling. "I'll be reporting him to Dumbledore, mark my words. This is the second time this week he hasn't turned up."

"I'm more worried about Sarah and Remus not showing up," Buffy said, giving the now steaming train a worried look. "The others have boarded already…"

Sirius, as Padfoot, was running up and down the side of the train, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "And I still don't get why he had to come along…idiotic," Buffy muttered. "He's attracting way too much attention…" She frowned as she caught sight of Lucius and Draco Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. "I should have forced him to stay at Grimmauld…"

"Mom! Dad and Sarah are here!" Phoebe exclaimed, pulling at Buffy's coat. Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, they made it!"

Sarah came running up, giving Phoebe a crushing hug, while holding up her new wand proudly. "Rowan and ebony, ten inches, swishy, with a single hair from a unicorn," she said. Letting go of Phoebe, she gave Buffy a hug. "I'll write as soon as I get settled!" She gave Remus a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Phoebs, don't look so gloomy!" Sarah then exclaimed, giving her sister, who was staring at the train with a look of longing, another hug. "Did the others board already? Great! Bye!" Without waiting for an answer, or giving them a chance to do anything other than wave weakly, she rushed off.

Remus sighed. "And there she goes…" He muttered, clutching Phoebe to him.

"And there she goes," Buffy repeated, sighing and blinking against the sudden tears that threatened to fall. "Well, at least we know she'll have a great time…"

"Hogwarts won't know what hit it," Remus agreed. "Merlin, I'll miss her."

"Oh, stop moping around, you three!" Tonks said, rolling her eyes theatrically. "Christmas is not that far away!"

"You're right…only…one hundred and fifteen days…a piece of cake," Remus said. "We can do this. It's easy."

"Yeah…easy," Buffy agreed, nodding along wildly. "Super easy."

The train started to move away from the station, and silence fell over the small group, only to be broken by Remus as it disappeared out of sight, taking the students, now including Sarah, with them: "God, we're doomed."

* * *

Sarah finally found Harry, Ginny and Neville in the last compartment, along with a girl she didn't recognize.

"Hi. Guys!" She said, settling down on a seat. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Prefects Meeting," Harry said moodily.

"Oh. Hi, Neville!" Sarah said, grinning widely at the boy sitting across of her.

"Uh…hi, Sarah," Neville said, looking up and smiling back shyly. "Excited about going to Hogwarts?"

"You bet!" Sarah said. "What's that?" She pointed at something which stuck out from Neville's schoolbag.

"Oh, this?" Neville sounded delighted that she'd asked, and he pulled out what seemed to be a small grey potted cactus, except it was covered in what looked like boils instead of spines, and was pulsating slightly.

"It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia," he said. "It's really, really rare. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout."

"Cool!" Sarah said, ignoring Harry's rather dubious look. "Does it do anything?"

"Yeah!" Neville sounded delighted that she'd asked. "It's got this great defense mechanism. Hold Trevor for me, will you…"

* * *

Hours later, following a messy confrontation with stinksap, a mortifying (for Harry) conversation with Cho, an update on the prefects meeting, news from the Quibbler, an…interesting…first conversation with Luna Lovegood, a confrontation with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and a change of clothing, the train started to slow down.

Sarah was bouncing on her toes of excitement. "This is gonna be great!" She said. "Great sorting, great food, great friends, great teachers, great lessons, a great term…" She squealed. "I just have a great feeling about coming here!" She was grinning, twirling her new wand between her fingers. "Weren't you excited too, your first year?"

"I was actually doing my best not to puke," Neville admitted. "I was terrified. I'm glad you're not though." He smiled kindly at Sarah, who beamed at him.

Ron covered up a snort. Frowning, Sarah turned to him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Ron said, looking between Sarah and Neville, and then turned around, snickering.

Sarah's frown deepened. "_What?"_ She demanded to know, honestly confused.

"Nothing!" Ron said innocently. "Just…" He snickered again, before fluttering his eyelashes at Neville. "Oh, _Neville!" _He squealed, in a bad imitation of Sarah.

Neville grew bright red while Sarah let out a gasp of indignation.

"Shut your mouth!" She demanded. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" And he didn't. It wasn't _Neville _she liked. He was more like a brother! Her best friend, in fact, aside from Phoebe. _Harry, _on the other hand…not that she'd ever let anyone, least of all Harry himself, know _that_ little fact. No, Ron was completely clueless. Her eyes narrowed, as she suddenly came up with the perfect way to extract revenge. "Especially considering your own situation," she said.

Ron paused in his snickering and frowned. "Huh?"

Sarah smirked. "Oh, _Hermione!_" She exclaimed, making kissing noises in Hermione's direction.

Ron's mouth dropped open and he stared at Sarah, and then at a flushing Hermione, in horror. "I-I'm not…I haven't…I didn't…" He started to splutter.

Harry rolled his eyes and clapped his shoulder comfortingly. "Of course you haven't, Ron." In a lower voice, inaudible to Hermione, he muttered; "though it wouldn't hurt if you did."

Sarah smirked triumphantly, pushing past a now bright red Ron. Anya was right. Vengeance was _fun_.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express traveled through the country side, Grimmauld Place and the Order were facing something of an uproar.

"What do you mean, Sturgis has been arrested?" Moody demanded to know.

Dumbledore sighed, looking tired. "Just that. Sturgis Podmore is currently in Ministry custody, awaiting trial, after being discovered by Eric Munch in the Department of Mysteries after hours. It seems like he tried to force his way through the door to you know-what."

"Why?" Molly demanded to know. "Why would he do that? Our job is to guard only!"

"The Imperius curse," Sirius said grimly. "Correct?"

"All signs point to it, yes," Dumbledore said. "Though I doubt that claim will help our case any, considering how things are at the Ministry now."

"Fools," Moody sneered. "Fools, the lot of them. Sturgis too, for that matter. If he had only been under CONSTANT VIGILANCE, this may never have happened!"

"We know, Moody, we know," Arthur said tiredly. "But done is done. The question is, what do we do about it?"

"Someone will have to cover his shift," Dumbledore said. "I'll leave that up to you. Sturgis' hearing is in five days. I plan to be there, and hopefully, we will have come up with some sort of defense before then. Now, I must get back to Hogwarts."

And with a swirl of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

Sarah's eyes flickered back and forth nervously: from the other first years, to everyone seated in the Great Hall. Her eyes found Harry's and she felt herself calm down slightly. She took a deep breath, focusing her attention on the hat placed on the stool McGonagall had put in the middle of the room.

The sorting hat started to sing, but Sarah tuned it out, as did several others, she noted. Some, like Hermione, and the Ravenclaws were listening with rapt attention. Sarah, however, had gotten sight of something – or rather someone – at the staff table. Umbridge. There was no mistake. She looked even more froglike than she did in the picture of her she'd seen in the Daily Prophet, and, if possible, even more vindictive, though the pink clad woman tried to hide it with a too sweet smile.

Sarah shuddered, biting her lip hard, wishing a bolt of lightning would come down from the ceiling and cleave her head in two. She deserved it, after everything she'd done to place her dad, and others like him, in a difficult position, making it possible for him to find a job… Of course, no lightning fell, and Sarah jumped as applause, along with whispers and murmurs, suddenly broke out.

The sorting hat had finished, and Sarah had been so wrapped up I her thought she hadn't noticed. Her lip felt sore and swollen, and as she let her tongue dart out to swipe at her lower lip, she felt a taste of blood. She'd bitten hard enough to break through the skin during her angry thoughts.

"When I call your name, please come forward and put the hat on your head, and it will sort you into houses." McGonagall's voice rang out, and Sarah clenched her fists, wondering what her name would be called as. Sarah Lupin? Sarah Summers? Sarah Summers-Lupin?

"Abercrombie, Euan." A terrified looking boy with prominent ears stumbled forward and put the hat on his head. After awhile, the hat opened its brim and called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Sarah watched Harry and Neville applaud with the rest of the table.

If she didn't make it into Gryffindor, would she be ignored by them? And if she did, would she be ignored anyway? After all, she was only a first year… And, by the Gods, what if she was sorted into Slytherin? She shuddered - she knew it was a possibility, from what she'd heard and read about the house traits. In fact, all houses were just as likely for her to end up in, except for maybe Ravenclaw…

"Lupin, Sarah!"

Sarah jumped. Was it her turn already? Shaking slightly, she made her way up to the stool, trying to ignore the whispers and the muttering around her:

_"Lupin?" _

_"Sarah Lupin?" _

_"As in Professor Lupin's kid?"_

_"A werewolf offspring…" _

_"Freak…"_

_"Monster…" _

Sarah held her head a little higher, straightening her back. They had no idea what they were talking about! She was better than them! Sitting down on the stool, she pulled the hat over her head, staring at nothing and not even flinching as she heard the hat's voice in her head.

_'Hmm…an opinionated young lady, aren't you.'_

_"Not much of a lady," _Sarah thought.

The hat chuckled._ 'Perhaps not. But opinionated. Strong. And yet, you have so much to learn…'_

Sarah rolled her eyes and the hat chuckled again.

_'There is a lot of your mother in you. And a lot of your father, as well. Both admirable people.'_

_"Yeah? Tell that to the rest of the world. Not that they'd listen."_

The hat tssk-ed._ 'So much anger. So much emotion. But do you know what you really want?'_

Sarah felt stumped._ "Huh?"_

_'Do you know what you want in your life? What are your hopes and dreams? I can see them all, of course, in your head…but are you aware of them?'_

Sarah inwardly shrugged._ "Not sure I have any dreams. I take life one day at a time. Live fast, die young and leave a good-looking corpse behind, that's my motto."_

_'That is a dangerous motto to have, Sarah Lupin,' _the hat cautioned. _'And we all have dreams. Even I. Now, tell me your dreams. Your hopes for the future.'_

Sarah sighed._ "I want…I want my dad to be free of his curse. Either that, or have everyone respect him for who he is, and not what he is. I want him to be happy. I want my mum to be happy, and I want them to live for a long time, even though the war makes it unlikely, and the fact she's a Slayer even more so. I want my sister to grow up in a world where there's peace and I want her to be carefree…"_

The hat hummed._ 'You are an idealistic one. But yet, realistic. Unselfish. This world you speak of. How will it come to be?'_

_"I don't know!" _Sarah thought, suddenly angry._ "But everyone must do something! Stop turning their eyes away from what's happening in front of their faces!"_

_'Too true, too true,' _the hat mumbled._ 'And what about you, Sarah Lupin?'_

_"I want to help. I want to be useful. I want to put an end to this war, no matter what. I don't care about me, I just…I just want a future for my friends and family."_

_'Well then,' _the hat said._ 'In that case, I cannot imagine placing you anywhere but…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sarah pulled off the hat, feeling relieved the strange conversation was over. Her head was spinning. Why had the hat made her think such deep thoughts? She frowned, and then shrugged, making her way over to the Gryffindor table to reluctant applause, though Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all clapping their hands hard, grinning widely.

"I knew you'd end up here!" Harry said, moving aside so she could sit down between him and Ron. "What did the hat say?"

"Oh, you know…stuff," Sarah mumbled. The conversation with the hat had unnerved her, and she felt more…self aware than before, but less self assured. Was that a good thing? Shrugging the thoughts and feelings off, she turned her attention back to the sorting.

* * *

"See you later," a dejected Harry told Ron, Hermione - who were going to show the first years around - after being given a frightened look by Euan Abercrombie.

"Hey, wait up!" Sarah said, "I'll go with you. I already know this castle like the back of my hand, since third year anyway. I don't need a tour."

Harry looked reluctant, and Hermione looked as though she was going to protest this 'break of rules', but had to run in order to chew out Ron, who had already taken off – without checking to make sure the first years came along.

"I don't know, Sarah," Harry said. "You should go with the rest of your class. Get to know them better."

Sarah shrugged. "I'll have time for that later. Now, come on!"

She grabbed Harry's hand and made her way through the crowds, ignoring the whispering, staring and pointing directed at them both as they passed.

"This year is going to be so much fun," Harry told Sarah dryly, as they passed through the concealed shortcuts to get to the Gryffindor common room.

"At least you're not the daughter of a known werewolf," Sarah said brightly.

"But they don't think you're insane," Harry countered.

"No, but on the other hand, they do expect me to grow claws and kill them all in a fit of rage," Sarah said. "But I'm sure it's not going to be so bad! They can't all be bigoted idiots, right?"

"Don't be so sure," Harry muttered dully. They had come to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, who asked to know the password.

Harry and Sarah looked at each other. "Uhh…"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Neville's voice said from behind them and they both jumped. The portrait swung open, and Neville grinned. "I'm actually going to remember it for once."

Sarah grinned back, and climbed in through the portrait hole first, waving at Fred and George. "I'll see you later," she told Harry and Neville, before dancing up the girls' staircase and quickly finding the first-years dormitory, which was rounded, and held four beds, all four posters with deep-red velvet curtains.

Jumping down on the bed of her choosing – one of the two which were closest to the entrance - she let out a sigh, before jumping up again, dragging her trunk to the foot of her bed, opening it and extracting her pajamas.

Just as she'd pulled it on, the door opened, and the rest of the girls in her years stomped in, chattering happily. Their chattering died out though as they got sight of Sarah, and they each claimed the remaining beds under stoic silence.

"Hi," Sarah said brightly. "I'm Sarah Lupin. So, you're the rest of the first year girls, then?"

One of the girls looked as though she was about to answer, but as she realized the other two were looking away and purposefully ignoring Sarah, she closed her mouth and busied herself with rummaging through her trunk instead.

Sarah's smile slipped off her face like melted candle-wax. "Uhh…hello? Didn't you hear me?"

One of the other girls straightened from her trunk, throwing down a flower patterned nightdress on her bed as she did, before turning to face Sarah, sweeping her black hair over her shoulders and giving the shorter girl a glare. "Yes, we all heard, and we all chose not to answer," she said. "We all know who you are, and we've decided not to associate with the likes of you!"

Sarah paled. "The likes of me?" She said, voice dangerously low.

"Yes. We've read all about – and heard – all about your werewolf father, and we'd rather not spend any more time around you than absolutely necessary. You're not welcome here, and if we could throw you out of the dorm, we would, but we can't, unfortunately, so we'll have to survive somehow. We don't disturb you, and you don't disturb us. Stay out of our way, and I'm sure our time here can be somewhat peaceful."

Sarah eyes had darkened more and more throughout the taller girls speech, and through gritted teeth she said: "I think the others can speak for themselves, can't they?" She said.

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Cathy, do you have another opinion?"

The only blonde in the room who had regarded the scene out of the corner of her eye with interest, stood up. "No," she said, nose upturned as though she was smelling something fool. "My dad works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Beast Division. He would have a stroke if he knew I was sharing a dorm with a…actually, I'm not sure what you are, except that you're not human. I mean, your father is a werewolf! That is disgusting!"

The dark haired girl smirked, and turned her attention to the brown haired girl, who had looked as though she was about to speak up. "What about you, Amanda? Do you want to spend time around this…supposedly…human being?"

The girl quickly shook her head, not looking at either Sarah, Cathy, or the dark haired girl, who now gave a red faced Sarah a triumphant look. "I didn't think so. I'm Lavinia, by the way. Welcome to Hogwarts."

She climbed onto her bed and pulled the curtains closed, a self satisfied smirk still on her face, her eyes glittering with malice.

Quickly, the other two girls followed her lead, leaving Sarah sitting on her bed in the dark, feeling angry, humiliated and lost, but most of all, very alone.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I suck for taking so long! But school is a pain, and add in some general laziness, along with few reviews to give me motivation, for the past three chapters, and you have my problem. Thankfully, I just had a weeks worth of holiday, so, here it is, the long awaited update! I hope you had a happy Halloween!

/Ida


	6. Evil creatures

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 6 – Evil creatures.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

Sarah ate her breakfast quickly, trying to ignore the whispers and occasional look of disgust thrown her way from the other first years (and some older). Inwardly seething, she wished they would all become afflicted with some rather nasty curses she'd read up on over the years (but unfortunately, never tried). Blinking back her tears – she would not show weakness…_she would not! _– she shoved the remaining piece of her sandwich into her mouth and gulped down the last of her pumpkin juice. As she stood up, she slung her bag carelessly over her shoulder, and made her way out of the hall, head held high.

Her mood did not improve as she entered the DADA classroom – as she walked inside, everybody stopped talking, and, spread their stuff out on free benches and seats, so there was no way she could sit beside someone. The only free seat left was right in the front of the class room, in the center of the room.

Clenching her teeth together, Sarah stomped over there, sitting down loudly and throwing a look of disgust at Lavinia and Cathy in the back, both giggling and smirking at her.

_I will not lose my temper…I will not lose my temper,_ she reminded herself. However, that became increasingly hard as the professor entered the classroom, and she remembered how the new werewolf legislation – passed thanks to the toad in the front of the classroom – had made her parents life increasingly difficult.

"Good morning, class!" Professor Umbridge said, straightening the black velvet bow on the top of her head, and brushing away some imaginary dust from her fluffy pink cardigan.

"Good morning, professor," the class chorused.

Professor Umbridge tutted. "That will not do," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Please, reply, good morning, Professor Umbridge, one more time, loud and clear."

Sarah did her best not to throw up at the bright smile and faked giggle thrown in their direction.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," the class repeated.

"Excellent!" Professor Umbridge gushed. "Now, wands away and quills and parchment out, please. For this lesson we will use a book other than the one on your booklist." A wave of her short wand and a stack of books on the teacher's desk floated out in the room, one book – a dark cover with blood red lettering – landing on each student's desk. "This will be a theoretical lesson."

"Big surprise," Sarah muttered to herself while opening the book to the first page.

"What was that, dear?" A shrill voice said from above her head, and Sarah looked up, smiling brightly and blinking innocently.

"Nothing, Professor Umbridge," she said sweetly.

Umbridge stared at her for a long time with a look that seemed to weigh her worth. Then, she let out another loud giggle. "Good." Straightening up, she turned to the class, completely missing Sarah, who put two fingers in her mouth, pretending to puke.

"Just so there will be no future…misunderstandings," Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice, "I will not tolerate any cheek in my classroom, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor Umbitch," Sarah mumbled, her response luckily drowned out by the rest of the class response of the professor's correct – or incorrect, depending on your point of view – name.

"Excellent! Now, please open your books to page 67."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah did as she was told, and blanched as she got sight of the large Header:

_HOW TO BEST INCAPACITATE AND KILL A WEREWOLF._

Beneath it was a large moving picture of a transformed werewolf, surrounded by a large crowd, and being shot with several curses, all silver in color.

This time, Sarah really did feel like throwing up, and she slammed the book close with a loud bang, raising her hand wildly in the air.

"Yes, dear?" Umbridge said sweetly, her small black eyes laughing with vindictiveness.

"This is not first year material," Sarah said through gritted teeth. "Werewolves are covered in either second, or third year and – "

"Are you the professor of this class, Miss Lupin?"

"No, but – "

"I thought not." Turning back to the class once more, smiling, Umbridge said: "Miss Lupin is correct in that this is not material covered in first year. However, I am of the opinion that your bright, clever souls and minds are more than capable of understanding what you learn here."

"THIS IS NOT COVERED AT ALL!" Sarah said loudly, standing up, eyes blazing as she glared at the professor. "You never let me finish! The werewolf is covered in second or third year, yes, but learning how to kill one has never been taught! To identify, yes, and, some basic fact, yes, but not this!"

Professor Umbridge glared back. "Yes, indeed," she said sweetly through pursed lips. "But I find this course severely lacking in several points. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, after all, dearest, and some basic information about the looks of a beast certainly won't save you if you run into one, now will it? Furthermore," she added, stopping Sarah's words of protest, "there was new werewolf legislation passed not too long ago, and it was passed for a reason. Werewolves are beasts, evil creatures that should not be allowed to exist. It is about time that the rest of the public is made aware of this fact."

"You were the one who wrote that stupid legislation!" Sarah spat. "Of course you'd find it good!"

"And your father is one of those beasts, is he not?" Umbridge countered sweetly. "So of course, you would defend them, wouldn't you? Dearest, you have been fed lies and propaganda since before you could walk. You should be grateful that someone is doing their utmost to correct those silly notions."

"MY FATHER IS NOT A BEAST!" Sarah yelled. "HE IS A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU COULD EVEN DREAM OF BEING!"

"Sit down, immediately, Miss Lupin," Umbridge said, her toad like complexion growing red. "You are making a spectacle out of yourself."

"I WILL NOT SIT DOWN!" Sarah yelled. "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE WOMAN AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT – "

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Umbridge yelled back even louder, stopping Sarah's tirade. "And if this is the sort of displays your father teaches you, it is about time! Forty points from Gryffindor – " there was gasps and angry mutterings directed at Sarah, coming from her classmates – and detention, Miss Lupin!" Breathing heavily, she made her way to her seat behind her desk, fluffing up her hair carefully with the palms of her hand, and retying the bow.

Sitting down, Sarah glared at Professor Umbridge through the rest of the class, arms crossed, not making the slightest motion to read the text, and Umbridge did not say anything.

* * *

Sarah's day only got worse. Not only had she lost Gryffindor forty points, earning herself the wrath of everyone, not only those who'd hated her before, she had also made sure everyone who didn't know who her father was, now did. Also, in the loss of her temper, she had come across as immature, and as much as she hated to admit it, _Professor _Umbridge had won that round with her arguments.

Not to mention, Sarah herself had made Umbridge's point for her – a werewolf was not fit to raise a child. Wherever she went, if she wasn't glared upon, she was given looks of pity and condescending pats on the head: _"She can't help how she was raised, poor dear." "It's not like she knows any better. Cut her a little slack."_It had taken her every ounce of self control not to shout out loud in protest, but somehow, she'd managed. She just knew that losing her temper, _again,_ would only make things worse.

Never had she been more grateful than when her last class rung out for the day. Practically racing through the hall (but not too quickly – she didn't want another detention), she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, sitting down by the fire and pulling out a pen and paper in order to write a letter to her parents and Phoebe.

She ignored the fact that the room cleared out quickly, until she was alone. Putting the pen to the paper, she began to write:

_Dear mum, dad and Phoebe._

And then…her mind went blank. What was she supposed to write? How wonderful her first day of classes had been? How happy she was to be sorted into Gryffindor? How she'd made several friends and never wanted to leave?

Yeah, right!

Angrily blinking away her tears, she took a deep breath, her mind made up. She would simply have to lie – her parents would be devastated – and they'd probably throw a fit – if they knew what it was like, and Phoebe would probably be scarred for life – enough so that she wouldn't want to go when it was her turn. That wouldn't do.

"Just suck it up, Sarah," she muttered to herself, raising her pen again. "Suck it up."

_I was sorted into Gryffindor! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were all really pleased, as was I. _

_Hogwarts is wonderful! It is really a big difference, living and studying here. I didn't think it would be such a big deal considering I was here a couple of years ago, but, boy, was I wrong! Everything is really…different. _

_I'm sharing my dorm with three other girls, Lavinia, Cathy and Amanda. Cathy's dad work at the ministry, and I think Lavinia is – or will be – the prettiest girl in our year, and Amanda the shyest. We get along great though!_

Sarah paused, biting her lip. She hadn't really told any lies in her letter yet, but she wanted to assure her parents and sister she fit in, so… sighing, she began to write again, inwardly crossing her fingers as she wrote out the first – and largest – lie of the letter:

_My best friend, however, is Michelle. She has the most wicked sense of humor, and is a great laugh._

_My favorite class is Charms – professor Flitwick is great – and my least favorite DADA – sorry, dad, but Umbridge is really boring. We only get to read theory and stuff. She's not bothering me though, so don't worry. ;)_

_Professor McGonagall is strict, but fair, just like you said, mum and dad, and I like her classes. She turned her desk into a pig! It was awesome!_

_The food is excellent, and Phoebe, I miss you a lot, and am so sorry you can't be here. But, you know what they say – those who wait for something good… Just be patient, P! Your time will come! Well, I really ought to finish up! Michelle is setting up a game of gobstones. _

_Wish me luck!_

_Sarah._

* * *

"Well," Remus said, looking pleased as he folded Sarah's letter together, having finished reading it out loud for Buffy and Phoebe. "It seems as if we have no need to worry."

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried Umbitch would give her a hard time," she agreed. "And her classmates too, for that matter. But I should have known I was worrying over nothing!"

"Yes," Phoebe said, yawning. "Sarah has always made friends real easy."

Remus ruffled up her hair. "To bed with you, squirt," he laughed. "And here – you can keep the letter."

"Really?" Phoebe brightened, accepting the letter from her father and clutching it to her chest as if it was the most valuable treasure.

"Yes," Buffy grinned. "And, tomorrow, we'll help you respond to it."

Phoebe grinned, hugging her parents quickly, before rushing up the stairs to the second floor, ignoring Mrs Black's yelling portrait.

Buffy leaned back into Remus arms. "I'm so glad Sarah seems to be fitting in," she mumbled sleepily.

"Mhmm. And, she's a Gryffindor," he added, grinning. "Not that I would have loved her any less had she ended up somewhere else."

Buffy snorted. "Was there ever any doubt?" She muttered. "She's not studious enough for Ravenclaw, too light and too…obvious for Slytherin: She wears her emotions on her sleeves, that one – and she's too much of a troublemaker for Hufflepuff."

"Still, you never know what the hat will say," Remus said lightly, placing a kiss in her hair. "I wondered what it told her. I remember my conversation with the hat as though it was yesterday."

"Yeah," Buffy mumbled. "Me too. It really felt as though it knew you better than you knew yourself."

"Tell me about it," Remus grinned, stretching out his legs.

* * *

"Hi, Sarah!" Harry said brightly the next morning by breakfast, grinning sleepily at her. "How are you?"

"Oh, just peachy!" Sarah said sarcastically. "The sun's shining, I'm surrounded by a large group of friends, Umbridge is a fluffy teddy bear and I'm standing on the yellow brick road of Oz, filled with hope for the bright, bright future."

Harry and Hermione snorted, while Ron gave her a confused look. "Oz what?"

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione dismissed, sitting down.

"So, from the sound of things," Harry said sympathetically, "I take it everything is not that great, huh?"

Sarah groaned. "No. It's pouring down rain, everyone either hates me, fears me, or pities me, Umbitch is out for my skin and I have a detention with her next week."

"I know the feeling," Harry said, pulling out his schedule. "I've got a detention with her every night for a week."

"Every night?" Sarah gasped. "What did you do?"

"The question is, what didn't he do?" Hermione snorted. "You really ought to keep hold of your temper, Harry."

"Easier said than done," Harry and Sarah chorused, giving each other surprised, then understanding, looks.

"But on the plus side, no Snape today," Ron put in, inspecting his own schedule.

"Oh, speak for yourself," Sarah muttered. "I have him later. And he hates my dad and my mum." She buried her face in her arms. "My life sucks!"

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! Again, so sorry about the wait. And the shortness. Not to mention, I didn't really like how I ended the chapter...but, oh, well. I hope to have next chapter up by Christmas! A week til winter vacation begins, so I should have more time to write then. Until then, stick and bear with me, and REVIEW. ;)

/Ida


	7. Bad doggie

**Into the Blue****  
****Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 7 – Bad doggie.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright in the house, all by yourself?" Remus asked worriedly, hesitating in the doorway to the living room, Buffy and Phoebe already waiting in the hall.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, rolling his eyes and throwing himself backwards into a chair dramatically. "The escaped convict can manage to stay inside his own house. Don't worry – I won't burn it to the ground, if that's what you think."

Remus didn't look convinced. "I can stay behind…"

"NO!" Sirius almost yelled. "Go! Have fun – enjoy a day at the zoo with your wife and kid while you can."

"Well, if you're completely certain," Remus said, "I'll go. I just don't want you to feel lonely…"

Sirius snorted. "I'm not lonely," he joked. "My head is filled with voices that can keep me company."

Remus did not look amused. "Don't even joke about that," he said, shuddering slightly. "Who knows what kind of long-term effects Azkaban had on your psyche."

"Well," Sirius said lightly, stretching out a kink in his neck. "If I hear a voice that tells me to kill myself, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Re!" Buffy yelled from the hall, sounding impatient. "Are you coming, or what?"

Remus gave his best friend a long, last look. "Yes, I'll be right there." He frowned. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Don't hurry on my account," Sirius said. "If I'm bored, I'll floo Tonks."

"She's at work," Remus reminded him, frown deepening.

"Oh." Sirius shrugged. "Well, Dung, then."

"Probably nowhere near a floo…"

"DAD!" Phoebe yelled. "Mum's threatening to do things to you if you don't hurry…"

Sirius smirked. "You better go before you're castrated mate."

"I don't know…"

"For Merlin's sake!" Sirius groaned. "Take a hint, and get going already! I'll be fine! More than fine!"

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Remus walked at a snail's-pace out of the room, as though he was hoping Sirius would call him back, but he didn't. A few seconds later, the outer-door slammed closed.

"Alone at last!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping out of the chair, and transformed into Padfoot. Then, after waiting a few more minutes to make sure Remus, Buffy and Phoebe wouldn't come back, he opened the outer-door with his front paw by standing on his back-legs, and slipped outside. Once on the stairs, he did the same to close the door, before happily bouncing down the stairs and out onto the street, his tongue lolling. He was free!

* * *

Sirius was delighted. No one had even blinked an eye at the large, seemingly stray black dog skipping down the streets of London, occasionally begging a piece of food from muggles he passed by, eating sausages, hamburgers or some other junk food. He'd spent an hour chasing birds in a park, and then another hour splashing around in the water.

Dangerous? Right! The chance of someone realizing that he wasn't what he appeared to be was slim to none, especially since he was smart enough to stick to muggle London.

No sooner had he thought that however, when two black-clad people made their way drunkenly out of the Leaky Caldron, and Sirius froze, looking around in panic. He'd been so absorbed in his own little world that he hadn't noticed how far he'd strayed, and was a long way from central muggle London. He could have kicked himself for his stupidity.

"Oi, look at that! Ugly beast," one of the wizards cursed, aiming a kick at Sirius, who jumped away with a yelp.

"What do you say? Want to have some fun with it?" The other, who was female, chuckled.

Sirius turned tail and ran, only to find himself frozen. "Bad doggie," the male chuckled. "Let's drag him into an alley." Sirius found himself being levitated of the ground and into a nearby alley, and his eyes, which were the only parts of him not frozen, darted around, desperately looking for a way out. The muggles walking by seemed completely oblivious to his predicament, and didn't even seem to notice he was floating two feet of the ground.

Once inside the alley, the male of the two put up three wards, all of which Sirius recognized from his days as an auror: One was designed to make sure no noise escaped, the other warded off muggles, and the third kept those inside the area completely invisible to wizards and muggle alike. As he did this, his sleeve slipped down, revealing an all too familiar mark.

He was in company of Death Eaters.

Great.

His day was now complete.

The female Death Eater lifted her wand, and Sirius found himself unfrozen. However, as soon as he tried to run, he found a spell pull him back, and he slammed into some nearby trashcans.

Sirius shook his head, hurt and disoriented. For a minute or two he considered transforming back, but realized this would be a bad idea. One: He was unarmed. Two: He was also outnumbered. Three: He had nowhere to run, as he was wanted in both the muggle- and wizarding-world.

He would just have to deal the best he could, while praying to the deities they'd let him live. He hadn't survived twelve years in Azkaban just to be killed in his animagus form by a couple of trigger-happy Death Eaters lacking a peaceful, quiet and calming hobby. Like knitting.

"Hey," the female mused. "Isn't Black supposed to be able to turn into a big, black mutt?"

Uh oh.

The male Death Eater snorted. "You can't possible think this thing is it, do ya? Not even Black would be stupid enough to venture out in the broad daylight, animagus or not."

Yes, he would be.

"It was just a thought. We can have fun with it either way. CRUCIO."

Sirius' thoughts were replaced by a world of nerve-wracking pain.

* * *

It felt as though he was on fire. The smell of his own blood around him had him panicking. For a second or two, he'd even thought he preferred Azkaban to this.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters stopped their torture, in order to clutch their arms and hiss in pain.

"We should go," the female muttered. "The Dark Lord doesn't like to wait."

"Let's finish this poor bastard off first, yeah? I want to mount its head on the wall."

The male lifted his wand. "AVAD – ARGH!"

Using up the last ounce of his strength, Sirius charged the Death Eater, biting and scratching wherever he could reach. "GET IT OFF OF ME!"

The female lifted her wand. "AVADA KE – "

"IDIOT!" The Death Eater, hands full with black, slippery fur as he fought to wrench Sirius off, yelped. "What if you miss?"

Sirius wasn't about to find out. He bit the man one last time, before running out at full speed, away from the alley, and the muggles, who let out shouts in surprise as they saw the bloodied dog rush past.

_'And now they notice,'_ Sirius snorted to himself, slowing down, panting heavily, first now noticing how much he _really _hurt, and he stumbled from the exertion.

Everything hurt, and everything was spinning. Looking around, he thought every street looked the same. Where was he?

"Oh, poor dog!" He heard someone growl. "Someone should call a vet…"

Sirius halted on, blood dripping, head hanging. He knew he left a trail of blood after him, but he didn't think the Death Eaters would follow, because of their being summoned.

_'I have to get back to Grimmauld Place…Grimmauld Place… Remus is going to kill me…'_

Suddenly, he collided with someone and he looked up in a daze at the person he'd walked straight into.

"Oh my!" The person – a woman – gasped. "Whatever happened to you?" Sirius hung his head, and tried to walk past her – _'have to get back, have to get back to Grimmauld…'_- but found himself lifted up. "Poor thing." She mumbled. Frowning, she gave him a once over. "No collar…a stray then…" She gave Sirius a thoughtful look, seemingly coming to a decision. "Well, I have no idea where to find a vet's office. I'll just have to take you home with me."

She pulled up a large towel from her small handbag – an action, which, had he been more coherent, would have made Sirius suspicious since it was way too large to fit inside – and wrapped him in it carefully. Sirius whimpered slightly as the bruises made themselves known at the contact.

"Who did this to you?" The woman muttered, as she kept walking down the street, soon turning into a smaller alleyway, and walked into a smaller apartment building, up a couple of stairs, and unlocked a door on which you could read 'ALYSSA JONES' on the mail drop.

Something about the name made a bell ring in Sirius' confused head, but in his current, wounded state he didn't have strength enough to muse over it further, and he let his eyes close, the damage and exhaustion finally catching up with him.

* * *

Alyssa looked at the snoozing dog on her sofa, not being able to concentrate on her work. She'd been trying to pin-point the location of Sirius Black's safe house, presumably also the Order's Headquarters, by emanate from the possibility of it being under a Fidelius Charm, and so, it would leave tracks by _not _existing.

Her days were spent travelling and walking all over London, investigating apartment blocks, by looking to see if they suddenly skipped a number. But it was tedious work, and London was a large place. And what was to say it was in London at all? She knew it was like finding a needle in a hay-stack, nor would it give her anything, since she wouldn't be able to get in, and since she was 'unofficially' part of the Order now, and knew the truth, there was no need to keep investigating the whereabouts of Sirius Black.

Still, she had nothing better to do, and she'd never been able to pass up on solving a 'mystery'…

Inwardly, she was cursing the people who'd do this to an animal. She'd healed him the best she could, but she was no Healer, but it would just have to be enough. Unless there was any internal damage, he should make it.

The dog stirred and large, grey and intelligent eyes opened to stare at the unfamiliar surroundings. "You're awake," Alyssa said. "Good. I suppose you must feel hungry."

She felt a bit silly, talking to a strange dog she'd never seen before like he was human, but she rarely got company, apart from her clients, and she'd always wanted a dog…

The dog stared at her unblinkingly.

"I've got some left-overs in the fridge," Alyssa continued. "Hope you like bacon."

The dog jumped off the sofa, wincing slightly as its wounded paws came in contact with the hard floor, and walked up to Alyssa, rubbing his fur against her legs. Alyssa chuckled.

"Well, you're an affectionate dog, aren't you?" She muttered.

The dog woofed, in what seemed to Alyssa as agreement, and she laughed. "Come on."

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a plate of bacon, putting it in front of the dog, patting it on the head. "When you're finished, I'll have to give a bath…You're all smelly, and there's still blood stuck in your fur…whoever did this really hurt you badly."

The dog whined pathetically in agreement, and Alyssa smiled. "You're an intelligent sort, aren't you?"

The dog waggled its tail happily.

After 'dinner' followed the promised bath, and the dog seemed to have its time of its life, making her just as wet as he, but Alyssa didn't mind, taking this as confirmation that the dog was beyond danger.

Putting on the telly, she slouched down in the sofa, flickering between the channels, the dog sitting beside her, eyes transfixed at the moving pictures. Suddenly, he barked as a cartoon called Tom & Jerry began, and he gave Alyssa a begging look.

"Well, if this is what strikes your fancy," Alyssa chuckled, and put away the remote control. Over the course of the short movie, she had more fun watching the dog than the cartoon, as whenever something funny happened on the screen, he'd bark and stand up, tail waggling. He almost acted…well, human.

Alyssa's smile faded, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Wasn't Black supposed to be able to become a big, black dog…?

Reaching for the remote control again, she turned the TV off, crossing her arm and glaring at the dog as it whined at her pathetically.

"I'm not buying it," she said and pulled out her wand. "If you're a dog, I'm the Queen of America and they don't have a Queen. Transform back, or I'll make you."

For several seconds, the dog just stared at her, and Alyssa grew a little red, feeling slightly silly. Her paranoia had finally gotten the best of her, it seemed.

Then, in one smooth move, the dog disappeared in its place sat a shaggy-haired, rather handsome man, even though he was a little thin and looked very tired.

Alyssa let an eyebrow rise. "Sirius Black. So we meet at last. Not the way I thought it would happen, but it's a pleasure none the less."

Sirius, who'd figured out in who's house he was the moment he'd awakened on the sofa, much more coherent and able to put two and two together, grinned sheepishly, scratching his neck.

"Yes, well, eh…thanks. For…fixing me up. And feeding me. And bathing me. And entertaining me," he said.

"You're welcome," Alyssa said coolly. "Why the charade?"

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't know who you were at first – I was pretty out of it. And then, when I figured it out, I saw no need to let you know the truth. I mean, I know you work for the Order and the Order works for you, or however that works, but you did claim to be neutral party, so I couldn't be sure you wouldn't turn me in or something. I figured I could just slip out when you fell asleep."

"Uhu. Then why transform back?"

Sirius shrugged again. "The game was obviously up. If I'd tried to run, you'd have stunned me, and forced me to transform anyway, so I decided to spare myself the embarrassment."

"Good for you," Alyssa said, not about to mention she'd almost dismissed the dog's 'too human behavior' as her overactive imagination. "Now, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, OUT ON THE STREETS? YOU'RE AN ESCAPED CONVICT, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

Sirius flinched slightly. "Eh…yeah, well…I was in disguise."

Alyssa snorted. "Everyone who counts knows about that 'disguise' Black. You almost got yourself killed!"

"But they didn't know who I was, " Sirius pointed out.

"It was still a risk, even if it was muggles who attacked you and not wizards…"

Sirius looked down and Alyssa sighed. "From your expression, I assume it was Death Eaters who decided to have a little fun with a passing stray." Groaning, she buried her head in her hands. "Well, you can stay the night – you're still too weak to leave right away - but then you'll have to leave. My home is also my office, and some of my clients are rather….unsavory. Some of them might recognize you."

Sirius nodded. "Can I use your floo?"

"My fireplace is not hooked up to the network," Alyssa informed him. "I've never gotten 'round to it. I've always been too busy with work."

"You need a life," Sirius deadpanned.

"And you need a brain," Alyssa countered, poking his side. "You're lucky to be alive. And you're lucky I'm more on Dumbledore's side than You-Know-Who's, or I might have turned you over."

"I thought you were neutral," Sirius said, confused.

Alyssa snorted. "No one's perfectly neutral. Especially not during war-times."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and again, sorry about the lateness. I know I promised an update over the winterbreak, and I don't break my promises without a good excuse. I got sick. Like, really, really sick. Like full-blown pneumonia sick. And just as I thought I was getting better, I passed out, and was amitted to the hospital for two days. So, yeah... No updates. Sorry.

To avoid you readers being angry with me, or wonder what the heck is going on, in case this happens again, I will be posting short notices in my profile page. So check in there, if you want to know where I am in the updating process and stuff. Also, please, vote in the poll I put up! That way, I'll know what stories I should have as update/publish priority.

In other news, my website is almost, almost done. I'm looking for a good web-host at the moment. And, I'm under a huge inspirational thrall for the OOTB rewrite. I've written fifteen chapters, all around 4000-8000 words (PHEW!) and I'm only in November timeline-wise (story begins in sept 1). So yeah, it'll be a long one. I'm so proud and I can't wait to post it. I want to post it now, but I've promised myself to wait until I'm done. It will be on the website, though, before I post it here.

/Ida


	8. Exposed

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 8 – Exposed.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Well, you take care of yourself now," Alyssa said.

Sirius grinned. "'Course."

"I'm sorry I'm not even half as confident," Alyssa said dryly."Considering what happened. Are you sure you don't need me to walk you?"

Sirius snorted. "Yes. Besides, you don't even know where Headquarters are. I'll be fine!"

"Uh-hu. Right. Well, be careful. Go straight home. No extra turns."

"Promise," Sirius said solemnly. "The faster I get back the better. Hopefully, Remus and Buffy won't even have noticed I've been gone!" He sounded overly hopeful, and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Just get going, mutt," she muttered.

Sirius grinned. "I will. Take care. And, you know, thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't let it happen again."

Sirius gave her a mock-salute before he transformed into a dog and rushed out of the building.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was whistling softly to himself as he neared Alyssa's apartment – something very out of character for him for those who knew him, but he'd been in a very good mood lately. However, his tune came to a stop as he saw a large, black dog leave Jones' apartment and disappear around the corner.

His eyes narrowed, and he pulled out his wand before slamming the door to the apartment open.

"Miss Jones."

Alyssa, who had jumped at the sound of the door being slammed open, spun around, a neutral expression on her face.

"Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

"You can begin telling me who the dog was," Lucius said coolly, pretending to inspect his wand. "It seemed…strangely familiar." He let an eyebrow rise in question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alyssa said pleasantly, meeting Lucius steely eyes with her own, not so much as blinking. "It was just a stray that had been wounded. I took care of it, and then I threw it out. I don't have time to deal with animals longer than necessary. My work keeps me busy."

"Indeed," Lucius said, voice even colder.

Suddenly, Alyssa felt a faint probing into her mind, and she immediately slammed up her every occlumency shield. "I don't take kindly to those who try and invade my privacy," she said, all pleasantness now gone.

"My apologies," Lucius said, bowing slightly. "Forgive my curiosity. But you can hardly blame me. After all, it is said that Sirius Black is supposed to be able to transform into such a dog."

"Really?" Alyssa said. "That's more than I knew. But then again, you would be well-informed. I can assure you, that if that dog had been Sirius Black in disguise, I would have made sure he ended up in the right hands."

"And whose hands would those be?" Lucius said, walking further into the apartment, inspecting it as though he owned it. "The Ministry… or someone else."

Alyssa glared at his back. "Are you questioning my loyalties?"

"Should I be?" Lucius said mildly, turning back around to stare at her.

"My loyalties, as always, Lucius, are perfectly neutral," Alyssa said stiffly. "And I'm sorry if my actions of kindness for animals less fortunate than you and me have made you doubt that."

"Hmm. Well, the reason I came here," Lucius said, leaving the subject, "is because of this." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a large black-and white photograph of a pretty girl who couldn't be more than twenty.

"I need you to assassinate Buffy Summers."

* * *

Sirius carefully opened the door to Grimmauld Place, not making a sound, as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He could hear voices from the kitchen – Buffy and Phoebe – and he hoped they wouldn't hear him. His plan was to slip to the attic, and then pretend he'd been there all along, when someone eventually came to feed Buckbeak.

A step let out a loud creak, and Sirius winced as the voices stopped and footsteps approached. No such luck.

"Sirius Black," a voice said, deadly calm, and Sirius put on a bright smile and turned to Buffy, who was standing below the stairs, hands on her hips, Phoebe standing beside her, an identical expression on the smaller girl's face. "Where the Hell have you been?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Do you have any idea how worried we were when we came back and found you gone? Remus has been out searching for you all night, along with half of the Order."

Sirius cringed. "Yes, well…eh…I just needed some air," he finished lamely.

"And you couldn't have opened a window?" Buffy said coldly. "Are you out of your mind?" She said. "What if you'd been discovered? Or hurt? Or killed?"

Sirius let out a frustrated noise. "Well, I wasn't, okay?" He lied. "And you can hardly blame me! Stuck in this friggin' house, day out and day in! It would drive any man insane!"

"I think you were rather insane to begin with," Buffy snapped. "So your excuse is that you were bored? Well, good for you. Let me remind you, Sirius, that you're not in your twenties anymore – "

"I'm well aware of that," Sirius snapped.

" – And have more responsibilities than yourself!" Buffy finished, raising her voice. "Anything could have happened, and we might not even have known it! What if we'd found you dead? What about Harry? He's already lost his parents; he doesn't need you gone too!"

Sirius looked down, thoroughly chastised, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"That doesn't really make it better," Buffy snapped. "Grow up, Sirius. If not for your own sake, then do it for your friends and Godson. He needs you. Never forget that."

* * *

Alyssa fought against the need to moisturize her suddenly dry lip, well aware that Lucius Malfoy was following her every moment, looking for a change in expression.

"…This picture was taken soon after her graduation from Hogwarts. She would be older, now, of course. In her thirties, and my sources tells me she also is brunette, nowadays. She taught at Hogwarts, a couple of years ago. It was a big scandal; I'm sure you've read about it in the Prophet."

"I see." Alyssa said shortly. "Why do you want her dead?"

Lucius chuckled slightly, as though she'd said something amusing. "Oh, it's not me. It's a favor…for a friend. She's proved to be a thorn in my…friend's side before, and we'd rather not take any chances this time around. We want her gone, as cleanly and quietly as possible, with little fuss."

Alyssa just nodded, not taking her eyes of the picture of a younger, blonder Buffy Summers, grinning brightly. She lifted it up and thrust the photo back into the hands of Malfoy.

"I'm afraid I can't take the assignment."

Lucius' eyes grew cold. "And why is that, Miss Jones?"

"I am a freelancing reporter and Investigator of crime," Alyssa said, teeth gritted. "I deal in information gathering. Assassination is not my line of work. I'm not a murderer."

"Are you not?" Lucius said, sounding slightly amused. "But information can be very deadly, if it ends up in the wrong hands. After all, a location of a certain person during a certain time…" He trailed off. "You're just as much of a killer as I am."

"I may have blood on my hands," Alyssa growled. "But I'm not the one dealing the final blow."

"You might as well be," Lucius said, circling around her like a vulture. "You're far from innocent, Alyssa Jones. And far from the neutral party you claim. No one is neutral. It has come for you to decide which side you're truly on in this war."

"What war?" Alyssa said innocently. "The war has been over for years."

"Don't be coy with me," Lucius snapped. "You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord is back, and has been for some time. And if you're not with him, you're against him."

"I won't kill Buffy Summers," Alyssa said, crossing her arms, her expression clearly showing there would be no more discussion. "If you want information of her whereabouts, strengths and weaknesses, fine, I'll get it to you, but that's the dirtiest I'll let myself become. I've still got some morals, weak as they are, and I don't kill in cold blood. If you want her gone, get rid of her yourself."

Lucius glared. "The information will not be necessary. We can easily get a hold of her whereabouts on our own. And we already know everything else we need to know about her. She will die, sooner or later, Jones. Your total lack of co-operation won't change that. The only thing it changes is the manner in which she'll 'disappear.' If you had accepted the assignment, I'm sure her death would have been a lot less bloody, not to mention less painful. Still, it's not a big loss." He smirked. "It was actually expected, and my visit here has…well, let's just say it's been interesting."

"Get out," Alyssa said coldly. "If you have no more business here, leave. You know the way to the door."

"Of course," Lucius bowed and left the room.

After waiting a few moments, Alyssa hurried over to a desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_'Dumbledore._

_I just got word that Buffy Summers has a price on her head. Lucius Malfoy asked me to assassinate her, and when I refused, he made it clear she will die regardless. In what way, I do not know, though his manner has made me believe the Dark Lord has a trick up his sleeve. If I were you, I'd up whatever protection she's got and make sure she stays hidden._

_Regards,_

_AJ'_

She quickly folded the letter, and then put a self-destructive charm on it – it would burn itself to ashes once it had been read – the same would happen if anyone with a Dark Mark came in contact with it. She hurriedly put it in an envelope, and then whistled for her owl, Hercules.

"Take this to Albus Dumbledore," she said, tying the letter to his leg. "And quickly. Don't make any stops."

The owl hooted, and flew out the open window. Alyssa let out a sigh of relief and sagged back into her chair, unaware Lucius Malfoy had not left, but was still in the room, disillusioned, having seen and heard everything. And he was not happy.

* * *

Alyssa looked down in her purse, silently counting her money as she exited her apartment. She might need to go to Gringotts, before shopping… She prepared herself to apparate, when suddenly, a green curse flew by her ear, a quarter of an inch away from hitting. Alyssa paled, and she immediately spun around, on high alert. Seeing no one, she looked up, only to jump away as a red curse streaked towards her face.

"Damnit!" Whoever it was attacking, they were on the roof, and she was at a disadvantage, with her lower position. The alley was also very small, and she didn't have much place to move. And, they were cursing her silently – she had no way to hear from which direction the curses where coming.

Another green curse sailed towards her, and she threw herself to the ground, rolling and jumping back up. Aiming high, to the left, she shouted out "BOMBARDA!" And bricks from the building rained down, and she had to jump away again. The curse might not have been the smartest, all things considering, but it was the only one she could think of that would put her attackers down, even if she missed them – if she hit the building they were on, it would be enough. A curse came from her right, and Alyssa ducked, before straightening up and tried to apparate away, adrenaline running high. It didn't work. She swore, and thrust out her wand, while jumping away from another curse.

BANG.

A purple triple-decked bus came to a stop, and panting, Alyssa rushed inside.

"…Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name's Stan and I'll – " Stan yelped as a curse hit the ground right in front of the entrance, making the bus rattle.

"JUST GO!" Alyssa yelled, sending off another Bombarda curse – silently – towards the buildings.

"Right, right. Eh…take it away, Ernie! All hands on deck – eh…on board." With a loud BANG the street disappeared and Alyssa let out a loud sigh of relief, sinking down against the floor. "Where to, girlie?"

"Hogwarts." Alyssa panted. "Get me to Hogwarts."

* * *

"Miss Jones," Albus Dumbledore said calmly, leaning back in his chair as Alyssa entered his office, slightly nervous. "Please, sit down, child. What brings you here?"

"Have you gotten my letter yet?" Alyssa said, dismissing the question.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for the information. Your owl is in the owlery, resting."

Alyssa let out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about. "I'm in trouble," she said bluntly. "I'm afraid I may have gotten a bit…careless when contacting you with that information, and I'm quite sure that my connection to the Order – unofficial, as it is, has been exposed." Inwardly she was cursing herself – why didn't she walk Malfoy to the door, or cast some revealing spells?

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon-drop thoughtfully. "What makes you say that? Are you sure it's not just paranoia? Excuse my rudeness."

Alyssa snorted. "Considering the deadly ambush that met me when I left the house, I'd say it's the real deal.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. "I could have Madame Pomfrey look you over…?"

"Yes, I'm fine – just some scratches," Alyssa assured him. "Either way, this new development has me in a bit of a spot. I'll have to cut my ties to my other clients, or I might put them in danger. Or you, considering some of them are not big fans of the Order."

"And you obviously can't live at your home, anymore," Dumbledore added.

Alyssa froze. "What? Why not?"

"The Death Eaters know where you live," Dumbledore said kindly. "You will need to go into hiding."

Alyssa closed her eyes in defeat. Great. Why did she ever take Dumbledore up on his offer to help the Order? Why didn't she tell them where they could stick it? She knew that would come back to haunt her, and now it seemed that time had come. And still, she knew that given the choice all over again, she'd make the same decision.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll need someone to help me get my things. Some of it is very important."

"I'll send a few Order members to clear your apartment. You probably shouldn't go there for awhile."

Alyssa gritted her teeth. "Alright. That's fine, as long as they don't snoop around in it."

"I assure you, they can be very discreet. I'll contact Nymphadora Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher immediately."

"Discreet?" Alyssa burst out incredulously. "_Dung Fletcher_, discreet? I don't know this Tonks person, but I'm telling you now, Dumbledore, Fletcher is not going near my things!"

"Fine, then." Dumbledore looked amused. "I'll send Tonks and Arthur Weasley."

Alyssa calmed slightly. "That's better." She still seemed slightly apprehensive. "So, where am going to live?"

"Order Headquarters," Dumbledore said. "Of course, you will have to become a member…"

"Done," Alyssa sighed. "It's not like I have a lot of options at the moment, and I had a feeling this would happen, sooner or later, though I had hoped it would be later."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Sirius Black lives in that same building," he said. "You wanted to meet him, yes?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course," Alyssa said, having forgotten that Dumbledore didn't know Sirius and she had already met, unless Sirius told them, which he obviously hadn't.

"I'll take you there later," Dumbledore said. "But first," he waved his wand and a set of tea and a new bowl of lemon drops appeared. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

**A/N:**Short...but early, in order to make up for all the lack of updates...Now, if my reviewers would return as well, that'd be shiny:D My new website is up at last! Please check it out! Link is on my profile.

/Ida


	9. House arrest

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 9 – House arrest.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

Long, unnaturally pale fingers tapped against a wide, smooth and cold armrest thoughtfully. Burning torches lit up around the large chamber, one by one, illuminating the darkness and the stone throne in the middle of the room. A dark figure kneeled by the throne, kissing the hem of the occupant's robes.

A long hiss escaped from beneath a dark hood and red eyes opened, gleaming. "Ah, Luciusssss. You have information for me?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius Malfoy mumbled, without raising his head. "Alyssa Jones is no longer loyal to our cause."

A chuckle echoed through the chamber. "She was never loyal, Luciusssss. It comes as no surprise to me. She refused the assignment, then?"

"Yes, my Lord. And now the Order knows of our plans for Buffy Summers – "

" – They know nothing!" Lord Voldemort cackled, and Lucius Malfoy gulped.

"Of course not, my Lord." The blonde aristocrat hesitated slightly, before continuing. "I…took the liberty, my Lord, of trying to…dispose of Jones for her betrayal."

"And from your lack of enthusiasm, dear Lucius, I suppose you failed?" Voldemort said, tone clipped.

"I'm…afraid so, my Lord."

Voldemort tsskd. "Please, spare me of your…liberties, in the future, hmm? I expected better from you."

Lucius tensed up, preparing himself for the punishment that was sure to come, but it never arrived and he let himself visibly relax.

"But no matter. She is not my true target. The Ssssslayer, however, is."

"With your leave, my Lord, I could hire assassins – "

" – No." Voldemort's voice grew cold. "I think you've done quite enough. I have my own plans for the Slayer." He smiled, a chilling smile. "Your failure in recruiting Jones actually serves my plans well…I can now put in motion an…experiment of mine. Yessss…I am quite interested in finding out how the one and only Slayer will do against something of my own creation. Still, Luciussssss…a failure is a failure. CRUCIO!"

* * *

_"Dumbledore's late."_

Phoebe pressed her ear closer to the kitchen door, trying to hear better what was going on inside.

Ever since Sarah and the others had left for Hogwarts, Phoebe had been close to bored to death. Her parents didn't take her outside very often, and this dreary building had lost its charm – not that it had any to begin with – quickly. And though Sirius had been good company, his mood was becoming more and more foul everyday, and Phoebe didn't want to anger him even more.

Her parents were mostly busy with 'secret stuff,' so the youngest Lupin had to keep herself entertained, which wasn't easy in a house that hadn't been built for children's amusement.

_"Do you think something happened?" _Her mother's voice sounded worried.

_"I hope not. We've got enough trouble as it is,"_ her father answered.

Suddenly, the outer door opened and Phoebe jumped in surprise. Albus Dumbledore gave the blonde girl an amused look. "Ah, young Phoebe. You don't think your presence would be more required upstairs, hmm? Buckbeak might be feeling a little lonely."

Phoebe's face reddened. "Yes, sir." She hurriedly ran up the stairs, wincing as the portrait of Sirius' mother began yelling. She spun around, smiling embarrassedly at the Headmaster. "Sorry."

"I didn't know you had children staying at your Headquarters," the slim blonde standing behind the Headmaster stated.

Dumbledore chuckled. "That's Phoebe Lupin. I believe you've met her parents?"

"Yes."

"Well, shall we?" Dumbledore opened the kitchen door, and he and the blonde slipped inside. The moment the door slammed closed, Phoebe rushed back down, again pressing her ear against the door.

_"Dumbledore! Finally!"_

Dumbledore chuckled again. _"Just give me a minute to put up an imperturbable charm on the door. Your children really are too curious for their own good…"_

Phoebe frowned as suddenly, everything grew silent. She stomped her foot angrily. "Typical!"

* * *

"Phoebe was listening?" Buffy sounded surprised. "Huh. I never knew she had it in her, Though I shouldn't be surprised. Miss Jones."

"Miss Summers," Alyssa sounded amused. "Mr Lupin. Sirius." She nodded at the escaped convict, who grinned back.

"Alyssa."

"Wait…you've met?" Remus sounded incredulous. "When?"

Sirius visibly froze. "Eh…well…you see…"

Remus sighed. "Don't bother. I suppose your little venture outside didn't go unnoticed?"

Sirius deflated. "No." He looked up again. "Thanks again, for saving my arse."

"You're welcome," Alyssa said, sitting down on a free chair. Buffy and Remus gave Sirius identical glares, and Sirius winced, realizing they were far from done with him.

"Everyone, this is Alyssa Jones," Dumbledore introduced. "Our newest recruit to the Order. Now, if we can get down to business: Sturgis Podmore's trial is to take place this afternoon, and I plan to be there to vouch for him. Hopefully, and unless something unexpected happens, he should go free."

"Hagrid still isn't back from his mission with the giants," Emmeline Vance spoke up. "Should we be worried?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I trust Hagrid, with the aid of Madam Maxime, can take care of himself. Still, I am a little worried – he hasn't checked in when he said he would, but we should give him a little more time before sending someone out. I am currently more worried about the price on Buffy's head."

Buffy blanched as Remus paled. "I've got a price on my head?" Buffy actually sounded almost excited. "Cool! It's been awhile!"

"Buffy!" Remus exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm used to death threats."

"From demons, yes, most of who fear you," Remus reminded her. "This is Voldemort we're talking about. Death Eaters. Possibly assassins and Bounty Hunters."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Your husband is right. You are a valuable asset to the Order, and I do not want you leaving the house unless you're under an escort of at least three people," Dumbledore said.

Buffy's jaw dropped. "What? No!"

"Now you know how I feel," Sirius muttered.

"But what about missions?" Buffy exclaimed. "And my Slayer duties?"

"There will be no discussion," Dumbledore said, eyes void of any twinkle. "You haven't been slaying much since your return to England anyway, and as for missions, if I send you on any, I will personally make sure they are in areas in which I expect there should be no danger."

Buffy glared.

"This house arrest applies to Phoebe and Remus as well. We do not want a hostage situation."

Remus sighed, but nodded in understanding.

"As for Sirius – if you leaving the house wasn't important before, it is now," Dumbledore said gravely. "Especially since your last venture outside. It was reckless and stupid. I am most disappointed in you."

Sirius snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest in unspoken displeasure over this, though he looked a lot less displeased than he could have, considering Buffy and Remus were in the same situation.

"Alyssa will also have to stay in the house for most of the time, as the Death Eaters know of her normal place of residence. Nymphadora, Arthur – "

Tonks let out a noise of displeasure at her real name.

" – If you'd be so kind and go to Alyssa's home later and pick up some of her things. Her work, most importantly."

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

"Well, then, this meeting is adjourned, until later, after Strugis' hearing. Hopefully, we will have something to celebrate," Dumbledore finished.

* * *

Buffy stared morosely into her cereal.

"Listen to this," Remus read from the Daily Prophet: "TRESPASS AT MINISTRY. Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban."

"Refused to speak in his own defense?" Buffy snorted. "Yeah, right. Dumbledore was there, we know what happened! He plead the Imperious curse, telling the truth, unlike others, and no one cares."

"And the Prophet makes it sound as though he was guilty." Remus shook his head, putting down the paper in disgust. "I still can't believe they didn't listen to Dumbledore when he said he was innocent."

"Yeah, well, Dumbledore's lost a lot of ground," Buffy said, picking up the paper. "I mean, he – " She froze.

"He…what? Buffy?"

Buffy cleared her throat. "The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer and the Dark Lord's right hand man, is currently hiding in London. The Ministry warns the wizarding community that Black is very dangerous – he betrayed the Potters location to the Dark Lord, and killed thirteen people in one single curse, and is the only wizard to break out of Azkaban."

"Damnit," Remus muttered. "Still, no surprise there, especially not after his last escapade. He really should be more careful."

"Sirius Black and careful…three words that will never fit together," Buffy muttered. "He wouldn't know the word careful if it came and bit him in the ass. Sooner or later, he'll get himself killed."

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't," Remus said decidedly. "Keep him in check."

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, because we've managed that so easily in the past."

Sirius walked in to the kitchen, stretching slightly. "Hey. Is that the newspaper?"

"Congratulations," Buffy said dryly. "You're in the centerpiece."

Sirius brightened. "I am? Wicked!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That should make you worried, not happy."

"I've got to get my kicks from somewhere," Sirius sing-songed, opening the paper. "Hey, I'm Voldemort's right-hand man!" He chortled.

Buffy and Remus exchanged a look of despair. "Well," Remus said, trying to be cheerful, and failing miserably. "At least he's in high spirits, for once."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Short, I know...but this is more of a transitions-chapter, I think. Anyway, please REVIEW!_

_/Ida_


	10. Accusations

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 10 – Accusations.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Hey, I got a letter from Harry!" Sirius said, bouncing up and down on his heels like a little kid.

"Yeah?" Buffy wondered, while taking a sip from her coffee, while inwardly cursing that he could be so happy in the morning. "And? What's it say?"

Ever since she, Remus and Alyssa got 'trapped' in the house with him, he'd been a lot cheerier. While Buffy, at least, got broodier and short-tempered. She was still 'hanging in there', but inwardly, she wondered when she'd snap. She wasn't an 'inside' type of gal. Still, Sirius was better off like this than when he was a broody person you had to tip-toe around, while waiting for him to blow his top. He had always worn his emotions on a sleeve…

"Well, he's missing Hagrid – I could sense the not so subtle hints about wanting to know his whereabouts," he rolled his eyes. "Aaaand he also told me that Umbitch gave him a detention, and his scar hurt. That's slightly worrying. But as much as we all despise her, I don't think she's a Death Eater. Still, I'm so glad he's confiding in me!" Sirius beamed. "And the letter was actually written in code!" He sniffed theatrically. "I'm so proud!"

It was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes.

"What is it?" Remus asked, stepping into the kitchen and placing a soft kiss on Buffy's cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Buffy forced up a smile.

"Harry wrote," Sirius said. "I'll let Buffy do the explaining. Well, I'm off to answering a letter!" He transformed into Padfoot, and bounced out of the kitchen and up the stairs, tongue lolling.

"Just like a child," Remus chuckled, shaking his head. "Still, I worry about him." He sighed, sitting down opposite Buffy.

"More than usual, you mean?" Buffy asked wryly, while wordlessly passing him a cup of tea, which Remus accepted, without looking up. After years of marriage, the two were finely in tune with each other, practically knowing what the other was thinking, habits, actions before they happened, and little rituals such as this – knowing that if Buffy got up before him, she prepared and passed him his tea. If it was the other way around, Remus prepared and brought her out of her morning funk with a tempting cup of coffee.

"Yes. His mood swings are worse than a roller-coaster, and his 'happy hours' never last longer than a couple of days. You can never keep up with them. And he's transforming into Padfoot more and more often. Like now. At first sight, we think it's for his and our amusement, but the more I think about it, the more I'm certain it's his escape from reality. As a dog, he doesn't have to deal with all his human emotions and problems. He even sleeps as Padfoot, most of the time! Azkaban really scarred him, Buffy, and I'm not sure what I can do to help. If I can help at all!"

Buffy grabbed his hand. "He's strong. We'll get him through this, together. Together, we can do anything, remember? Lily and James' graduation speech?"

Remus snorted humorlessly. "Yes. Merlin, we were so naïve…'we can change the world,'" he quoted, inwardly mocking the marauders' innocence. "Well…the world's changed. But we didn't change it. We practically ran from it. Or rather, I did. You didn't have a choice but going back to your world."

"And you did? That's what you're saying?" Buffy stated angrily. "Do you regret following me, is that it? You regret our marriage, our kids, hell, our _life_?"

"I didn't say that," Remus said tiredly.

"You implied it," Buffy said coldly, crossing her arms.

"God!" Remus said, standing up. "When did this conversation become about us? I was talking about the war!"

"That's practically all we ever talk about!" Buffy yelled, standing up as well. "Maybe talking about us wouldn't hurt! You've obviously got some issues that you neglected to tell me about!"

"Issues?" Remus scoffed. "Oh, that's rich! If anyone's got issues in this relationship, it's you!"

"Me?" Buffy screeched. "I'm not the self-obsessed jerk who's always second-guessing himself and his decisions, usually ending up with some bloody stupid idea of leaving his family, and 'justifying' it by saying 'it's for your own good!'"

"Self-obsessed?" Remus gawked. "I am not self-obsessed! And, if I occasionally worry that my lycanthropy will end up hurting you and my kids makes _me _self obsessed, what does that make _you_?"

"_Your_ kids?" Buffy spat. "What happened to _our_ kids? And what do you mean; _what does that make me?_"

"A hypocrite!" Remus snarled back. "Oh, _I'm the Slayer, the world is on my shoulders, destiny, blah, blah, blah. Death is in the horizon, blah, blah, blah. But don't worry about me, I'm always right, blah, blah, blah. You just don't understand what I'm going through, woe and oh, blah, blah, blah!_ I could go on all day!"

"Oh, please, do! Just don't expect me to hang around to listen! And you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Buffy raged, before swirling around, leaving the kitchen in a fit of anger and slamming the door closed behind her.

"Oh, you mean the couch in the library which is _twice_ the size of our bed? My pleasure!" Remus yelled, before sinking down back in the chair, shocked at his own outburst, not noticing the door opening again.

"Merlin, what have I done?" He exclaimed in a half whisper, burying his head in his hands, feeling like the lowest person on Earth.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Remus looked up. "Alyssa? God, we woke you up, didn't we? I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'd be more worried about your daughter, who's in my room, in my bed, right now, crying her eyes out, because her parents are fighting."

Remus shoulders slumped. "And I officially ended up on the devil's list of future occupants in hell. I'm a terrible father."

"No. You're a tired, stressed out and over-worked man, who's been letting his frustrations about the war build up, and then let it go out over your wife. And Buffy is a stressed out and over-worked woman, who let her frustrations about the war build up, and then let it go out over you. You're both to blame. And frankly, I'm surprised you didn't have your break-downs sooner. Anyone'd go crazy stuck in this house."

"You haven't."

"That's because you haven't heard me. Every night, I go up to the attic, put up a silencing charm and scream my heart out at nothing but a Hippogriff, who probably thinks I'm nuts. It works wonders."

Remus snorted. "I should probably go apologize, huh?"

"That, and comfort your daughter."

"Right." Remus stood up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Alyssa said.

Just as Sirius sat down by his desk to start a reply to Harry, he heard shouting from downstairs. Frowning, he shook his head, trying to concentrate, but it was difficult what with his two best friends fighting downstairs. He soon gave up, and leaned back to listen. Curiosity wasn't _that _much of a sin, right?

He winced at some of the accusations coming out of their mouths. Definitely not pretty.

Finally, a door slammed, and…silence.

Nodding to himself, he put the pen to the paper again…and couldn't think of anything to write.

Sirius frowned. Remus' and Buffy's shouting match downstairs had made him loose his track of thought. Shrugging, he put the parchment away. _'After all,' _he justified, '_while I'm not allowed to leave the house, no one said anything about not being allowed to floo…'_

* * *

"Phoebe? Sweetie?"

"Go away!" Phoebe sniffed.

"I brought some chocolate from my hidden stash!" Remus tempted, holding up a plate.

Phoebe, who's head was buried in Alyssa's pillow, continued to ignore him.

"Please?"

A raised middle finger was the answer he got. Remus frowned deeply. He would really have to talk to Sarah about being a better example for her little sister…

"I'll let that extremely rude sign pass, for now," he said calmly, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Come on, Phoebs…I'm trying here."

"Why did you and mum fight? You never fight!"

"Sometime is going to have to be the first," Remus said quietly.

Phoebe sat up, drying her eyes. "Are you and mom breaking up?"

Remus jerked back, shocked. "No! What makes you say that?"

"Mary Albright's parents never fought either. And then they did. And the next week, her father moved away."

Remus winced, remembering that all too well. Phoebe and Sarah had been four and six respectively, when Robert Albright moved out, after his wife caught him in a compromising position with Mary's former teacher from kindergarten…in their shower. It had been a big scandal, and had been all over Sunnydale for the next several weeks, and the gossip had never completely died down.

"The…circumstanced were different," Remus said lamely. "Your mother and I love each other. Don't doubt that. We just…have a lot on our minds right now, and we let it go out over each other. We'll make up, don't worry. Alright?"

Phoebe nodded, sniffing slightly, before embracing her father in a hug. "Alright. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, pumpkin."

As much as Remus wanted to solve the fight between himself and Buffy as quickly (and quietly) as possible, it was easier said than done. Whenever he entered the same room, she left it. And, when he finally managed to 'corner her', she glared darkly until he lost his nerve, and she breezed out. And so, the day passed.

Remus wiggled and turned to get comfortable on the library sofa, but, just like talking with Buffy, it was easier said than done – while the sofa was larger than their bed, that was also its only perk. The material was itchy and scratchy, whenever he moved, it would squeak horribly – he wondered how long it would take before it broke. Also, Remus was pretty sure it was filled with moths. For several minutes, he seriously contemplated going up to his and Buffy's room, and facing her wrath, whatever it may be. Then, his pride took over: He'd tried – it was now up to her. It wasn't like the fight was his fault! (At least not completely…)

Suddenly, he heard a mumble of voices. Frowning, he sat up. Yes, it was definitely voices.

Grabbing his wand, he left the library – and almost let out a yelp when he crashed into Buffy.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, a lot harsher than he had intended – he'd been surprised. Unfortunately, Buffy didn't take his tone of voice too well. Her eyes flashed.

"None of your business," she hissed. "But for your information, I heard a voice, and decided to investigate."

"Always need to put yourself in the path of potential danger," Remus dryly, immediately wincing as he realized what that sounded like – another accusation. Did he accidentally swallow a frog or something? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? "I didn't mean that."

"Oh, I bet you didn't," Buffy said sarcastically. "I don't have time for this." She moved in the direction of the noise.

"Well, neither have I," Remus snapped, following her. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

* * *

"…I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?" Sirius said, finishing his floo-conversation with Harry, a lot less happy than when he had started it. Why did everyone have to be so worried about him? He was a grown man! He could take care of himself!

Sighing, he put out the fire and turned around, and came face to face with Remus and Buffy, both with their arms crossed and glaring at him and completely ignoring each other. Great.

"What?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

"What were you thinking?" Remus said exasperated. "Were you thinking at all? Flooing, Sirius? You could have been discovered!"

"I didn't read it was forbidden on the list of rules," Sirius said dryly. "Sorry, _mother._"

That earned him a glare from Remus and a snort of laughter from Buffy, and Sirius grinned at her. His smile fell quickly though, immediately feeling guilty. He shouldn't use the conflict between Buffy and Remus for his own gain.

"I know what I did was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry!" Remus snapped. "After the damage is done!"

"What damage?" Sirius said. "Nothing happened! I had a less than satisfying conversation with my Godson, nothing else!"

"Something could have though! You should be more careful!" Buffy cautioned.

"That's everything anyone ever tells me these days!" Sirius cried. "_Be more careful! Grow up! Think before acting!_ I know, alright? There's no need to keep reminding me of it!"

"Isn't there?" Remus wondered. "We tell you this, Sirius, because you don't listen! You never do!"

"I listen – I listen, and ignore," Sirius said coldly. "I can make my own decisions. And whatever the consequences of my actions might be, I'll handle them."

"Because you've handled them so well in the past," Buffy said dryly. "You ended up in jail for twelve years, for trusting the wrong person! Lily and James died! Several muggles died! Eliza died!"

Sirius' eyes darkened. "How dare you bring Azkaban up? How dare you bring them up?" His voice cracked. "I know I screwed up. And I'll never screw up that badly again. I learnt that lesson."

"Did you really?" Remus said quietly. Bringing up Lily, James and Eliza was a low blow, Remus agreed with Sirius on that point…but if it was the only way to make him understand… "You can't know the consequences of your actions until they've already happened. And by then, it might be too late. What if someone else dies next time? What if it's you?"

Remus hoped that Sirius sense of obligation to Harry and his friends would make him see reason – if he died, they'd be lost. And if that didn't do it, maybe his sense of self-preservation would – of course, he'd forgotten that Sirius had never had much of that in the first place…

"Yeah, what if it's me?" Sirius said instead of agreeing voice cold like ice. "Well, you'd all be happier then, wouldn't you? I'd be out of your hair forever, and you wouldn't need to worry anymore!" Sirius said, transforming into Padfoot, and running off.

"Great work, Sherlock!" Buffy snapped. "Now what?"

Remus just gave a tired look. "And you finally deem to acknowledge I exist. Raise your hands and cheer, everyone, for the great Buffy has spoken."

And with that, he left the room too, walking back to a moth-filled scratchy sofa, thoroughly miserable, but with a small twinge of guilty, childish satisfaction from getting in the last word. He knew he would feel even worse in the morning, for making himself on the outs with not only his wife, but his best friend as well, but at the moment, he was just too tired to care.

**A/N: **Again, so sorry about the wait! (Do I do anything but apologize in these Author's Notes?) I've been super-busy - other than that, I have no excuse. Though I do feel this chapter ran away from me a bit, and the transitions between calmness/the fight felt a bit weird, I am quite pleased with it overall. A bit short, but longer than the last chapter - that's an improvement, at least! Ummm...please, Review!

/Ida


	11. Out of the ordinary

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 11 – Out of the ordinary.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

Waking up to the sounds of dishes being slammed about in the kitchen, Buffy immediately wished she could go right back asleep, especially when her eyes fell on the empty spot on the bed which Remus usually occupied.

Groaning, she buried her face in her pillow, holding her breath, in the hopes of choking to death. Unfortunately, no such luck, as her self-preservation made itself known and she sat up, throwing the pillow across the room, crashing into a photograph which fell to the floor.

Bending down, Buffy picked it up. The picture displayed Remus and Buffy, proudly holding up their NEWTs for the camera. Every five seconds, her picture-self would lean to the right and place a kiss on Remus' lips. A crack could now be seen in the glass, between them, separating the two.

Sighing, Buffy stepped out of the bed, shivering in the cold. Putting on a bathrobe, she quietly walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, where she found Sirius cursing and swearing at the dishes he was washing. Buffy winced at the sound of several of them breaking within the sink. Sirius, though, didn't seem to notice – or care.

Looking around, she saw a cup of cooling tea on the table, but the cup of coffee she could usually look forward to being there when waking up late, was nowhere to be seen. Buffy figured Remus was still mad at her. He had all right to be, she supposed. He'd done his best to make up several times yesterday, and she had completely blown him off.

She sank down on a chair, grabbing the opened newspaper, only to throw it down again when she saw the day's headline:

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL _REFORM_  
_DOLORES UMBR1DGE APPOINTED  
__FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

Steps approached, and Buffy looked up hopefully when she saw it was Remus. Remus, however barely gave her a glance: He only grabbed the newspaper, and the cup of tea, and left again. Buffy's shoulders slumped.

"So," she said, hoping to break the somber mood. "How are you, this morning, Sirius?"

Sirius threw the plate he was drying into the wall, where it crashed into a million pieces. Buffy winced.

"I'm just _peachy,_ thank you for asking," Sirius snapped, glaring at Buffy with dark eyes, before leaving the kitchen as well.

"Perfect," Buffy muttered to herself. "Just great." It was going to be another of those days, then…

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

"Hi, daddy," Phoebe sad shyly, stepping into the library.

Remus looked up from the newspaper (which had mentioned him –_a controversial staff appointment indeed.) _

"Have you and mom made up yet?" She wondered hopefully.

Remus winced, putting down his cold cup of tea. "Eh…not yet, honey. But any minute now!" He added with a brilliant smile and a light tone of voice.

Phoebe just gave him a reproachful look. "I'm seven, not stupid."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry. I know, I promised to stop fighting, but it's not that easy. And…it takes two to tango, you know? I've tried. Now it's up to your mum."

"But you promise you won't break up?" Phoebe said in a small voice, jumping up on the table, dangling her legs.

"That," Remus said, rising from his chair and kissing her on the top of her head, "I can guarantee."

Phoebe smiled then, giving him a large hug. Her smile fell quickly though, when she got sight of the red rashes on Remus' arms. "Dad?" She cautioned, frowning. "You're all red…"

Remus winced. "Yes…" He coughed uncomfortably. "Moth bites. That, and I think I'm having an allergic reaction to whatever material that sofa is in." He glared at the offensive piece of furniture across the room.

Phoebe giggled. "You should have mum heal it for you. When you make up."

"Sure," Remus said tiredly. "Why don't you go see if you can cheer up Sirius a bit, huh? He seemed pretty down this morning."

"Okay," Phoebe agreed, slipping off the table and walking towards the doors. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

Remus let an eyebrow rise. "Why not again until tomorrow afternoon?"

Phoebe frowned and turned back around. "Have you forgotten? You never let me see you hours before and after the full moon," she said.

Remus shoulders slumped. "Right." The fact that the full moon was tonight had completely slipped his mind. His own daughter had had to remind him! What if she hadn't? He shuddered, as several different scenarios of what could have happened flew through his head.

Then he frowned as well. With Buffy mad at him, had she forgotten as well? Would she have him spend the moon alone? If so, he shouldn't be in the house and transform – he'd be dangerous. Of course, if he locked the basement up tight, it should be fine, though, right?

Groaning, he let his head slump onto the table with a thump. It was too early for heavy thinking.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Sarah was walking slowly towards her next DADA lesson, letting her hand travel against the wall as she did so, taking her time to inspect every portrait, not in any hurry. The less time spent in Umbitch's class the better. So what if she was late? Umbitch was already out to get her – she might as well make it deserved.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Draco Malfoy walked up to Sarah with a leer on his face, his two goons Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, cracking their knuckles menacingly.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the blonde, ignoring him and trying to walk pass, only to find the three Slytherins blocking her way.

"Move, or I'll make you move," Sarah threatened, eyes flashing.

Malfoy smirked. "One ickle little firsty against three of us, and you think you can intimidate me?" He placed his palm against his mouth in mock-fright."Ooooh, I'm so scared!"

Sarah growled low in her throat, clenching her fists.

"So, you're the werewolf spawn, I take it?" Draco said, looking her up and down critically. "How your father ever managed to pro-create, I'll never know."

"Well," Sarah said sweetly. "There's a lot you don't know, so I'm not surprised. And really, just because your dick is smaller than my thumb doesn't mean you have to take out your short-comings on those more fortunate."

Malfoy flushed and angry red. "Take that back, you little bitch!"

"Sorry, no can do," Sarah grinned. "I'm not supposed to lie, you know."

The three Slytherins' took a threatening step forward.

"Really, Drakey-pooh," Sarah continued with a sigh. "Just because I hit a sore spot doesn't mean you have to resort to violence. It's so barbaric! I thought you were supposed to be sophisticated!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Lupin," Malfoy snapped, spit flying. "There will be no place for half-breeds like you and your father in the future. I'd watch my back."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared!" Sarah cooed before her eyes darkened. "You should be the one frightened, Malfoy."

"SARAH LUPIN!" A voice screeched and Sarah's eyes widened slightly as she saw Umbridge come stalking towards her. "Why were you not in my class? And what do you think you're doing, threatening another student?"

"Well, to be fair, professor, he threatened me first," Sarah defended, though she knew it was useless.

"And now you're telling lies as well! Really, the sooner you get out of your parents' influence the better!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sarah glared.

Umbridge just gave her a simpering smile. "Oh, nothing that isn't for the best, I'm sure."

Sarah inwardly grew cold. Was Umbridge somehow planning on removing her and Phoebe from her parents' custody? "You have no idea who you're dealing with," Sarah said darkly. "If you dare to make a single move against my family, you won't even live long enough to regret it!"

Umbridge gasped. "And now you're threatening a Professor and a Ministry official as well! Really, child, no wonder you don't have any friends! No manners at all! Report for your detention, seven o'clock, in my office! You must learn how to act around your betters and how to keep a hold of your temper. God knows what sort of beastly ideas and twisted views you'll manage to inflict on others if that mouth of yours is not silenced!"

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Remus shivered in the cold basement of Grimmauld place, wrapping an old blanket tighter around his naked body as he waited for the moon to rise. His heart was beating quickly, and his eyes flickered anxiously towards the tiny window near the basement roof.

Suddenly, there were steps coming down the stairs and Remus looked up, surprised to see Buffy. His wife sank down beside him, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Remus said quietly.

"I wasn't going to," Buffy admitted. "But I'm not so petty or mad that I'd let you suffer during your transformation when I can do something about it."

More silence.

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered. "I overreacted. Our fight was stupid anyway, and it wasn't your fault in the first place. Well, not entirely. I just…it's this house. It drives me crazy."

"Yeah, me too," Remus said. "So…are we okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Buffy smiled sadly. "Not…completely okay. But I think we will be."

Remus frowned and was about to ask her to clarify, but let out a trembling gasp instead as the first spasms of the transformation wracked his body. Buffy's short answer had to be good enough…for now.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

"I'm here for my detention," Sarah said in a monotone tone of voice, as she stepped into Umbridge's office, hands in her pockets and shoulders slumped.

Umbridge gave her a simpering smile. "Please, come inside."

Sarah grimaced, walking into the pink room, sitting down in the chair in front of Umbridge's desk. She inwardly shuddered. This was truly hell.

"Tea?"

Sarah gave her 'professor' a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me?' "No, thank you," she said, voice overly pleasant, smiling falsely.

"Very well." Umbridge put a parchment in front of Sarah, along with a quill. "As your punishment, you will have to write lines," the frilly professor said sweetly.

"Whatever you say," Sarah said just a sweetly, picking up the quill. "What should I write, and how many lines?"

"Oh, until the message…sinks in, I would say. As for what you should write…I think 'I must not infect others with my bestiality' ought to do it, hmm?"

Sarah's left eye twitched. "Of course. Ink?"

"You won't need it, dear. Just write."

"Fine," Sarah said, beginning to write. She hissed in pain as the words suddenly became scratched out on the back of her hand, in her own blood. She stared at her hand in horror.

"Is there a problem, dear?" Umbridge asked, blinking confusedly.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Good. Then keep writing."

"You know this quill is probably not legal," Sarah said, several lines later, when Umbridge finally told her to stop.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "And there you go, threatening me again." She tutted. "It doesn't seem like the message has sunk in at all!" She sighed sadly. "I suppose I will just have to see you here the same time tomorrow."

Sarah bit her tongue so she wouldn't retort something she would surely regret. Why couldn't she ever keep her mouth shut?

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

"Buffy, Remus, could you stay behind for a moment?" Dumbledore asked after the Order meeting concluded.

Buffy and Remus gave each other a look. Things were back to normal between them – well, relatively. When they were around each other, the mood became awkward, and their conversations were a bit halting, as though they didn't quite know what to say to each other. But at least they were on speaking terms, and they were slowly repairing their relationship.

Remus was back to sharing a bed with Buffy, his rash and moth bites were healed, and every night before falling asleep, they would talk, about their inner insecurities, fears and problems – just venting quietly, and the other would just listen. It was a sort of therapy, and it seemed to be working. Neither of them ever wanted to go back to that place of avoidance and bitterness.

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"I have a mission for you," Dumbledore said. "I…recently came upon some disturbing information, and I need you to go to Albania."

"ALBANIA?" Buffy and Remus chorused. "What's in Albania?"

"That, I cannot tell you," Dumbledore divulged, eyes twinkling. "All you need to know is that this mission is extremely important. The outcome of the war might rest on it."

"Alright…" Remus said slowly. "What do you want us to do? What are you hoping we'll find?"

"Anything out of the ordinary," Dumbledore said vaguely. "Just…go to Albania and have a look around. See what you find."

Buffy gave the Headmaster an incredulous look. "See what we find? You're not even giving us a hint? Albus, honestly. We need a little more to go on. Albania may not be the largest country in the world, but it's still large enough that two people rummaging around, hoping to find 'anything out of the ordinary' may find themselves with some trouble. It's like a needle, in a haystack. An extremely large haystack, I might add."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Don't question me on this. Go to Albania. Is that too much to ask?"

Buffy's jaw dropped and she started to splutter.

Remus, on the other hand, sighed tiredly. "When do you want us to leave?"

"Re!" Buffy protested.

"Immediately," Dumbledore said. "If it helps – narrow down your search to a forest."

Buffy snorted. "A forest? Yeah, that's real helpful."

"Do you have a problem with this mission, Mrs. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

"I don't have a problem with the mission per se," Buffy snapped. "I have a problem with the lack of information around the mission. I don't like walking into something blindfolded. This is a bit too vague for me to be at ease with it, sir."

Dumbledore sighed. "Must you be so hostile? Can you not just trust in me to know what is best?"

"No," Buffy countered. "Not when you're seriously making me question your judgment."

"Very well," Dumbledore said shortly. "Albania. Bertha Jorkins. Quirinus Quirrell. These have one thing in common. Voldemort. A forest in Albania is the place where he spent the years between his vanquish and resurrection, hiding. I am interested in knowing exactly what he did there. Or possibly, hid, there." With that, the aged Headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix swept out.

"Well," Buffy muttered. "That cleared a lot of things up. Not! He didn't tell us anything we didn't already know!"

"Dumbledore obviously want us to look for something Voldemort might have hidden in Albania," Remus mused. "Maybe an artifact of some kind. A weapon, maybe?"

"Still," Buffy mumbled. "It doesn't tell us much. It could be anything! It could be a sock hanging on a tree-branch, for all I know!"

Remus' lips twitched. "Somehow, I have trouble seeing Voldemort placing any value in a piece of dirty clothing."

Buffy glared. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do know. And I realize why you're upset. I don't like this mission any more than you do, but are it in our best interest to question Dumbledore now? He's always been a bit…eccentric, but he is the most powerful wizard of this age. I'm sure he has his reasons. I will go write to Sarah, explain we will be out of touch for awhile," Remus said, leaving the room.

"It would be easier on us if we knew what those reasons were, though," Buffy muttered after his retreating back. "Or why he insists on keeping us in the dark."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, I suck. Again, another long wait between updates. Luckily for you, the next four chapters have already been written and sent of to my beta, so - no more month long waits for you! Well, at least not for awhile. ;)

/Ida


	12. Perfect world, part I

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 12 – Perfect world, part I.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Guess it's just you and me, kiddo," Sirius said to Phoebe solemnly. "Considering your mother and father seem to have moved on to bigger and better things."

Phoebe cocked her head, sticking her thumb in her mouth – only to pull it out – she remember what Sarah has said, and she was right – it was time to grow up. It was time they all did.

"I'd hardly call Albania bigger," Phoebe said. "And not better either - it didn't sound like mum and dad were very enthusiastic about it."

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "I don't think so either. Still, better out there, than stuck in here…" His eyes darkened, only to quickly brightening again, as he shook his head. "Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly. "I won't be depressed around you, P, I promise. It doesn't set a very good example, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Phoebe agreed. "But I don't believe you."

Sirius eyes widened theatrically, and he clutched his chest. "You don't believe I can put aside my never-ending suffering for you, my Princess P of Summers and Lupins?"

Phoebe giggled. "No."

"Not even if I pinky swear?" Sirius looked wounded, holding up his pinky finger.

Phoebe grinned. "Not even if you pinky swear," she said. "And I won't let you, either. Because you'll break that promise and that's a very bad thing to do, breaking promises. Especially pinky ones."

"Ah," Sirius said knowingly, nodding as he put his finger down. "That's sister wisdom, isn't it?"

Phoebe nodded solemnly. "Sister wisdom." She sighed, leaning on her right fist, looking up at Sirius. "I miss Sarah. I know she writes…but it's not the same."

"I'm quite familiar with that feeling – of missing someone," Sirius said, his own face growing solemn, now, as he thought of Eliza. "We could bond over that. Only, I'm pretty certain you're better off than me – I don't get any letters from Heaven, I'm afraid."

Phoebe's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to ask who Sirius knew who was in Heaven – she thought she knew – she'd vaguely heard her parents talk about a woman named Eliza (who had the most amazing blue eyes, Phoebe thought – her father had shown her a picture, once) – who'd died, but she wasn't sure. And she didn't get the chance to, as she heard the front door slam open, and then close. Which, of course, set off that God-awful portrait.

"Anybody home?" A female voice called, lightly, and then snapped, towards the portrait, obviously. "Oh, shut up, you old hag. Nobody cares!"

"Hi!" The woman – Alyssa Jones – said, stepping inside. "I brought a cake for my favorite escaped convict!"

Sirius grinned and lit up like a puppy, and rubbed his hands together in glee, like a small child. "I'm the only escaped convict you know!" He said. He was practically drooling though, not able to keep his eyes off the cake. "But I'm too much in need of sugar to care. Gimmie, gimmie!"

The woman rolled her eyes, but laughed as Sirius tucked in, giving Phoebe a piece in the process – or rather, he just shoved one down in her lap, onto her dress. Phoebe gawked. That was so not allowed!

Sirius however, just winked. "Don't tell your mother. Or father, for that matter. If they ask why your dress is dirty, just say you spilled some of Alyssa's fabulous cake – and that there still might be some in the fridge – that will send them running, and they'll forget all about your dress."

Alyssa snorted. Phoebe frowned though. "I couldn't possibly lie!" She protested.

Sirius shrugged. "Do what you want – but a white lie has never hurt anybody. As far as I know," he hurriedly added, in case Phoebe would have it in mind to look it up (not that he was sure where she'd find info like that, or even if there was any to be found). She was way too much like her father (well, before he and James and managed to loose him up a bit) – and a lot like Hermione too.

Sirius had given himself the mission to make Phoebe loosen up (the way he'd managed to 'fix' Remus, and the way Ron and Harry had 'dealt' with Hermione) – he had already noted she was coming more and more out of her shell.

Phoebe might miss her sister, but it was probably a good thing she wasn't around all the time. Sarah was so loud and boisterous (not a bad thing, though, considering Sirius had been too, once upon a time. And still could be, if he was to be totally honest with himself) that it wasn't strange at all that the younger sister had been shipped off to the shadows a bit. Or rather, placed herself there. Besides, it wasn't like he had much else to do in this bloody house besides cleaning, anyway…

"Do you like the cake?" Alyssa asked mildly, interrupting Sirius from his deep thoughts.

"Love it. You're the best. How come you got to leave the house?"

"Not so much allowed as in…not," Alyssa admitted. "But I was properly disguised!" She defended herself. "And I was in a muggle area."

"Hey, I don't care!" Sirius said raising his hands. "If the price of you sneaking out of the house, is this fabulous cake, leave as much as you want. It's better than Molly's! Though don't tell Molly Weasley I said that," Sirius added, waving his spoon, which Alyssa had conjured for him and Phoebe, along with a plate, since he was obviously too lazy to go to the kitchens and get it himself. "She already has a thorn in my side for some reason."

Alyssa smirked a bit. "And what makes you think I was asking you?" She said, turning to Phoebe, who blushed.

"Hi, Phoebe. How are you doing, stuck in here with only a madman for company, huh?"

Phoebe giggled shyly in answer, lifting her now empty plate and hiding behind it.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled it away. Which resulted in Phoebe pulling her legs up to her jaw and looking down at her knees. She still had a long way to go…

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Sarah sat alone while curled up in her chair in the red and gold common room after she'd read the letter from her parents. So they wouldn't be available for awhile. She sighed, absently rubbing the backside of her hand were the words 'I must not infect others with my bestiality' were clearly visible, and stinging like hell. She'd thought of telling her parents about it, she really had, especially after her second detention had been just as bad as the first. And, all of the trio had said so. Even though Harry had no intention of doing the same. But, as they'd said (or rather Harry had), he was a fifth year, and she a first year.

But in the end, she decided not to. She'd made herself a promise, to act more grown up. And that, Sarah thought, meant dealing with petty problems like that on her own, and not go crying to mummy and daddy about it. And now, after the letter, she had made up her mind completely. Her detention would remain a secret – her parents had enough to deal with as it was. But Umbitch would pay. Dearly.

She sighed again, straightening up. But now was not the time to plot. No, she did that best with a clear mind, and she didn't have one right now. The wounds from letting Umbitch shove her simpering smiles and disgusting tea all over her like a truck full of demons still hurt, more than the actual scar itself. She needed to calm herself down first, and she did that best by writing an overly cheery letter to her sister, telling her how great everything was at Hogwarts - she didn't want to scare her sister away from going in a few years by telling the truth – that it mostly sucked. At least for her.

But one thing was clear: Sarah was done being a pink frilly doormat for the even pinker and frillier Umbitch with her patronizing fluffiness. She'd let the pig get the best of her twice already. But no more. Umbitch would be nothing but a memory buried by the time Sarah was done with her. And by the time her sister came to Hogwarts – well, Sarah was quite self assured she would have cleaned the castle out of all unpleasantness like Umbitch out by that time.

Also, that creep Draco Malfoy would have graduated. If he wasn't expelled before that – she crossed her heart and hoped to die it would happen (not literally of course – she quite like living, thank you very much) but she doubted it would, considering his Death Eater father was a high-up in the Ministry. Oh, Sarah knew a lot – she took the growing up thing very seriously, and that meant observing and storing information – secretly, of course – under the mask of silliness that had come to be expected of her.

But right now, she was tired of being adult. So she picked up a quill and parchment and started to write to her sister about her day and how amazing and funny and _silly_ it had been. Because that was what Sarah Lupin was all about – she was the girl who only experienced sunshine and roses and daises and never saw the clouds and thorns and disgusting bugs.

And she didn't even feel the least guilty for lying about every single thing in the letter so completely the Angels in Heaven would cry as they put another mark beside Sarah Lupin – in the sins column.

_'Dear Phoebs!_

_I've had the most perfect day as usual! I love this world! I love this castle! I love everyone in it! Today, in Trans-class, Michelle – I've told you about Michelle right – did something really funny! McG went spare though I don't understand why – it was a very brave and thing to do in her class (since we all know what McG's like by now), and since we are Gryffindors, we should gain points, not have them taken away – I told her so, and she wasn't very happy with me either, after that…'_

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

"I hate this," Buffy muttered, peering around in the dark forest. "I would much rather be at Grimmauld."

Remus eyebrow rose. "You'd rather be at Grimmauld?" He asked, disbelieving, remembering their fight, not too long ago, the cause of which had been Grimmauld. Or at least, that's what they told themselves. As it was, the fight was making them both extremely scared to piss the other off again. Remus hated confrontation, and while Buffy, occasionally, thrived on it, fighting with her husband wasn't something she was used to, and desperately wanted to avoid. Remus was her mountain, the calm in the storm, and blah, blah, blah. She refused to lose him over petty fighting.

"No," Buffy admitted, sighing. Grimmauld Place was, for a lack of better word, worse than grim. Especially considering Sirius was in a foul mood all the time, and was constantly yelling, ranting and occasionally throwing things about. Not to mention he was wearing a hole in the floor, and frankly, Buffy was dead tired of trying to keep him from getting depressed (which was impossible) constantly, at the cost of her own mood. She understood Sirius' situation, she really did, but one can only take so much before you just can't any longer.

"I just wish Sirius could have come with us. He could use getting some fresh air. Being locked up…it drives him mad. And we all see it, but we can't do a bloody thing about it!" Buffy finally snapped, kicking angrily at some branches on the ground.

"You know why," Remus said mildly. "It could get him caught, and killed. Until Wormtail is found, we can't risk it. Especially considering what happened last time."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished her husband was less…well, reasonable and mild tempered – at times, like this, when she just wanted to rant and not be disagreed with (or, by Merlin's beard, faced with logic of all things). "I know perfectly well what happened last time," she said. "But take a look around! We're out in bloody nowhere! I still don't get why Dumbledore sent us here in the first place."

Remus was silent. To be honest, he didn't understand it either. But if Dumbledore said he had his reasons, he probably did. Even if they were reasons they night not agree with.

Buffy continued. "Not to mention, I hate leaving Phoebe alone, especially since I know how much she misses her sister. I just hope Sirius is keeping her occupied. And the other way around too, for that matter."

She stopped walking, turning against her husband to look at him.

"I mean, Dumbledore tells us to 'go to Albania and have a look around. See what you find.' I know this is where Quirrell got possessed and Bertha Jorkins killed. But what I don't get is what we're supposed to look for. A description would have been nice! Or even better – a drawing!"

"Well, it's not certain it's an object we're looking for," Remus said, sniffing, frowning. The air suddenly didn't…feel…right. "It sounded like it, but we can't be sure. Dumbledore was very vague."

"Tell me about it." Buffy suddenly spun around, and, on an impulse, gave him a hug. "Sorry for ranting. I know you get enough of that from Sirius, too."

"It's alright," he mumbled, returning the hug.

"I just wish things weren't like this," Buffy said, sighing wistfully, burying her face in his shirt. "I wish it were all over, and I was in this perfect world were everything would be…well, too good to be true. You'd be there, and Sarah, and Phoebe, and Sirius, and Eliza, and James and Lily, and Harry and everyone else we know and treasure."

"When that happens," Remus said with a grin. "You know you've reached paradise."

Buffy laughed, standing up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "What if I don't end up in paradise?" She said teasingly, flirtingly, basking in this moment of normalcy. "I can be a bad girl."

Remus grin widened. "Indeed you can."

His grin faltered as the smell he had picked up increased tenfold, and he saw a shadow were moving in quick speed against them. Something big – and obviously demonic. "Look out!" he yelled, throwing Buffy aside. Not so smart, perhaps, considering she was the Slayer, and Remus was best at fighting from a distance. As it was, his protective instincts had kicked in – and he paid for it, as the demon hit him hard across the face, and he was thrown aside like a ragdoll, hitting a tree trunk with a horrific sound.

"Re!" Buffy yelled and, after a quick glance at Remus to make sure he was breathing, she turned her attention to the demon, now enraged.

"Alright," Buffy snapped. "I was having a bad day to begin with, and guess what, mister? You made it worse! And guess what happens to those who piss me off? They go 'poof!'"

The demon snarled and came at her, Buffy vaulted over him, landing gracefully on her feet behind him – only to be kicked in the back, and to the ground. The demon had anticipated her move.

"Not fast enough, Witch-Slayer!" The demon hissed.

Buffy flip flopped up from the ground, blinking. "You talk. Interesting." But also, disturbing. The demon…looked wrong. He looked like…a hybrid? He reminded her of that robot slash demon slash human the Scoobies had told her about…Adam. Only…not. His face was vampiric. His body was demonic, and slimy, orange. But his lower body part seemed…animal, as did his arms. Her eyes narrowed. In fact, all of his limbs looked like those of a werewolf. She thought quickly. Cutting its head off should do it. With something silver, to be on the safe side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus struggle to get up.

"So what are you?" Buffy asked, as she moved around the hybrid, knowing she was dealing with the unknown here, and would be better off having Remus as back up. No such luck, it seemed, as the hybrid just sneered, and she observed Remus sinking back down against the trunk again with a groan, clutching his back. Then, he tried to stand, only to collapse back down, loosing consciousness.

Buffy shook off concern for Remus, knowing she had to deal with Mr. Crossbreed before she could do anything about it.

"Guess it's just you and me, babe," she grinned, only to have her smile falter. It was disturbing to see the demon grinning back. But what was more disturbing was when she hit him, it felt like she was hitting a cement wall. Or worse, considering when she did, there tended to be a hole in the wall afterwards. He didn't even budge, despite the slimy appearance. And then she was flying, and hitting a tree just like Remus.

"That…hurt…" She hissed, seeing stars. And then she was choking as the demon lifted her up by her throat. Her predicament only lasted a little while though as she was soon flying again. And hit another tree. It hurt worse this time, and Buffy decided she did not like being the punching bag. At all. So she got up, now thoroughly fed up with this – only to have her eyes widen. The demon's hands were burning, it seemed – and then two fireballs were flying in the air towards her, and she had to throw herself aside, landing on her ribs in the process and getting thoroughly bruised. As it was, she didn't completely escape the fire either – one of the fireballs hit her in the shoulder and she yelled out in pain, staring at the now smoking hole in her sweater, and the nice burn mark on her bicep.

"The fireball thing – you totally stole that from Remus! And he does that so much better! For heaven's sake, show some originality!" Buffy snapped, getting up – only to be met by a fist.

"How is this for originality?" The demon sneered, hitting her again. And again. And again. Buffy didn't get the chance to answer, much less defend herself. Her thoughts were getting dizzy…The world was spinning. She was vaguely aware of Remus yelling her name – he was apparently conscious again, thank Merlin for small miracles – and blood was pouring down her nose. And then a sharp pain in her neck – and she felt like the life was drained out of her. She knew then she had been bitten by the hybrid, just like she had by the Master, so long ago…

But then she felt something seeping into her mouth. And Buffy panicked. She was being fed its blood. She knew all too well what that meant in vampiric circles. But this was something new entirely. Merlin knows what she'd turn into. She tried to struggle, but there was useless.

"R-e-m-" She choked, trying to speak Remus' name, ask for help, anything…she didn't want this. But as it was, it only made the blood slip down her throat faster…

In front of her eyes, she saw flashes. Flashes of her life…flashes of what she had hoped was to come, but now wouldn't ever be… A tear slipped down her cheek. And she closed her eyes, shuddering. The demon dropped her then, licking his lips. And Remus could only watch in horrid fascination as Buffy started convulsing on the ground. And the demon just…walked away.

"No…" Remus breathed, as Buffy stopped twitching. "No." He forced himself forward, crawling through the dirt and the mud, dragging himself on his arms. A nerve in his back must have been damaged as he hit the tree, because he couldn't use his legs… that was the furthest thing on his mind, as he finally reached Buffy and he pulled her up in his arms. Cradling her against his chest, he was frantically looking for a pulse…anything.

But there was nothing.

Remus raised his head to the sky, staring despairingly upwards, wishing for a miracle he knew wouldn't come.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! A fast update! For once, I'm keeping my promise! Reviews as reward?

/Ida


	13. Perfect world, part II

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 13 – Perfect world, part II.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes with a snap, looking around wildly. Where was she? Where was Remus for that matter? This was not the forest of Albania, that was for sure!

She was lying in a…she paled as she realized the room she was in was an exact replica of the one she'd had in Sunnydale. She slowly stepped out of the bed, noting she was wearing a cow-patterned pajama. She wrinkled her nose. Still, it seemed like it was the least of her worries, though. Downstairs, she heard voices and she made her way out of 'her' room, and walked down the stairwell. As she entered the living room, the voices stopped, suddenly, and those who occupied it turned to stare at her in shock.

"Buffy!"

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. Around her…everyone sat. Willow, Xander, Giles, her mother, Faith, and everyone one else of the Scoobies. Along with Lily, James and Eliza, Harry and many more familiar faces. No Remus though, she noted.

"How…?" Buffy asked out loud, feeling quite faint. _'When I said I wanted a perfect world, I wasn't serious…' _Suddenly, she felt chilled. Was she dead?

"Buffy!" Angel stood up, walked over…and…Buffy froze in shock as he gave her a long kiss. "You're awake!"

"No," Buffy countered, wiping her lips in confusion, and a little bit of disgust. She was with Remus for Heaven's sake! "I must be dreaming. I'm in a bloody nightmare."

Angel, and everyone else, she noted, laughed.

"What?" Buffy snapped.

"You said bloody," Angel explained, leading her gently, like she was a fragile doll, over to his place on the couch, where he plopped down with her in his knee. Buffy was still like frozen, and she was pinching herself in the arm, so hard it turned blue.

_'This is…more than surreal,' _she thought.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy snapped, standing up. "A moment ago, I was in Albania, fighting a demon with Remus, and longing to get back to the rest of the wizarding world. Why am I here? And why are you here? She added, pointing at Lily, James, Sirius and Eliza. "You're dead!"

The Scoobies and co. gave each other worried looks. Joyce stood up, sighing, placing a soft hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"We were afraid of this."

"What?" Buffy snapped again, shrugging of her mum's hand angrily. "Afraid of what?"

"Memory loss."

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Remus wiped his eyes and looked down at Buffy's…body…again. She looked so…peaceful, the light from the newly risen sun illuminating her pale face. She looked like she was just sleeping. He brushed away some hair from her face, and froze, as he felt a breath of air on his hand. His eyes widened. Buffy was breathing!

Frantically, Remus started to feel around for a pulse again, and…he almost felt like crying in relief. There was one, faint, almost unnoticeable, but it was there.

"Buffy?" He whispered, hopefully. "Wake up." A tear slipped down his cheek. "Please. Come back to me."

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

After breakfast, Sarah made her way slowly from the owlery after she sent off her letter she'd written last night to Phoebe with one of the school owls. She was in no hurry to rejoin the real world and put on a smile. Especially since her first lesson was with the Umbitch herself. Which she was already late for.

But Sarah couldn't help but not care. She put on a stubborn look of rebellion, pulling her muggle cap in military green further down on her head, and stomped towards her common room to put on a robe.

She made a grimace. She hated the robes. For a second, she thought of going to DADA as she was, in khaki pants and large sweater that had the print 'demons, beware,' but then decided not to. If she did, _professor_ Umbitch would certainly give her another detention for not following the dress code.

No. Better not challenge Mother Destiny too much. She'd need her on her side later.

"Sarah? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Sarah looked up, meeting the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Shouldn't you?" She countered, while trying to press herself past.

"Oh, no you don't," Harry said, blocking her way. "You can't just skive off from class. And what kind of friend would I be if I let you?"

"A good one," Sarah said. "Besides, maybe you should preach to yourself."

Harry had the grace to look sheepish. "Yeah…but…I'm not in the mood. Besides, Ron and Hermione are bickering again. I thought seeing Hedwig might calm me down."

Sarah looked down at her black boots sullenly. "I'm not in the mood either. I don't want to go to class…I thought I should…but skiving off is probably better than being late."

"Ah," Harry said knowingly. "You've got the toad."

Sarah's lips twitched. "Yeah."

Harry sighed and he sat down on one of the steps, patting on the place beside him. Sarah morosely sat down, trying to make herself comfortable, which wasn't easy, considering the steps were cold and hard, and not very wide.

"Maybe I can get my entire class to skive off," Sarah said out loud. "She can't punish a whole class. Can she?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think she'd care. She'd probably see it as an excuse to expel the lot of you."

"Maybe I should let her. Expel me, I mean. Hogwarts is not what I imagined."

"Don't you dare even think about it," Harry snapped, suddenly angry. "I never took you for a coward, Sarah."

"I'm not!" Sarah snapped back. "I'm a Gryffindor."

"Then prove it! Hogwarts may not be great right now, but if we all give up, she'll win. Is that what you want?"

Sarah didn't answer, but looked away, tears burning in her eyes. Without knowing it, she was rubbing the scars on her hand.

"Does it hurt?"

Sarah blinked, turning to look at the boy-who-lived. "What?"

"The scars," Harry asked. "Do they hurt?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. Just my pride."

"Mine too," Harry admitted, holding up his own hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' were even clearer written than Sarah's. He smiled suddenly, giving Sarah a friendly shove.

"Maybe we could start a club. Those-who-wear-scars-from-the-pink-frilly-toad."

Sarah laughed then. Harry chuckled a bit, but then grew serious. "They're battle scars," he said. "The first for you, second for me." He gestured towards his forehead. "But I doubt they'll be the last."

He stood up and started walking up to the owlery. "The war's here, Sarah. The Ministry's denying it, but it doesn't make it any less true. And if we don't stand up for what we believe in, we'll lose. Remember that, the next time you see your scars."

"Do you think of that? When you see your scars?"

Harry stopped for a second, thinking. "No," he admitted, starting walking again, his voice sounding more distant now. "I don't. I just feel anger. But what I just said, it sounded cool, didn't it? Very philosophic-like." He disappeared out of sight.

"Very," Sarah agreed silently, looking down at her scars. Harry had given her idea. "A club…" she breathed out, smiling. She didn't feel sad anymore. She was filled with righteous anger now. Her spirits lifted, she almost skipped down the rest of the stairs, running towards the DADA class, not caring to change her clothes.

"Screw the higher-ups," she said out loud to one of the portraits, who gasped at her rude language. "Screw Fudge. Screw Umbitch. Make way for the rebellion!"

"Now, really, young lady!" The portrait admonished.

Sarah blew her a raspberry. "We're in the 20th century. Grow some back-bone!"

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

In his office, Dumbledore sighed.

He felt a bit guilty for sending Remus and Buffy to Albania. Really, it was a fool's mission, since he'd sent them away with no further instructions than 'look around.' He already knew they'd return empty handed and angry at him. Again. They were angry at him a lot, nowadays. And, the worst thing was, that Dumbledore knew they had a right to be.

Dumbledore let out another sigh. He would have gone himself, of course…after all, it would be something more than an extraordinary miracle if Buffy and Remus found a Horcrux there, realized it was important without knowing what to look for, and brought it back with them. But with Umbridge running around, it was impossible for him to leave.

It would have to wait until summer, if even then.

He sighed, and started fumbling under his desk for the hidden compartment there. He needed something to put a stop to his guilty conscious. And what better way to do that than with a lemon drop, a cup tea, and the document with all the Order members names, which had been upgraded so it showed their welfare.

He finally found the compartment and he pulled out the parchment, sighing as he read the names of those who'd passed away in the Order. Lily, James and Eliza three of them. Their status of death could be easily seen since their names were in black. Green meant in good health, red wounded, purple helpless (i.e. in need of aid), and grey unconscious.

Dumbledore paled and spit out his tea as he got sight of Remus and Buffy's name.

Remus was flashing in red and purple, and Buffy's too…only hers was also flashing grey – a dark grey, which meant she was near death's door.

He stood up abruptly. "Fawkes!" He said, and the fire bird looked up from his perch, cocking his head at his companion.

"I need you to go to Albania immediately and pull Buffy and Remus out of their mission. Bring them to the hospital wing." Dumbledore hoped none of them needed St. Mungos – Remus was banned from there due to the new werewolf legislation, and Buffy too, due to pure association with him, and for becoming quite angry (which was an understatement) at the staff there when they denied her a job.

In a flash of fire, Fawkes disappeared, and Dumbledore sank down behind his desk again, burying his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

He took a moment to gather himself, then went to prepare Madame Pomfrey and have an Order member alert Sarah and Phoebe Lupin.

There was no time to grieve. Action came first.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Sirius gawked at Phoebe as she spelled out the word 'unambiguous' on the Scrabble-board.

"That's not possible," he protested.

Alyssa, who'd showed up with the sun, was thoughtfully staring at the board as it was her turn, laughed.

"I assure you, Sirius, 'unambiguous' is a word."

Sirius glared. "I know that," he snapped. "What I meant was, she's seven years old!" He pointed wildly in Phoebe's direction. "She's not supposed to know words like that!"

Phoebe giggled as Alyssa rolled her eyes. "You should be pleased she's so clever. Oh, but wait…now I get it!" Alyssa began to grin. "You're pouting because she's smarter than you!"

"She's not!" Sirius protested.

"Right," Alyssa snorted, shaking her head, blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. "And that's why she's ahead of you by…" she consulted her notes. "…More than forty points."

Sirius pouted. "I don't like Scrabble. Can't we play Exploding Snap?"

"No," Alyssa said, spelling out the word 'management.' "I think your brain could use the exercise. And maybe, if you used more words than 'cock' and 'dog', you'd score more.

Sirius sniffed. "I'll have you know those two scored me lots of points. And not only in the game."

Phoebe and Alyssa looked at each other, and then, as one, they grabbed several markers and pelted Sirius with them.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Remus looked up as a burst of flame suddenly revealed Fawkes.

"Thank Merlin," he whispered. "Help her! Fix her!" He cried at the bird, who slowly settled down on Buffy, crying a few tears on her arm and face. Remus watched in anticipation, then his face fell. "Why isn't she waking up?" He asked Fawkes, voice trembling.

Fawkes hung his head and Remus felt cold and chilled as he realized what it meant.

"You can't?"

Fawkes flew over to Remus, thrilling a few notes of comfort. But Remus felt nothing. He felt numb. He barely noticed Fawkes was crying tears on his legs. But he did notice as he tried to move them and he couldn't.

"You can't fix my legs either, can you?" He asked.

Fawkes cried a response in negative. Remus should have despaired at this, but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to care! If Buffy wouldn't wake up…

"Can you get us out of here?" He croaked out. Fawkes settled himself on his shoulder, and Remus grabbed a harder hold of Buffy. Absently, he realized he was about to feel what it was like to 'flame' – the Phoenix form of apparition. Something that should have excited him, but now it just felt meaningless.

Fawkes let out a shrill cry – a burst of large flame – and the forest of Albania had been emptied.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

"What do you mean, memory loss?" Buffy yelled. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"No, you're not," Willow said. "Obviously. After you ran away after killing Angel, we found you in LA. Lucky we came when we did, or you would have fallen into a portal that probably would have brought you to some hell dimension."

Buffy's head was spinning. But she had entered that portal! And she'd ended up in the wizarding world!

Hadn't she?

Suddenly, she didn't feel so certain, as flashes of a scenario where the Scoobies had arrived before she had the chance to be pulled in appeared out of nowhere in her head. She clutched her hair - which was blonde again, she noted – in confusion. Then her mind cleared.

"Then what about them?" She asked triumphantly, now knowing this world was fake. Lily, James, Sirius and Eliza all belonged to the 'right' universe. "I met them when I was pulled into that portal."

"No," Xander said, smiling a bit sadly. "You met them on the plane back to Sunnydale. Remember? They told us they're a part of a wizarding community when they heard us talking about demons, and that they were on the way to the Hellmouth to study it. They've been our friends ever since."

Buffy closed her eyes as yet another scenario appeared. Her lips were trembling. Was it true? Was her life in the wizarding world…fake? She wanted to scream 'no, of course not!' But suddenly, she wasn't so sure.

"You graduated High School, happily fighting alongside Faith, your sister Slayer, entered college, married Angel…does none of this ring a bell?"

It did more than ring a bell, Buffy thought as more and more flashes appeared in her mind's eye.

"We all kept on fighting, met our respective others…And, a few years ago, we fought the First, and then we took on evil incorporated in Wolfram & Heart. When we won, the Powers that Be made Angel and Spike human, as a thank you. You got children; Phoebe and Sarah – you must remember them – will be home from school any second," Willow continued.

Phoebe and Sarah still existed in this world? Buffy felt a slight relief at that. But still…what about Remus?

"…And, we've never had to deal with that much evil at once since," Xander said. "There's only vamps and demons now. The underworld is disorganized, and killing each other from within in fight for more power. They do the job for us, really. This is pure holiday."

"That's why we were so surprised when that demon almost killed you, B," Faith said, rubbing Buffy's back comfortingly. "And it made it swallow its blood, which obviously had to have had some strange effect on you, since you can't remember anything. You've been in a coma for a year, trapped in your own mind, in a world you made up. An alternate scenario of some kind of what really has happened in your life."

Buffy sat down, burying her head in her hands. It was true, she suddenly realized. The wizarding world…it was fake. Remus had never existed. Her mind had made him up, as a twisted replacement for Angel. Sarah and Phoebe were her and Angel's children, not Remus! Now when they said it, arriving in a different dimension where people waved sticks to get magic, it was clearly an illusion. It was ridiculous!

"I feel so silly," Buffy said sheepishly, accepting a hug from Angel. "And stupid. I should have broken free from that coma and stupid vision-world long ago.

The Scoobies and co. smiled. "We all understand, Buffy. And we don't blame you. It could have happened to the best of us."

Buffy grinned back.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, a reasonably fast update... So, review, please? Also, a new poll is up - I'd really love it if you voted, as the result is critical for the rewrite of OOTB.


	14. Perfect world, part III

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 14 – Perfect world, part III.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Anyone home?" The door slammed open and then closed, and Buffy's heart swelled. Her kids were home! But as the two girls stepped into the living room, squealing as they saw their mother up and about, rushing forward and hugging her for dear life, Buffy felt a sudden…coldness inside. In her head, there were sudden flashes of their childhood, and other family moments…but in another part of her, there were different memories of them – with different looks.

This world's Sarah and Phoebe were nothing like the Sarah and Phoebe of the imagined wizarding world. They were much older, for one thing. Also, this Sarah was black haired and tall and reminded her a lot of Angel - nothing like the short girl with chocolate brown hair in the fake world. And this Phoebe was not blonde and blue-eyed, but had dark brown hair and brown eyes. And though this was supposed to be right – it felt…wrong.

"When did you wake?" Phoebe asked, staring up at her mother adoringly, grinning, pulling at her sweater.

"Shh, Phoebe," Sarah admonished seriously. "Mum is probably tired. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Buffy blinked as she had a flash of the other Sarah – who would have been dancing around wildly, clapping hands and causing trouble in this scenario. And sweet Phoebe who would have asked to be picked up only to feel her presence.

And…this right world…suddenly had never felt more wrong.

* * *

The front door opened and then slammed closed and Sirius looked up. "Alyssa? Is that you?"

Alyssa entered, looking pale and drawn. Sirius frowned. "Where are the food bags? You said you went shopping for dinner."

"I got a Patronus from Dumbledore," Alyssa said absently. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Getting a book. Told her I'd read something for her, as long as it was humorous. Why? What did Dumbledore want?"

Alyssa sat down, her legs shaking. "I'll tell you both at the same time."

Sirius frowned, concerned now. "Was it serious? I mean, serious-serious, not Sirius-serious." He felt a sudden chill in his bones. Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. He just knew it.

"Yes," Alyssa said, looking up as Phoebe entered the room, her smile falling as she saw Alyssa's worried look.

"Al? What's wrong?"

Alyssa got up and kneeled in front of Phoebe, grabbing her hands. "Phoebe. How would you like going to Hogwarts?"

Phoebe lit up. "I'd love to!"

Alyssa tried to smile, but it came out more as an grimace. "Good, because we're going, you and I. Right now." She took a deep breath. "It won't be a pleasant visit though."

Phoebe frowned. "Why?" Her eyes widened. "Something has happened to Sarah, hasn't it?" Her lips trembled.

"No," Alyssa hurriedly said. "No. It's not about Sarah."

Phoebe looked relieved, then she frowned again. "Then what?"

Alyssa took another deep breath. "It's your parents."

Sirius dragged in a sharp breath.

"Mum and dad?" Phoebe whispered, shaking. "What…"

"There was an accident. On their mission. I'm not certain what went wrong; Dumbledore wasn't very clear," Alyssa explained as patiently and gently as possible. "But…what happened…it was bad."

Phoebe started to silently cry.

"So what did you do in school today?" Angel asked his daughters over dinner. Buffy was just picking in her food, not really hungry.

"Oh, nothing special," Phoebe said airily. "Luke asked me out though," Phoebe said, eating a banana.

Angel choked on the carrot he'd just taken a bite from. "Luke? A boy?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and drawled sarcastically, "no, Luke is a girl's name, didn't you know, Angel?"

Buffy's lips twitched, as she heard Angel whisper to himself in despair; "but she's just thirteen!"

"What about you, Sarah?" Willow asked.

"Oh!" Sarah lit up. "I had the most interesting history lesson…"

_'This must be the most boring lesson ever,'_ Sarah thought. _'Worse than Binns, and worse than Umbitch's earlier lessons as well.'_

She was absently scribbling a stake on her parchment as Umbitch droned on and on about something. What, she had no idea. Amanda, her quiet roommate (the one Sarah called coward in her head) sitting beside her, was yawning.

There was a knock on the door, and Snape stepped in.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Great. The greasy git. Her day was now perfect. She already had gotten two detentions, one for being late, and one for wearing such boyish muggle clothes and not her proper school robes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to borrow Miss Lupin, Madame Umbridge," Snape said smoothly.

Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly started to pack up her things. Scratch her earlier thoughts – she loved Snape. But her face quickly fell as Umbitch herself spoke up.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Professor Snape," Umbitch said smoothly in that sugary-sweet voice of hers. "I'm in the middle of an important lesson, and whatever business you have with Miss Lupin can wait until after, I'm sure. Not to mention, she has already gotten two detentions for dressing poorly and for being late – she can't afford to lose more time in my class."

"It's a family emergency," Snape added.

Sarah felt herself grow cold. Was something wrong?

"Oh, but then I really can't let her go," Umbitch said. "I'm sure it would do Miss Lupin good to be away from her abnormal family. Not being allowed to see them can be one of her detentions, in fact."

The class gasped in indignation.

"In this case," Snape said smoothly, "seeing them will be punishment enough, considering her mother is dead and her father has been permanently crippled."

Sarah book-bag crashed to the floor. What?

Umbridge face took on an expression of glee, and she clapped her fat hands together. "Well, that certainly changes things! I would hate to keep her from saying goodbye! But, to be completely honest, good riddance! That's one less problem the world has to worry about!"

The class gawked, not comprehending how anyone could be so vile. They might not like Sarah, but they certainly didn't hate her enough to wish for the death of her parents.

"You horrid hag!" Sarah yelled, tears streaming down her face. "My mother's dead and you're happy! I hate you! I hope you drop dead!"

Umbridge's face became one of fury. "How dare you! After all I'm about to do for you! Writing to the Ministry so they can take care of you and your sister, since you obviously can't live with your father."

Sarah froze. "What?"

"He has been crippled, Professor Snape says." Umbitch was smirking now. "So he obviously can't care for you. Even if he wasn't, it wouldn't be possible. He's a werewolf, and has no legal claim over you."

"Let's go, Miss Summers," Snape spoke up, sneering. "I've got better things to do than be at your beck and call."

Sarah felt like she was sleepwalking as she turned towards Snape and walked out of the classroom. She barely noticed Amanda picking up her things and the class whispering.

The tears that had been streaming down Sarah's face just kept coming. She couldn't stop them. Her life had just taken a turn for the worse.

And she didn't know how anyone would be able to fix it.

As Sarah entered the hospital wing, she took in the scene in horrid fascination. Her father was lying in a bed yelling at Madame Pomfrey who was trying to hold him down.

"LET ME GET TO HER!" Remus yelled, struggling wildly, trying to push himself up on his arms. Sarah saw her mother lying so pale and still in another bed across the room, where Dumbledore stood, a look of concern and concentration on his face as he mumbled as spell, his wand traveling up and down over her body.

"AND HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Madame Pomfrey yelled back. "YOU CAN'T MOVE YOUR LEGS, REMUS! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO PARALYSE YOU ENTIRELY TO MAKE YOU BE STILL?"

There was a sob from the wall beside the door, and Sarah's head snapped over there. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up, eyes red-rimmed, and the two sisters rushed towards each other, meeting half-way in an embrace. In his bed, Remus collapsed down against his pillows, finally giving up. "I just want to be with her," he mumbled brokenly.

Phoebe and Sarah walked over uncertainly. They'd never seen their father like this before…

"Daddy?" Sarah asked. "Is it true?"

"What?" Remus mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"That…" Sarah let out a sob. "That mommy's dead?"

Remus pulled his arm away and he pushed himself up, ignoring Madame Pomfrey who snapped at him to be still. "No!" He exclaimed wildly. "No," he said again, a bit calmer. He had to be strong for his kids. And that meant keeping his own fears under lock and at bay. "She's not. She's just…unconscious. Sleeping. Who told you she was dead?"

"Snape," Sarah sniffed, feeling a lot better now.

"He had no right to do that," Remus eyes flashed in anger. He turned to Dumbledore. "Did you hear? What your golden boy told Sarah?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I will have a word with Severus. But Snape didn't have the entire picture. I told him that from the look of things, Buffy was lying at death's door. Part of the blame lies with me."

Remus jaw dropped.

"You're defending him?" He said incredulously. "And even if that may be it, he still had no right to put the news so bluntly!"

"We all know Severus' people skills are not the best," Dumbledore said smoothly.

Remus glared and opened his mouth to start in on another rant but couldn't, as Poppy turned him over on his stomach and pulled up his sweater to feel along his spine.

"Lie still."

Remus groaned into his pillow.

As Poppy was looking over their dad, Sarah and Phoebe made their way over to their mother's bed.

"Mum?"

"Huh?" Buffy looked up.

Sarah was frowning. "Did you hear a word of what I just said?"

"What?" Buffy linked tiredly. "Oh, sorry. Of course I did. Great history lesson. Check."

Sarah's frown deepened. "I stopped talking about history ages ago! I'm at my math lesson now! Magister Grunberg has the most interesting way to teach…"

"Sarah," Angel said gently. "Mum is a bit tired…"

"Oh!" Sarah slapped her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! Of course you are!" She stood up and walked over to Buffy's seat. "Here. Let me help you up to bed."

Buffy grimaced a bit. "That's…really not necessary…honey," she forced out, though the word of affection felt wrong somehow. It was like she was telling it to a stranger.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Sarah scoffed. "You need your rest!"

Buffy smiled weakly.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked Dumbledore, clutching Sarah's hand hard.

"I'm not certain." He frowned. "She's in some sort of coma. Remus."

"Hmm?" Remus mumbled, raising his head from the pillow, only to have it pushed back down again by Poppy.

"Tell me exactly what happened. It is really important."

"Poppy won't let me up," Remus said, his words muffled by his pillow.

Poppy sighed, straightening up. "I am now." She conjured up a wheelchair, which Remus stared at in horrid fascination. "Your new legs, Remus," she said. "Or rather, wheels. There's nothing I can do for you – the nerve damage is too extensive, I'm afraid. Maybe St. Mungos could, but they're not allowed to treat you any longer. If you're lucky, maybe the pressure against the nerves will let up, so I can see if I might be able to do something. But…" She sighed. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm sorry."

Remus gulped, closing his eyes. Great. So he was now bound to an ugly chair with a couple of wheels. Wonderful. He felt sick.

"Remus?"

"What?" Remus snapped at Dumbledore, as he with the help of Poppy made his way over to the chair.

"The story?"

Remus sighed. "We were attacked. By this…demon. Only it looked like a strange crossbreed."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Can you give me a memory of what happened and put it in my penseive, you think?"

Remus sighed, rolling over to Buffy's bedside. "Of course."

Buffy tried to sleep, but could do nothing but toss and turn. She felt so restless. Why? Things were…well, perfect, weren't they? Then why did she feel so out of place?

She looked down at her finger, where her wedding band was placed, it's glimmer looking even more bright in the light from the full moon that was shining in through the window.

"I'm married to Angel," she told herself staring up at the moon. "Not Remus. Remus Lupin is nothing but an illusion. The wizarding world doesn't exist. It's just a trap my own mind made for me."

She bit her lip. If that was true…why couldn't she bring herself to believe it?

"I see now," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, as he put away his penseive.

"You do?" Remus asked anxiously. "Then can you do anything?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No."

Remus buried his face in his hands.

"What you met…was a demon hybrid. An experiment of Voldemort's, I believe. Probably a successful prototype with one mission only – to take out the Witch Slayer, Buffy. A cross between demon – maybe someone with fire as its weapon? – and werewolf – the strength, but without the need of a full moon to transform – vampire – the exchange of blood…and also what has trapped Buffy in her own mind.

"What do you mean?" Remus paled.

"When the hybrid sucked Buffy's blood, it was what brought her near death, and allowed the demon to gain all of her memories, hopes, fears…It knows her. Then, by giving Buffy its own blood, the hybrid has essentially managed to take Buffy's memories and shape them into a 'perfect world' – a better world – where Buffy now is trapped. That's why she's in a coma."

"So you're saying…Buffy's trapped in a wonderful world made from her own mind? Living out her dreams?"

"Essentially, yes."

Remus pursed his lips together, drumming his fingers against the arm support on the wheelchair. "How do we snap her out of it?"

"We can't," Dumbledore said softly. "Only Buffy can."

"But if she's in a perfect world…why would she want to?"

Dumbledore gave Remus a long look. "Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Another update! Yay me! I only have one prewritten chapter left though, so after that, things might be a little slower for awhile again, espescially since I just had surgery in my left shoulder and have been ordered not to move that arm, which means I'm writing with one hand at the moment. ;) On other news, if someone had trouble accessing the poll after my last update, it's because, I'd forgotten putting it up. But it's up now! So, go vote, and review, of course!

/Ida


	15. Perfect world, part IV

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 15 – Perfect world, part IV.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

It had been three days. Three days, and Buffy hadn't woken up. Remus sighed. It was time to look over his options.

From what Sarah had told him, Umbridge wanted to take his daughters into custody, since he wasn't 'fit' to care for them. And what was worse, she had the law on her side.

They'd managed to keep her out of the hospital wing, thank Merlin, but not the students. This meant the Hogwarts rumor mill was running wild, and Umbridge knew that Remus paralyses was a fact, and, though Buffy wasn't dead, she was in a coma – most probably a permanent one. The Ministry could show up any day and force him to turn Sarah and Phoebe over to them.

He looked over at his sleeping children – he hadn't even dared let Sarah out to go to class, in case someone seized the opportunity to take her away. He knew they couldn't stay here much longer. It wasn't safe.

He'd have to pull Sarah out of Hogwarts, while he still had legal claim over her. They'd then have to go back to Grimmauld Place. In permanent hiding, it seemed, if he was to keep his children. Or at least 'til Sarah came of age. Then she had, by being the next of kin, legal custody over Phoebe. Remus however, would have to stay away, because he'd be seen as a criminal…did he want to live like that? And, more importantly, was it fair to his children?

He groaned. This was all too much to deal with.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Buffy walked down to the living room again, dressed in her black and white cow-pajamas, a stake clutched in one hand, knife in the other.

"I thought you were asleep," Angel said from behind her, and Buffy spun around, stake raised.

Angel held up is hand. "Whoa! Take it easy! I'm human now, remember? And also, not evil. There's no need for that."

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she spun back around, only to be faced with the rest of the Scoobies. She was surrounded.

"Put your weapons down, Buffy," Lily said gently, green eyes strangely bright. "You're confused, we all understand that. But we're your friends, and we want to help you."

"I want the truth," Buffy snapped. "This," she gestured around the room and towards the Scooby gang, "this is all wrong."

"Oh come on, Buffy!" James said, grinning. You know us."

Sirius clutched his chest. "Frankly, we're a little wounded that you prefer your pretend world to this."

Buffy lowered her weapons looking around at her…friends? She relaxed a bit. Yes, they were her friends… Then she got sight of Sarah and Phoebe, and she felt that sense of…wrongness again. She raised her weapons again.

"No," she said. "I need something better than that."

Eliza gestured around herself helplessly. "What do you want us to say, Buffy? That we're evil? We're the real thing, whether you want to see it or not. You want truth? This is it."

Buffy frowned. "No." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Where's Remus?"

The Scoobies sent each other quick glances. "Remus, who?" Anya said. "I don't know any Remuses. Is he part of that pretend world you made up?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to me like I'm retarded," she snapped.

"Anya's right, pet," Spike said. "Stop living in your little dream world and face up to reality."

Buffy's eyes widened in sudden realization. "That's it," she breathed. "I'm dreaming. This is just…a dream. Nothing but a bad, very questionable and twisted dream."

The Scoobies looked worried.

"No," Joyce said, wringing her hands. "You just woke up from one."

Buffy shook her head. "No. For the first time…I feel wide awake. You're not real. YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

Suddenly, every Scooby turned into black shades, shrieking and attacking her. Buffy tried to fight them, but they were incorporeal.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled. "FAKE! I WANT THE TRUTH! SHOW ME THE TRUTH!"

From her body came a sudden burst of light, devouring everything. And then…

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Buffy sat up, gasping, looking around wildly.

"Buffy?"

Buffy blinked, turning slowly. "Rem?"

And there he was, sitting in a…wheelchair? – beside her bed, Sarah and Phoebe – her real Sarah and Phoebe - dozing in two normal chairs. She quickly took in the rest of the room and saw the golden trio sitting against the wall, snoozing. She was in the hospital wing. Hogwarts.

She sobbed in relief. She was back.

"Buffy?" Remus voice was trembling, and he touched her gently, as if though he didn't dare to believe she was there.

"I'm back," Buffy breathed. "Thank Merlin. I'm back."

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

"Paralyzed?" Buffy said faintly, after she'd been brought up to speed with everything that had happened during her coma.

Remus nodded morosely. "Yeah."

Buffy's eyes flashed in anger. "I'm going to hunt that stupid demon down and kick his ass so badly. I'll kill it, and then bring it back, only to get the honor of killing it again."

Remus smiled weakly.

"Sorry," Buffy said. "You probably don't want to talk about it."

"Not really, no," Remus admitted.

"Well," Buffy quipped. "Look on it from the bright side. Be glad the paralyses isn't a few inches higher up, if you know what I mean."

Remus flushed, but said; "Oh, I am, believe me."

"What?" Phoebe asked confused. "What are they talking about?"

Sarah, who straightened out her face after a grimace of disgust, rolled her eyes. "Grown-up stuff. You don't want to know, believe me." She pinched the bridge of her nose absently, not noticing how both her parents' eyes had narrowed suddenly.

"Sarah?" Remus said, voice growling.

"Mhmm?"

"What's that on your hand?"

Sarah froze, and she quickly pulled down her hand and tried to hide it behind her back, but Remus was quicker, and he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him.

"_'I must not infect others with my bestiality' _– What the heck, Sarah?" Remus snapped.

"Why is that on your hand?" Buffy asked. She might have sounded gentle, but Sarah could see how angry she was. Sarah winced.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass," Remus snapped. "Where did that come from?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister with wide eyes. "Sarah?"

Sarah sighed. "Nothing. Just…something I got in detention."

"And what did you have to do in that detention?" Buffy asked, her voice not so gentle any longer, and her eyes the color of a stormy sea.

Sarah scuffled with her feet. "Write lines."

"That bury themselves in your hand?" Remus asked, voice raised, clearly upset. "That's not detention, it's torture! Only a blood quill can do that! And they're illegal!"

"I'm not the only one this has been done to!" Sarah snapped, rebellious. "And they aren't complaining. I'm not going to either!"

"That makes it even worse!" Buffy said. "I suppose it's Umbridge's work, yes? She should be thrown behind bars for this!"

"We all know that's not going to happen with Fudge in charge," Sarah said stubbornly. "Just leave it be. It's just…a battle scar."

Remus and Buffy gave each other a look, knowing there was no reasoning with Sarah when she was like this. But they wouldn't forget this. Not by a long shot.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Buffy woke up from her slumber from raised voices.

"NO!" She heard Remus said. "I won't let you take them!"

Buffy froze. Take who?

"Do not be ridiculous, Mr Lupin. You do not want to be arrested, do you?

Buffy's eyes narrowed. She recognized that simpering voice. Umbridge.

"Now, now, Dolores," another voice said – Buffy recognized that too – Fudge. "I'm sure we can settle this calmly."

"You have no right to take my daughters away from me," Remus said, voice dangerously low.

"But we do," Umbitch said. "It's right here, in black and white. You're a werewolf, you have no legal claim. And even if you had, it still wouldn't be possible. A cripple can't possibly care for little children. Perhaps I could take them under my wing - they clearly need a steady mother's hand. "

"Why, that is an excellent idea, Dolores!" Fudge said.

"Over my dead body," Remus snapped, and Buffy silently agreed, wondering when it would be best for her to intervene and put a stop to this madness.

"That can be arranged," Umbridge said coldly.

"You're threatening me?" Remus hissed, and Buffy heard the wheels on his chair squeak as he rolled backwards, closer to her.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Lupin," Fudge said. "No one is threatening anybody in here. Can't you see this is how it has to be? Until your wife is brought out of her coma, at the very least!"

"Then," Buffy said loudly, sitting up and opening her eyes. "It's a very good thing I'm wide awake."

Umbitch shrieked in shock and Fudge dropped his bowler hat.

"As you can see," Buffy said coldly, standing up from her bed, "your 'services' are no longer needed. I am perfectly capable of caring for my children. So I suggest you move your pink, frilly ass out of here and place yourself on a diet, instead of taking up my time."

Umbridge shrieked again, in indignation this time. "How dare you?"

Buffy ignored her. "And Fudge, I suggest you advise your _under-secretary_ that illegal items, such as _blood quills_, are not welcomed at a school, and especially not allowed to be used on students."

Fudge flushed as he turned to Umbridge who's jaw had dropped. "What is she talking about, Dolores?" He said nervously.

"I-I have no idea," Umbridge stammered out. "She's clearly delusional, the poor thing."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and just _looked_ at her, coldly.

"Well," Umbridge sniffed. "I guess we're no longer needed then."

"No," Buffy agreed. "You're really not."

As Umbridge left, Fudge in tow, the room burst into applause and cheers.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sarah breathed, in a perfect imitation of Ron.

Everybody laughed.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Later, after Buffy had been forced back into bed by Poppy, she and Remus were talking about this and that. But, unavoidably, the subject of the illusionary world was brought up.

"How did you know?" Remus asked, clutching her hand. "That it wasn't real? I mean, you said you managed to break free because you stopped believing in the illusion. Why?"

Buffy was silent for a long while. Then…

"Because it was a perfect world," she finally answered. "Too perfect, really. Too good to be true. But even in that perfect world, I was still troubled. Even more so because I couldn't pin-point exactly what was bothering me about it all. But then I knew." She looked up into his eyes, blue-green meeting amber. "It was you. You weren't there. And I was in Sunnydale, not the Wizarding World. Sunnydale is not my vision of perfect."

"And the Wizarding World is?" Remus asked, amused, but also confused. "Buffy, we're at war, in case you hadn't noticed…"

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Buffy exclaimed. "I wouldn't change what we have for anything! Even with the war and all the bad, there's so much good! To me, I think I only just realized…perfect isn't 'too good to be true' – it's the good that we make of every moment between the bad that will always be here. Perfect shouldn't be unattainable – that world was – because then it wouldn't be perfect! In that world everything was already over and done with, but I didn't feel finished!

Remus was becoming quite dizzy as he was trying to wrap his mind around all Buffy was telling him.

"I still don't get all you're saying exactly – " he held up a hand to silence Buffy as she opened her mouth to start another long and weird explanation – "but I get what you're trying to say – I think. I hope. But I know this – you're the strongest person I know."

Buffy snorted, thinking how that demon had kicked her ass – not to mention that it was still out there, probably with more. A demon hybrid. A cross between demon, vampire, werewolf and wizard – a fire elemental, Dumbledore had researched it, and apparently the wizard had been found brutally murdered and dissected in his home; now they knew what the pieces had been used for. If Voldemort was crossbreeding to get stronger and faster, maybe even invincible allies…She shuddered.

"I'm not meaning physically," Remus added, "though you are that too. But mentally. Breaking free of an illusion like that, meant to lock you in your own mind and in a coma forever, whether you found it 'too perfect to be true' or whatever – it is still admirable. And that's why I love you. Because your will and heart together are unbreakable. I don't think I've told you that so much lately."

Buffy smiled at him, teary-eyed. "I love you too. And I haven't told you that much either, lately."

Remus grinned. "We've had a lot on our plates."

"Yep." Buffy sighed sinking down against her pillows. "But now I'm all for resting. Even if it's in bloody Grimmauld Place. Dumbles can do his own missions from now on. I'm done running his errands that only end in stupid comas."

Remus smirked. "I bet you won't tell him that to his face."

"And I bet I will! And in more colorful language too!" Buffy said, raising an eyebrow. "You think I won't?"

"Well, when you put it that way…yes. I'd be stupid to bet against you," Remus said.

"And you better remember that, mister," Buffy threatened teasingly. "Now it's time for you and me time. And family time. I'm going to be up and about tomorrow and after that, I'll put my will, heart and soul – since I can't fail when I use two of them, adding the soul into the mix puts it into a league of its own – to get you up from that ugly wheelchair too. You'll be running circles around me – or at least Sirius – in no time."

Remus smiled weakly, looking down at his legs, which were still refusing to move, despite how much he willed them…oh, well…he inwardly snorted. He knew this had almost nothing to do with that – this was a medical problem.

Still, despite the fact that he couldn't move his legs, and despite the fact that he couldn't feel a thing from his thighs and down, things felt…okay. He smiled again - a true smile this time. Suddenly, he understood what Buffy had been trying to tell him. Everything felt…well, perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **And so we reach the end of another chapter, and this middle arch called "Perfect world." In the next chapter, we get back to my (non-existent) plot. lol. Reviews are love!

/Ida


	16. Move on

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 16 – Move on.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"They're back!" Alyssa exclaimed, as she heard the door slam. She stood up, and rushed towards the hall, being bypassed by Sirius on the way. They had gotten a quick message through Fawkes from Remus, that Buffy was alive, and they and Phoebe would be back at Grimmauld place soon.

"Hello?"

"Buffy!" Sirius stormed forward and pulled her into a hug, and froze, as he got sight of Remus, sitting in his wheelchair. "Moony, what…"

Remus grimaced. "Nothing to worry about," he tried to dismiss.

"But…"

"Drop it, Padfoot, alright?" Remus said, voice slightly bitter. "We're all alive, that's all that matters."

Sirius nodded dumbly. "Right. Right," he repeated, straightening up and putting on a bright smile. "Of course you're right! This demands a party! Of course, you may have some trouble moving around on a dance-floor, but no loss, considering your two left feet."

"Hey!" Remus said, half-laughing, already in a better mood. "I resent that."

Buffy was smiling widely, extremely grateful that Sirius had managed to snap Remus out of his impending sullenness before it had begun.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

Sarah smirked openly at Umbridge during their next DADA lesson, feeling extremely vindicated. Life was good! Her mother was alive, her father was…well, as fine as could be expected, and she and Phoebe hadn't been separated or removed from her family's care. She felt she had every right to feel smug.

Inwardly, she began going over plans for her Defense Club, every idea more outrageous than the first, and she giggled silently. Though she may not have thought it over in detail, the main concept was still a good idea…

"Umm…Sarah?"

Sarah jumped, turning to Amanda, sitting beside her (only because there were no other free seats, Sarah reckoned), who had spoken, glancing at her shyly through a long, brown fringe. Absently, she noted the class had come to an end, and almost everyone had left the classroom, including Umbridge. Sarah and Amanda were the only two people left in the classroom, though their other two dorm mates, Lavinia and her cohort Cathy, were waiting in the doorway, staring at Amanda with narrowed eyes.

"You're talking to me now?" Sarah said, knowing she was stand-off-ish but couldn't really care. Amanda flinched, and Sarah felt a mixture of both guilt and pleasure fly through her. It wasn't as if Amanda had ever been her friend. In a way, she was worse than Cathy and Lavinia, considering that while she obviously didn't agree with their opinions, she was far too frightened of them to dare stand up to them.

"Umm…yes. Here." Amanda handed over Sarah her schoolbag. "You forgot this…when you were called out of class?"

Sarah blinked in surprise. She had wondered were her stuff had gone. "Oh. Thanks, I guess," she said, snagging the bag from Amanda's hands. "Was there something else?"

Amanda bit her lip, before shaking her head, glancing at the doorway where Cathy and Lavinia stood with a frightened expression.

Sarah followed her eyes, brows rising as she saw her other two roommates and the obvious effect they had on Amanda.

"Are you coming, Amanda?" Cathy said impatiently. "Or would you rather stay here with…_that?_" She wrinkled her nose prettily.

Sarah rolled her eyes, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder, knowing what Amanda's answer would be even before she opened her mouth. Damn sheep…

"Amanda?" Lavinia prompted, crossing her arms with a dangerous expression. "Were does your friendship lie? With the…_animal. _Or us. Think carefully before your answer, or your future stay here may be…less than pleasant."

Sarah froze in her steps. Were they threatening Amanda now, too? She may not like the girl, but that didn't mean she condoned open bullying. And for that matter, why was Amanda hesitating? The choice was obvious, wasn't it? Be popular, or be an outcast. Amanda's spirit – which was very meek – would never let her survive as an outcast, even if she knew right from wrong. How she ended up in Gryffindor, Sarah had no idea. Not that she knew how Cathy or Lavinia had ended up there either…

"I – " Amanda glanced at Sarah, to Cathy and Lavinia and back. Her eyes were looking pleadingly at Sarah, as if she wanted her to say something.

Sarah sighed. "Oh, for goodness sake, girl, just go to them already!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what you're playing at, but it's not like you've cared before! And I don't give a damn!"

Amanda made her choice. And to Sarah's surprise, and Cathy's and Lavinia's, it seemed, not the one that was expected. "I-I think Ill stay with Sarah," Amanda said quietly, not meeting anyone's eye.

Sarah's eyebrows rose to her hairline, and Cathy's jaw dropped. Lavinia took a step back, a comical expression of utter shock on her face, before she quickly recovered and sneered. "Fine," the beautiful girl snapped. "But don't expect us to take you back."

She turned her heel, Cathy following like a submissive puppy, glancing back occasionally, her face still a mirror of bewilderment.

"Why?" Sarah wondered out loud. "And what makes you think that I'll accept you?"

Amanda shrugged. "I don't," she said, but meeting Sarah's eyes at last, before walking slowly out of the classroom.

After a long wait, Sarah followed, her opinions of the girl changing with every step, and she smiled. Maybe she was a Gryffindor, after all.

-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-WOTW-

"To…surviving another day," Sirius said, lifting his glass with firewhisky. He, Alyssa, Buffy, Remus and Phoebe were sitting in Grimmauld's place kitchen, remembering, and musing. Naturally, Sirius was drinking himself into a stupor, while the other three were taking it a bit easier with butterbeer.

"Hear, hear," Buffy nodded, raising her own glass and clinking it together with Remus.

"I miss Jamie," Sirius revealed suddenly. "He never could hold his liquor, poor bloke," he said, eyes glassy.

Remus and Buffy exchanged a look. "Neither can you, Pads," Remus said, patting his head.

"True, so true," Sirius agreed mournfully. "And Lily-kins. I miss Lily-kins too." He let out a loud giggle. "Had Prongs whipped, she did. And 'liza. My beeeeeautiful Eliza…" His head fell onto the table, and he let out a loud snore.

"Time for bed, I think," Alyssa said, standing up abruptly.

Phoebe yawned. "I don't wanna. Do I have to, mommy?" She gave Buffy a pouting look.

"Yes. We're going to bed soon, as well. Go up and brush your teeth, and we'll join you, alright?" Buffy said kindly.

Phoebe nodded reluctantly, and, dragging her feet, she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Should we leave him here?" Alyssa asked, staring with Sirius with an unreadable expression.

"Might as well," Remus said. "Maybe aching limbs from sleeping in an uncomfortable position will keep him from drinking every hour of the day.

"Doubtful," Buffy answered with a grimace. "But I'm too tired to move him. You like him," she suddenly added, staring at Alyssa, who jerked back in shock.

"W-what? No. No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Buffy said. "You may not know it, but you do."

Alyssa grimaced. "Not sure why. Besides, he's obviously still in love with…Eliza."

"Maybe, maybe not. But he does need to move on. For his own sake," Remus said, glancing at his snoring friend with a sad look on his face. "Or…"

"Or what?" Alyssa questioned, frowning.

"Or we might lose him," Remus finished with a sigh, rolling his wheelchair away from the table. "I'm afraid for him."

"We all are," Buffy said, standing up and conjuring a blanket which she lowered over Sirius. "We all are," she repeated quietly, before grabbing the handles of Remus' wheelchair, pushing him out of the room, head bowed in deep thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it's indecently short. Sorry. To be honest, all my muse and ideas are going towards the rewrite, and it's making it hard to focus on this... I thought my muse was back, and it is, but clearly not for this long-runner.

I'm really not making the series justice any more, I think, but I loathe to abandon it, or put it on hiatus. **Please, see the poll and vote for the future of the OOTB series, and some other stuff.**

My beta have given me some advice/something to think of, though, and as it stands, I think I will continue it, if for no other reason than to see it done with so I can leave it behind without any guilt - but - the ideas I had for the last two parts will be changed around a bit, it will be veeeerrrry AU (i.e. almost no HBP or DH), and two stories may end up being one, or at least a lot shorter than planned. Let me know what you think, and any ideas you have for the two last parts/where you want to see the story head, are very welcome.

/Ida


	17. Pure electricity

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 17 – Pure electricity.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Oww…" Sirius groaned, holding his head, the hangover making it pound like a horde of stampeding Hippogriffs. "Cure me…please?" He begged, staring at Alyssa who was cooking breakfast with puppydog eyes.

"Nope," Alyssa said lightly, smacking him on the head with the spatula she was holding. "Maybe this will teach you not to drink yourself into a stupor."

"Doubtful," Remus said, rolling into the room. "It hasn't so far."

Sirius turned his eyes to the werewolf, his expression pleading. "Moony…"

"No. I won't help you either. And I'm lousy at potions anyway – any hangover cure I'd attempt to make would be more likely to poison you."

"But – "

"No," Remus repeated, reaching for the paper. "Alyssa's right. Stop drinking, and it will stop the hangovers."

Sirius glared. "I can't just stop."

"Oh, for goodness sake," Buffy said, sitting down in a chair beside Remus. "Of course you can. It's not like you're an alcoholic. Though with the amount of drinking you do, it's just a matter of time."

Sirius mumbled something.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"I said, it keeps the dreams away, alright?" Sirius snapped, standing up, and leaving the room.

The kitchen's three remaining occupants stared at each other in bewilderment. "Did you know he was suffering from nightmares?" Remus asked quietly.

Buffy shook her head. "No. But I shouldn't be surprised. No one can go twelve years in Azkaban and come out unscathed…" She bit her lip. "I feel so bad now…"

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean he can keep drinking," Alyssa said. "Dreamless Sleep Potion?" She suggested.

Buffy shook her head. "Highly Addictive. I don't think it's a good idea for him to begin to take it, even if it's just for a short time. A potion, just like all the drinking would only make the dreams stop temporarily. The cause behind them are still there. He needs to deal with whatever he dreams about before they'll stop."

Remus sighed. "I'll talk to him," he said.

Alyssa shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "You and Buffy might be too close to the issue – we don't know what he's dreaming about, but I think a safe guess is it's about something that happened at the end of the first war, or his time in Azkaban. It's more likely he'll open up to me." She strode out of the kitchen with determined steps.

* * *

"Sirius?" Alyssa knocked on Sirius' bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

No answer.

Alyssa sighed and opened the door, stepping into the dark room.

"I didn't give you permission," Sirius muttered from the bed. "And leave the lights off."

Alyssa sat down at the edge of the bed. "You didn't deny my entry either," she reminded him, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. "The nightmares you have…want to talk about them?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not really."

"I think you need to, though. Talk to someone," Alyssa continued. "It's not good, bottling it all up – it's no wonder you have nightmares about whatever it is that has been bothering you – you don't give your thoughts any other outlet."

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just…this house. I was fine last year. Well, better than now, anyway. I was dealing. But now, here…it's all coming back to me."

"What is?" Alyssa asked.

"Everything. Lily and James' death. The helplessness I feel from not being able to be there for Harry, stuck here. The war – it's destroying us. Eliza – I thought I'd gotten closure, but I'm dreaming of her death…again. Guilt, I suppose." He chuckled mirthlessly. "You know, I had a dream, a couple of years ago, and Eliza was there, kicking my arse, telling me to move on. And I felt better. I felt hopeful, and I really believed, you know, that things would be alright. But now…stuck here, I'm useless."

"You're not useless," Alyssa countered. "So you may not be able to go on missions, but at least you're alive. Buffy almost died, Remus is in a wheelchair…"

"Alive, but not living," Sirius countered. "And that's just it! I can do nothing but watch all my friends get hurt. Maybe if I'd been there with them – "

" – From what they told me, if you'd been there, you would have gotten your arse handed to you as well," Alyssa said. "Maybe even died."

"So?" Sirius muttered bitterly.

"So? So?" Alyssa repeated angrily, standing up. "What do you mean, SO? Do you have any idea what your death would do to your friends? To Harry? I never thought you'd be so selfish!"

Sirius gawked.

"Things are difficult right now, Sirius, I get that. But that doesn't give you the right to just give up. Lily and James wouldn't want that. Eliza wouldn't want that. Remus and Buffy and Harry definitely wouldn't."

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "I know that," he whispered. "And I know it's stupid. Selfish. But I'm just so tired."

"We're all tired," Alyssa admitted, sitting back down and clasping one of Sirius' hands. "But we can't give up."

Sirius was staring at her with an inscrutable expression. Then, suddenly, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, and Alyssa sat completely still, giving Sirius the choice when to pull away. "I'm sorry," he said, looking away. "I just…I'm so empty. All the time. Empty, or angry. I want to feel something other than anger and despair, but at the same time I'm afraid to. What right do I have to be happy, when the world is the way it is?"

Alyssa stared at Sirius. "You can't carry the world on your shoulders," she said quietly, not mentioning the kiss, knowing it had been an action of impulse, and understanding Sirius' need for human contact, without pushing for anything more than he was ready to give. At the same time, she also realized the sign Sirius was giving her - he wanted her, or at least, he wanted someone – he wanted to move on – but guilt and fear was holding him back, and the kiss had been a test. For him, as much as for her.

"And you, of anyone, have the right to be happy," Alyssa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Azkaban can't have been easy, Sirius, nor is living here: Whatever punishment you think you deserve for your mistake regarding Lily and James' death, for not being there for Harry, for not being able to help your fiancée – you've already paid it. You're paying for it everyday, every night, beating yourself up over it – unnecessarily. The world has forgiven you, Sirius. You just need to forgive yourself."

A lone tear escaped Sirius grey eyes, glistening in the murky darkness. "It's not so easy," he said hoarsely.

"I know. I know it isn't," Alyssa agreed, cursing inwardly. Sirius would never be able to get over his guilt, not here, living in a place filled with bitter childhood memories, with nothing to do other than brood over all the bad things that had happened. What he needed was an outlet – not being locked up in another prison; freedom – justice – Pettigrew locked up for the crimes he was blamed for; therapy – probably professional help. She couldn't give that, exactly, but she could be there, nonetheless, help him talk about his problems. "But…you need to vent, Sirius," she said. "To talk. I'm here, so talk. I'm listening."

And Sirius talked.

* * *

"Hi guys," Sarah said, sitting down beside Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library. "So I have this brilliant idea," she enthused. "Since we're not learning anything in DADA, and, well, because we need to, we should start a club of sorts, where we can learn how to defend ourselves."

Harry groaned. "Not you too, Sar," he grumbled. "Did Hermione put you up to this?"

"Huh?" Sarah looked confused.

"Hermione has the same idea," Ron revealed, snickering. "And she wants Harry to lead us."

"Oh," Sarah said, a little put out she wasn't the only one to get that idea. "Well, she's right," she said. "You'd be the best person to lead us."

"See?" Hermione said triumphantly. "I told you so! And, since Sarah has the same idea, it isn't a bad one, Harry. We need to learn how to defend ourselves."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Hermione…"

"It's not just about that," Sarah quickly added, realizing Harry was about to refuse once again. But she also knew that the way to convince Harry, would be to play to his weakness – his need to help others, to be useful in the war. "Sure, we need to learn to defend ourselves, but more than that, we need to learn to defend each other. This is not just about rebelling against Umbridge, or our grades – it's about survival. War. Against Voldemort. Things are getting darker, Harry, and people are getting hurt every day. My parents got hurt, and so many people are dead already. I want to be useful. I want to be able to help. Don't you?" She gave Harry a pleading look, and Harry's shoulders slumped.

"Fine," he said, sighing deeply. "I'm in."

* * *

"Sarah?" Hermione looked a little nervous. "Can I talk to you?" It was the day before Hogsmeade, and Sarah was just getting ready to leave the Gryffindor common room for class.

"Sure," Sarah said, shrugging. "You go on ahead," she told Amanda, who had stuck by her, ever since the confrontation against Lavinia and Cathy, despite the grief the two roommates had given her over it.

"Alright. I'll see you in class," Amanda said, getting up.

"What is it?"

"It's about the club we spoke about," Hermione said.

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Oh! Right, have we decided a time and place for a meeting?"

"Well, yeah…" Hermione looked a little nervous. "It's tomorrow. In Hogsmeade."

The first reaction Sarah had was anger. Why Hogsmeade, when Hermione knew she was just a first year and couldn't go? That was so unfair! Then she calmed down, seeing Hermione obviously realized the unfairness of it too, considering how regretful she was looking – there must be a reason behind it.

"Alright," Sarah said, swallowing her irritation. "Why?"

Hermione blinked. "Uh…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to blow up at you," Sarah said. "Just tell me why Hogsmeade – why not here, at Hogwarts?"

"Well," Hermione relaxed. "We need to go someplace where we can't be overheard, by the Ministry or Umbridge. Having a large meeting here, with Umbridge spying, would be risky. Sure, Hogsmeade is risky too, but not quite as."

Sarah nodded, seeing no fault in her logic. "Alright. I can see your point," she agreed.

"And," Hermione added. "It's not like the meeting is that important – it's just recruiting people for the club, and you're already in it. And, no offense, but you're not exactly the most popular girl at Hogwarts, so your presence might have done more harm than good."

Sarah sighed. "I know. But the people in the club – they can't be prejudiced. You realize that right? Or they might betray us. We need people we can trust, people who aren't sheep."

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. "And don't worry. I've got a plan for that."

"Good." Sarah sighed, checking her watch. "Well, I've got to run. But promise to tell me everything tomorrow!"

"I swear," Hermione promised.

* * *

Sirius was tapping his finger in boredom against the table top as Snape droned on and on about…something. To be honest, he just wasn't listening. Since his talk with Alyssa – in fact, the two talked almost every night, and it helped – he'd been a lot less irritable. And the dreams, while they were still there, they weren't as bad, and for the first time in a long time, he'd had several nights worth of uninterrupted sleep.

It had done wonders for his mood, and the overall mood in the house as well. He glanced at the blonde woman who, unlike him, was listening attentively, and even taking notes and actively participating, asking questions.

Sirius tried not to think about the kiss they'd shared – not that it had been much of a kiss – to be honest, it scared him. He knew he was getting better - the nightmares about Eliza had in fact been among the first to fade, since their talks, but he wasn't sure he was ready to move on with another woman either. And it seemed Alyssa was of the same opinion, or plainly not interested, since she hadn't mentioned it.

Sirius was interested, he couldn't deny that – Alyssa was a beautiful female specimen, not to mention fiery, clever, sly, strong-minded, inquisitive, humorous, and they got along well. Sirius actually felt as though he had a real friend and confidant - not that Remus and Buffy weren't, but they had each other, and there was a rift there, from years of distrust and hurt feelings, not to mention time and distance, and children – growing up, becoming parents, something he'd never gotten the chance to. He didn't share a past with Alyssa, and so, he didn't have any prior notions about her, nor her about him.

It was new – new and scary as hell. Because even thought he was over Eliza – and he was, he'd come to realize, though she would always hold a piece of his heart – he was afraid to get attached again. Alyssa was young, and mostly undamaged, though he also knew with her occupation, she was far from innocent. But he'd lost so much, and he was scared Alyssa would just turn out to be one more in the row of dead bodies and mistakes Sirius felt he was responsible for (even though, rationally, he knew he wasn't). He didn't want one more death on his conscience.

But at the same time, there was just something that pulled him towards her, something, like gravity, that he couldn't stop. Sirius needed her, not just because of her brightness that managed to light up even his dark and damaged soul, but because of something deeper, something unexplainable out of his control.

Alyssa suddenly looked up from her notes, and their eyes met – for a long time, they just stared at each other from across the table, unblinkingly, before Alyssa finally smiled, and looked back down, breaking the connection. Pure electricity, Sirius thought of her eyes. He was falling. Falling fast and hard, and he couldn't stop it. (Did he want to?) And it was terrifying.

"So, Mundungus," Dumbledore said jovially, clapping his hands together and breaking Sirius out of his thoughts. "You will be in Hogsmeade to keep an eye on Harry – make sure he stays out of trouble."

Sirius heard Buffy snort and whisper in Remus' ear: "Yeah, because if you want to keep someone out of trouble, Dung is certainly the right person to send. Makes complete sense."

Remus snickered, and Sirius' lips twitched.

His and Alyssa's eyes met again. Yes, Sirius thought as he gazed into the sharp blue depths. Pure electricity.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you love me now? ;) Reviews make the muse go round! (I hope people are still reading this story...)

/Ida


	18. Hope

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 18 – Hope.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"So," Buffy asked Dung lightly as the thief stumbled in right in time for the Order meeting to begin, "did Harry stay out trouble?"

"HAH!" Dung burst out, smelling of the usual amount of whiskey and tobacco. "He's Harry Potter, of course he didn't."

Sirius frowned. "Why, what happened?"

Dung smirked. "It seems he and a 'few' of his friends are planning on staring their own defense group, as defiance against Umbridge."

The room exploded into raised voices, Molly Weasley's loudest of them all. "Are they insane?" She burst out. "Doing something illegal under Umbridge's nose is the last thing they need!" The red-headed woman thundered. "They should be lying low!"

"Well, I for one, think it's brilliant," Sirius said, and Buffy couldn't help but silently agree, but knew better than to voice that out loud with Molly Weasley in the room. From Remus' expression, she could see he thought the same thing.

"You would," Molly huffed.

Sirius frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Molly is just pointing out that you can be rather reckless sometimes," Remus said carefully, not wanting Sirius to get angry again, after several days filled with a peaceful, happy Sirius.

He needn't have worried.

"And proud of it," Sirius quipped. "Seriously, Molly, it's nothing to blow your top about. I think it's great they're learning how to defend themselves. It might keep them alive."

"Or get them killed," Molly snapped. "And you shouldn't encourage them to break the rules, Sirius! They don't need to go around thinking they're invincible."

"They're kids," Sirius shrugged. "If they_ didn't_break the rules, I'd be worried. Giving them speeches and more restrictions isn't the way to keep teenagers in check – it's just a sure way to make them rebel further. Let them make their own mistakes – it's the only way they'll learn."

"I actually agree with Sirius, somewhat," Remus said. "From what I've heard about Harry during his years at Hogwarts, well…even if Harry doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble manages to find him anyway – learning to defend themselves better is a good thing, Molly. And I'm sure Hermione will keep them from doing something too dangerous."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Dung said lazily, pulling out a cigar of his pocket, only to put it back when he saw McGonagall's glare. "From what I could hear, the entire meeting seemed to be the Granger girl's idea."

Buffy's eyebrows rose to her hairline, as did the rest of the room's. "Wow, Harry and Ron have certainly been quite an influence if that's true," she said amusedly.

"Well," Molly huffed. "You can tell Ron, when you contact Harry next, that on no account whatsoever is _he_to take part in an illegal and secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. He'll be expelled for sure! It could completely ruin his entire future! There will be plenty of time for him to learn how to defend himself later - he's too young to be worrying about that right now. And Harry and Hermione should not proceed with the group either. I know I have no authority over either of them but I do have their best interests at heart."

"Message noted," Sirius said, lips twitching. "I doubt Ron will listen though."

"Of course he'll listen!" Molly exclaimed. "I'm his mother!"

"And Harry and Hermione are his best friends," Buffy pointed out. "And he's at Hogwarts with them and you're here. Honestly, I think the group's a good idea. Sure, it might be against the rules and common sense, but at least we know what they're up to. At least this way they'll be learning something and not getting into any other sort of trouble, like smuggling illegal dragons, or fighting giant Basilisks or Death Eaters in disguise."

Molly sighed.

* * *

Neville threw a stone into the lake angrily, lips pinched tightly shut. Of, how he hated Malfoy! The Slytherin's jibes were still ringing in his ears:

_'…As for Potter… my father says itʹs a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St Mungoʹs… apparently theyʹve got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic.'_

And then that face he'd made… He had no idea, Neville thought, no idea what it was like to have parents who didn't recognize you. No idea what it was like to accept gum wrappers from his mother, and save each and every one of them, just because getting some form of acknowledgement – despite the fact that rationally, he knew, that to her, it probably meant nothing – was the best feeling in the world… No idea that, if he didn't know his grandmother would take them down and throw them away, he'd frame them all and put them up on his bedroom wall. No idea what it was like to wish for a family that could never be.

Sometimes, he hated his parents for their condition. He knew it made no sense, he knew it was unfair of him, but…he couldn't help it. If his parents had been less brave, less Gryffindor, they'd still have each other. He wouldn't have to face things alone. He wouldn't have to put up with an overbearing grandmother – instead, he'd have a grandmother he could visit from time to time, a grandmother with no stern or overprotective tendencies, who'd sneak him cookies under the table and tell him stories and how proud she was of him.

And at home, he'd have two parents, alive parents, who'd laugh and rejoice with him, who'd sing him goodnight, and help him in the greenhouse, and show him new spells, and fight with him over stupid things like grades and not cleaning up after himself: Not the two shells in the ward for the permanently spell damaged – or, the less kind word, but, nonetheless true in a way – incurably insane.

"Hi, Neville."

Neville looked up, seeing Sarah Lupin sitting down beside him. "I heard Ron and Harry talk about Malfoy, and what he said," she said. "Are you okay?"

Neville shrugged. "Not really."

"M parents…they aren't insane, you know," Neville said after a moment's silence. "They're just…lost."

Sarah said nothing, just placed a small, comforting hand on his shoulder.

Neville scoffed. "I know that_ I'm_ insane for thinking it, but I can't help but hope they'll…somehow find their way back."

"It's never insane to hope," Sarah said quietly.

"Isn't it?" Neville asked, eyes strangely bright. "Sometimes I wonder."

"I wonder too," Sarah admitted. "A world like this – where people are constantly harming each other, getting hurt. How do people like my parents do it? How do they fight against something with seemingly no end, when everything just…seems so impossible? But _they _have hope, Nev," Sarah said, eyes burning brightly with a fire Neville had never seen in the younger girl's look before.

"They have hope, and they're facing it, head to head, everyday, not just hearing about it after the fact. And yes, they get hurt, because of it – sometimes, permanently hurt, like my dad, and your parents. Sometimes, they die, like Harry's parents. But they still _hope_. And if people like them, _fighters _like them, can hope,_ dare_ to hope, what right do we have not to?" Sarah's voice was filled with passion as she stared out across the lake, and Neville was awed at her spirit, wishing he could be the same way.

"Your parents sacrificed everything for nothing but what might be impossible hope. And you might secretly loathe them for it, sometimes, and then feeling badly about it, because you shouldn't, but it's _human,_ Nev." Sarah continued. "Sometimes, I hate my parents, for not turning their backs to it all. And sometimes, I'm so stupidly_ proud_ of them, wishing I could be like that too."

"And sometimes, I'm afraid, laying awake at night, scared something even worse will happen to them, or my sister. Scared of my own helplessness. Are you ever scared, Nev?" Sarah asked, reaching down and clasping his hand in hers.

"All the time," Neville admitted after a moment's of silence. "All the time."

They both looked out of the lake, hands still clasped together tightly, different thoughts burning in their minds. Different, but still the same.

For in the end, what could anyone do, but hope?

* * *

Sirius looked over his shoulder nervously while tiptoeing towards the fireplace, making sure to check every nook and cranny for possible listening devices – or worse, Kreacher. He knew Buffy and Remus – Alyssa too, for that matter, though she would probably understand the reasons behind it – would be extremely mad or disappointed if they knew he was flooing to Hogwarts to speak to his wayward Godson.

Sirius himself knew it was a rather large risk, but he needed to do this, for Harry, as much as for himself: It was impossible for him to sit around on his arse doing nothing, it just wasn't his way. It never had been. "Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room," he called out in a loud whisper, throwing the floo powder into the fire and sticking his head in.

He waved at Ron cheekily who was sitting in his armchair, half-asleep.

"Sirius!" Ron grunted, and Harry turned around, with wide eyes.

"Hi," Sirius greeted cheerfully. "Oh, Sarah, hi to you – I didn't expect to see you here. Eh – be kind and don't tell your parents about this little impromptu call, will, ya?"

Sarah, who'd overheard the trio talking about the visit, and convinced Harry to let her join them, rolled her eyes. "No problem. I guess they wouldn't be too happy if they knew about it, huh?" She sat down close in front of the fire, along with the trio.

Sirius nodded mock solemnly. "Too true, too true. Your parents just aren't the free spirits we are."

Sarah giggled.

"Anyway, how are things on your end?" Sirius asked.

"Not that good," Harry admitted. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means weʹre not allowed to have Quidditch teams ‐ "

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius added in, knowingly, smirking at the shocked pause that followed.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded to know.

Sirius snickered, quite amused at their naivety. Ah, to be young again… "You might want to choose your meeting places more carefully. The Hog's Head? Honestly?"

"What?" Sarah asked, shocked – this little detail Harry had left out when telling her about the meeting. "You were at the Hog's Head? What were you thinking?"

Hermione looked rather offended at the younger girl's accusation. "Well, better the Hog's Head than the Three Broomsticks," she said huffily. "It's always packed with people."

"Which would be a good thing," Sarah groaned, having learnt quite a lot about how you stay under the radar, and other such lessons, during her years in Sunnydale. "Less chance to be overheard."

Sirius was nodding his agreement. "Sarah is absolutely right."

"Well, who overheard us?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus, of course," Sirius said, laughing. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry said, looking stunned. "What was he doing in the Hogʹs Head?"

"What do you think he was doing?" Sirius said exasperatedly. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

Harry looked angry. "I'm still being followed."

"Yeah, you are," Sirius said. "Look, he added sympathetically, "I realize how you feel about that, I really do, but like it or not, you're important to this war, and – "

" - Why?" Harry demanded to know. "In which way am I important?"

"Well, eh – " Sirius hesitated. "For morale if nothing else. If the Boy-Who-Lived got himself killed, well, you realize what that would be to the public, don't you?" He finally said, regretting the words the moment they left his mouth.

"That's all I am to you?" Harry exploded. "An _icon_? Well, that's just fabulous, isn't it? Glad to know you're being appreciated!"

Sirius sighed tiredly. "Harry, no, of course that's not all you are. I'm just saying how it would be perceived, that's all. And you're right, there are more reasons, and I'd love to tell you if I could – "

" – Nothing's stopping you," Harry interrupted, rather frostily. "I hate being kept in the dark like this!"

Sirius shook his head. Harry reminded him so much of himself sometimes… "I know, Harry, I know. Believe me, I know how that feels, but I can't tell you – I promised Dumbledore."

Harry seemed to deflate. "Dumbledore. Always Dumbledore. I suppose he wants us to stop the meetings, as well?"

"No, not at all," Sirius said. "Though he didn't encourage you either. I, on the other hand, think it's brilliant," he finished, looking at Harry with pride.

Harry cheered up at that. "Really?"

"Really," Sirius said, grinning brilliantly, again filled with pride over his Godson, and again reminded of himself and James in that age. So young, filled with idealistic hopes and dreams… (though they'd been quite serious about them at the time) still innocent. "D'you think your father and I wouldʹve lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But ‐ last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks ‐ " Harry said insecurely.

Sirius sighed. He sometimes forgot how much Harry _wasn't_ him and James at the same time…He was too damaged already, a lot thanks to the Dursley's, a lot thanks to Dumbledore's schemes, and the life threatening situations Harry got in to. "Last year, the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry," Sirius said. "This year, we know thereʹs someone outside Hogwarts whoʹd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we get expelled?" Hermione asked.

Sirius looked taken aback, and from the look of Harry, Sarah, and Ron, they were surprised too.

"Eh…Hermione, this whole thing was your idea," Harry said. "Well, and Sarah's."

Hermione blushed. "I'm well aware of that, I just wondered what Sirius thought, that's all."

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," Sirius said firmly. "Molly, though…well, she's of another opinion. She'd shield you from your teddy bear if she had the chance, Ron." Sirius smirked wickedly.

Ron flushed as his friends snickered. "I don't have a teddy bear," he muttered.

"I know. I'm just messing with you," Sirius winked. "Anyway, she wanted me to pass on a little message."

Ron winced. "Oh."

Sirius nodded, pulling out a small note on which he'd written down Molly's little rant: "She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says youʹll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted youʹd all have been in real trouble, and she canʹt say it for herself because sheʹs on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" Ron asked quickly, obviously trying to catch Sirius of guard enough to tell him. With no success.

"Just stuff for the Order," Sirius said. "Anyway, itʹs fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I donʹt think she trusts me to."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I think she thinks I'm a little reckless," Sirius said lightly. "So do Buffy and Remus, for that matter."

"I hate to break it to you," Sarah said, grinning widely. "But you are."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, well, life's made for living, isn't it? Have you though of a location for the meetings yet?"

"Well, no, not yet – "

"Shh!" Sirius interrupted, alarmed from the strange feeling coursing through the fire.

Someone else was flooing to the same fireplace…someone from the school… He snapped his head to the side, eyes narrowed. Umbridge. He quickly pulled his head out and put out the fire, expression grim. He hated cutting the call short, but, as 'reckless' as he could be, Sirius didn't want to get caught. He hoped the kids got away alright… He left the room, frowning. Umbridge really was annoying.

* * *

"Damnit!" Buffy swore, slamming down another useless book onto the floor. She glared angrily at the offending object.

"Ouch," Alyssa said, stepping into the Black family library, walking up to the angry Slayer. "What did the book do? Refuse to divulge its secrets?"

Buffy snorted. "I wish – it didn't have any secrets to divulge."

Alyssa looked around curiously at the large mass of books discarded on the floor, having met the same fate, and the books stacked on the table beside Buffy. Large pieces of parchment filled with scribbles and notes, most of them crossed out were spread over the rest of the table, along with several empty inkpots and snapped quills.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked, lifting up a few of the books from the pile. "Obscure Healing Methods…1001 Lethal Ways To Incapacitate and 1001 Ways To Reverse It…Healing for Body, Mind and Soul…How to Cure That To Which There Are No Cure…Treat the Untreatable…are you planning to go back into the Healing occupation, Buffy?"

"In a manner of speaking," Buffy muttered, opening another book. "I'm trying to find a cure for Remus' legs."

"Oh," Alyssa said, understanding immediately. "How is he dealing?"

Buffy shrugged. "Oh, you know, he's Remus. He's saying one thing, meaning another… I know he's trying to pretend his current condition isn't bothering him, but…"

"Ah." Alyssa put down the books again. "Can I help?"

Buffy looked up in surprise. "You want to?"

"It's not like I have got anything better to do," Alyssa said, grimacing. "My career as a Private Investigator isn't going well – at all. I've lost the larger part of my clients."

"Why?" Buffy looked bewildered. "You're so good at what you do?"

"Yeah, well, there's not much I can do while I'm stuck here," Alyssa explained, grabbing the book Buffy was giving her. "And since rumors of my sudden lack of neutrality in the war got out…I've lost a lot of trust."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said sympathetically.

"Don't be," Alyssa said. "I chose this, Buffy, no one forced me. And if given the choice, I'd do it again. It's the right thing to do. Anyway, what have you found so far?"

"Zilch, Nothing, Nada, Zero," Buffy muttered. "It's hopeless."

"Nothing's ever hopeless," Alyssa said. "Where have you looked?"

"Here, there, everywhere." Buffy sighed. "Here, the Hogwarts library, my course books from my Healing education, books from Madame Pomfrey, books from Dumbledore – I think he's feeling guilty, Muggle libraries, the Internet…Nothing."

"Hmm…Well, Healing's not exactly my area of expertise – but have you tried looking into alternative treatments?"

"Like?"

Alyssa shrugged. "Rituals, Runes, that sort of stuff. If Madame Pomfrey couldn't help Remus, I doubt St. Mungos could either and that probably means there is no particular cure to un-paralyze him through Healing magic. You'd be better off leaving that area entirely and draw from other branches of magic, or possibly combinations of both."

Buffy stared. "I never even though of that," she said finally, groaning. "I'm so stupid."

"No, not stupid just affected with a temporary spell of tunnel vision," Alyssa said. "It's an easy mistake to focus on the obvious and forget the rest, especially when working alone. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"You noticed right away!" Buffy said.

Alyssa's lips twitched. "Well, sometimes it takes a fresh eye to catch what the old one hasn't," she said reasonably. "And research, in many ways, is what I do for a living. If I hadn't noticed, I'd have been worried."

Buffy smiled - for the first time since she'd begun researching a possible way to fix Remus' legs, back when he'd first been paralyzed, she felt hope.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter - quick as lightning! See, I do keep my promies - sometimes. lol. Thanks for all your lovely reviews - keep them coming, and you'll get a new chapter just in time for Chritsmas! I'll answer all reviewers I can answer, of course! (logged on members or anonymous reviewers with an email adress). A new poll is up, again regarding the rewrite. You have until December 30 to vote, after that, I'll put up the one regarding Harry pairings again - I was shocked at the amount of people who voted, but it makes me really happy!

/Ida


	19. October 31

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 19 – October 31.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Hey, guys," Sarah said brightly, grabbing her broom and flying up to join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, who stared at her as though she'd grown a second head.

"Uh…No offense, Sar," Harry said, "but the pitch is reserved for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Sarah did a small loop in the air. "I know!" She said brightly. "That's why I'm here."

Angelina exchanged looks with Harry. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, you're not on the team."

"Again, that's why I'm here," Sarah said, grinning even widely. "I decided you needed a fresh eye: Remember how my parents coached you when they taught here? Well, I think it's time for the second generation of Summers-Lupin to take over."

"But you're just a first year!" Ron said.

"Are you judging a book by it's cover, Ron?" Sarah said loftily.

"What?" Ron looked confused. "Well, no, I don't think so? You are a first year, aren't you?"

Sarah sighed. "Yes. But I'm not just a first year – I am the daughter of Buffy Summers and Remus Lupin, and, extraordinary in all ways." She smiled cheekily. "And I, the fanta-fabulous-tic Sarah Summers Lupin, have decided that you, Ron Weasley, are in need of particular help."

"Me?" Ron grew red, both angry, embarrassed, and, secretly, sort of grateful. He knew he could more than manage on his broom – but he was no Wood, and the jibes from Malfoy and the Slytherins didn't help his already wavering confidence.

"Yes, you. My dad did play Keeper, even if he wasn't on the team. The rest of you, shoo – go do your thing. Ron and I are going to have a little chat."

The rest of the team shrugged, not really seeing the harm, and flew away. The moment they were out of sight, Sarah snapped the red-head on the nose.

"OW!" Ron shouted. "What the Bloody Hell was that for?"

"Get over it," Sarah said.

Ron blinked. "Get over it? You just hit me!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I barely touched you. And that wasn't what I meant. I meant, get over it – whatever confidence issue you have – let it go."

Ron gawked. Then, he became mad. "What do you know about it? It's not that easy, what with the way the rest of the school is going on!"

"Of course it's not easy," Sarah said, twirling around him in the air in several patterns on her broom. "And in a way, it's incredibly easy. Just ignore them."

"I can't!" Ron said angrily. "You have no idea what it's like – "

" – Don't I?" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow. "I have no idea what it's like to have jibes and whispers follow you everywhere, practically being bullied by your own roommates, just because my father happens to be a werewolf?"

Ron looked slightly ashamed. "Okay, so you do know what it's like." He sighed. "Doesn't mean I can just stop letting it bother me."

"Of course not," Sarah soothed. "But it doesn't mean you can't control it. You don't want to lose, do you?"

"No!"

"And you don't want to be the reason behind a loss, either, do you?"

"NO!" Ron yelled loudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you need to get it under control," Sarah said matter of factly, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "Or you will lose – do you really want to give your tormentors the satisfaction? Of 'proving' them right? You're better than that, Ron."

Ron's ears flushed. "I'll try."

"In the words of the almighty Yoda…'Do or do not – there is no try'," Sarah quoted.

"…Huh?" Ron looked completely baffled. "Yoda who?"

"Never mind who he is," Sarah sighed. Wizards. "That isn't the point – the point is, either you show them they have no power over you, or you don't. What's it going to be?"

Ron gripped his broom handle tightly. "Of course I don't want them to think they have power over me…but they do."

"Because you let them," Sarah countered. "Look, my dad had a confidence problem in his youth too – we all do at some point – he still does, though a lot less."

"Your dad?" Ron looked completely perplexed. "But he's always so calm!"

Sarah smirked. "Outwardly, yes. Because that's how he wants to be perceived." Sarah flew away from Ron, towards the goal posts. "It's all about appearances, Ron," she shouted over her shoulders, as Ron flew after her. "Make them think it doesn't bother you, and eventually they'll stop. Make them eat their words, prove their preconceived notions wrong, and eventually, they'll respect you."

Ron's heart squeezed itself painfully together at that word. Respect. Could he really have it? Could Sarah help him get it? He reached the goalposts, where Sarah was fiddling with a Quaffle in her hands.

"Get in position, Keeper Ron Weasley," Sarah said. "And…catch!"

Sarah threw the Quaffle at Ron, who caught it securely in both hands. He smiled. Well, he thought, as he passed the Quaffle back. Sarah's help surely couldn't hurt, anyway…

* * *

October 31 dawned to howling wind and rain that splattered hard against Grimmauld Place windows, making them shake and rattle. This did nothing for Remus, Buffy, or Sirius' mood, considering what the date meant to them all – while the rest of the Wizarding World celebrated the day as one of Voldemort's vanquish, the three mourned for the friends – family – lost that day.

"Morning," Buffy said, stepping into the kitchen and sitting down beside her husband, who, like Sirius, on the opposite side of the table, were staring out the window, at the grey clouds outside.

"Morning," Remus said. Sirius just grunted in greeting.

"So, another Order meeting tonight," Buffy said, joining the two men in their staring. "Yay," she finished, voice completely void of any enthusiasm.

Remus' lips twitched slightly in amusement, but he did his eyes never left the window.

"Do you ever get that feeling," Sirius said thoughtfully, head tilted slightly to the side, "that this date, this so-called-holiday, is cursed in the same way as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position?"

Remus and Buffy couldn't help it – they both snorted with laughter. Sirius finally tore his gaze away from the window and stared at them with bewilderment. "What?"

"If you'd ever experienced Halloween in Sunnydale, on the Hellmouth, you wouldn't even need to ask that," Buffy said wryly. "Each and every Halloween, the baddies would always come up with something evil, despite the fact that the forces of darkness are supposed to take the day off."

"So to answer your question," Remus put in, "yes, we get that feeling every Halloween, without fail."

"To be honest, I'm sort of grateful for it," Buffy admitted. "It kept my mind off my own grief, you know? Kept me occupied, leaving me no time for thinking about James and Lily. But stuck in here…" She shrugged helplessly. "There's nothing but time on our hands. Nothing to do but mourn."

Alyssa stuck her head in through the door. "Hey, Dumbledore's here. It's urgent."

Buffy, Remus and Sirius exchanged frowns. "Already?" Remus said. "But the meeting isn't until tonight…"

Dumbledore met them in the hallway, looking tense and stressed.

"Has something happened?" Sirius demanded to know. "Is Harry okay?"

"Harry is fine," Dumbledore said. "He's not the issue here. Buffy, I need your assistance, immediately. I know you have a price on your head, but it simply can't be helped."

"Why, what's going on?" Buffy asked, worried, but at the same time, sort of grateful for something to do, especially on this date. That is, until she heard what Dumbledore had to say.

"The demon hybrid you and Remus encountered in Albania – or at least another of the same sort – is running rampage in a muggle village," Dumbledore said. Buffy and Remus both paled dramatically. "It's already killed several people, and the spells thrown at it are just bouncing of its skin. You're our only chance."

"Alright," Buffy said, swallowing. "I'll go."

"Buffy, no!" Remus protested, reaching up and grabbing her arm. "That thing nearly killed you last time!"

Buffy looked down at her husband's terrified expression. He knew exactly what the hybrid was capable of, as he'd encountered it before, and, well, as the wheelchair could attest to, not unscathed. She felt a pang of fear in her heart. Would she? She took a deep breath, shrugging off his arm. "I know that. But if I don't go, it will just keep killing." And she left with Dumbledore, not once looking back, knowing if she did, courage would fail her.

* * *

Buffy arrived to complete chaos. The muggle village was a wreck, dead bodies spread across the streets like ornaments, the houses still standing burning brightly against the grey skies, the raging winds only giving fuel to the fire. Pieces from the buildings, both outsides and insides, were scattered all over the place and in the middle of the chaos the demon stood, currently in the middle of throwing a child – no more than Phoebe's age – to the ground, head first, again and again, until the boy's insides were all splattered against the asphalt.

Buffy felt bile rise in her throat at the sight, at the same time reminded of her last encounter with the beast. She also realized she had no weapons.

The hybrid lifted its head and it caught sight of her. Its eyes gleamed in recognition: It was the same one. Buffy didn't know whether to be happy or not – on the one hand, this meant Voldemort probably only had one of the abominations. On the other, it meant the one standing in front of her, had thoroughly kicked her butt once and was probably capable of it again.

"SLAYER!" It yelled."You're still alive." He dropped the boy, dead long ago, to the ground, stalking over towards her. Beside Buffy, Dumbledore was throwing spells, all crackling with power, at the advancing creature, to no avail. The hybrid didn't even pause in its steps.

"Go," Buffy told him. "Help the civilians. Your magic is useless here anyway."

Dumbledore said nothing, just nodded and sprinted away, a lot faster than what someone his age should be capable of.

"I survived once, I can do it again," Buffy told herself under her breath. Closing her eyes, she let her body relax, but her muscles tense, readying herself for the coming fight.

The hybrid reached her, and the creature's fist flew out, connecting painfully with her jaw, sending her flying into a car standing parked by the sidewalk, several feet away, the force from her landing crushing the metal and shattering the windows. Her head spun.

"I'm ready for a rematch, Slayer," the hybrid taunted, as Buffy slowly and painfully got to her feet. "You seem to be a little rusty."

Buffy spat out the blood that had gathered in her mouth onto the ground, and grabbed a giant metal pole – the remains of a lamppost – with both hands. "Bring it on."

* * *

Remus, Sirius, Alyssa and Phoebe were all sitting on the stairs, eyes fastened on the outer door, each one waiting for someone to come through with news – preferably Buffy, alive and well.

"I shouldn't have let her go," Remus said, hugging a sobbing Phoebe closer to his chest. "I should have stopped her."

"You saw her, Moony," Sirius said, dragging a hand over his face tiredly. "There was no way to stop her."

"I should have anyway!" Remus spat. "Somehow. She almost died! What makes this time any different?"

Phoebe let out a louder sob.

"This time she knows what's she's up against," Alyssa said. "Try to be a little optimistic, please, for Phoebe if nothing else."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sweetie," he told Phoebe. "I just…you weren't there," he told Alyssa and Sirius, eyes pleading. "You didn't see her get beat up, you didn't see her slump to the ground like she was dead. I just…" He took a deep shuddering breath. "I just wish there was something I could do." He slapped his right thigh angrily. "But with these damn legs, I. Am. Fucking. USELESS!" He yelled, with each word, hitting himself harder, before he finally buried his head in Phoebe's hair, sobbing.

"At least you have an excuse," Sirius said. "I have two functional legs and I'm useless anyway."

"We all are," Alyssa reminded them. "Dumbledore said magic didn't work against it, remember?"

"Don't preach Dumbledore to us at the moment, please, 'lys," Sirius muttered, leaning sideways against the banister.

"Sorry."

"Daddy," Phoebe asked in a small voice, staring up at Remus, who'd finally seemed to have regained some of his composure, "will mummy be alright?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know, baby. I don't know. I hope so." He smiled sadly, stroking her cheek lightly.

"If she dies, what will happen to us?" Phoebe said sadly. "That woman…at the hospital last time, when mom was unconscious…she said she'd take us away. If mum doesn't come back, will that happen?"

Remus closed his eyes. God, Phoebe – and Sarah too, for that matter – shouldn't have to worry about stuff like this. Shouldn't have to be in the middle of a war, being faced with death and injury every day. They should be worrying about toys, and the need to clean up after themselves, homework, and (Merlin forbid) boys. Not whether or not their parents would die and what would happen to them if they did. It shouldn't even have to cross their minds. Sometimes, Remus regretted leaving Sunnydale and Buffy's dimension behind – for the kids, staying would have been better. Yes, they'd faced injuries there too, and demons and vampires and apocalypses – but it hadn't been like this. It hadn't been a full-scaled war.

"No," Remus said, forcing up a smile. "I promise, if something ever happens to me – or your mother – you and Sarah will be well taken care of by people we trust. No one like Umbridge will have any say. But nothing will happen to us, so you don't have to worry about that."

"But you just said – "

"I was just upset," Remus interrupted. "Your mum will be alright, I swear, alright?"

"Pinky swear?" Phoebe asked, holding up her pinky finger, and Remus desperately tried to hold back the tears he could feel rising again.

"Pinky swear," he said, crossing his pinky with Phoebe's, praying desperately the promise he'd just made wouldn't have to be broken.

* * *

Phoebe had fallen asleep by the time the door slammed open. "Out of the way!" Alastor Moody yelled, barging in closely followed by a bloody Tonks, though none of it seemed to be hers, and the rest of the Order. In his arms, he carried a near unconscious Buffy, covered in blood and gore, bruises all over, and her clothing mostly torn.

"Buffy!" Remus yelled, standing up and waking Phoebe. "Take her upstairs, he told Alyssa, handing her over, before following the Order into the living room, Sirius pushing his wheelchair.

"I want to see mum!" Phoebe protested.

"You'll see her later," Alyssa said, leading her up the stairs – a feat, considering how much Phoebe was squirming. "She needs to be patched up and rest first, alright?"

"What happened?" Remus asked, trying to be heard over the loud noise level filling the living room. Buffy had been placed on the sofa, and towels and bandages were being conjured, and hot water gathered from the kitchen.

"Let me through!" Poppy Pomfrey rushed in, followed by Severus Snape carrying several bottles of potions, both having presumably flooed in from Hogwarts.

"What happened?" Remus repeated, finally reaching Buffy, who smiled up at him tiredly, several teeth missing, and her eyes glassy. Pieces of her hair had been torn out and she was looking more dead than alive. Nonetheless, alive she was.

"I beat it, Re," she slurred, closing her eyes. "I beat it." Her head fell to the side, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"You should have seen her!" Tonks enthused. "She was friggin amazing!

"We've got to stop the bleeding," Madame Pomfrey told Severus, who nodded, for once grim. "And my scans show internal damage, and the risk for a bleed in the brain. I need sterile facilities – I'm going to have to open her up."

Remus eyes widened at that. Sirius clasped his shoulder in comfort, but Remus could barely feel it.

"Hogwarts, then. St. Mungos it out of the question," Moody said gruffly.

"Is she stable enough to be moved?" Snape asked.

Poppy shook her head. "Not really, but we have no choice – I can't operate here."

Snape nodded, and grabbed a book from the nearby table, turning it into a portkey. He grabbed Poppy and Buffy, and they both disappeared.

"Get me to the floo," Remus demanded of Sirius. "Now!"

Sirius didn't protest, just pushed Remus out of the room until they reached the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing!" Sirius yelled, throwing in a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, grabbing Remus and lifting him out of the chair, throwing them both into the fire.

When they arrived and the spinning sensation from flooing stopped they were met by raised voices from behind a screen, behind which Buffy presumably lay. "Hold that towel there, Severus," Madame Pomfrey could be heard saying. "And give me that potion. Yes, that one."

Dumbledore arrived, putting up some sort of shield in front of the hospital entrance, presumably to keep any unwelcome visitors from coming in. "Sirius?" Dumbledore looked shocked. "What do you think you're doing here? Get back to Grimmauld Place, immediately!"

Sirius just shook his head. "No way. I'm staying until I know Buffy's alright."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Remus asked desperately from the bed Sirius had placed him in as he couldn't stand on his own, and his wheelchair was still at Grimmauld. "Fawkes maybe?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I would if I could, as would Fawkes, but he had a burning day this morning – he's barely a chicken, let alone able to produce any tears. I'm sorry. You will just have to put your trust in Poppy and Severus."

Sirius snorted at that, but said nothing else, since, for once, it seemed Snape was actually helping.

"Do you want me to tell Sarah?" Dumbledore questioned after a moment's silence, the only noise being Madame Pomfrey's and Snape's voices from behind the screen.

Remus shook his head decidedly. "No. No need to worry her until we know more. It's bad enough Phoebe's upset. Does Umbridge know we're here?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "Cornelius called her to the Ministry to help him clean up the mess the hybrid left behind in that muggle village before Buffy managed to stop it. There will be a lot of Obliviators at work tonight, I believe."

"How will Fudge explain this to the public?" Sirius asked.

"Probably just as a small notice in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, saying the demon – of an unknown species - worked alone and had nothing to do with Voldemort," Remus snorted. "He'll probably downplay the damage as well."

"Highly likely," Dumbledore agreed.

Hours passed, before Snape and Poppy finally emerged from behind the curtain, both bloody and messy, but looking pleased. "We managed to repair all the damage," Poppy said. "Buffy will be alright, no permanent harm has been done. It was touch and go for awhile, but her heart never stopped. As long as she doesn't throw a clot, or fall into a coma, she should be alright. She just needs plenty of rest."

Remus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. Can I see her?"

"Of course," Poppy said. "Just let me clean up some of the mess first." She smiled kindly at Remus, but frowned at Sirius. "And you, Mr. Black, shouldn't be anywhere near Hogwarts, what with people like Umbridge running around! And you let him stay!" She scolded Dumbledore, who for a second looked like a kid with his hand stuck in a candy jar.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Sirius muttered. "I'll see you later, Remus," Sirius said, flooing back to Grimmauld, ready to tell the rest of the Order, Alyssa, and most of all Phoebe, the good news.

Remus barely noticed him leaving, so filled with relief. The hybrid was dead. Buffy was okay and would completely recover. His hands were shaking.

"Here," Snape said, handing Remus something in a cup. "A calming potion. You look like you need it."

Remus stared at the Potions Master, surprised at his kindness. "Thank you."

Snape sneered. "Don't get it in your mind that I care in any way, shape or form, Lupin – it's just because I don't have time to deal with a collapsed werewolf as well as his already collapsed wife."

Remus smiled knowingly. "Of course it is," he said, accepting the potion, swallowing it all in one gulp. "Of course it is."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, can I just start by saying how weird it feels to be posting a Halloween chapter on Christmas Eve? lol. Still, hope it works as a sufficient Christmas gift to you. Joyeux Noel and all that. Or, as we say in Sweden, GOD JUL!

Reviews are love and better than Santa Claus.

/Ida


	20. Bad luck

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 20 – Bad luck.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

Remus flooed back to Grimmauld Place several more hours later, tired but pleased: Buffy had woken up for a few moments before he left and spoken to him – she'd been mostly out of it, most of what she'd said had made no sense, but it had managed to ease most of his worries: Enough of them for him floo back to Grimmauld to attend the postponed Order meeting and Phoebe.

"Dad!" Phoebe exclaimed, throwing herself in his arms the moment he exited the fireplace, and had been helped back into his wheelchair by Sirius. "Is it true?" She demanded to know. "Is what Sirius said true? Mommy's okay?"

"She's fine, Phoebs," Remus assured her, hugging her back just as tightly. "Tired, and still wounded, but she'll be okay. I plan on taking you there to see her later, but I have to attend the meeting first, alright?"

Phoebe nodded, and reluctantly let go of him. "Alright. Will Sarah be there?"

Remus chuckled, messing up her hair. "Of course – I doubt anything could keep her away."

* * *

When Remus rolled into the room where the Order meeting was to be held, he was met by someone he did not expect to see for several weeks yet: "Hagrid! You're back."

"Remus," Hagrid greeted gruffly from his giant seat, holding a large slab of meat against a bruised eye. "I 'eard 'bout Buffy. Sorry 'bout tha'." He blinked when he saw the wheelchair. "Wha' 'appened to ye?"

"It's a long story," Remus said tiredly, gratefully accepting a cup of tea from McGonagall. "Thanks, Minerva. And Buffy will be fine, Hagrid," he added.

"Glad teh hear it."

"She will be alright, then?" Tonks asked anxiously, biting her nails, her clothes cleaned up from all the blood she'd been covered in last time he saw her.

"Yes."

"Well, shall we get started with the meeting?" Dumbledore asked jovially, clasping his hands together, and the members gathered all murmured their consent. "The attack on the muggle village was, I believe, and Alastor agrees with me, an attempt to drag the Slayer – Buffy – out – and have her killed, once and for all, as his last attempt did not succeed. Luckily," the Headmaster's eyes twinkled, "he underestimated her strength, again, and the assassin – the demon hybrid that Buffy and Remus encountered on their last mission, is, I'm glad to say, no more."

The room cheered.

"How did it happen?" Arthur Weasley asked curiously. "I was there, but in another end of the village, helping to transport the wounded out – how did she kill it?"

Remus straightened up in his wheelchair - he wanted to know that as well.

"Well," Tonks exchanged a look with Moody. "Mad-Eye and I were the closest, but we didn't actually see it happen either. You'll have to ask Buffy, once she's more coherent, I suppose."

"Do we know if there are any more hybrids out there?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. "Or was the one Buffy killed You-Know-Who's only subject? If it wasn't, we're in trouble – none of us magic wielders could harm it at all, and Buffy barely managed to kill _one_, and that was nearly at the cost of her own life- if there's an army of them, and You-Know-Who decides to send them all..." He trailed off, seeing no need to finish his sentence, as the rest of the room understood all too well what he meant: If Voldemort had more of the species, they were royally screwed.

"Good question," Dumbledore said. "Severus, do you know anything about it?"

"Not more than last time," Snape admitted. "And last time, I didn't know – and neither did the rest of the Death Eaters, from what I've been able to understand – the Dark Lord created such a creature. I have no idea the resources it would take, or the magic it would require. But, if it was just a matter of waving your wand, Voldemort would have had a large amount of them running around already. It is my – hopeful - belief that it was his only one, or at least, one of extremely few."

"Well, that is one large worry put to rest, then," Dumbledore said, pleased. "As you can all see, Hagrid is back from his mission to the Giants. Hagrid, what do you have to report, old friend?"

"The meeting with the giants could 'ave gone better," the half-giant admitted. "But it could 'ave gone worse too. Olympre an' I were accepted alright. Allowed to leave our gift to the Gurg – the Chief - an' all, we met with 'im twice. But then there was a fight – Giants aren't meant to live together like tha'. And the Gurg was killed."

"Oh, no!" Emmeline Vance gasped, and Hagrid nodded grimly.

"And the new Gurg wasn't so keen on listenin' to us. Things got rather violent," Hagrid said, gesturing towards his face. "If not for Olympe…" He sighed. "Anyway, she was forced to use magic to 'elp me out, and we weren't welcome after tha'. We stayed hidden in a cave for a couple o' days and what we saw – well…let's jus' say that the new Gurg had nuthin' against all wizards. Just us. Met up with a couple of Death Eaters – one of 'em was MacNair - bringin' him gifts like we did."

"And let me guess," Sirius said bitterly, "the new Gurg had no trouble with them?"

Hagrid nodded. "You guessed right. The new Gurg – Golgomath - was very welcomin'. So me an' Olympe tried to convince some of the other Giants, those who weren't 'appy with Golgomath."

"And?" Snape asked impatiently.

"We managed to convince six or seven tha' joinin' us was a good idea," Hagrid said, and the room lit up. "Unfortunately , there was a raid, and those tha' survived didn't wan' no more ter to with us after that."

The room's occupants slumped down as one. "So there are no giants coming," McGonagall summarized unhappily. "And those that are, will join You-Know-Who."

"Sorry," Hagrid said.

"It is not your fault, Hagrid," Dumbledore said. "You did what you could. And maybe some of them will move out, because they don't want to be around Golgomath, and remember what you said. Maybe they'll come."

Few of the members were convinced this would happen though, and Remus suspected Dumbledore didn't either – he was just saying it to comfort Hagrid – but from the look on the half-Giant's face, he wasn't very convinced either.

* * *

"Damnit!" Sarah groaned when Ron let in yet another goal, and let her head fall against the railing with a thud.

Despite all her coaching, despite the fact that it had seemed Ron had managed to ignore the Slytherin jibes in the hallways, despite the fact that he hadn't let a single goal get passed him at practice, it seemed it didn't matter when push came to shove.

At breakfast, he hadn't been able to swallow a single bite - bad, because, hello! This is Ron Weasley we're talking about. Then, when they got out onto the pitch, the jibes had started again…and whatever nerve Ron had gained, was lost, as told by the current score: Fourty-Zero, in Slytherin's favor. If she heard 'Weasley is our king' one more time, she would strangle someone!

As if on cue, the awful song started up again from the Slytherin stands: _"__Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, Thatʹs why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King."_

Sarah grabbed her wand angrily. "Alright, that's it - I've had enough!"

_"Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win Weasley is our King."_

"Sarah, don't!" Neville said, dragging down the first year and stealing her wand by force. _"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King."_

"They're not worth it," Hermione added, though she too looked as though she wanted nothing more than to hex the Slytherins to the moon and back.

Sarah pouted. She wasn't used to not succeeding, and she saw Ron's failure to block out the Slytherin chants as a personal one. And besides that, hearing about her mum's 'accident' and then going to visit her in the hospital wing, seeing her condition firsthand, certainly hadn't taken any stress off of her shoulders. Really, how many times had she almost died now?

She loved her mother, truly, and she was so proud of her, wanted to be just like her – but sometimes, she couldn't help but wish she would just be a normal mum, without a life threatening occupation. Not knowing if the last time she saw her would actually be her last; not knowing if she'd come back whenever she walked out the door…

Growing up on a Hellmouth hadn't given her or Phoebe many opportunities to truly be children. Sarah had learned that innocence wasn't something easily come by, and she had lost hers early: She had had to lose it, or she would have been easy prey: Daughter of a Slayer and a werewolf – the dead and undead had been willing to go to so many lengths to get a hold of her.

She shuddered as she remembered some of the more terrifying kidnapping attempts through her childhood.

Phoebe hadn't suffered that: When she was born, her parents had been even more overprotective of her than of Sarah, knowing what could happen. As a result, Phoebe still retained some of that innocence and naivety – far more than Sarah, too be sure, though she was quickly losing it here, in this universe; a magical universe, on the edge of war.

Still, Sarah didn't envy her that – it only made her more determined to make sure Phoebe could stay innocent, no matter what.

"Look!" Ginny said, pointing, and interrupting Sarah's line of thoughts. "Harry's got the Snitch!"

And so he had. During the time Sarah had been lost in thought, it seemed Gryffindor had managed to score one goal (at least it was something), and now Harry had caught the Snitch, ending the game, and giving Gryffindor a victory anyway.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione said, standing up. "I don't know how much longer I would have been able to watch."

Unfortunately, it seemed Gryffindor's bad luck hadn't ended: When Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Sarah reached the pitch, they saw Malfoy on the ground with a bloody nose, whimpering like the pathetic little ferret he was: George and Harry were nowhere in sight, nor was Ron.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded to know of Fred, who was glaring at Malfoy over his shoulder, clenching and unclenching his fists, being forcibly lead off the pitch by Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"Malfoy happened," Katie said, frowning worriedly. "He provoked Harry and George into attacking him…they've been taken to McGonagall's office."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, no!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! It's McGonagall – she wants to win the cup as much as we do. And she has a soft spot for Potters and Weasleys. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"Way to go, Fred," Ginny said, glaring at her brother later that evening. "_What's the worst that can happen_?" She repeated mockingly. "No Seeker, and no Beaters."

"How was I to know Umbitch was going to show up?" Fred demanded to know. "And if I had known I was going to be banned for something I didn't do, I wish like Hell I had actually done it. If Angie, 'Licia and Katie hadn't held me back…" He shook his head.

"Guys, it's no use," Harry sighed. "Fighting isn't helping. And it isn't Fred's fault. It's mine."

"It's Malfoy's," Sarah corrected. "And Umbridge's. Place the blame where it belongs. So, okay, you could have done a better job holding your temper…but that would be quite hypocritical of me to demand of you."

"I'm going to bed," George said. "Coming, Fred?"

Fred nodded, and the two former Beaters disappeared up the stairs. A couple of minutes later, Ginny left too, leaving the common room empty apart from Ron, Hermione and Sarah sitting by the fire.

"Any idea where Ron got too?" Sarah asked. Her first reaction after the game – and during it – was to chew out Ron, but she knew that would only make things worse, not better. And all her anger had disappeared since, leaving her only with a hollow feeling in her gut. Wherever Ron was now, he was probably in need of comfort and encouragement, not more blame – he probably blamed himself enough already.

"I think he's avoiding us," Hermione said, chewing her lip worriedly, as Harry shook his head. "Where do you think he-?"

The Fat Lady's portrait swung forwards, revealing Ron, clambering through the portrait hole, snow in his red hair.

"Where have you been?" Hermione said, jumping to her feet and hugging him. Ron tensed up, before relaxing in her embrace, and shrugging.

"Walking."

"Well, you must be freezing," Sarah said. "Sit."

Puzzled, Ron sat. "Aren't you angry?"

"For what?"

"For disappointing you," Ron said. "I was a fool to think I can play Quidditch. I'm going to resign – Ow!"

Sarah had hit him. "Don't you dare. So you had a bad game – everyone has one once in awhile. You're great at practice."

"But I suck at the real thing," Ron reminded her.

"Pshh," Sarah snorted. "Beginner's bad luck."

"And you can't resign," Harry said. "Then we need to replace over half-the team. Fred, George and I have been banned from ever playing again."

Ron looked more anguished than ever, and looked to be on the verge of a new guilt-trip.

Sarah held up a finger to stop him. "Don't even think about it. This was not your fault. Malfoy is a git, and it wasn't insults at you that made Harry and George act like two gorillas without brains but too much testosterone."

Ron blinked in confusion as Hermione giggled and Harry flushed in embarrassment. "Testo-what?"

"Never mind," Sarah rolled her eyes. Purebloods.

"Well," Hermione said, stepping back from the window which she had walked towards after Ron sat down. "I know something that might cheer you up – Hagrid's back."

* * *

The trio and Sarah wasted no time in getting to Hagrid's hut, hidden under the invisibility cloak. Harry knocked, and Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, immediately started barking.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole.

"Shoulda known," Hagrid said gruffly, opening the door and letting them in, Sarah quickly covered Hermione's mouth to muffle the scream that began to escape her at the sight of the half-giant: His hair matted with congealed blood and his eye bruised and puffy.

"Oh, Hagrid!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, that's nothing," a cheery voice they all recognized said from a corner of the cabin. "You should have seen _me_ a couple of days ago."

"Mum!" Sarah exclaimed, rushing forward to Buffy, as Harry, Ron and Hermione all exclaimed: "Buffy!" "Mrs. Lupin!" "Professor Summers!"

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital wing," Sarah scolded. The trio was staring at their former professor with wide eyes: Buffy's face was covered in scarring, and her head was covered in bandages, one arm in a sling.

"Well, with Umbridge running around it was a little risky to stay inside the castle. I'm heading back to Grimmauld tonight," Buffy said, wincing slightly. "Really, I'm fine," she told the still speechless trio. "I mean what I said – a couple of days ago, I was near death and looking far worse. I am so grateful for Healing potions – not to mention hair-and tooth growth potions."

"What happened?" Harry demanded to know, finally finding his voice again.

"I doubt you've heard about the attack – the Ministry would have made sure the Prophet didn't mention anything about it," Buffy said. "Anyway, the hybrid me and Re ran into in Albania was there, and we went a little round or too. I won, but not without a price."

"Your face…!" Hermione gasped.

Buffy grimaced, fingering one of the scars self-consciously. "Yeah, well…two days ago, these were bleeding. My face wasn't so much a face as it was bloody carnage…but with my Slayer healing, and potions…give it another two days, and the scars will be gone."

"Wicked," Ron breathed, earning himself a smack from Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron!"

Buffy snickered. "You could do with some healing potions as well, Hagrid," she told the half-giant, pulling out her wand with her left hand. "You shouldn't have come back here, looking like that. Not with Umbridge running around – she doesn't need to an excuse to sack you, and with you wounded I bet she'd make up some sort of story of how you're a danger to yourself – not to mention the students – and have no business teaching a school."

Flicking her wand at Hagrid's hair, she made some of the blood disappear: Another flick, and some of the swelling around the eye lessened.

Hagrid shrugged. "Can't be tha' bad, cannit?" He asked.

Buffy sighed. If Hagrid didn't want to take the danger Umbridge posed seriously, there wasn't much she could do. "Just…try to lay low?" She winced a bit at her choice of words – Hagrid wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous of guys.

"What happened you, Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "Was it…the giants?" She lowered her voice.

"How di' you know 'bout that?" Hagrid bellowed in surprise, and Sarah barely refrained from rolling her eyes at him.

"We sort of guessed," Ron said dryly.

"Harry, can I have a word?" Buffy asked, standing up.

Harry frowned. He wanted to hear about the giants…

As if knowing what she was thinking, Buffy smiled at him. "I'm sure the others will fill you in. I just figured we could have a little Godmother-Godson time, for once."

Harry nodded then, stepping out into the cold, and closing the door behind them.

"So…how have you been?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Buffy's lips twitched in amusement as she did a heating charm with her wand, to keep them warm, and a disillusionment charm to keep them hidden from sight. "Really?"

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Not really," he admitted. "I got banned from playing Quidditch."

Buffy looked startled. "Really? I'm so sorry to hear that…"

Harry grimaced. "Yeah. And my broom has been locked up."

"Umbridge?" Buffy asked, pursing her lips.

"Yeah."

"She has no right to take your broom," Buffy said. "She can ban you from Quidditch, but your broom is your broom and no one else's. She has no right to your property. And she hasn't banned you from flying, has she?"

Harry brightened a little, and Buffy grinned. Boys and their toys… "Ask McGonagall to have it back."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, before sneaking another look at his Godmother. "The attack…it was two days ago…that was Halloween, right?"

"Yeah." Buffy sighed. "All bad things seem to happen at Halloween."

"Do you…" Harry hesitated slightly. "Do you think you could tell me about my mother?" He blushed when Buffy turned to look at him, slightly startled. "I mean, you don't have to," he assured her. "But I hear all about my dad from Sirius and prof – I mean, Remus. But not so much about my mum."

Buffy smiled then. "I'd be honored to tell you about Lily," she said. "I was actually wondering if you were ever going to ask," she admitted. "I suppose I could have told you something without your prompting, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds. I didn't want you to think I was pushing or anything." She chuckled slightly, her eyes lost in memory.

"Lily was…Lily," she finally said. "She was sunshine and spice, fire and water. I don't know how to explain it, really. She could be so calm one minute, and then excited or angry the next. You never knew." Buffy's lips twitched. "Your dad never failed to wind her up, nor did Lily ever fail to keep him in line. He was so whipped."

Harry grinned.

"You actually remind me a lot of Lily," Buffy said. "And I don't mean just your eyes. I mean your temper, your loyalty and honesty…"

Harry's grin got even wider: Everyone was always telling him how much he was like his dad, but no one had ever said he reminded them of his mum as well.

"…But you have your dad's laziness and penchant for breaking rules," Buffy said. "And Lily was always so demanding in presence, you know? You're withdrawn. Wherever she went, heads turned – people couldn't help but notice her: Not because she tried to be noticed, but there was just something about Lily that made people want to be around her, like a moth to a flame."

Harry smiled.

"And of course, you're not quite the bookworm Lily was," Buffy continued. "I'm not saying she was another Hermione, because she wasn't. Lily wasn't near that obsessed, and she looked beyond the written: Questioned it, didn't take it at face value. And she wasn't a stickler for rules either, don't let anyone tell you that!" She laughed. "I'm not saying she was a troublemaker like your dad, but she made sure to break the rules when they didn't suit her." She sighed longingly. "Your parents balanced each other out perfectly: Lily kept your dad grounded, helped him grow into this amazing man. And your dad made your mum lighten up, helped her to really enjoy life. I am proud to call them my friends."

"Do you…do you think she'd be proud of me?" Harry asked, almost wistfully. "That they'd both be proud of me?"

"Oh, Harry," Buffy grinned, hugging him. "I _know_ they're proud of you. They loved you before you were born. And they still love you, wherever they are. Anyone would be proud to be your parents. Well, anyone who matters, anyway."

Harry began to smile, then it faltered as he saw a light source come bobbing through the dark towards them. "What's that?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, then cursed silently. "Umbridge." She stood up, and knocked on the door. "Don't open up!" She told Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and Sarah inside, as their voices quieted down. "Just listen: Take Harry's cloak and hide by the door. Umbridge is on her way. Hagrid, when you open the door, hold it open long enough for them to slip out."

There was a sound of scuffling from inside, which Buffy took as a sign they had heard. Buffy placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and lead him around the corner of the hut, away from the stairs, before she again pulled out her wand, erasing the footprints in the snow within her reach.

Umbridge reached the hut, face scrunched up in distaste, though her attention was still held by the four set of footprints in the snow, which ended suddenly a couple of feet from the hut.

She knocked. A moment later, Hagrid opened the door, holding it open wide.

"So," Umbridge said, slowly and loudly, as though Hagrid was deaf. "You're Hagrid, are you?" She stepped inside without waiting for an answer.

Buffy grimaced, wishing she weren't wounded; wishing Umbridge didn't hold a position of power; wishing she could kick her large ass to Hell. She knew showing herself would be madness though, and would probably cause more trouble for Hagrid – and herself, Sarah, Remus and the Order – rather than help.

She watched as three sets of footprints appeared outside the door, and stepped down the stairs. A moment later, Hagrid closed the door, and Umbridge began the interrogation, voice muffled due to the thick walls.

"Come on," she whispered to the invisible group. "Walk back to the castle, don't stop until you're inside Gryffindor tower. I'll erase your footprints behind you."

The walk towards the castle went slowly, what with three people under an invisibility cloak, and two under a disillusionment charm, of which one – who was wounded - had to constantly stop to erase their footprints.

Once they reached the castle, Buffy took off the disillusionment charm on Harry, making sure he got safely under the cloak with the others, before waving goodbye to the invisible group, and walking outside again, her destination the three broomsticks, from which she could floo: She doubted she was in any condition to apparate.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter and that you had a nice holiday and start of the new year! Don't forget to read and review the rewrite and its website, Road of Innocence, which is up now, available from my profile page. :D A new chapter is posted regularly, every two weeks. (Wow, I have a schedule I can actually promise to keep...)

/Ida


	21. Wet

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 21 – Wet.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

November passed by, grey and bitter – quite a lot like Buffy's mood, for every failure to find a solution to Remus' still paralyzed legs. The December full moon was like every other full moon that had passed since Remus' injury – the wolf, silent, apart from the occasional whimper, unable to move; Buffy, tearful, hating to see the normally so lively creature helpless and frustrated, unable to understand why his legs wouldn't support him.

Alyssa was doing her best to help, but so far, she hadn't had much luck either – and Buffy knew Remus was suffering even worse than the wolf, only he wouldn't show it.

"Hey, you ready for the invasion of Order members later?" Alyssa asked Buffy in the middle of December.

"Ready or not, they'll be here for the meeting, so I guess I have to be," the Slayer answered, massaging her temples tiredly.

"Do you know what it's about?" Alyssa sank down in a chair beside her.

"My guess? Probably more about the guarding shifts over at the Department of Mysteries," Buffy said.

"I'm thinking of volunteering," Alyssa said. "I hate being stuck in this house. Having a price on your head sucks. I can't even go out to buy Christmas presents!"

"There's always owl order," Buffy suggested, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, I suppose…what are you going to buy for your family?" Alyssa asked.

"I haven't really thought about it," Buffy admitted. "Finding a cure for Remus' legs would be great, though."

"Still no luck on finding a miraculous cure for you either huh?" Alyssa said.

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. I'm starting to think it might be irreversible."

"What is?" Phoebe asked, poking her head in through the library doors.

"The…uhh…cold," Buffy said, smiling at her daughter brightly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Buffy grimaced. "Yeah, I guess I am. Just…don't worry, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Phoebe promised. "So, am I stuck in my room for the meeting as usual?"

Buffy gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, sweetie, but yes. It's for grown-ups, not children. And you are a child, no use in denying it," she added as she saw Phoebe opened her mouth to protest.

Phoebe pouted.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up, Phoebe," Alyssa commented. "Enjoy your innocence while you can… Because with the war going on…" she grimaced. "I have a feeling you'll lose it sooner rather than later."

* * *

"The first thing on the agenda is the schedule regarding the guarding of the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore began, only to be interrupted by Alyssa.

"I volunteer," Alyssa said, raising her arm. "I'm sick of being stuck inside here all of the time."

"It's kind of you to offer, but I still don't believe it's wise for you to venture outside…invisible or not," Dumbledore said. "If you are discovered, the Death Eaters and Voldemort will have more incentive to kill you. For the same reason, Buffy shouldn't either – especially since you killed Voldemort's hybrid."

Buffy frowned and Alyssa's shoulders slumped. So much for that idea. "I'm becoming claustrophobic!" She complained.

"I second that," Sirius muttered.

"Hestia, are you free tomorrow? You and Emmeline could perhaps take turns?"

Hestia nodded, albeit slightly reluctantly. "That's fine…Emmeline?"

"I have nothing better to do," the stately witch answered. "Might as well."

"And for the day after tomorrow…Dedalus? And perhaps Kingsley, unless you are on Auror duty?" Dumbledore suggested.

The tall, black man nodded. "I work night on the seventeenth, so if Dedalus could take that shift, I can cover the day."

"That is fine with me," Dedalus agreed.

"As for the eighteenth…Nymphadora? Arthur?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks rolled her eyes. "But yeah, I can take the day shift… I've promised my mum to come for dinner that evening, though, so Arthur, you'll have to take the night shift…unless you have something really important to do? I suppose I can always cancel with my parents…again," she added jokingly.

"That won't be necessary," Arthur assured her. "The night shift is fine."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed. "Shall we perhaps decide on the schedule for Christmas next time we meet? Severus, have you found out anything else regarding the hybrid? Is it certain it was the only one?"

"The Dark Lord has made no further mention of anything that leads me to believe otherwise," Snape drawled.

Dumbledore seemed to relax. "That is good news indeed. Is there anything else? Remus, Buffy – any progress regarding the mobility of your legs? Perhaps Severus could help?"

"We're getting there," Buffy smiled sweetly. "If we need Severus, we'll be sure to ask him."

Sirius snorted in the background. "Not likely."

Snape sneered. "No one asked for your opinion, mutt."

"No one asked for you to open your mouth either, greasy git," Sirius retorted.

"Children!" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the squabble that was sure to take place unless he put a stop to it before it could begin. "Please."

Snape crossed his arms and leaned back against the kitchen wall, silently seething. Sirius gave him a triumphant look, happy to have gotten the last word in.

Remus shook his head. Sometimes, it felt like they were all third years back at Hogwarts again…

* * *

"What up with you?" Sarah asked Harry once he returned to the Gryffindor Common room after the last DA meeting of the term before Christmas holidays: Harry had stayed behind to pick up, but that wasn't reason enough for the currently strange expression on his face.

"It's Cho, isn't it?" Hermione said knowingly. "Did she corner you after the meeting?"

Harry just nodded, and Sarah wrinkled her nose. What did Harry see in the Asian girl anyway? Sure…she was pretty enough, she supposed. But she was also quite self-absorbed, from what she'd heard… And the fact that she was the girlfriend of someone Harry'd seen killed in front of him should be quite off-putting…at least it was to Sarah.

"So…what did she want?" Ron asked, sniggering.

"She – " Harry began hoarsely. "She…er…that is…" He coughed slightly awkwardly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "They kissed," she said matter-of-factly.

Ron and Harry turned to stare at her. "What?" Sarah said. "It's kind of obvious, isn't it? You look like you've been smashed in the skull with a bludger – sort of dim-witted, sort of drooling, and sort of dazed. It's not _that_ hard to put together!"

Harry flushed.

"Well?" Ron demanded to know, grinning widely at him, almost bouncing up and down with excitement. "How was it?"

A short pause. "Wet," Harry finally said.

Sarah snorted with laughter.

"Because she was _crying,"_ Harry continued, sounding slightly defeated as he sank down into a fluffy armchair.

"Oh," Ron's smile faded slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno," said Harry, frowning. "Maybe."

Sarah inwardly rolled her eyes. Boy, was she glad she wasn't a teenager!

"Of course youʹre not," Hermione said absently.

"How do you know?" Ron asked very sharply.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," said Hermione vaguely. "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."

"Youʹd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," Ron joked.

"Ron," Hermione said calmly, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Whatʹs that supposed to mean?" Ron looked offended. "What sort of person cries while someoneʹs kissing them?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, nodding. "Who does?"

"Cho is confused," Sarah said. "Obviously, she's sad, because Cedric died. And now she likes Harry, and she can't figure out who she likes best. Which makes her feel guilty, because, by liking Harry, she feels as though she's betraying Cedric's memory, not to mention everyone else's reaction if she starts dating him. And to make it even more confusing, Harry was the one who was with Cedric when he died. And she's afraid she'll get kicked off Ravenclaws Quidditch team 'cause she's been flying pretty craptastic lately."

"How did you figure all that out?" Ron asked dumbly, blinking.

"Just because youʹve got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesnʹt mean we all have," Hermione sniffed. "Obviously, Sarah _observes._ And it's not that hard to figure out."

"If you want my advice, Harry," Sarah offered, "I think you and Cho would be better off as friends, or just acquaintances. There's quite a lot of baggage there already, and to be honest…I don't think your personalities are quite…compatible. And Cho is quite a mess right now."

Harry frowned. Sarah was right, he realized. So he'd liked Cho for ages…but that was before…sure, he still liked her… But Sarah's speech made him stop and pause. She was right – there was a lot of baggage there.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked, coming up to them.

"Harry's first kiss," Hermione said promptly, not looking up from the long letter she was writing.

"KRUM?" Ron exploded when he caught sight of the name 'Victor' on the parchment, now trailing on the floor. "You're writing Viktor Krum?"

Neville, Sarah and Harry tuned out Ron and Hermione's rising argument in favor for their own conversation. "First kiss, huh?" Neville grinned at Harry. "Cho, I suppose? How was it?"

Sarah sniggered. "In Harry's own words…wet."

Neville snorted with laughter. "Well…I guess that's one way to put it…did you drool a lot?"

Harry flushed. _"She was crying!"_ He repeated for the second time.

"Did you clash teeth?" Neville asked. "Cause that sort of hurts...more awkward, though…not enough to make a girl cry, anyway…"

"How would you know?" Ron asked, joining their conversation as Hermione had stormed off towards the girl's dorms, fuming.

It was Neville's turn to blush. "Umm…Ron, mate, don't kill me, okay?"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "No promises."

"I sort of kissed Ginny. After the Yule Ball in fourth year," Neville said really quickly. "Once! And it was a caught up in the moment thing, we were curious - it didn't mean anything!"

Ron was growing red very quickly.

"Umm…goodnight!" Neville squeaked out, he too escaping towards the dorms, before Ron's fury could mount even further.

At that moment, the portrait hole opened and Ginny stepped through.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ron yelled, standing up. "I want to talk with you!"

"Hi, Ron, nice to see you too," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow sarcastically. "Merry Christmas, and all that."

"You…and Neville…you kissed Neville?" Ron spluttered.

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"So? SO?"

"Err…I think I'll be heading to bed now," Harry muttered, not particularly in the mood to witness a fight between two temperamental Weasley siblings.

"Yeah…see you tomorrow," Sarah said, trying to squash the little feeling of jealousy she suddenly felt towards one Ginny Weasley…

She and Neville were just friends, Sarah tried to convince herself as she entered her dorm and laid down on her bed. Besides, she was just a first year, for Merlin's sake! Neville was what? Fifteen? "Just friends," she muttered to herself. "We are just friends. And I'm not jealous of Ginny Weasley's lips, _not at all._ So there!"

"Sarah?" Amanda asked through the dark. "Are you talking to yourself?"

Sarah blushed. "No! Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Amanda answered.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Sorry for the wait, again.


	22. Impending Christmas

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 22 – Impending Christmas.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

Buffy frowned, looking around at her surroundings. She was standing in a long, dark corridor, but she had no idea how she'd gotten there. Suddenly, she saw a red headed man sitting on the floor ahead of her, his chin drooping onto his chest.

"Arthur?" Buffy whispered, approaching him, now understanding where she was – the Department of Mysteries – tonight was Arthur's turn on guard duty. But she had no idea how she'd gotten here. "Arthur?" She leaned down to put a hand on his chest, found it went right through - like a ghost.

In confusion, Buffy straightened. This was a dream. It must be. But why – she spun around as she suddenly heard a slithering noise coming towards her, and her eyes widened as she caught sight of a giant snake. "Arthur!" She yelled, hoping the man would hear her, despite the fact that it was clear she was nothing more than an observer. "Now would be a great time for you to wake up and do some magic mojo!"

She threw herself at the snake, but to no surprise, she went straight through its body, just like she had when she'd tried to touch Arthur. Arthur was beginning to stir – his cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet, quickly pulling out his wand.

"Thank God!" Buffy muttered, only to have her eyes widen as the snake reared, and struck, biting Arthur's chest deeply with poisonous fangs, not one, not two, but three times. "No!" She screamed, her voice mixing in with Arthur's own yells of pain, and, instinctively, she threw herself to catch him as he fell – but of course, she couldn't. It was like she wasn't even there, Arthur falling straight through her like she was nothing but mist, slumping backwards against the wall, his life's blood splattered on the floor.

* * *

"Buffy, wake up!" Remus commanded, shaking his wife's shoulder – it looked like she was having some kind of fit, her face sweaty, her entire body twitching widely.

"Arthur, no!" Buffy yelled, and then, she was sitting up, her eyes wild in the dark.

"Buffy, it's alright. Buffy, look at me," Remus commanded, grasping her face.

"R-Remus," Buffy muttered, still looking disoriented.

"Yes. You were having a nightmare." He glanced at the doorway where Sirius, Phoebe and Alyssa stood, all three looking drowsy with sleep, but also throwing worried looks at Buffy.

"No. No." Buffy shook her head. "It wasn't a nightmare. Arthur. I dreamt about Arthur." She grasped Remus shirt. "He's been attacked. A snake – Voldemort's snake was there."

Remus paled, knowing that sometimes, Buffy's dreams were prophetic – but the last time had been so long ago, and they always showed possible futures, not the now. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Buffy snapped, standing up. "I've got to contact Dumbledore. He was very badly injured."

* * *

Dumbledore looked up from his desk as he heard three knocks on his office-door, and with a wave of his hand, he made it open, revealing Professor McGonagall, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. He blinked at them. "Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall…and…ah." He fell silent, looking at three with imploring eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall went straight to the poing. "Potter has had a…well, a nightmare. He says…"

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry said quickly, and Professor McGonagall looked at him with a slight frown.

"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the Headmaster about it."

ʹI… well, I _was _asleep…" Harry began, and then, he proceeded to tell Dumbledore about a dream…a dream that sounded very familiar to the Headmaster, because he had already heard it, less than five minutes ago, but from someone else's mouth.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked, somewhat absently, his mind already swirling with thoughts and possibilities.

"Well…I don't know," Harry said, slightly angry. "Inside my head, I suppose – "

"You misunderstand me," Dumbledore said calmly. "I mean… can you remember - er - where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

For several moments, Harry gaped at Dumbledore. Then… "I was the snake," he finally said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

The office was completely silent. Finally, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "Well? Aren't you going to say something? Do something? Mr. Weasley is hurt! You've got to help him - "

" – Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "I already have."

Harry blinked at him, completely bewildered. "Huh? I mean – what?" McGonagall and Ron stared at the Headmaster with expressions just as confused.

"I have already acted. As we speak, Arthur is being taken care of at St. Mungos."

"But…_how?"_ Harry gaped. "How did you find out? I mean – "

"You are not the only one who has had a dream tonight, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Your Godmother did too. In fact, she had the exact same one, albeit from a spectator's point of view. She contacted me the moment her own dream ended. In fact, when you stepped into my office, I was just about to have the Weasley children woken up. Minerva," the Transfiguration professor jumped slightly, looking startled.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"If you could wake up the other Weasley children and bring them here, we can send them all to Grimmauld place. Sirius is already expecting them."

* * *

Buffy, Remus, Phoebe, Alyssa and Sirius all sat quietly around the table in Grimmauld place's kitchen while waiting for the Weasley children to show up. After contacting Dumbledore, Sirius had taken over the floo, letting the rest of the Order know what had happened. Now, they were just waiting for Molly and Arthur's kids to show up, knowing Dumbledore would have told them.

When they did show up, however, they weren't alone. "Harry?" Remus blinked blearily at them.

"Back again, the blood‐traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?" Kreacher muttered from the stove.

"Out!" Sirius roared, and the old House-Elf skulked out through the door leading to the hall, glaring at them as he left.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked once he was out of sight. "I thought only the Weasleys - "

"You weren't the only one dreaming tonight," Harry muttered, massaging his forehead as the children slumped down around the table, gratefully accepting the tea Alyssa had prepared for them.

Buffy gawked at him. "You too?" She wondered.

Harry nodded. "The exact same dream, apparently, but from different points of view."

"Different points of view," Buffy repeated, her mind a turmoil. How was this possible? It couldn't just be a coincidence that both she and Harry had the same vision at the same time.

"Can someone tell us what it going on?" Ginny demanded to know. "All McGonagall told us was that dad was injured!"

"It appears that both Harry and I had the same vision tonight," Buffy said, feeling it was better she explained: Harry still looked rather shaken, and she doubted he wanted to tell his friends he had seen their father be attacked. "Of your father. He was attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, while on duty for the Order. He is quite badly injured, from what I could see, but he has been taken to St. Mungo's."

"You both saw it?" George asked.

"The exact same thing?" Fred asked.

"According to Dumbledore, yes," Harry muttered.

"Is mum here?" Fred asked Sirius, who shook his head.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet. The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore is letting her know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," Ginny said, glancing at her brothers. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"You're not going anywhere," Remus said sympathetically. "You can't."

"And why not?" George asked. "He's our dad!"

"Wouldn't it seem odd that you know Arthur was attacked before the hospital let his wife know?" Buffy said logically. "I know you're upset, but for now, you have to stay here. We can't draw attention to the fact that we have a second source of information. In this case, Harry and I. We do not need the Ministry to be more suspicious of us than it already is."

"Someone else could have told us," Ginny said, a slight desperation to her tone of voice. "We could have heard it from somewhere else..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius scoffed. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order, and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened. You could seriously damage the Orderʹs ‐"

"We don't care about your dumb Order!" Fred exclaimed.

"This is our dad dying we're talking about!" George yelled.

"You don't know that," Remus said calmly. "Arthur is a lot stronger than people give him credit for. He knew what he was getting into. We all did, when we joined."

"There's a reason you're not in the Order," Sirius said. "You don't understand. There are things worth dying for – "

"Easy for you to say!" Fred bellowed. "I don't see you out there, risking your neck! Or Lupin, for that matter - "

"Enough!" Buffy yelled, as she glanced at Remus and Sirius. The two marauders' expressions were pale. "Just because Sirius is here doesn't mean he doesn't help. And during the first war, he risked his life, many times. As for Remus, he _was _out there, risking his neck, which is why he's in a wheelchair in the first place. I have died out there, while fighting the forces of darkness, as have many of our friends, only they didn't have the luxury of coming back. So don't speak as though we don't understand, or care. We care a whole lot, but there's more at stake here."

"I understand you're upset," Alyssa intoned. "But we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. At least until we hear from your mother, alright?"

The twins still looked mutinous, but also somewhat ashamed as they sat down. Ginny sank down in the nearest chair, and after a moment, Ron and Harry sat down too.

"We're sorry," George mumbled after a while of tense silence. "Fred and I…what we said…"

"It was unfair of us," Fred finished.

"It's alright," Sirius answered tightly. "I imagine we're all a little high-strung right now. Butterbeer, anyone?"

As the people gathered in the kitchen slowly sipped on the beverage Sirius had summoned from the pantry, Buffy noticed Harry's shoulders were slumped, and he seemed to be thinking rather deeply about something, an upset expression on his face. "Hey, Harry, could I have a word?" The Slayer asked, and Harry looked up, blinking.

"I guess," he muttered, following his Godmother out of the room and into the library.

"You looked rather upset in there," Buffy commented. "Is there anything I can do?"

Harry pursed his lips. "I don't know," he muttered. "I just…why did I see it happen from the snake's point of view? I can't really have been the one to actually attack Mr. Weasley, can I?"

Buffy frowned. "No," she said. "Of that I am certain."

"But how?" Harry asked. "And in Dumbledore's office…I felt so angry – like I wanted to attack him too! And why won't he look at me anymore?"

Buffy sighed, knowing the Headmaster's sudden coldness towards Harry would come back to bite him in the ass. "I don't know, to be completely honest, but I do know you did not have anything to do with the attack on Mr. Weasley. I think it's got to do with your scar," she said. "No one knows exactly what sort of connection you have to Voldemort, but it's not too far-fetched to believe you can see his thoughts, or something."

Harry blanched. "Does that mean he can see mine?"

Buffy frowned. "Maybe. But I don't think so… But maybe that's why Dumbles won't meet your eyes? I'm not sure what to tell you, Harry, to be honest…"

"That's alright," Harry muttered. "What about you?" He asked. "How come you saw the attack?"

"I don't know," Buffy said. "Maybe it's got something to do with me being the Slayer, or something else is going on."

Harry smiled weakly.

"Hey," Buffy told him. "Cheer up a bit. We'll figure this out. I promise." She frowned slightly. Harry was under such large amounts of pressure and it was a wonder he hadn't exploded from it yet. In a way, she could understand why Dumbledore kept him in the dark – Harry was only fifteen, and deserved to retain some of his childhood. But what Dumbledore failed to realize was that by not telling Harry anything, it only served to make him feel betrayed, not to mention distrustful of adults. His reasons were noble, but Harry had stopped being a child long ago. If he ever had been.

* * *

The hours went by slowly, the Weasleys slowly dozing off, side by side. Phoebe was fast asleep in Remus' lap, Alyssa sat on the floor, beside Sirius' chair. Buffy and Harry also sat on the floor, their heads leaning against the wall. Harry sighed, his heart warming as Buffy leaned her head down until it was resting on top of his in silent support.

He had been overjoyed to find out about her, and now, he was so grateful for her presence. He wasn't alone, and while he loved the Weasleys, he had always felt like somewhat of an outsider – they weren't his family. But now, glancing at Buffy, Sirius, Remus, and Phoebe, he thought that maybe he had found his.

The kitchen door swung open and Mrs Weasley entered. Everyone immediately turned to look at her. "He's going to be all right," she said tiredly. "He's sleeping. We can all go see him later. Billʹs sitting with him now; heʹs going to take the morning off work."

A notable relief sank over the room, and Sirius jumped to his feet. "Breaksast!" He exclaimed happily. "Where's that accursed house elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

When Kreacher didn't arrive, Sirius snorted. "Oh, forget it, then," he muttered. "So…breakfast. Bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast…"

"I'll help," Alyssa said.

"Me too," Buffy stood as well, not noticing Remus frantically waving 'no' behind her back.

"Uh, that's alright, Buffy," Sirius said. "I think Alyssa and I got this. Why don't you set the table."

Remus sagged in relief, and Buffy threw Sirius a suspicious look. "Fine," the Slayer muttered, kind of sourly. "I don't understand why no one ever let's me cook…"

Phoebe giggled sleepily, knowing perfectly well why, an exploding oven back in their house in Sunnydale making itself known in her mind's eye.

* * *

After breakfast, the Weasleys travelled to St Mungos to visit Arthur, escorted by Mad-Eye and Tonks. Harry opted to stay at Grimmauld Place, not wanting to intrude. Besides, he wanted to spend as much time with his…_family_…while he could.

"How can you not have played Monopoly?" Phoebe asked him, incredulous, and Harry shrugged.

"The Dursleys weren't really fond of family games. And even if they had been, I doubt they would have let me play."

Buffy frowned, and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Sirius who had picked up the token in the shape of a dog. He let out a bark-like laugh. "I want this one!"

"Of course you do," Remus rolled his eyes, picking the hat for himself.

"I'll be the cannon," Buffy decided.

"Howitzer," Remus corrected absently, and Buffy stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever. It shoots things. Fits me perfectly."

Alyssa had picked the horse and rider, Harry chose the battleship, leaving only Phoebe.

"Which do you want, sweetie?" Remus asked her, and Phoebe stared mournfully at the dog.

"I want the doggie." Pouting, she looked up at Sirius with large, unblinking eyes.

Sirius faltered. "Eh…"

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Alyssa, Harry, Remus and Buffy sniggered at him, seeing Sirius waver. He was so easy… "Oh, fine," Sirius sagged in defeat, giving Phoebe the dog, and she clapped her hands.

"Yay! Thanks, Siri!" She placed a smacking kiss on his cheek, and Sirius glared at his still chuckling friends.

"See if you can resist her when she looks at you like that," he grumbled, choosing the car instead.

Quickly teaching Harry the rules, the afternoon was spent leisurely playing. Sirius was the first to lose all his money, and he crossed his arms, glaring at Phoebe, who had been the one to make him go bankrupt. "It's because you have the dog," he muttered and the others burst out laughing.

"You're not seriously blaming the tokens for you losing!" Buffy gasped mirthfully.

Sirius glared, but was saved from answering when the door opened the and Weasleys returned.

"Hey, how was Arthur?" Remus asked.

"Improving," Molly said happily. "What are you doing?"

"Playing Monopoly," Harry said. "It's quite fun. Want to join us once Phoebe has beat us all?" He glanced up at his friends, frowning as neither of them would meet his eyes.

"Sure!" Ginny said, settling down beside him, looking up at her brothers imploringly.

"Umm…I don't think so," Ron muttered. "We'll just hang upstairs for awhile, yeah?" He looked at Fred and George who all nodded, quickly leaving the room.

Harry's smile slid from his face.

"They're probably just tired," Buffy told him, but inwardly she was frowning, wondering what that had been about.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, aren't you going to help me hang up the Christmas decorations?" Sirius asked jovially, tinsel thrown around his neck like a large scarf. Harry shrugged.

"Not really in the mood, Sirius," he mumbled, sinking down in an armchair, shoulders slumped. His Godfather frowned.

"Hey, now. What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's Ron. And Fred and George too."

"Have they done something to upset you?" Sirius asked hesitantly, weighing back and forth on his heels, wishing Buffy would enter the room so she could handle this conversation instead: He wasn't really good at comforting people, or at least he didn't think so.

"No, they haven't done anything. And that's the problem!" Harry blurted out. "They're avoiding me. Ron didn't so much as look at me when I came up last night, or when we got up this morning."

"Oh." Sirius frowned. "Well, have you tried talking to them about it?"

"Kind of difficult when they're avoiding me," Harry grumbled. "They leave when I enter a room, or, when I try to say something, they make up an excuse to leave."

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you, other than it's wrong of them to treat you like this. But you shouldn't let them," Sirius said. "Confront them, and if they don't want to listen, or talk, well, make them listen. Yell if you have too! Lily had quite a set of lungs on her."

Harry's lips twitched. "What about my dad?"

Sirus snorted. "Who do you think she was yelling at?"

Harry grinned.

"Come on," Sirius jerked his head towards the doorway. "Let's help Phoebe and Buffy with the Christmas tree, shall we?"

* * *

"Ah, Miss Lupin, Miss Granger," Dumbledore stood up from his chair behind his desk in greeting. "Please, sit."

"Are we in trouble?" Hermione asked worriedly, chewing her lip. "Have I been neglectful of my prefect duties? Am I failing something?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not at all. I simply wanted to update you on the situation regarding the Weasleys and Mr. Potter."

Hermione frowned. "What about them?"

"Surely you have noticed they are missing?" Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Sarah said. "I've been in the greenhouse with Neville and Amanda. Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"I noticed they were missing," Hermione frowned. "But I figured they were on the Quidditch pitch or something."

"Hermione, it's December," Sarah reminded her. "And Harry and the twins' brooms were taken away, remember?"

Hermione flushed slightly. "Well, I just figured they were coaching Ron and Ginny or something," she muttered. "And I had an essay to finish…"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Figures," she muttered, ignoring Hermione's glare. "So, what's going on Headmaster?"

"I sent the Weasleys and Harry to Grimmauld Place early. Arthur was badly wounded on a mission for the Order, and Harry saw it in a vision. As did your mother, Sarah."

"What?" Hermione and Sarah exclaimed, standing up from their chairs.

"It is quite alright. Mr. Weasley is out of danger now, but I have decided to let Harry and the Weasley children stay. The term ends today in any case."

"I want to leave too!" Sarah exclaimed, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I am afraid that is not possible," Dumbledore said regretfully. "If things had been different…But with Dolores here, I dare not risk sending you early, even if it is only by a few hours. She was livid enough when she found out Mr. Potter and the Weasleys had left, even if they had good cause. I'm sorry, but you will have to wait until the term officially ends. It is only until after dinner."

Sarah and Hermione sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Ron. Want to play chess?"

Ron only grunted in answer and Harry's left eye twitched in annoyance. Glancing at Sirius, he was cheered up slightly when he saw his Godfather was doing thumbs up.

"I am sick of you and the twins ignoring me," Harry exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table in front of Ron, who jerked up, meeting Harry's eyes at last. "Want to tell me why?"

Ron looked away. "It's nothing..."

"Don't lie," Harry snarled. "I know it's something, and it must have happened in the hospital. You were fine before you left."

Ron stood up to leave.

"Don't you dare!" Harry shouted, quickly moving to block the doorway. "I deserve to know why you've suddenly decided we're not friends anymore."

Ron stared at him in horror. "O-of course we're friends!" The red-head exclaimed. "I-I just..."

"Just what?" Harry demanded to know. "Friends don't act like you have! Tell me!"

"Fine!" Ron snarled. "Ginny, Fred, George and I overheard a conversation between Mad-Eye, Tonks and our parents. They think – the Order thinks – you might be getting possessed by You-Know-Who, and that's why you saw that vision."

Harry gawked. "P-possessed?" He stammered weakly.

"Yeah," Ron bit out. "So excuse me if we're a bit afraid to spend time with you right now. I mean, how can I know if it's really you in there or not?"

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone was staring at Ron and Harry.

Harry swallowed heavily. Was this why Dumbledore refused to look him in the eyes, or tell him anything? Did he think he was being possessed by Voldemort as well? Or that he could hear and see everything that was going on, through Harry's eyes? "I would have thought you knew me well enough to tell," he finally said.

"Well, I'd rather not take any chances," Ron mumbled, trying to push past him so he could leave the room.

A snort stopped him in his tracks. "Oh, _please,"_ Ginny muttered. "Is that why you three have been acting like idiots? Harry's not being possessed!"

"Well, how do you know?" Ron exclaimed, glaring at his sister.

"If you've forgotten," Ginny said icily. "I actually _have_ been possessed by You-Know-Who and can tell you exactly how it feels!"

Ron blinked. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed," Ginny muttered, shaking her heads. "Boys. So, Harry, had any black-outs? Or blank spots in your memory? Big blank periods where you can't recall what you've been up to?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head. "No..."

"Then you're not being possessed," Ginny shrugged, turning back to the game of solitare she was playing. "And you've had dreams about You-Know-Who before, haven't you?"

Harry hardly dared to believe her. "Well, yes, but this one was different! I _was _the snake! Inside it! What if Voldemort somehow transported me to it...?"

"Harry," Remus spoke calmly, interrupting their conversation. "If Hermione was here, I'm sure she would quote _Hogwarts: A History_ right now, but since she isn't, I will instead. You can't apparate or disapparate within the castle, Harry. And Voldemort couldn't have just made you fly out of your dormitory."

"Did Harry leave the bed, Ron?" Ginny asked calmly, and Ron shook his head.

"No." He was feeling quite stupid now, as did Fred and George.

"And if Voldemort truly was possessing you there somehow, the wards would have gone off – such large quantity of Dark Magic couldn't have gone by the castle's protections, even if he was possessing someone else," Remus said.

"But Quirrell was possessed for a whole year, and the wards didn't go off then," Harry protested.

"True, but Voldemort was nowhere near full strength," Buffy reminded him. "And just a spirit, as well. He didn't have his own body at the time, and was barely more than a passenger."

Harry slowly began to smile, feeling reassured by Remus, Ginny's, and Buffy's words. He wasn't being possessed, after all.

* * *

"Hello!" The door to Grimmauld Place opened and closed, immediately setting off Mrs. Black's portraits.

"MUDBLOODS! HALF-BREEDS! DEFILING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione muttered, wrestling the curtains closed with Sarah's help, quickly leaving the hall.

"Sarah!" Phoebe exclaimed happily, rushing forwards and embracing her sister when the two girls entered the living room. "You're here! Already! We were planning on meeting you at Kings Cross."

"We took the Knight bus rather than the train to get here faster," Hermione said, still looking a little green from what was sure to have been a nauseating trip.

"Hi, Sweetie," Remus smiled at Sarah, as Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry, who were now back to normal. "Had a good term?"

Sarah shrugged. "It could have started better, but after mum almost died, things improved."

Buffy snorted, standing up from her seat. "Glad to here that my near death experience was of some help," she muttered, walking forwards and hugging the brown-haired girl tightly. "I'm happy you're back."

"Me too," Sarah said, breathing in deeply, enjoying the smell of impending Christmas, and, most importantly, family.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter for you, at last! I was planning for it to be out by Christmas, as I'm sure you can tell by the contents, but due to my lazy updating (and slowness in writing this story), hat obviously didn't happen. But, I finally got the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter, and I'm hoping that since I've now finished The Return of the Saviour, and as such only have two stories to worry about (this one and Roads Travelled), I will have more time and energy left over for this one. I know where I'm taking it - I just have some difficulties with putting it on paper. I hope you will continue be patient with me, and don't stop reading or reviewing, even though I'm amazed by everyone who do that, especially considering how bad I am at finishing this. Thank you!

/Ida


	23. Christmas Cheer

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 23 – Christmas Cheer.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"PRESENTS!" Phoebe screamed, running into the room Buffy and Remus shared, the door slamming closed behind her, and began to jump on their bed enthusiastically –_ very _enthusiastically.

"UGH!" Remus let out a choked sound as Phoebe landed straight on his stomach. "Phoebs..."

"GET UP!" Phoebe yelled, straight into Buffy's ear, and the Slayer jerked up, rubbing her ear.

"No yelling, please," the Slayer begged. "Phoebe...it's - " she glanced at the clock. "Seven o'clock in the morning!" She groaned. "Go back to bed, at least until nine...please?"

"No!" Phoebe protested, grabbing her mum by the wrist and pulling her out of the bed. "Up! Now!"

"Alright, alright," Buffy grumbled, grabbing some clothes thrown carelessly on a chair, before she walked into the adjoirning bathroom, the door closing behind her.

Phoebe beamed. "One parent down, one to go!" She turned to the bed, grinning mischievously. "Daddy, mom is up! It's time for you to get up too!"

Remus only shut his eyes tighter. "I'm sleeping," he mumbled, and Phoebe giggled.

"No, you're not!"

"GOOD MORNING, LADIES AND GENTS! Sorry, ladies and gent," Sirius corrected, smiling widely from where he was framed in the doorway. "It's CHRISTMAS TIME!"

Remus glared at the doorway. "Oh, go away," Remus muttered, even as Buffy came out of the bathroom, now fully dressed.

"What do you mean, '_go away?'"_ Sirius asked, offended. "Where is your Christmas cheer, Moony?"

"It's still asleep," Remus grumbled, pulling up the covers over his head.

"Oh, don't be such a grump, daddy," Phoebe said. "Just think about the presents!"

"There might be chocolate," Sirius hinted teasingly, stroking the red and gold tinsel he wore around his neck like a boa.

A second's silence, and then, Remus lowered the bed-covers, staring at his best friend in suspicion. "Chocolate, huh?" He asked, and Buffy and Phoebe's lips twitched in amusement. It worked every time...

"Maaaybe..." Sirius said slowly.

You could practically see the battle going on in Remus' mind by the conflicting emotions on his face: Stay in the warm, comfortable bed, or get up and taste some chocolaty goodness. The need for chocolate, as always, won. "Oh, alright," he grumbled, and grabbed his wand from the bed table and summoned a pair of pants and a t-shirt from the open closet, while Buffy pulled over his wheelchair from its corner.

Remus glared at the offensive – but necessary – object in distaste.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered. "I'm going to wake Sarah!" She rushed out of the room.

"DON'T TELL THE LITTLE MONSTER ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE!" Remus hollered after her. "She's a devil when it comes to the chocolate..."

Sirius smirked, before leaving the room. Mission accomplished.

"KREACHER!" He yelled. "We need breakfast!" No answer, and no house-elf appeared. "Oh, where is the little bugger?" Sirius muttered to himself. "Never mind," he then added to himself. "Better the little creep stays away..."

Buffy waited until Remus had gotten himself dressed before helping him into the chair. "I'm going to find away to fix your spine again," she vowed.

"Buffy, it's been ages." Remus looked at her ruefully. "It would be great if you did, but to be honest, I'm not having any bigger hopes for it."

Buffy bit her lip. "Let's try to be positive today," she finally said. "It's Christmas."

"I'm not the one who brought it up," Remus mumbled, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So, Sarah, want to tell us a little more about your term? Positive stuff, please, so no mentions of Umbitch, or detention," Buffy asked her daughter who was flickering through the book about hexes for beginners she'd gotten for Christmas: The Slayer really didn't want to know who she was planning to use them on, though. "You wrote a lot of stuff in your letters we'd love to hear more about. "This 'Michelle' person, for example. She's your best friend, right?"

"Who's Michelle?" Ron looked up, confused, from his box of Bertie Botts. "Is she a Gryffindor? I've never met a Michelle in Gryffindor? Harry?" He didn't notice his sister and Hermione shaking her wildly at him to shut up.

Harry, just as oblivious, shook his head also.

Buffy and Remus turned imploring eyes in their direction of their daughter.

"Umm...Michelle, yeah," Sarah laughed weakly. "She's in...uh...Ravenclaw. We had a falling out over...books. Yeah. Books. Just a slight disagreement, no biggie."

"But you said in your letters that she was a Gryffindor," Phoebe told Sarah, cocking her head.

"Uh...I...eh...I misspelled her name, really badly?" Sarah suggested, wincing at her parents' looks. "Look, it doesn't matter!" She finally exclaimed. "So I made a teensy little white lie - Michelle doesn't exist, but it's Christmas! We were supposed to talk about happy stuff!"

"You lied?" Phoebe looked at her sister with a crushed expression on her face, and Sarah winced again. "It's not nice to lie..."

"Eh...I didn't mean to!" Sarah said. "I just...well, I didn't want you to know I wasn't having a good time at Hogwarts, so I made up some stuff! But everything's fine now, really! I have a friend now – Amanda. And I haven't made her up. I swear. Pinky-swear, even!"

Phoebe glowered at her, crossing her arms, and Remus and Buffy glanced at each other. They would have to talk to Sarah later, of course, to find out what had really been going on at Hogwarts, but for now, they would let Phoebe handle the discipline-part. No one could guilt-trip Sarah like her little sister. "I'm not sure I can trust your promise. Even if it's a pinky one," she said.

Sarah's shoulders slumped. "Harry, guys: Help me out here, please?"

"Your sister it telling the truth," Harry said, nodding. "Amanda's real."

Phoebe sighed. "Well, at least that's one thing..." She looked up at her guilty-looking sister from beneath her fringe. "Was anything else in your letters true?"

"Umm...well...yeah. Sure." Sarah nodded. "Like...the stuff about the classes. And the food. And the teachers. And the stuff I said about my other roommates were also true. Mostly. From a certain point of view."

Phoebe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "From a certain point of view?" She repeated sceptically.

"Yep." Sarah nodded sagely.

"And the stuff about Harry? And Neville?"

Sarah flushed, even as Harry perked up. "You've written about me?"

"Not in the letters we got," Buffy said, glancing at Sarah meaningfully even as Remus paled and Sirius cackled with glee.

"She wrote a couple of letters to me only," Phoebe said. "And she wrote that she really li-UMPH!" Sarah had covered her mouth with the palm of her right hand while laughing far too loudly.

"Just some girl stuff. _Secret _girl stuff," Sarah added, glaring at Phoebe meaningfully. Phoebe's eyes widened in understanding and Sarah let go of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Phoebe nodded furiously. Sarah told me some...stuff. You know, because she felt bad about accusing me of stealing her diary."

"You write a diary?" Ron asked.

"Not anymore, I don't," Sarah muttered.

As the children drifted away from talk about Sarah to other things, Sirius leaned over to Remus. "So, Moony...is it time to give Sarah 'the talk' soon?"

Remus paled even further. "I think that's Buffy's job...since they're both girls. And she's only eleven."

"True," Sirius nodded. "But if Phoebe's comments and Sarah's reaction to them had any truth to them, I'd say it seems as if Sarah has decided to get a head start on the dating thing." He glanced at him slyly.

Remus' left eyebrow twitched as he cracked his knuckled. "I swear, Sirius... Harry might be your Godson and my sort-of honorary Godson, but if he so much as looks at Sarah the wrong way..."

Sirius chuckled. "I think she might be a little too young for him. Neville too," he added and Remus' expression visibly lightened and he relaxed, until Sirius added: "But in a couple of years..."

"Oh, Sirius, stop teasing him," Alyssa said, slapping his arm even as Buffy chuckled. Perhaps it was time to give Sarah 'the talk'... A visual image of the scene appeared in her head, and she paled. Or maybe not.

* * *

After lunch, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sarah and Phoebe travelled to St Mungo's, escorted by Mad-Eye and Tonks to visit Mr. Weasley. Sirius obviously couldn't go, and since Buffy and Remus had been banned from the hospital, and Alyssa in all probability was still wanted by the Death Eaters, they couldn't either.

"Hello, kids!" Arthur greeted cheerily as they entered the ward and began to happily talk with his children and Harry: Which soon turned into an argument when Mrs. Weasley noticed his stitches. Sarah and Phoebe, on the other hand, drifted over to the other man in the room.

"Hello, sir," Sarah greeted. "What are you here for?"

"Go away, kid," the man grumbled. "I might be contagious."

Phoebe gave her sister a worried look even as Sarah looked at the man skeptically. "Contagious? This is the ward for creature induced injuries, not contagious stuff. So, tell us: What attacked you?"

"None of your business," the man growled and Phoebe pulled at Sarah's sleeve insistently.

"Perhaps we should leave?" She hissed.

"Was it big?" Sarah continued, ignoring her sister. "Scary?"

The man clenched his fists. "It was a bloody werewolf," he spat out through gritted teeth. "So what do you think? _Of course _it was scary you silly little bint!"

"Wow," Sarah let out a light laugh. "You're almost as good as professor Snape at the intimidation thing!"

The man gained a confused expression. "Y-you're not scared of me?"

Sarah scoffed and jumped down to sit at the edge of the bed. "Why would I be scared of you? Do you see a full-moon somewhere?" She looked around and then held out a hand. "Sarah Lupin, pleased to meet you!"

The man's eyes widened. "L-Lupin? You're the daughter of t-that w-werewolf!" He leaned up further against his pillows, gulping in fright.

Sarah gave him a highly unimpressed look, taking her hand back. "Yes...so?_ I'm_ not a werewolf. But since you were bitten by one, I assume you are. So since you seem afraid of my dad – which you have no reason to be really since he's not the one who bit you: He spends the full moon in our locked basement – I assume werewolves frighten you?"

"Well, of course they do!" The man exclaimed. "They're beasts!"

"Uh-huh." Sarah nodded. "So...by your own rather twisted logic, you're now afraid of yourself?"

The man gawked at her. "Well...I-I..."

"Really, mister," Phoebe piped up shyly. "As long as you lock yourself up during the full moon, you can live...pretty normally. Sort of."

The man snorted. "A normal life! Hah! My wife hasn't been to see me since I was bitten, nor have my friends... I got a letter from my boss telling me to turn in my notice, effective immediately. I don't _have_ a life!"

Sarah sighed. "Yeah...Society is a bitch against werewolves at the moment. But they'll get better, I'm sure! Once you've hit the bottom, the only place you can go is up!"

The man stared at her in a mixture of confusion and disbelief: Was this girl for real?

"My advice to you, good sir, is to cheer up! It's Christmas-time!" Sarah patted his head, before standing up. "And since you're here, and it's against St. Mungo's policy to treat werewolves at the moment, I assume a Healer is doing it in secret. That should be proof there are still some good people in the world. People who accept you for you, werewolf or not. You just need to find them. Like my dad has. It's not going to be easy – moneys going to be tight, some days are gonna pretty much suck big time. But if you find the right kind of people, that's not going to matter."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?" Molly shouted from the other side of the room: Apparantly, the argument was still going on.

"Bye!" Phoebe and Sarah waved at the werewolf, who waved back, slightly stunned, and feeling, strangely enough, slightly cheered up.

"It looks like Harry and the others left without us," Sarah pouted as they left the room, glad that Molly and Arthur's argument had drowned their own conversation with the werewolf out. "Pooey."

"Perhaps they went to get tea" Phoebe suggested. "We could go to the tea-room and check?"

"Nah," Sarah said. "Let's go to the entrance hall instead, and look at the people coming in! I mean, did you see that witch with a satsuma jammed up her nostril when we came in? Mom said she saw lots of people like that when she worked here! It could be fun!"

Phoebe frowned. "They're not a freak-show, Sarah," she mumbled uncomfortably.

"I know they're not! Doesn't mean they can't be funny! Is it alright if we go, Mad-Eye?"

Moody, who was standing outside Mr. Weasleys room, only grunted in answer.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sarah said, grinning, as she grabbed Phoebe by the hand and began running down the corridor.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled after them.

"No running in the corridors!" A Healer exclaimed as the two Lupins ran past. "And no shouting either, Mister!" She added, pointing at Mad-Eye angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," Mad-Eye muttered.

* * *

The day after Christmas, Sirius finally found Kreacher hiding up in the attic. "What he was doing up there, I have no idea," Sirius told Alyssa, Remus and Buffy. "Probably stealing more stuff to store in his cupboard."

"Oh, let him be," Alyssa said. "At least he's not being a bother if he keeps to himself. Out of sight, out of mind, and all that."

"Not when it comes to Kreacher," Sirius muttered. "I'm more worried when he's not in sight...I never know what the little bugger might do if I'm not there to watch him. Probably burn the house down."

Remus snorted. "Kreacher? Burn down the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? I think that would be more your style."

Sirius brightened. "Hey, you're right!" He exclaimed. "In fact, once the Order has no use for it anymore, that's the first thing I'll do!"

Buffy sniggered. "You could join my club: Pyromaniacs anonymous. Entrance-requirement: Having burned a building to the ground."

Sirius brightened even further. "Awesome!"

Remus rolled his eyes as the Slayer and the escaped convict exchanged a high-five. "Sometimes, I worry about you two."

"If you didn't, I'd worry about you," Buffy retorted, placing a smacking kiss on his cheek. "Hey, did you talk to Sarah?"

Sirius immediately began to snigger and Buffy slapped him on the head. "Not _tha_t talk. The letters."

"I thought we were going to do that together," Remus muttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Someone is afraid..." Sirius teased in a sing-song voice and Remus glared at him.

"No, I'm not! But Sarah can be viscous and very creative with her explanations for the trouble she's gotten herself into, and when it comes to...well, raising her and Phoebe, Buffy and I share responsibility!"

"It must be the mixture of marauder and Slayer genes," Sirius sniggered. "Lethal combination, that."

"Unfortunately, I think you might be right," Buffy muttered. "I still have no idea how Phoebe has ended up so calm."

"She was switched at birth?" Alyssa suggested innocently.

"No, no!" Sirius exclaimed. "She's saving her rebellion until her teenage years, which is when she'll get even worse than Sarah! I bet you a hundred galleons it will be all leather, piercings, tattoos and cigarettes!"

Remus and Buffy paled as Sirius and Alyssa burst out laughing at the green expressions. "Oh, she better not," Remus muttered.

* * *

"Sarah?" Buffy and Remus knocked on her door. "Can we talk?"

Sarah sighed, closing her magazine. "I guess."

"We're not here to judge," Remus said, as Buffy sat down on the bed beside their daughter. "We just want to listen. What's been going on at Hogwarts, Sarah? Really?"

Sarah bit her lip, and then, it all came blurting out: Umbridge, the teasing, the whispers, her roommates' treatment of her – everything. "...and I felt so lonely!" Sarah exclaimed. "And I just wanted to go home!"

"Oh, sweetie," Buffy gave her a hug. "You should have told us. Why didn't you?"

"I lied because...because...well...I didn't want to disappoint you," Sarah muttered and Buffy and Remus exchanged looks.

"Disappoint us? Why would you think we'd ever be disappoint in you because you were hurting, Sarah?" Remus asked.

"You were both talking about how great Hogwarts was and how much fun you had there with your friends!" Sarah said, shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to tell you I didn't like it at all because I was afraid I'd let you down! And I didn't want to scare Phoebe into thinking Hogwarts was a bad place!"

Remus sighed. "That's all very noble, Sarah, but we're your parents and we're here to _listen._ We would have helped you."

"You and mom have enough on your plates," Sarah muttered.

"Never so much that there is no place for you," Buffy said firmly. "Hogwarts isn't for everyone. If you want us to pull you out - "

" - No!" Sarah exclaimed wildly. "No! I mean, things were bad, yes, but things got better after you were attacked by that beastly thing. Amanda became my friend and the DA is really fun." She bit her lip. "I like Hogwarts now."

"Alright," Remus said. "But don't keep things like this from us again, sweetie, please?"

Sarah nodded. "I won't."

"Good."

Buffy's eyes gained a mischievous twinkle and she nudged Sarah in the side. "So...what was that I heard about Neville and Harry...?"

Sarah flushed even as Remus groaned. "Buffy, please! Sensitive dad present!"

Buffy laughed. "Alright, alright." She winked at Sarah. "We'll save the girl talk 'til later, 'kay?"

"How about 'til _never?"_ Sarah suggested hopefully and Buffy sniggered.

"Don't count on it."

* * *

"Ugh..." Buffy groaned as she staggered off the Knight Bus in Hogsmeade as the escort of the trio, the twins, Ginny and Sarah along with Tonks, back to Hogwarts after the holidays. "I hate the Knight Bus."

"Oh, it's not so bad!" Tonks said cheerily. The children, sharing Buffy's green expression, stared at the Auror in complete disbelief.

_"Not so bad?_" Buffy echoed. "It's worse! And I don't get how you can be so cheery about it! And keep your balance after getting off of that monstrosity! I mean, no offense, but you're like the clumsiest person I know!"

"None taken," Tonks said cheerily. "I don't know, really. I think the imbalance of the Knight Bus balances out the imbalance within in myself or something. Does that make sense?"

"None whatsoever," Buffy said.

They began to walk up towards Hogwarts, the cold January air slowly making them feel better, though Tonks started to lose her cheer a little bit every time that she slipped or tripped in the snowy ground.

"I wish the holidays weren't over!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled in agreement. "And I can't believe I have to have extra lessons with Snape."

"If it helps," Buffy said. "I do feel sorry for you."

"Not really," Harry muttered.

"Oh, don't be so down about it, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm really jealous! Occlumency sounds like such an exciting brand of magic! To categorize and protect your mind..." She sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I can see how that would appeal to you," Ron sniggered.

"It's not the subject I mind so much as the professor," Harry sighed.

"Hey, you called Snape 'professor!'" Sarah grinned at the black-haired boy. "That's a step forward."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose," he agreed. "But if we kill each other, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so.'"

"Hate to break it to you - " George began, "but if you kill each other," Fred continued, "you're not going to say much of anything," they both finished.

"Well...not unless I come back to haunt you," Harry said, grinning.

"Oh, so you can take Moaning Myrtle up on her offer to share her toilet?" Ron asked, sniggering as Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"I had no idea you and Myrtle had a fling!" Ginny teased and Harry grew even redder.

"Harry and Myrtle," Fred began, "sitting in a tree," George continued, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone else joined in, laughing at the Boy Who Lived.

"We should probably make it a U-bend, rather than a tree," Tonks mused when they had calmed down some, and everyone burst out into new gales of laughter.

"Oh, ha-ha," Harry grumbled. "Really funny, guys."

"Actually, it was," Buffy said, ruffling up her Godson's hair, making it even messier than usual. They had reached the school gates. "Now, be good, all of you. Well, not _too _good," she amended, winking.

"We won't!" Fred and George chorused even as Hermione threw the Slayer a scandalous look.

"Bye, mom," Sarah gave Buffy a tight hug.

"Bye, sweetie. And this time, tell the truth in your letters, please?"

"Nothing but, I swear," Sarah promised, smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** A quick update this time around! Yay me!

/Ida


	24. It might be a cure

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 24 – It might be a cure.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

The new term began and January passed by quickly with more bad news. There was a breakout from Azkaban, Hagrid was put on probation, and another Educational Decree was put up by Umbridge, who was also supervising all lessons in Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, to the trio's annoyance.

To top it all off, Harry's Occlumency lessons had begun – badly. Of course, the fact that both Snape and Harry hated each other with a passion might have something to do with the lack of progress. Whomever thought those two would be able to work together was insane, Sarah mused, shaking her head in amused exasperation as she glanced at a tired looking Harry.

His dreams were getting worse, Neville had told her in confidence: As his roommate, Neville could see (and hear) whenever he experienced them, even though Harry was trying to hide it from all his friends.

"You turned Cho down?" An incredulous voice could be heard saying and Sarah's ears perked up in interest at Ron's question. She was pretty much over her crush on Harry (he was more like her brother now – she wished she could say the same about her mixed feelings for Neville; it had been so much easier when she only saw him as a friend), but that didn't mean she wasn't interested in hearing about how his love life developed. "Cho asked you to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day and you turned her down? Nutter!"

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugged. "Sarah and Hermione have a point. It would be rather weird going out with her. Besides, Hermione booked that interview with Skeeter."

Sarah frowned, walking over to them. "What interview with Skeeter?"

"Oh, we're going to get the truth about You-Know-Who's return out there," Hermione said as she appeared, coming down from the girl's dormitories, her voice slightly breathless in excitement. "Luna Lovegood's dad has agreed to publish an exclusive interview with Harry."

Sarah let an eyebrow rise. "Daring of you," she commented. "I thought you didn't like the attention," she teased.

Harry flushed. "Yeah, well, I don't, and I didn't want to have the interview at first, but Hermione convinced me. It's for a good cause. Besides, I'm tired of all the glares and whispers and disbelief."

Sarah snorted. "I second that," she agreed. Things were better since she gained Amanda as a friend, but that didn't mean everyone else had let up on gossiping about her – or rather, her parentage. And speaking of parents…

"What are your parents doing for Valentine's day?" Hermione asked. "Something romantic?"

Sarah shuddered. She really didn't want to think about what her parents were going to be doing, thanks. "I hope not. Anyway, probably nothing special. Dad's legs are still not functioning, and both he and mom are still more or less on house arrest."

"Hmm, too bad," Hermione mused. "I imagine that must be boring for them. Whenever I see them, they always seem so in love." Her eyes gained a glassy look, and Ron, Harry and Sarah exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron asked the question that was passing through the minds of all three, earning himself a glare.

"There's nothing wrong with a little romance, Ronald," Hermione said icily, standing up, cheeks flushed. "In fact, some people happen to appreciate it!"

"Yeah, but you're not one of them," Ron scoffed and Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, something that escaped his notice. "I mean, you're like one of us boys!"

Sarah and Harry winced as they inconspicuously tried to inch away from Ron.

Hermione face was highly red now. "Like one of the boys?" She repeated dangerously.

"Yeah, except that you like books and stuff," Ron shrugged, completely oblivious.

Hermione looked so mad that she had gone speechless. Then, she let out a loud noise of frustration and stalked out of the common room. Ron looked completely bewildered. "What did I say?"

* * *

"Eureka!" Alyssa exclaimed making Buffy look up from her books.

"Huh?"

"I think I've got it," Alyssa said excitedly. "A possible cure for Remus."

Buffy shot up from her chair, her eyes wide. "Really?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yes. You know how I accused you of tunnel vision when I agreed to help you look? Well, I think I've been suffering from it too. In our research, we've only been thinking of magical cures, and the more traditional muggle ones, like surgery. We've forgotten the more unobtrusive stuff, like acupuncture and electrical shocks."

Buffy's eyes narrowed in thought. "That's true. Do you think that will help though?"

"Well, not just that," Alyssa said. "But in combination with a variation of this potion, here – " she pointed to something inside the book she was reading, "and this potion and these spells, here – " she showed Buffy another book, "it might. Madame Pomfrey said it wasn't his spine so much as his nerves that were damaged, so at least it's worth trying. But you're the Healer. What do you think?"

Buffy looked over the books Alyssa had showed her carefully, her mind coming up with several different ways to combine the spells, the potions and the muggle methods, Slowly, she began to smile. "It just might work," she said slowly. "It's a complicated potion…I can see were you think we should change it to fit Remus' condition better, but it's hard to brew even without that, and I'm not quite sure what exactly has to be done, only that these two ingredients here – " she pointed to a specific place in the receipt, "obviously have to be switched to something else, which would probably change the brewing process as well…" She bit her lip. "I can't see Snape agreeing to help us though."

"Sirius is a good brewer isn't he?" Alyssa asked, and Buffy nodded.

"Yes, he is. An excellent one, actually." Her eyes glittered. "You know, I think this might be it," she grinned. "I'll ask him at once!" She grabbed the books and practically skipped from the room. In the dooropening, she turned to look at Alyssa. "Don't tell Remus yet; I don't want to get his hopes up."

"I promise," Alyssa said, grinning.

* * *

"What are we celebrating?" Remus asked, bemused as Buffy rolled his wheelchair to its place by the kitchen table at Grimmauld place, today covered in a red and white pattered tablecloth, and with food courtesy of the House Elves at Hogwarts.

"Oh, you know, just Valentine's Day," Buffy said airily, not wanting to tell Remus about the possible cure yet. Sirius had been really excited when Buffy showed him the potion and had immediately begun to try and work out the kinks. Other than the fact that it would help Remus, it was good that he now had something to keep him occupied. Still, there were no assurances it would work, and like Buffy had told Alyssa, she didn't want to give Remus any false hope. But that mean they couldn't celebrate, even if Remus didn't know the reason behind it.

"Alright then," Remus said, not complaining. It had been awhile since he and Buffy had spent time together like this, without the war, their friends, the Order or the kids being involved, and he planned to enjoy it while he could. "Happy Valentine's Day, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Buffy mock-frowned at him and Remus chuckled.

"Hmm. Better not to be too positive in this house," he grinned.

"Cheers," Buffy said, touching her glass against his, listening to them clinking together happily. Remus was right – and wrong: It was better not be too positive in case something bad happened…but at the same time, they better cherish the happy moments when they could.

* * *

"How was practice?" Sarah skipped up from her place on the couch in the Gryffindor common room when the Gryffindor team, now including Ginny, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke instead of Harry and the Weasley twins, entered. She would have attended, but had been banned from it by Umbridge once her large nose caught wind of her coaching Ron: _"No one else other than the players from the team are allowed to attend Quidditch practice and especially not with the intent of helping the team cheat by giving them coaching the other teams do not have! Detention, Miss Lupin!" _Sarah supposed she should be honored that Umbridge thought her coaching of Ron good enough to be a threat, but to be honest, it was just another thing to hate Umbridge for. Ron needed all the help he could get.

Angelina groaned and then, without a word, disappeared up the stairs with Alicia and Katie. "It went fine," Ginny said sarcastically. "Ron's great at catching the Quaffle. When no one else is watching." She disappeared up the stairs after the three Chasers.

"Oh." Sarah threw Ron a sympathtetic look. "Well…I'm sure things will get better during the match against Hufflepuff. It's just nerves, Ron. Once you get them under control – "

"- I don't need your pity!" Ron almost sneered and Sarah looked taken aback. "I know you're just trying to help, but you're just making things worse! I suck, and the fact that a first year is comforting me…well, it isn't a great comfort! Just stay out of it!" He practically ran up to the boy's dormitories and Sarah sank back down onto the sofa, feeling rather wounded.

* * *

"Did you hear Gryffindor lost the game against Hufflepuff?" Remus asked Sirius who came into the living room with Alyssa a few days later. "Sarah wrote me about it, quite torn up."

Sirius groaned. "Yeah. Harry wrote me about it this morning. Apparently, it was a complete disaster."

"Well, at least Ginny caught the Snitch," Buffy commented. "I am worried about his dreams though."

Sirius frowns. "He writes you about his dreams?" He sounded a little jealous.

"He didn't use to, and he doesn't go into them with great detail," Buffy said. "He just says he has trouble sleeping, and that the dreams are getting more detailed. And as for him confiding in me and not you…well, I think it's to do with the fact that we shared the vision about Arthur's attack. It makes if easier for him to open up to me, seeing as I can relate. Still, I'm not a great comfort to him, seeing as I'm not allowed to tell him he's probably dreaming about the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius grunted something that might have been a reluctant agreement. "I still don't see why Dumbledore wants to keep him in the dark so much. I get that we can't tell him details, since he and Voldemort might have a connection, but we should at least tell him more than what we have so far. Knowing Harry, the more information he has, the less chance of him sneaking around for it and getting himself in trouble in the process."

"We all feel the same way, Padfoot," Remus said. "But there's no use arguing with the Headmaster about it, not when he's made up his mind." He sounded slightly bitter. "I sure wish I knew what was going on in there sometimes."

"Don't we all," Alyssa said ruefully.

"Enough talk about depressing stuff," Buffy interrupted. "This is a happy occasion!" She glanced at Sirius who nodded gave her thumbs up, and then glanced at Alyssa. In response, Alyssa placed a large goblet full of smoking, foul-smelling potion onto the living room table, and a smaller cauldron with a thick, beige colored potion.

Remus threw them a confused look. "What's that?" He asked.

"Well…we're hoping it might be a cure," Buffy said slowly, glancing at Remus for his reaction. "We've been doing some research…and we think these potions, along with some spells and muggle methods might help."

Remus eyes had widened in shock. "You're serious?"

"No, I - OUCH!" Alyssa had nudged him, not so gently with her elbow.

"No Sirius jokes today, please."

"There's no guarantee until we've tried it, of course," Buffy said. "But there's a good chance. At least we're sure it won't make you worse if it doesn't work, so you've got nothing to lose."

Remus glanced at the cauldrons, hopeful, and yet wary.

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius almost whined. "Give it a try!"

"Who made the potion?" Remus asked. "Severus?"

Sirius snorted. "As if we need that git! I made it!"

Remus let an eyebrow rise and he looked from Buffy to Alyssa. "Should I be scared?" Sirius pouted as Alyssa and Buffy snorted. "I'm just kidding," Remus said, grinning at his friend. "Alright, I'll give it a try. How will we go about it?"

"The best place for this would probably be our bedroom," Buffy commented. "You'll drink this potion," she pointed at the foul-smelling cauldron, "and I'll smear the other one onto your back as well as perform a few spells, give you a few electrical shocks – " Remus blanched " – nothing to worry about, I assure you, as well as acupuncture. I've never tried that before – should be interesting. I've read all about it though and I did a course on it when I studied to become a muggle nurse in my world."

Remus was giving Buffy a rather doubtful look. "If you weren't my wife, I'd be freaking out right now."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Buffy scoffed, then rolled him out of the room, towards their bedroom, Sirius and Alyssa following with the potions.

* * *

"Did it work?"

It was three hours after Buffy had finished treating Remus, who was resting on their bed. Buffy shook her head as she joined Phoebe, Alyssa and Sirius in the living room. "He doesn't feel any different. At least not yet. But hey! It's only been three hours!" She forced up a bright smile. "It may take awhile."

"It's already been awhile," Sirius said glumly. "The potion said it should take effect almost immediately. Even with the changes I did to it, that shouldn't have changed. I bet I messed it up somehow…did something wrong. Maybe stirred it too much…"

"It's not your fault," Alyssa told him. "We knew there was a chance it wouldn't work…"

But Sirius only shook his head. "I'm going to bed," he muttered and Buffy, Phoebe and Alyssa looked after him sadly.

"He shouldn't blame himself," Alyssa said quietly.

"I know," Buffy agreed. "We knew it might not work…" She sighed. "I hoped it would, though."

"How is dad taking it?" Phoebe asked quietly, glancing up at her mom.

"Oh, you know…fine," Buffy said, smiling at her daughter. "He knew the odds." Phoebe seemed mollified and slightly happier. Over her head though, Buffy exchanged a look with Alyssa, which the investigator took to mean 'not well.'

* * *

Buffy woke up when she heard a hiss of pain from her husband. It was dark in the room, and she quickly lit the bedside lamp. "Rem? Is something wrong?"

Remus face was scrunched up in pain and he was massaging his legs. "My legs…they hurt. It's like I've got a million pins and needles in them. Ah!"

Buffy stared at him in shock. "Th-they…they hurt? You're in pain?"

Remus threw her an impatient glare. "I just said that, didn't I?" To his surprise, Buffy didn't become mad for him snapping at her, nor sympathetic. Instead, she began to smile widely.

"That's great!" She nearly squealed, earning himself an incredulous look as Buffy practically squeezed him to death as she hugged him tightly.

"How is that great?" Remus asked, once she let go, his brain still addled with sleep and the pain he could feel.

"You're in pain!" Buffy repeated. "Your legs…you're feeling things!" She pinched his left big-toe, hard.

"OW!" Remus exclaimed, his leg jerking away from her reflexively.

"And you're moving!" Buffy was beaming. "It worked! Remus, it worked!"

Slowly, it began to dawn on Remus what Buffy was going on about, and a grin began to spread across his face as well. Buffy was almost in tears from happiness. "It worked…" Remus muttered dazedly, staring down at his legs like he'd never seen them before. Concentrating, he made his toes wiggle, ignoring the feeling of pins and needles which became worse with every movement. "I can move my toes…"

Buffy grabbed his face, and the next thing Remus knew, she was snogging him like crazy.

"What's the racket about?" An annoyed voice said and the door opened, revealing a testy-looking Sirius, a half-asleep Phoebe and a yawning Alyssa. "Some of us are trying to – OI! I don't need to see this! Yuck!" The convict exclaimed, closing his eyes and slapping a palm over a protesting Phoebe's.

"It's not what you think!" Buffy laughed, untangling herself from Remus, who'd been kissing her back, just as enthusiastically. "His legs!"

"Huh?" Sirius peered out between his fingers, and Remus wiggled the toes on his right foot in response. "Your legs!" He immediately threw his arms up in celebration. "They're working! It worked!" He threw his arms around Alyssa and hugged her tightly. "They're moving! He's moving!"

Alyssa laughed loudly, as Phoebe, now fully awake, ran across the room and jumped onto her parent's bed. "I knew it had to work! I knew it!"

"I'm going to make some tea! No, no, I'll bring out the butterbeer!" Sirius corrected himself as he let go of Alyssa. "Who needs sleep on a night like this? Hell, who can sleep?" He practically skipped down the stairs, Alyssa following in order to give the Summers-Lupin family some private time.

"You're all better now?" Phoebe asked, peering up at Remus who grinned.

"Much better."

"And you promise you won't get that hurt again?"

"Oh, sweetie," Buffy said, both she and Remus embracing their daughter tightly. "I'm sure he'll do his best, but you know we can't promise that."

"Well, as long as he tries," Phoebe said, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "Can I write Sarah with the good news?"

Buffy nodded. "Sure you can. You better not send it until morning though."

Phoebe grinned and immediately rushed to her room.

"Can you move your legs? Other than your toes, I mean?" Buffy asked, letting practicality take over, once she and Remus were done looking at each other like love-sick puppies.

Remus frowned. "No…just my toes. And my feet."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to use the wheelchair again to get you to the kitchen," Buffy mused. "I'm sure you'll be able to move your legs entirely soon enough. Obviously the treatment is taking awhile to go into effect."

"I don't care about that," Remus said, looking at Buffy. "As long as it's working."

Buffy grinned.

* * *

Remus, Buffy, Alyssa, Sirius and Phoebe stayed up for the rest of the night, just laughing and talking, for once, enjoying themselves. Over the course of the night, the feeling in Remus' legs returned more and more, along with his mobility. Once horizon broke, he could move them very well, even if he couldn't stand yet, and Phoebe, before falling back asleep, sent off her letter to Sarah.

* * *

Sarah and the rest of the Gryffindors stared in amazement at all the owls landing in front of Harry.

"What is going on?" Ron asked, a question that was going through the minds of all of them, including Sarah, who had forgotten her own letter from Phoebe that she held in her hand, wondering why Harry was getting so much post.

"Harry!" Hermione sounded breathless as she pulled out a screech owl bearing a long, cylindrical package. "I think I know what this means – open this one first!"

As Harry opened the package, and the March edition of _The Quibbler_ fell out, Sarah let out a squeal of excitement. "It's your interview, it has to be!" She exclaimed, leaning forwards to get a better look. On the front page, Harry's sheepish face could be seen.

_SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: _

_THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED _

_AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN._

Sarah grabbed the paper and immediately began to read the interview as Luna Lovegood walked over, sitting down between Fred and Ron. "It's good, isn't it? It came out yesterday, I asked dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she gestured towards all the other owls, "are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," Hermione nodded eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we ? "

"Help yourself," a bemused Harry said, still rather dazed.

"Can I send this to my parents, along with my response to Phoebe?" Sarah asked Harry once she'd finished the paper and remembered the letter from her sister. Ron, Hermione, Fred and Harry were all busy reading the readers' responses, but Harry looked up when he heard Sarah's question.

"Sure!" Harry answered, suddenly anxious to find out what his Godparents and Remus thought. Maybe he should have asked them before agreeing to this…

"Great!" Sarah said happily, and ripped open her letter from Phoebe. An excited squeal, that was very unlike her, and made Neville and Amanda who sat beside her wince, escaped her lips. "My dad's legs are fixed!"

The trio abruptly dropped the letters from the readers that they'd been going over with enthusiasm. "Really?"

Sarah nodded. "Listen to this:

_Dear Sarah. Yesterday, mom, Sirius and Alyssa tried an experiment on dad to help him fix his legs. Apparently, mom and Alyssa have been researching a long time to come up with this. Sirius made two potions. One smelled worse than Wolfsbane and tasted even worse (said dad), and one was brown. Dad doesn't know what that tastes like though because mom put it on his back rather than have him drink it, something dad was grateful for. _

_He doesn't like potions and he's not very good at them either – remember the time he blew up the stove in Sunnydale when he was trying to make a potion to show Willow? Both he and mom tend to blow up ovens…they should stay away from them. Unless dad is cooking. Both he and Alyssa are great cooks._

_Anyway, mom then did lots of spells on dad and gave him electric shocks (there were lots of blue and white sparks) and something called acupuncture: mom stuck lots of needles REALLY deep into him – the shocks and the needles made dad wince and Sirius called him a big baby, but I think he was really brave, and Sirius a cowardly donkey-ass, because when mom threatened to do it to him, he ran from the room and hid behind Alyssa._

_At first, it seemed like the treatment hadn't worked and we were all disappointed. Sirius got mopey and hid in his room. But in the middle of the night, we were woken up by noises from mom and dad's room. When we walked in, Sirius thought mom and dad were doing nasty stuff (you know, the thing you walked in on the last Christmas we had in Sunnydale and refuse to tell me about?) but they were only celebrating because dad could feel pain in his legs and he could move his toes._

_Mom and dad are going to let me be up all night because we're going to celebrate. I'm going to send this to you in the morning. I'm hoping (and think) dad will be able to move more than his toes then._

_Love,_

_Phoebe_

_PS. I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts. You haven't written as much this term, is that a good or a bad sign? DS."_

Sarah folded up her letter and put it back in the envelope. "That's great news!" Hermione exclaimed. "And some of the stuff in there was quite funny."

Sarah grimaced. "Yeah, well, I know one thing I could have done without," she muttered and the trio and Neville laughed. The happy mood was however interrupted by a falsely sweet girlish voice, as the toad from the pink-frilly hell swooped down on them:

"What is going on here?"

The following conversation made Umbridge ban all copies of _The Quibbler_ through another Education Decree. Which, of course, made sure everyone had read it by the end of the day.

* * *

Sirius and Alyssa were watching as Buffy was supporting Remus as he slowly got to his - admittedly shaky – feet later that day. Phoebe was asleep up in her room, exhausted from the night's celebrations.

"You can let go of me now," Remus said and Buffy snorted.

"And have you fall over? I think not. The treatment might have worked but I'm not expecting miracles on day one. Just letting you try this is against my better judgment. You should take it easy for a bit. Just because you can move your legs completely now…"

"I'm done being still," Remus interrupted, trying to find his balance, but failing miserably.

Buffy sighed at his stubbornness. "You haven't been using your legs for ages, Rem. Your muscles are weak. You can't expect to be back to normal immediately. You need to work up to it, slowly. We should do some training exercises, to rehabilitate them, get them used to movement…"

An owl flying into the room interrupted Remus' response, and Buffy slowly helped Remus back into his wheelchair. "It's a response from Sarah. That was quick." The Slayer said, taking the letter and the package tied to its feet. "I wonder what this is…"

"Open the letter first," Remus suggested.

Buffy nodded and skimmed through the letter – which was for all of them – her eyes widening when she came to the end.

"Well?" Sirius prompted impatiently.

"Sarah is really happy for Remus' sake, of course," Buffy said. "And congratulates us all on our success. As for the package…well, it's a copy of _The Quibbler."_

Alyssa blinked. _"The Quibbler?_ Why on Earth would she send that? Not that there is anything wrong with it, but…"

"I know what you mean," Sirius nodded. "It's that magazine that writes about all the odd stuff, right? Like me being Stubby Boardman?"

Remus snorted.

"Yeah, it is. And now it has also published an exclusive interview with one Harry Potter, which he did during his last Hogsmeade weekend, after the prompting of one Hermione Granger."

Three pair of eyes widened. "An interview?" Remus asked, incredulous. "Harry? Doing an interview? Voluntarily?"

"Apparently it's about Voldemort's return. It seems Harry is tired of everyone talking crap about him," Buffy said bluntly. "I can understand that."

"Was that a smart move though?" Alyssa asked, glancing at Sirius who had practically thrown himself at the package once he heard what it was, and was now reading through the article eagerly. "I mean, I can see how getting the truth out there might help, but with Umbridge at Hogwarts…and publishing it in _The Quibbler?"_

"I don't think the choice of magazine will matter much in the long run," Remus said. "People will be throwing themselves – much like Sirius, here – all over the place to get a copy once they see the Headline."

"And as for Umbridge…" Buffy's lips twitched. "Apparently, once she heard about the interview, she banned _The Quibbler _from the school. Which was the best move she could have made, really." She smirked. "Everyone there will read it now."

"A day for great news, indeed!" Sirius laughed, passing the magazine to Alyssa and stretching his arms. "Anyone up for a game of Scrabble?"

"You suck at that, Padfoot," Remus smirked.

"No, I don't!" Sirius protested. "Now that your daughter's asleep, I might actually stand a chance!"

"Yeah…" Buffy nodded sagely. "The fact that you lost against a seven-year old really speaks for your chances against three adults, of which, two raised said seven-year old."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius grumbled good-naturedly. "Do you want to play, or not?"

Alyssa grinned. "We can play. How about in teams? You and me against those two?"

Sirius lightened up. "Awesome!" He pointed at Remus and Buffy with a threatening finger. "You two are going down."

Buffy snorted. "With Remus on my side? Unlikely."

"But I've got Alyssa," Sirius said smugly.

"And she's got you," Buffy answered sweetly and Alyssa and Remus snorted while Sirius pouted.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" He told Alyssa with a slight whine.

"Sorry," Alyssa said, though she didn't look very sorry.

"How about a bet?" Sirius challenged. "The losing team does all the dishes this week." Buffy and Remus glanced at each other, while Alyssa's eyes widened in the background.

"Deal!"

Five hours later, Sirius and Alyssa were doing the dishes after dinner in the kitchen, the strawberry blonde glaring slightly at Sirius. "You just had to bet, didn't you?"

Sirius shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for this (again) very late update, but, hey! At least it's something! I hope you're all having a great summer!

/Ida


	25. Small fish, big fish

**Into the Blue  
Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 25 – Small fish, big fish.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"I heard Seamus apologized for acting like a prat," Sarah told Harry, throwing herself down in the sofa beside him, Amanda sitting down more hesitantly in a chair, still rather awed (and slightly scared) of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yeah," Harry said ruefully. "Did you hear Luna's dad is reprinting the Quibbler as well?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, she told me. Anyway, it must feel good, to no longer be seen as an attention-seeking idiot." She glanced meaningfully at the enlarged front cover of the Quibbler, hanging on the wall. Harry's giant head would occasionally exclaim things like "The Ministry Are Morons!" and "Eat Dung, Umbridge."

Harry flushed. "Yes. Still, I wouldn't say the things my picture does."

"Out loud, you mean," Sarah smirked.

Ron, who sat on Harry's other side, snorted at that. "It's brilliant, isn't it? Fred and George's idea."

_"Of course_ it is," Hermione, seated in the other chair, muttered. "It was rather funny when I first saw it, I admit, but it's making it rather difficult to concentrate on my homework."

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't be such a mood-killer!"

Hermione gave him a glare that could have frozen fire. "Unlike you, Ron, I actually care about my grades."

"We know," Ron's lips twitched evilly. "I still remember your Boggart from third year: _Professor McGonagall!"_ He said in a high-pitched, theatrical voice. _"She said I'd failed everything!"_

Harry couldn't help but snort and Hermione stood up with a huff. "I'm going to bed," she declared importantly, stalking off towards the girl's dormitories.

"That was really her Boggart?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"At least that's what Hermione told your dad after her exam," Ron shrugged. "Don't know if it's still the same, though."

"I don't know," Sarah said rather doubtfully. "I mean, I know Hermione cares about her grades but_ that_ much? Even though she was a third year?" She wrinkled her nose. "Don't you think it's more likely her Boggart was something more horrible and she only said that so she wouldn't have to admit her _actual _fear out loud?"

Ron only shrugged. "This is _Hermione _we're talking about – the girl who feared being expelled more than being killed as a first year."

Harry, however, couldn't help but feel Sarah had a point, as he also remembered something else Hermione had mentioned in her first year: "_Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery."_ Would Hermione really have failing school as her worst fear? No, Harry realized, she wouldn't.

She had always been so much more mature than them, and while failing fit neatly into a class where the worst fears at the time were spiders, banshees, mummies, rattlesnakes and so on, it didn't really fit the Hermione Harry knew. He glanced towards the girl's dormitories with a scrutinizing look, wondering what her actual fear was, and also knowing he would never ask her.

Some things were private.

* * *

She was standing in a dark, curtained room lit by a single branch of candles, staring at Voldemort whose hands were clenched on the back of a chair. Before the chair knelt a Death Eater, and Buffy frowned, trying to put a name to the face. She was 'dream-walking' again, experiencing another vision of the present, like that time when she had seen Arthur being attacked.

"I have been badly advised, it seems," Voldemort spoke coldly, his voice filled with anger.

"Master, I crave your pardon," the Death Eater croaked out, trembling.

"I do not blame you, Rookwood," Voldemort said, and Buffy slowly walked closer, and so did the Dark Lord. Rookwood. That was his name. "You are sure of your facts, Rookwood?"

"Yes, My Lord, yes… I used to work in the Department after ‐after all…" Buffy hissed, knowing they wouldn't be able to hear her. He had worked in the Department of Mysteries? Absently, she wondered if he had been there at the same time as Lily – it was actually rather likely, considering the age of the Death Eater kneeling by Voldemort's feet.

"Avery told me Bode would be able to remove it," Voldemort spoke slowly, and Buffy's eyes narrowed further. Bode…who was Bode? She was sure she had heard that name…or seen it…in a newspaper, perhaps?

"Bode could never have taken it, Master… Bode would have known he could not… undoubtedly, that is why he fought so hard against Malfoyʹs Imperius Curse…"

"Stand up, Rookwood," Voldemort commanded in a whisper and Rookwood nearly fell over in his haste to obey. Buffy couldn't help but let out a snort. How very graceful… The man looked terrified as he stared up into Voldemort's face.

"You have done well to tell me this. Very well. I have wasted months on fruitless schemes, it seems." Buffy smirked at that. "But no matter…we begin again, from now. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, Rookwood…"

"Identity crisis, much?" Buffy muttered to herself with a roll of her eyes. "To speak about yourself in third person…you're really trying to fill all the clichés when it comes to being evil, aren't you?"

"My Lord….yes, My Lord," Rookwood gasped.

"I shall need your help. I shall need all the information you can give me."

"Of course, My Lord, of course… anything…"

"Very well… you may go. Send Avery to me."

Rookwood scurried away, disappearing through a door, giving Buffy the opportunity to study the 'reborn' Voldemort more closely. She grimaced. "Could you be any uglier?" She muttered, peering up at his slit-like nostrils and red eyes…which suddenly, for less than a second, but enough for Buffy to notice, gleamed a startling green…

Buffy sat up in her bed, waking up with a gasp.

"Buffy?" Remus gave her a worried look.

"I'm fine…another vision," Buffy muttered. "I need to talk to Dumbledore." She stood up, her mind whirling. Green…it was as they had thought then. Harry was somehow connected to Voldemort…and she to either Harry or him. Or were these just Slayer dreams? Doubtful – they were never so detailed.

* * *

"Thank you for telling me this, Buffy," Dumbledore told the Slayer from through the fire gently. "It clears up a lot. I had wondered about Bode's sudden death's…and Sturgis' imprisonment…" He nodded slightly to himself. "You said Tom's eyes glowed green?"

"Just for half a second," Buffy said with a frown.

"It is as I feared then. Tom and Harry are connected." He pursed his lips. "I wonder…"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It is more than likely that Harry has also experienced what you just told me. Why hasn't he alerted me to that fact?"

Buffy let an eyebrow rise, for a moment questioning the Headmaster's sanity. "Well, jeez, Dumbles," she said sarcastically. "Maybe because you've given him no reason whatsoever to put any trust in you this year, what with you _ignoring _him every step of the way. I mean, that's no reason to not confide in you _at all, _is it?"

"There's no need to be sarcastic, Buffy," Dumbledore told her, glaring slightly.

"Just calling it as I see it, Headmaster," the Slayer stated. "Trust goes both ways, you know." And with that, she shut down the floo-connection.

* * *

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius said cheerily, peering down at Remus who was lying on his back a thick mat in the middle of the library, dressed in a sweat-covered tank-top, 'bicycling' with his legs through the air. Buffy was sitting in a chair a few feet away, chewing on an apple. "How's it going?"

Remus threw him a glare. "Splendidly," he said sarcastically, stopping the motions with his legs for a few seconds. "I'm really enjoying this."

"Hey!" Buffy threw her apple-core at his knees. "Less talking, more exercising."

Remus groaned but slowly began to tread with his feet and legs through the air again. "How much longer must I keep this up?" He questioned. "I'm dying here!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Sirius said merrily, patting his best friend on the head. "Keep up the good work, and you'll be riding a bike for real in no time."

Buffy sniggered. "Try not to antagonize him, Padfoot."

"Moi?" Sirius gasped in mock-hurt. "Antagonize Moony? Never! I'm just encouraging him!"

"Where did that damn dog go?" Alyssa's voice was heard, and Sirius winced, transformed into Padfoot and hid underneath the sofa. "Sirius!" Alyssa, her normally strawberry blonde hair a bright neon green and dripping wet - walked into the library, dressed in nothing but a dressing gown. Phoebe followed, a wide grin on her face. "Have you seen Sirius?"

Wordlessly, Remus and Buffy pointed at the sofa, quite amused. Enraged, Alyssa stalked up to the sofa, grabbed the black tail that was clearly sticking out and pulled Sirius out, ignoring the Animagus' howling. "Thanks!" Alyssa said chirpily, exiting as quickly as she came, dragging Sirius behind her, the dog leaving deep scratches in the floor from his claws.

Buffy and Remus gave up their attempts not to laugh. "What did he do?" Buffy gasped out, looking at Phoebe.

"He pranked Alyssa's shampoo with some stuff he found lying in the room the twins normally use," Phoebe said, still grinning. "I don't think there's a reversal."

Buffy, Remus and Phoebe winced in unison, as Alyssa's loud scream from upstairs proved Phoebe correct in her assumption: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT?"_

None of them were surprised to see Sirius come down dressed in a white frilly ballerina dress with his hair – colored pink – in pigtails, and his face covered in badly applied make-up, when it was time for dinner.

"You two make quite a pair," Remus said as he passed him the potatoes, amused, earning himself identical glares from Alyssa (her hair still bright green) and Sirius, who huffed.

* * *

During the March full moon, Buffy was delighted to see Moony stand up on his own, and even walk around. But it was clear the wolf was even happier, as he yipped playfully, tongue lolling out, an impish glint in his amber eyes.

"It seems the cure is working on you too," Buffy commented, laughing as Moony bowled her over and then ran to the other side of the room, wagging its tail playfully. "Don't overdo it, though," the Slayer warned, and the wolf seemed to roll its eyes.

"Catch," Buffy said, throwing a chicken leg – leftovers from the day's dinner – at the werewolf, who caught it his mouth and began to chew. Buffy walked over to him as he ate, stroking the fur gently. "It's good to see you happy again," she muttered, smiling.

* * *

Four days later, Sirius (his and Alyssa's appearances back to normal) burst out laughing as he read through the latest letter from Harry.

"What is it?" Remus asked, walking into the kitchen, a smile on his face. Ever since his legs had been fixed, he'd been extremely cheerful. He got tired a lot quicker than he used to, but Buffy said that was to be expected after everything, and therefore, she still forced him to do his 'exercises' – which ended up being the only occasions he wasn't happy.

"Trelawney was sacked by Umbridge," Sirius said, still chortling. Buffy and Alyssa who had both followed Remus into the room, frowned.

"Okay, I can see why you'd think that was good," Buffy agreed hesitantly, "considering we all know what a pitiful teacher she is… But still – Umbitch sacking her…? Anything that gives her more power can't really be considered a laughing matter…"

"No, no, her being sacked wasn't what had me laughing," Sirius hurried to explain, then paused. "Okay, maybe a little. But anyway, the reason I laughed was because of Trelawney's replacement." He was smirking.

"Yes?" Alyssa said after awhile, tapping her foot impatiently. "We're waiting."

In the next second, Phoebe burst into the room, holding a letter from Sarah in her hand. "Sarah says the Divination professor was fired by Umbridge and Dumbledore replaced her with Firenze, a centaur!"

For a few seconds, there was a stunned silence, Sirius pouting slightly, put out he wasn't the one that got to break the news. "What she said," he muttered, nodding in Phoebe's direction.

"Firenze…" Remus muttered, eye's wide. Then, his lips began to twitch. And then, he began to laugh, loudly, quickly followed by Alyssa, Buffy and Sirius. Phoebe stared at the three adults, confused.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because I think that's far from what Umbridge had in mind," Buffy snorted. "She is probably going spare! She hates so-called 'half-breeds' and everything 'unnatural.' To have to accept a _centaur _on the post as professor…" She burst into new laughter.

"And she can't do anything about it, because a centaur, if anyone, is more than qualified to teach Divination," Alyssa concluded, smirking.

Phoebe's mouth formed an 'oh' in realization.

* * *

March slowly passed the students of Hogwarts by, day by day, until Sarah's twelfth birthday on the 29nth. Sarah, in the company of Amanda, Neville, the trio and the majority of the DA spent the afternoon and most the evening celebrating the event in the Room of Requirement: A place they could be as undisturbed and loud as they wanted, without any impromptu kill-joy visits from Umbridge.

"What is that?" Sarah stared in quirky fascination at the strange looking plant Neville's present to her contained. It was small and green, consisting of several quivering branches, that began to sway when Sarah spoke, the leaves and colorful flowers at the top twisting in her direction.

"A mood-plant," Neville said proudly and the top swayed again, this time towards Neville. "I grew it myself. It's quite rare, you know."

"Okay…what does it do?"

"Well…once its 'connected' to a specific person, the plant will react to your moods. If your happy, it will be colorful and healthy, like it is now…if not…well, I think you get the picture. As long as you feel well, the plant will. It's symbiotic."

"So if I'm not happy, it will die?" Sarah asked.

"Not necessarily. It won't…look very healthy, or nice, but it won't die." Neville explained. "If you're sad, and sit by the plant, and talk to it…well, it's complicated, but a mood-plant's presence actually helps with cheering you up, most of the time. Since the plant feels good when you do, it will automatically try and make it feel better if you're not. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but it sends out some sort of magical tendrils that affect you. Not strong enough to make you feel anything you don't want to," he hurriedly added at Sarah's now rather hesitant look. "If you're really mad and don't want to feel better, the plant's magic won't help…and then it will probably die, eventually, since, like I said, your mood affects it."

"It seems to react to our voices," Hermione commented, looking strangely fascinated as well, as the plant once again twisted its top.

"That's because it does. It can make out sounds from its surroundings and react to them," Neville said enthusiastically. "And depending on the tone of your voice…if you scream it, it will sort of 'shrivel up' in a…well, a defensive position, I guess. Give it honest compliments, and it will stretch into its full length, looking quite proud of itself."

"Wicked," Ron breathed. "Can I shout at it? Just to try?"

"No!" Sarah said, pulling the potted plant towards her protectively, and frowning at the redhead. "It will make it sad!"

As if sensing her protectiveness, the plant stretched out a long branch towards Sarah's face, tickling her cheek, making her laugh. "Aww! It's adorable!" Sarah exclaimed, and the plant trembled in happiness. "I'm not a plant person, but I think I really like this one! Umm…how do I…'connect' with it?"

"You already are," Neville said. "I took care of that while raising it."

"How?"

"Well, a drop of blood from the person dribbled onto the plant's roots works best, but anything works, really."

"So what did you use?" Sarah asked with narrowed eyes. "I think I would have noticed if you'd taken any blood from me…"

"Your saliva," Neville answered honestly, and Sarah's jaw dropped even as the trio's eyebrows rose to their hairlines.

"My what now?"

Neville flushed slightly.

"You'd fallen asleep on the common room sofa one night," he said uncomfortably. "And you were sort of…drooling." He shrugged.

"I do not drool!" Sarah exclaimed, blushing. Oh God…she had drooled in her sleep! In front of Neville! And God knows who else in the common room…

"Actually, you do," Amanda pointed out, earning herself a glare.

Harry sniggered.

* * *

On a Monday in late April, the five constant occupants of Grimmauld Place sat in the kitchen talking after having dinner, when suddenly, Molly and Arthur flooed in. "What's going on?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Clear off everything," Molly commanded, immediately taking charge, to Sirius' annoyance. "And then gather in the living room…I imagine more Order members will start coming through any second now…"

"Would you mind telling us what has happened?" Remus asked mildly as he began to banish the dishes into the sink, and Molly flushed slightly.

"Oh, yes, of course… Dumbledore flooed us…he's called for an emergency Order meeting, right away."

"Now?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I said that, didn't I`?" Molly asked. "Oh, it's nice to see you up and about, Remus," she added and Remus smiled.

"It's nice to _be_ up."

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Molly and Arthur flooed in, Phoebe had been sent to her room, and the living room at Grimmauld Place was packed with Order members. In fact, Buffy mused as she looked around, there were more people here than during any meeting before – it seemed Dumbledore had called _every_ member in, so whatever he had to say must be fairly important.

Finally, after another five minutes, Dumbledore himself arrived, looking rather calm. "Ah. I'm glad to see you're all here. Since I've never liked beating around the bush – "

Buffy stared at him incredulously. Yeah, right…

" – I'll get straight to the point. I have been fired from Hogwarts, replaced with Dolores Umbridge and am as of an hour ago, on the 'run' from the Ministry." His eyes twinkled merrily.

As everyone burst out shouting with questions and exclamations, he held up his hand, until they again fell silent. "Not to worry. I have no doubt I'll be able to evade them. Even if they find me, I doubt they can catch me."

The Order chuckled weakly, still in shock.

"Why were you fired?" Hestia Jones asked. "What happened."

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. As most of you surely know, Harry Potter and his friends have started up their own Defense Club this year, due to the lack of quality in their actual lessons for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dolores found out, and since such clubs are illegal due to one of her…educational degrees, she saw it as a chance to get rid of Harry from the school once and for all."

Buffy, Remus and Sirius hissed.

"Naturally, I couldn't allow that to happen. In her possession, she had a list of all the students in the club. Curiously – and perhaps, luckily – enough, they had named themselves _Dumbledore's Army."_

For a few moments, he allowed that to sink in.

"You took the fall for him," Buffy said quietly, some of the dislike she had felt for Dumbledore the past year or so dissipating, as her respect for him rose a notch. He might be rather manipulative, but he _did _care... "You pretended the club was your idea…"

"And since the Ministry fears you _are _creating an army of your own, they jumped at the chance to arrest you," Remus concluded.

"Indeed," Dumbledore inclined his head. "After all, why bother with a small fish when you can get a big fish? Not that I mean to toot my own horn, of course…" His eyes twinkled wildly and most of the Order grinned. Molly Weasley, however, did not.

"Oh, I _knew_ that club would only bring trouble," Molly bemoaned.

"It did not just bring trouble!" Sirius said sharply. "From what I understand, it's been a great help!"

"Well, of course you'd think that," Molly huffed. "But now Dumbledore – "

" - Can do a lot of things for the Order I didn't have time for before," Dumbledore commented mildly, ending the argument before it could really begin. "This year hasn't really been the easiest for me either, with Dolores at Hogwarts. I haven't been able to dedicate as much time I would have liked to the war effort."

"What exactly are you going to be doing now, Albus?" Moody asked gruffly.

"I am afraid I am not going to be able to tell you," Dumbledore answered. "Needless to say, it is important, rather dangerous, and better left a secret to the Order as a whole. However, what I can tell you is that I won't be able to be around. I have a lot to do, and I can't do it from here, just as it couldn't be done from Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued.

"Does _anyone _know what you're going to be up to?" Alyssa questioned. "In case something happens to you…if it's as important as you say, shouldn't at least one other person know about it?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips together. "I have put certain measures in place," he said. "In the unlikely events of my death, you will not be left drifting with no clue, I assure you. I won't tell you what these measures are, however. What I am going to do is on a _very_ strict need to know basis."

Slightly mollified, but still worried, Alyssa sat down.

"Now, as I'm not going to be around, I need someone to be a temporary leader for the Order," Dumbledore continued. "You all have missions – " Sirius snorted. "And someone needs to take your reports and lead the meetings in my absence. Remus."

Remus' head darted up in surprise. "Yes?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he stood up. "I leave you in charge." Jaws dropped, Remus' furthest of all. "Good day, everyone, and only contact me in an emergency. Just call for Fawkes." And in a flurry of purple robes, the Headmaster was gone.

Remus stared, still in shock, at all the faces that suddenly swiveled in his direction.


	26. Sweet Fifteen

**Into the Blue  
****Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

**A Note from the Author:**  
Hi everybody who have been putting up with the long wait for the next chapter of Way of the Warriors! As you probably know, WotW is part 5 of Out of the Blue, and is supposed to be followed by one final part 6, before the series is done. However, because of how slow my updates are lately, I've decided not to do another story and instead combine Way of the Warriors with my plans and timeline for part 6. Obviously, this also means the story will be longer, maybe forty or forty-five chapters in total. I promise this will not detract from the quality of the story. If you remember any lose threads, or things you want answered from earlier on in the story, please let me know through a review or PM: I might otherwise forget some stuff.

So Way of the Warriors will be the final part of the series, and as you can see, the title is now "Into the Blue" which is what planned to name part 6 (I will rename the story officially after this chapter, so make sure to make note of that when you check your alerts for the next update - this means that the story ID will change to 3693715/1/Into_the_Blue). "Way of the Warriors" is now instead be the undertitle to all the chapters posted thus far, as well as a couple of chapters after this one. In essence, you could call that 'book 1'. 'Book 2,' which will be the second half of "Into the Blue", will then have another undertitle, called 'Lightning Follows Thunder.' (And yes, I know that in reality, thunder follows lightning, when it comes to what the human eye/ear perceives: in reality, both occur at the same time - the title is meant to be ironic as well as symbolic).

I hope you have patience with me as I move onto the final stretch of this incredibly long series. It's been with me almost since I first started writing fanfiction...and to write the ending will feel strange. Thank you for your support. Now, onto the chapter! /Ida (ladyvisionary)

* * *

Chapter 26 – Sweet Fifteen.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into chaos, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

"Umm…" Remus said, blinking, not really believing what had just happened. Leader of the Order…him? "Okay…"

Before he could say another word, the room exploded with voices as everyone began to talk at once, either bickering and arguing in protest over Dumbledore's decision, or defending it:

"…Lupin?"

"…Minverva's a better choice – "

"…I think we should all sit down and vote…"

"…If Dumbledore thinks he can do it, well - "

"…With all due respect to Dumbledore's decisions - "

"…Nothing bad meant, Remus, but – "

"…Lupin's a good enough wizard, but honestly – "

"…Oi! Remus is a great wizard!"

"…Nutters, is what it is!"

"…You're the ones who are nutters! Remus can do this!"

"…He's still a werewolf - "

"…Oh, not the werewolf thing again! Come on, people, grow up!"

No one was so much as looking in Remus' direction. Everyone was standing up, practically shouting in each other's faces, including Buffy, completely ignoring him, who was the only person still in his chair. Remus pinched his nose in tiredness, trying to shut out the voices to give him a moment to think, something impossible to do with all the noise going on.

"…Doubt he's up to it – "

"…I could do a better job, myself!"

"…Not that I doubt Lupin's abilities, but I think Dumbledore's overestimating him – "

"…You're _underestimating _him – "

"…Albus has gone round the bend!"

Finally, Remus had had enough. Slowly he rose to his feet, placing both his hands flat against the table. "If everyone would please, _be quiet…"_ His voice was low and deadly calm, nowhere near the volume of the arguing Order, and yet, somehow, everyone heard him anyway and abruptly fell silent.

Remus swallowed as he felt every eye in the room once again scrutinizing him. "Thank you," he said. "I understand there are people who doubt Albus' decision," he began slowly. "I myself doubt it, and I had no idea he was planning to do this. Needless to say, if I had, I would have been the first to try and talk him out of it." His lips quirked slightly. Slowly, he gazed across the room meeting every stare of the people standing inside. "But for some reason, he has decided to put this trust in me. Now, I'm not sure if I can be a good leader, even if it's only temporary. But what I'm sure of is that everything Albus does is for a reason."

For a second, Remus allowed his eyes to meet Buffy's, the blue-green depths steady and sure, giving him confidence. The wolf inside made its presence known, lending him its own strength and self-assurance. He raised his chin slightly, his eyes flashing amber. "Albus believes this Order can function without him, under someone else's leadership than his own. I would hate to prove him wrong. Albus believes we can all work together. So do I." Snape snorted and Remus threw him a sharp look, and, to his own surprise, the Potion's Master fell silent. "You can dislike me or distrust me as much as you like," Remus continued looking at the still and silent Order.

"But do_ not_ let that get in the way of what we have to do. If you think you can't function in an Order where I am in charge, no matter for how short a time, then the door is there, and you can take up your grievances with Albus whenever he gets back. It's better to leave than waste my – or everyone else's – time." Remus pointed his finger at the door, and for a second, he was afraid everyone would leave, but nobody moved, and Remus let his hand sink back to the table-top, secretly relieved. "The outcome of this war may very well depend on us. It has already gone on for far too long, and I, for one, want to win, and I believe you do to. So…make your choice. Are you going to accept me as your leader or not?"

One by one, he met everyone's eyes squarely. No one spoke, and, in fact, most of those who had spoken out against him, lowered their heads, looking down at the floor. Perhaps they could sense the restless, angry wolf inside, or perhaps not, but either way, the outcome was the same: no one challenged him.

* * *

"I'm very impressed, Mr. Lupin," Buffy said, stretching forward to give her husband a kiss later that night, when the Order had left. "You had the entire Order practically eating out of your hand at the end of that meeting. Or at least respecting you."

"Thanks," Remus muttered. "Except I was terrified. _Am _terrified. And shaking in my very well-worn, yet comfortable, old boots. Did I mention the terrified part?"

Buffy laughed. "You did a great job – and you'll keep doing it."

"I'm not so sure," Remus frowned. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Buffy. I can't believe Dumbledore made me the leader of the Order. _Me! _You'd be a better leader than I am."

Buffy snorted. "Okay, I might be the Slayer and I did an okay job with being a 'leader' – and I use that term loosely – in SunnyD – but if you think the Order would listen to me like they just listened to you, you're dead wrong. You're a great wizard, Remus, and whether you know it or not, you have a way to make people listen, respect, and want to follow you, werewolf or not. Don't let your self-doubts get in your way. Dumbledore believe you can do this. And for what it's worth, so do I."

Remus' lips quirked. "That means a whole lot more than Dumbledore believing in me, you know."

Buffy grinned. "You flatterer, you."

* * *

The next morning, everyone at Hogwarts were abuzz: everyone seemed to know about Dumbledore's exit, which was regarded to be brilliant by all – Umbridge's notices that announced her as the new Headmistress only served to enflame the rumour-mill and everyone seemed to be of the opinion that it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore returned.

All in all, despite the fact that the toad now ran the school, the mood was quite cheery, especially once it got out that Umbridge hadn't been able to get into Dumbledore's office. But then the Inquisitorial Squad came into play, lead by Malfoy.

Sarah stared at disgust as the Slytherin stalked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione at breakfast, flashing his new badge at them, smirking, as he gloated over his new 'power' and proceeded to take point after point from them.

"…I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that."

Sarah saw red. As did Ron, who immediately pulled out his wand.

"Don't!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing it away.

"Wise move, Granger," Malfoy breathed, his eyes glinting. "New Head, new times…"

" – And I bet you just _love_ servicing Umbridge," Sarah said loudly. "Sucking up to authority…licking her toady ass…"

Hermione and Neville stared at her in horror. Ron and Harry didn't seem to know whether to laugh or cry.

"Watch your mouth," Malfoy whispered, his eyes narrowed. "Twenty points from Gryffindor – "

"Take as many points as you like," Sarah said nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter to me. By all means, take them all if it makes you feel all big and powerful. There are things more important in this world than winning the house-cup. Besides," she smirked, "from what I've heard, tradition states Harry will end up doing something amazing at the end of the year and win them all back anyway. Wasn't that what happened in your first year, Malfoy?"

Draco clenched his fists in fury. It was quite clear he still carried a grudge over Slytherin losing that house-cup. From the expression on his face and the way his jaw clenched, it was clear he didn't have a good comeback ready, and in the end, he just gave them a final sneer before he stalked away from the table.

Sarah leaned back in her seat with a satisfied grin. Her mother would be proud.

* * *

When he went to bed that evening, Harry was in quite a good mood, all things considered. Sarah had gotten one over Malfoy, and even though Umbridge had tried to dose him with Veritaserum during an impromptu little 'chat,' the fireworks sent off all over the school by the twins made it all worth it.

However, his sleep ended up far from restful and he woke up with a jerk after a firework went off – he'd had another repeat of the dream that haunted him. Only this time, he'd entered a room full of glass spheres and his scar hurt… He sighed. He was not looking forward to the upcoming Occlumency lesson with Snape – there was no doubt the Potions professor would call him out on his failure to 'clear his mind' yet again.

* * *

Harry wished he had never peeked into Snape's pensieve. To see his parents alive at school was more of a curse than the blessing he'd thought when he first realized in what memory he had ended up. Snape had always said his father had been an arrogant prat – Harry had always defended him, thinking his grudge against his dad had been childish and unreasonable: something undeserved, especially after Dumbledore had told him his father had saved Snape's life…

But now, Harry knew it wasn't a petty grudge. His father had been everything Snape said he was and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his own experiences in muggle school. He knew what it was like to be at the receiving end of bullies and to suddenly realize his father had been one made his stomach churn. Harry wished his curiosity hadn't gotten the best of him – he wished he could have kept his deluded picture of his father as a hero. It was far better than reality.

Harry's bad mood carried into the Easter Holidays, and Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones who noticed: Hermione was the only one who demanded to know why he wasn't doing any more Occlumency lessons though. Ron, on the other hand, felt it was mostly a good thing that Harry had gotten away from the 'greasy git' – that didn't make Harry feel any better so he took to spending more time with Sarah and Neville. It was clear that they too had noticed Harry was in a funk ever since his last and final Occlumency lesson, but unlike Ron and Hermione they seemed to realize he didn't want to talk about it. But it was Ginny who gave him hope, after Harry expressed a desire to talk to Sirius and she said it was probably more than doable.

When Harry's plan to break into Umbridge's office reached Hermione's ear, however, she was less than thrilled and Ron was clearly torn between his two best friends. Sarah thought it was brilliant and continuously tried to convince Harry to let her come along.

"Oh, come on!" Sarah begged after Harry's rather chaotic Career Advice that afternoon – he thought he had never seen professor McGonagall so unraveled, or supportive, of him, before. "Please let me come! You can talk to Sirius, and I can talk to my parents and Phoebe…"

"No," Harry said. "I need to talk to Sirius on my own."

"I can stand guard," Sarah tried. "I won't be in the room with you until you're finished, and then you can stand guard for me."

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione huffed. "It's bad enough that Harry's got this foolish plan in his head without you adding to it, Sarah! I understand that Harry feels he must talk to Sirius for some inane reason, and I am resigned to my failure of talking him out of it – that does not mean I will stop trying – but why do you need to talk to your parents when Owl post will do? Everyone else manages to go at least one term without getting to talk to their families – why can't you?"

Sarah frowned. "It's not a matter of not being able to – it's that I don't_ want_ to. Are you honestly telling me you would not jump at the chance of talking to your parents face to face during the term if it turned out to be possible?"

"Not if it's against the rules," Hermione said firmly. "My parents would flay me alive if I risked being _thrown out of school_ for such a silly reason," she gave Harry a meaningful look. "You don't need to get into any more trouble. And if you're determined, don't drag Sarah into it – both of you are already in Umbridge's bad book."

Harry groaned. "Stop lecturing me, Hermione! Sarah can make up her own mind."

Sarah noticeably brightened. "Does that mean I can come?"

Harry froze. That was not what he had meant at all. But after seeing Sarah's hopeful face, Hermione's pinched expression and Ron avoiding all of their eyes, Harry's shoulders slumped tiredly. "Fine! Fine, you can come. But I won't wait for you. Be in the corridor outside her office when my Defence lesson ends."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Sarah said with a salute.

* * *

"Psst! Harry!" Sarah waved at him from behind a piece of armour outside Umbridge's office and Harry quickly joined her and donned the invisibility cloak, gesturing for Sarah to join him.

"This cloak is so cool!" Sarah said admirably. "It was your dad's, right?"

Harry flinched at the mention of his father. "Yes. Now be quiet." They had reached Umbridge's office door and Harry carefully used the magical penknife he'd gotten from Sirius to unlock the door and entered, exiting from underneath the cloak when he saw the room was empty.

"Wait outside under the cloak," he told Sarah. "Whistle or something if you hear someone coming."

"Alright," Sarah whispered from underneath the cloak and Harry watched as someone invisible opened the door wide and then closed it. Harry took a deep breath and moved towards the fireplace.

* * *

"Sirius?"

Remus jumped in his chair by the kitchen table, looking up from the report from Hestia that he was looking over – who knew being the Order's leader involved reading through so much paperwork? – and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Harry in the flames of the kitchen fireplace. "Harry! What are you – what's happened, is everything all right? Is Sarah okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "She's actually right outside…"

Remus' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Outside where, Harry? Have you been given permission to floo us like this?"

Harry flushed. "I – it doesn't matter. Could you get Sirius? I just…I just fancied a – a chat with him."

Remus let an eyebrow rise. "You just fancied a chat," he repeated in disbelief. "Uhu. Pull the other one, why don't you?" He rolled his eyes but nevertheless stood up. "I'll call him. He went upstairs to look for Kreacher – he seems to be hiding in the attic again…" He threw Harry a mischievous look. "Just don't get caught while I'm gone, alright?"

The last thing Remus saw before he left the kitchen was Harry's shocked expression and Remus chuckled to himself. They all seemed to forget he had been a marauder too…

"Remus, are you alright?" Buffy wondered as Remus reached the second landing. Remus grimaced. His legs might be working but he was still far from in a great shape and he didn't look forward to climbing all the way to the attic.

"Yes. But could you get Sirius for me? Harry wants to talk to him from the kitchen floo and ,y legs are stiffening…"

Buffy looked surprised but nodded. "Of course," she said quickly rushed upstairs while Remus began the trek back to the kitchen, reaching it at the same time as Sirius and Buffy arrived, having walked at a much faster speed.

"What is it?" Sirius said as he dropped to the ground in front of the fireplace, his attention already on Harry, even as he swept his black hair out of his eyes. "Are you all right? Do you need help?" Remus and Buffy kneeled down beside him.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that…I just wanted to talk…about my dad."

Sirius, Remus and Buffy exchanged looks of bewildered surprise, their expression slowly becoming more serious as Harry explained the scene he had seen in Snape's pensieve.

When he had finished, all three of them were silent for a moment. Buffy immediately decided to let Sirius and Remus field this one: they knew James better than her and she had only arrived for their seventh year. She hadn't been there when this happened, though she had heard firsthand from Lily what an idiot James had been before he wised up.

Finally, Remus sighed. "I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Harry. He was only fifteen ‐"

" – I'm fifteen!" Harry said heatedly. Inwardly, Buffy winced at the memory of what she had been like at fifteen and thought Harry was kind of missing the point her husband was trying to make. The teenage years were years to grow on, and everyone matured at different speeds. Just because Harry was fifteen and not a…prat…didn't mean everyone else were the same at his age.

If you'd looked up 'shallow' in the dictionary the year Buffy was fifteen before she was called, her name would have been right next to it. From what she'd heard, Remus had been a bit of a doormat when it came to his friends, his insecurities still getting the best of him at that point. Sirius had been even worse of an idiot than James, not to mention a bit of a man-whore, unlike James, who focused all his attentions on Lily, in a stalker-ish fashion. Lily herself had been a bit of a besserwisser and hadn't yet learned to loosen up. The point was, no one was perfect at fifteen and for Harry to expect his father to have been was unfair – it was clear Harry had put James on some sort of pedestal and now he didn't know how to handle things when it turned out his father didn't live up to Harry's expectations.

"Look, Harry," Sirius said placatingly, "James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? It can be compared to your own hatred of Malfoy. I think James was everything Snape wanted to be ‐ he was popular, he was good at Quidditch ‐ good at pretty much everything. And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and James ‐ whatever else he may have appeared to you, Harry ‐ always hated the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, but he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because ‐ well, just because you said you were bored," Harry said, a slightly apologetic note in his voice.

"I'm not proud of it," Sirius quickly said.

Remus gave Sirius a sideway look. "Look, Harry, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did ‐ everyone thought they were the height of cool ‐ if they sometimes got a bit carried away ‐ "

"If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," Sirius interrupted and Remus smiled as he nodded.

"He kept messing up his hair," Harry said in a pained voice.

Sirius, Remus and Buffy laughed and Buffy suddenly realized that even though she would rather not have to hear Remus and Sirius try to defend their memory of James to his son, she couldn't deny it was probably doing Sirius some good to relive the good things about James. That he'd kept messing up his hair wasn't so much an arrogant trait as an adorable little quirk, especially once he tried to stop doing it, for Lily's sake, though once the two starting dating, the red-head had admitted to Buffy that she had always found that particular mannerism rather endearing – not that she would ever admit that.

"I'd forgotten he used to do that," Sirius said affectionately.

"Was he playing with the Snitch?" Remus wondered eagerly and glancing at her husband's bright eyes, Buffy realized Sirius wasn't the only one this conversation worked was good for. It was good for Remus too, and even her: even after all these years, Lily and James' deaths still hurt but remembering these things, no matter how small, eased that hurt a little.

"Yeah." Harry wore a stupefied look on his face as both Remus and Sirius beamed and Buffy looked at them with affection in her eyes. "Well…I thought he was a bit of an idiot."

Buffy snorted.

"Of course he was a bit of an idiot!" Sirius exclaimed bracingly. ""e were all idiots! Well ‐ not Moony so much," he finished with a glance at Remus.

Remus could only shake his head. "Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape? Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?"

"Yeah, well," Sirius smirked, "you made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes… that was something…"

Buffy snorted again. She knew all too well how Remus couldn't make you feel without saying anything after you'd done something stupid. Just one look by those eyes filled with disappointment and you wanted to sink through the floor.

"And," Harry continued, "he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!"

"Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around," Sirius shrugged. "He couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her."

"Don't tell me you've never acted stupid when it comes to a girl?" Buffy interjected and was rewarded by Harry blushing, but he did not answer.

"How come she married him?" he asked instead. "She hated him!"

"Hah!" Buffy exclaimed. "Yeah, right."

"Buffy's right, Harry. Lily did not hate James. She started going out with him in seventh year," Remus said. "Once she got over her denial over her feelings."

"And once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius.

"And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it," said Lupin.

"Even Snape?" Harry wondered and Buffy wanted to know what Harry was after. Did he expect James to be some sort of saint? No one was!

"Well," Remus began slowly, "Snape was a special case. I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down, could you?"

"And my mum was OK with that?" Harry sounded dubious.

"She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth," Sirius said. "I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?"

Harry still looked unconvinced. "Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're totally fubbing up this explanation. Harry, the point is, your dad wasn't perfect – boohoo." Harry looked offended. "A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen, myself included: I eventually grew out of it, but it took being called as a Slayer for it to happen. James grew out of it on his own – because he loved your mother and wanted to be worthy of her. What does that tell you?"

"I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape," Harry said heavily.

"And you shouldn't!" Buffy said fiercely. "Do you think the way he's treated you all these years are okay now just because James was a bully to him at school? He's an _adult!_ To carry a grudge against a dead person and let it carry over to his son his not acceptable! It's childish, it's idiotic and unfair. I'm not saying Snape deserved what he got – no one deserves to be bullied – but Snape was far from innocent. Snape was recruited to be a Death Eater straight out of school and all the people he hung out with joined him. _Straight out of school_ – does it sound like Snape was an angel to his fellow students during his time at Hogwarts? Voldemort doesn't recruit just anyone."

"Your father was the best friend I ever had and he was a good person," Sirius added quietly.

"He was a great person," Buffy added. "By the time you came around, Harry, I can honestly say that he was someone I _admired. _He was a hero. To judge him for less just because you've seen a couple of moments from his life out of hundreds, when he was not at his best and still a child – and he was a child, Harry: unlike you, he wasn't forced to grow up early from his experiences – is an insult to his memory and his sacrifice."

Harry looked guilty. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Sirius said heavily. "Your reaction is understandable. Of all the things you could have seen…" He shook his head.

Remus frowned. "How did you even know where to look, Harry?" He was beginning to have a horrible suspicion…

Harry shrugged. "I saw Snape put his memories into the pensieve."

Remus exchanged a look with Buffy. From the raise of her eyebrow, it was clear she had come to the same conclusion. "How did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?" Remus asked Harry, deciding not to tell Harry of their suspicions – there was no need to make him feel even worse.

"He told me he'd never teach me Occlumency again," Harry said indifferently, "like thatʹs a big disappoint—"

"He WHAT?" Sirius shouted and Remus eyes widened.

"Are you serious Harry?" Remus asked quickly. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"

Harry clearly thought they were overreacting. "But it's OK, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the ‐"

"I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" said Sirius forcefully, and he actually made to stand up, but Lupin wrenched him back down again.

"If anyone's going to tell Snape it will be me!" he said firmly. After all, he was the leader of the Order now, and Sirius couldn't exactly go traipsing off to Hogwarts. And he also knew if Sirius tried to 'have a word' with Snape at all, it would quickly turn into a shouting match, followed by volatile hexing. "But Harry, first of all, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons — when Dumbledore hears ‐"

"I can't tell him that, he'd kill me!" said Harry, outraged. "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve." Buffy rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that whatever 'reaction' Snape had had, it had been at least partly staged.

"Harry there is nothing so important as you learning Occlumency!" Remus said sternly. "Do you understand me? Nothing!"

"OK, OK," said Harry, thoroughly discomposed, not to mention annoyed. Til… Iʹll try and say something to him… but it won't be – "

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Sarah said cheerily, pulling off Harry's invisibility cloak to wave at them, appearing beside Harry to gawk at them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got to run! I wish we'd gotten time to talk but I'll write you tomorrow instead! Filch is coming! Bye now!"

And with that, she pulled the invisibility cloak over both herself and Harry, and they both disappeared from view in front of Buffy, Remus and Sirius' shocked expressions.

"Well, I guess there's no use wondering whether or not the fireplace acquisition was sanctioned by a professor," Remus said dryly and Buffy and Sirius chuckled as they stood up. After trying, and failing, to do the same, Remus winced. "Okay. Sitting on the floor was a tremendously bad idea," he admitted. "Help me." He stretched out an arm each to Buffy and Sirius who carefully pulled him up to his feet. Remus wobbled a bit, before he found his balance.

"Thanks. So…I'm guessing you're thinking what I'm thinking when it comes to Harry seeing Snape's memories?"

"Yep," Buffy said and Sirius nodded grimly.

"I suppose we shouldn't jump to any conclusions…but it's awfully difficult not too," Remus sighed. "I'm not looking forward to the next Order meeting. Confrontations with Snape are always unpleasant."

"Well, like I said, I'm more than willing to have a word of my own with Snape," Sirius said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Buffy said dryly. "We know you hate this house, but we'd rather it stays standing for as long as possible."


	27. Early morning, late night

**Into the Blue  
****Book 1: Way of the Warriors**

Chapter 27 – Early morning, late night.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

TIMELINE: AU. The fifth and final instalment of the OOTB-series. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and begins where Come What May (part 4) left off. Includes spoilers for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. With Voldemort's return, and the Ministry's refusal to see it, things are more caotic than usual. Not even Hogwarts is safe anymore, something Harry and the rest of the trio, along with Sarah, who is to start her first year, is about to experience first hand. Remus and Buffy face problems of their own, at the same time as they must try and save Sirius…from himself. United they'll stand, divided they'll fall – but as the Wizarding World descend into darkness, will the light side conquer or crumble?

* * *

Buffy woke up with a jerk in darkness, hearing sounds coming from downstairs. Checking the time, she saw it was in the early morning hours: no one should be up and about at this time. She had barely stood up and grabbed her wand from the table when the door to the bedroom flew open and Phoebe entered at running speed, jumping into the bed and slipping in beneath the covers at the place Buffy had just left, trembling. Beside her, Remus let out a groan as he too began to wake up, his eyes opening blearily.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Buffy asked with a hushed voice.

"There's someone downstairs," Phoebe answered quietly, burying her face into Remus' chest as her father sat up and gave her a comforting hug. "I was just going to the bathroom…"

"We'll take care of it, don't worry," Remus soothed her, grabbing his own wand and joining Buffy. Carefully, he and Buffy made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, freezing at the sight that met them in the doorway.

Fred and George Weasley, both looking extremely windswept, were standing there, attempting to create something that was supposed to resemble a meal. Their two broomsticks had been discarded to lean against the kitchen table as the twins went about their business, making a lot of noise as pots and pans clanged against everything it came into contact with.

Buffy lowered her wand, feeling extremely disgruntled at the reason for her awakening. And they had also scared Phoebe.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Remus asked, crossing his arms and sounding less than impressed.

The twins jumped. "Professors Lupin! Hi! We were just – "

" – making some breakfast. Do you – "

" – want some?"

"Not right now." Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You know what? I don't even want to know why you're not at Hogwarts where you're supposed to be," he said with a meaningful look at Fred and George, who only gave him impish grins in return, "but since you're here making both breakfast_ and_ a racket, I assume it's nothing that can't wait a few more hours. At which point your_ mother_ can come and deal with you."

The twins noticeably paled.

Remus and Buffy threw them amused looks. "Try to keep the noise down, will you?" Buffy asked. "And don't blow the kitchen up."

"Yes, I've had one experience too many when it comes to kitchen disasters – I don't need to deal with another," Remus quipped, winking at the twins as Buffy threw her husband a dirty look. So she was sometimes a disaster in the kitchen – at least she had gotten _somewhat_ better with age!

* * *

"Swamps," Remus echoed in disbelief.

"And fireworks," George quipped with a nod.

"Lots of them," Fred added with a smirk.

Sirius, Buffy, Remus and Alyssa stared, though Sirius' lips were already twitching, and Phoebe had started to giggle during the twins' tale of escape from Hogwarts on their broomsticks.

It took two more seconds, and then, all four adults too broke down into laughter.

"Brilliant!" Sirius got out between his snorts. "Absolutely _brilliant!"_

"What, may I ask, is so brilliant?" An icy voice came from behind them and the twins froze as they caught sight of an irate-looking Molly Weasley.

"Mum!" Fred gasped.

"Hi!" George squeaked.

"Don't you 'hi' me, George!"

"I'm Fred!" George said.

"I'm George," Fred added.

Molly's eyes narrowed. "I don't care who's who," she hissed. "Would you like to explain to me why I got a letter from Dolores Umbridge, explaining your _departure _following what must be the most _immature _antics I've ever heard of?"

"Eh…well, you see it's like this – " Fred began and George continued:

" – The toad isn't teaching us anything, and – "

" – We don't really need school for what we have planned – "

" – We're opening a joke-shop, see, and – "

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF THIS!" Molly thundered and Buffy flinched. Giving Remus, Sirius and Alyssa meaningful looks, she slowly and quietly got up and left the room, the others quickly following her, Mrs. Weasley's voice ringing behind them. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SO-CALLED INVENTIONS AND GRAND PLANS! YOU CAN'T LIVE ON PRANKS AND SILLY IDEAS - NOTHING WILL EVER COME OF IT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR _N.E.W.T.s?_ WHAT ABOUT A _RESPECTABLE CAREER? _WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP JOKING ABOUT AND GROW UP?_"_

"I am _so _glad I'm not in Fred and George's shoes," Alyssa whispered.

"Well, it could be worse," Sirius said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "At least _my_ mother is quiet."

Just as he finished saying that, Mrs. Black's portrait began to screech, having been disturbed by Molly's yelling: "FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITORS! SCUM OF THE EARTH! DEFILING MY HOME!" And on it went. Sirius hung his head as his friends shot him dirty looks for apparently jinxing them. "I guess I spoke too soon."

* * *

Buffy and Alyssa cautiously entered the kitchen once the shouting had died down and they both, along with Sirius and Remus, had spotted the twins leaving and heading towards their guestrooms on the upper-floor. They both figured Molly could use someone sensible to talk to – Sirius didn't fit that explanations, and since one of the last things Molly had screamed at Fred and George was that the marauders were a bad influence, they both figured that Remus may not be all that welcome either. As such, they had banned both of them temporarily from the kitchen until the two got the 'lay of the land' so to speak.

Buffy tentatively sat down beside Molly who looked exhausted. Without saying a word, Alyssa prepared her a cup of tea. Once it was finished, she quietly slid it over to Molly who finally looked up with bleary eyes, before she sat down opposite her.

"Oh, thank you, dear." She let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what to do about those two," the Weasley matriarch admitted once she had taken a small sip of the tea. "Perhaps I overreacted but I _worry. _They keep going on about these grand plans and I suppose, since they told me they've already brought an empty building in Diagon Alley, they are serious about opening a joke-shop, but I just _don't know._ It seems so…nonsensical." She sighed again. "Where did they even get the money from?" Molly asked out loud, clearly not expecting an answer.

"I know you may not like to hear this, Molly," Alyssa spoke gently, "but your sons are adults. You must allow them to make their own decisions – and their own mistakes. If their joke-shop fails, it fails, but at least then they've tried. They have clearly planned this for a long time and they obviously want this."

"Of course they want this!" Molly exclaimed, exasperated. "It's all they ever wanted. I know my sons and I know practical jokes are their _whole life._ But what happens if this doesn't pan out? It would break their hearts if this joke-shop failed. And what will become of their future then?" She took another sip of her tea. "I wouldn't have been so against this if they had _at least_ graduated with their N.E.W.T.s completed – at least then they would have some sort of _insurance_ for the future just in case - but oh, no – they just_ had _to exit Hogwarts in a blaze of irrational glory in the middle of the school year!"

"So dropping out of school may not have been the smartest move," Buffy said with a shrug, "but from what I understand, they left before they got expelled. They_ can_ go back – they would be older than their peers, true, but the point is, if their joke-shop turns out to be a mistake, there is nothing that says they can't go back to get their N.E.W.T.s at a later date, once Umbridge is out of the picture – which will happen eventually, believe me. But I have a strong feeling that Fred and George actually know what they're doing."

Alyssa nodded. "It's not impossible to make a career of pranks – the muggle world has several companies dedicated to practical jokes. And just look at Zonko's, or Gambol and Japes. They're very profitable and what they sell is really popular."

"And from what I know and have experienced of Fred and George's prank-products and ideas, is that they're at least just as funny, if not even _funnier,_ than whatever those two companies are selling," Buffy said. Hell, some of it could be dead _useful."_

"A respectable job doesn't necessarily involve the Ministry, especially not in the state it is in right now," Alyssa pointed out. "I don't mean to be rude, but look at what's happening to Percy." Molly flinched. "Just working at the Ministry has turned his head upside down, twisted his priorities and near brainwashed him. And Arthur – how long has it been since he last got a promotion, or even a raise?"

"You're right," Molly admitted, her shoulders slumping. "Of course you're right. I know the Ministry isn't everything it could be. Neither Charlie nor Bill works there and they're doing brilliantly."

"And you can't tell me you were ecstatic about _their_ career paths either," Buffy pointed out. "Considering it took them out of the country and can even be called dangerous."

"Hah!" Molly snorted. "No, I was far from delighted. In fact, I was damn near furious with Charlie – dragons, really! And Bill…" she sighed. "He was the first one to leave the nest, but he'd always lived a bit on the wild side, Head Boy or not, so when he announced his intentions to become a Curse-breaker, I was far from surprised. But I was not happy about it, let me tell you, especially once I learned he was moving to Egypt. Merlin knows what sorts of dangers he's come across in those pyramids and tombs."

"So I suppose you could say Fred and George have chosen a rather _tame_ occupation, all things considered," Alyssa said reasonably. "Perhaps it's not one that will change the world in any significant way, perhaps it is something a lot of people would consider silly, but it's not silly to them. It's something that will make them happy. And isn't that the most important thing?"

"And since we are currently in a war, a little more laughter won't exactly hurt," Buffy finished.

Molly sighed wistfully. "I can't even remember the last time I laughed…"

"For me and Alyssa, it was today – and it was all thanks to your sons' tale of escape from Hogwarts," Buffy said. "And isn't that telling enough?"

Molly's own lips twitched. "It was a rather funny tale, wasn't it? Swamps…who would have thought?"

"Fred and George did, obviously. They have vision, Molly," Alyssa said. "I think it's meant to be used. It would be a shame if all those ideas went to waste inside their minds when it could brighten so many people's day."

"You're right," Molly finally admitted. "It would be a waste." She began to chuckle. "I would have liked to see Umbridge's face when those fireworks went off."

"You and me both," Buffy said, her own lips twitching.

* * *

"A word, Severus?" Remus said as the Order started filing out of the room after the first real meeting with him as the leader. While nervous to begin with, Remus felt that he'd done a fairly good job - no one had refused to listen to him, at least, and that had to be considered a success. The only one who had been mulish had been Snape who hadn't said a word the entire meeting, and to be honest, Remus hadn't expected anything else.

"What?"

"I heard you've decided to stop giving Harry Occlumency lessons," Remus said.

Snape let an eyebrow rise. "So the little brat told you, hmm? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he went crying to you and the mutt. "

Remus' eyes narrowed at the insult. "You know very well Harry needs those lessons."

"Not my problem," Snape said airily. "Was there anything else?"

Remus smiled pleasantly. "Start up the lessons again, Severus. That's not a request."

Snape let out a snort. "I don't have to listen to you, Lupin. You might be the 'leader' of the Order now, but if you think you can order me around, you've got another thing coming. Besides, Potter's only got himself to blame. It's not my fault he can't keep his nose out of others' business."

"Isn't it, even when you're the one who dangled temptation in front of him?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," Snape said, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Don't you?" Remus asked. "Let's be honest, here, Severus. I don't think you're even the slightest bit upset that Harry took a peek into your memories. In fact, I am one hundred percent certain that you_ wanted_ him to. Isn't it curious, that you're in the middle of depositing your memories into a pensieve_ right _when Harry enters and sees it? Especially as Harry was _late_ to the lesson." Snape remained silent. "That seems more than a little strange for a man so concerned about his privacy as you are, Severus." Remus' eyes were narrowed in anger. "And isn't it just convenient, how you just _happened _to be called away, leaving the pensieve in plain sight and Harry alone? And isn't it strange how those particular memories in the pensieve were ones featuring James at his worst while you're portrayed as the innocent victim? No, you _planted _those memories on purpose, in a petty attempt to disillusion Harry about his dad."

Snape had a small smile playing around his lips. "Believe what you want," he finally said, and left, a firm smirk planted on his face.

Remus glared in anger after him. He wasn't a particularly vindictive person, but right now, he wanted nothing more than curse the Potions Master in the back. And he hadn't even been able to convince the man to restart the lessons.

* * *

It was the last weekend of May, the morning of the Quidditch final, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Sarah, who had taken it upon herself to be Ron's personal cheerleader, despite his abysmal goal-keeping record in all his matches so far, gave him a wide grin as she joined him, Harry and Hermione from breakfast.

"Good morning! Ready to kick some Ravenclaw butt?" she asked.

Ron just grunted in reply.

"Oh, cheer up Ron!" Sarah said. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah, maybe," Ron said. "I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?" Ron asked grimly, turning to Ron and Hermione. Sarah winced, hoping the red-head had not just jinxed himself. "Nothing to lose now, is there?"

"That's the spirit!" Sarah exclaimed with another wide smile. "Do, or not. There is no try," she said sagely. Hermione snorted.

Ron was pale as he stood up to join the rest of the Quidditch team when they left the Great Hall to head to the locker rooms to change: most of them looked rather grim in fact. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper where hanging their heads in defeat, while the three Chasers had their lips pinched tightly shut and shoulders squared. The three girls looked as though they were headed towards a battleground against insurmountable odds, but determined not to go out with a fight. Only Ginny seemed relaxed, a calm expression on her freckled face.

"You know," Hermione said as she, Harry and Sarah headed out to the pitch a little while later, "I think Ron might do better without Fred and George around. They never exactly gave him a lot of confidence."

"True," Sarah said, just as Luna walked past them with what appeared to be a live eagle perched on top of her head. "But at the same time, Jack and Andrew are not anywhere near the beaters the twins are, and while I hate to admit it, in its current state, our team needs all the advantage it can get."

"Cho will be playing, won't she?" Hermione asked. Harry merely grunted in reply.

"Do you think Ginny can beat her?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. They found seats in the topmost row of the stands among the cheering crowd, as far away from Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad as possible.

The teams zoomed out on the pitch to Lee Jordan's usual commentating, though, unlike previous matches, he sounded rather lackluster as he called out the names of the players.

"… Bradley… Davies… Chang..." Sarah leaned forward on the edge of her seat, her eyes following Ron as he took to the air with the rest of the Quidditch players. Her stomach dropped when she realised his broom wobbled slightly as he took his position in front of the golden hoops: his hands were shaking. She slapped her forhead.

"Pull yourself together, Ron," she muttered, her eyes narrowed in concentration as the whistle blew and the game began.

"And theyʹre off!" Le said. "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well… heʹs going straight for goal! Heʹs going to shoot ‐ and ‐ and ‐" Lee swore very loudly, in synch with Sarah as the Quaffle flew through the goal furthest to the right, Ron not anywhere close to catching it. "And heʹs scored."

Harry and Hermione groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors. Predictably, horribly, the Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing: "Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring…"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on!" She shouted at them, but they just sand louder.

"Harry, Hermione." Sarah, Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised to see Hagrid there.

"Listen," he whispered, "can yeh come with me? Now? While evʹryoneʹs watchinʹ the match?"

"Er… canʹt it wait, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Till the match is over?"

"No," said Hagrid. "No, Harry, itʹs gotta be now… while evʹryoneʹs lookinʹ the other way… please?"

Sarah's eyes widened as she realised Hagrid's nose was bleeding, and his eyes were both blackened. Even so, she couldn't believe it when Harry agreed.

"But you can't!" She exclaimed, grabbing Harry's robe as he and Hermione stood. "What about Ron?"

Harry looked regretful as he glanced towards the pitch where a bludger had just nearly knocked the red-head off his broom. "He won't even notice we're gone," he said.

"We'll be back before the match is over," Hermione interjected.

"But - " Sarah protested, but Harry and Hermione had already edged away with Hagrid, the students who had to stand up for them grumbling. She sighed as she looked towards the goalposts where Ron was looking rather dazed from the near miss of the bludger. "Wait," she told the students before they could sit down, and quickly followed Harry, Hagrid and Hermione down the stairs. But when she got to the bottom, instead of following them across the lawn towards Hagrid's hut, she stopped and waved her arms to get the Gryffindor's attention. After awhile, Angelina, having just scored a much needed goal into the Slytherin hoops, spotted her, and, after a brief pause for thought, she held her hands up in the sign for time-out. Hooch's whistle blew and the teams landed.

"What is it?" Angelina asked, looking rather annoyed. "This better be good, Lupin - our only chance to win this game is if Ginny catches the snitch before Slytherin scores too much for it to matter."

" - Let me talk to Ron," Sarah said. "You just said it himself - you need him to start saving some goals. He needs a confidence boost. Or this game will end like all the others."

Angelina sighed as she glanced over her shoulder at Ron, who, having been at the other end of the pitch, was only now reaching the rest of the team. "To be honest, I sincerely doubt anything you can say will be enough, but fine."

When Ron reached them, looking rather confused, his shoulders already slumped: it seemed despite his somewhat 'optimistic' words at breakfast, Ron seemed to be under the impresiosn that there could be no other end to this game except a loss. "Hey, Ron," Sarah said. "What's the last thing that goes through a fly's mind when it hits the windshield of the Knight Bus?"

Ron blinked. "Uh...what?"

"Its ass!" Sarah said with a slight smirk.

Ron gawked. And then burst out laughing. The rest of the Gryffindor turned to stare at them in confusion. "And speaking of asses, Ron, don't let the Slytherin's get to you. Easier said than done, I get that, but you're giving up before the game's even started - don't deny it!" Sarah quickly added when she saw Ron open his mouth to protest. "You are giving up."

Ron shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"Remember what I said at breakfast?"

Ron frowned. "There is no try?"

"Exactly. Forget that I ever said that. Not trying at all is even worse. You didn't even_ attempt _to catch that goal," Sarah scowled. Encouragement didn't seem to work on Ron, so she supposed she just had to try some good old-fashioned anger. "So what if Ravenclaw wins - are you really going to give the Slytherins the satisfaction of letting them see you not only lose, but to get _reamed _into total, utter _humiliation?_ If you're going to lose, at least lose with some _dignity,_ Ron! You're a Gryffindor, and what's more, you're a_ Weasley, _so where is your pride?"

Ron stared at her for a moment, and then, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"That's more like it," Sarah said, pleased. "Forget the crowd, forget the Slytherin's stupid song - just focus on the Quaffle. _Try_ to catch it. Do not just give up: that's not the Gryffindor way, it's not the Lupin way, the Granger way, the Potter way, and it's _not_ the Weasley way. When the going gets tough, the tough get going."

Angelina approached. "Madame Hooch wants to restart the game." She gave Ron a long look. Thankfully, she did not ask if he was okay, or if he could handle it - Sarah was pretty sure that would have ruined the small amount of confidence she'd just give him. Instead, she said: "Ready to chase some ravens back to their nest?"

And to Sarah's relief, Ron grinned. A small one, but a grin nonetheless. "Let's kick some bird-butt," he said, and if the sentence came out rather shaky, no one commented on it.

The teams remounted and Sarah hurried back to her spot.

"Ravenclaw in possession, Rogers has the Quaffle," Lee commented, "passes to Bradley, Spinnet intercepts... Pass to Bell... Pass back to Spinnet, to Johnson, to Be - Ah, Bludger interference makes her drop the ball... Chambers has it, passes Bradley...he's headed towards goal. He sc - " A choked noise left his mouth. For two seconds, there was only silence as disbelief fell over the stands. Sarah jumped up on down on the spot, beaming. For a completely stupefied Ron had caught the Quaffle and was now staring at the red ball in shock. "A SAVE! I can hardly believe it - WEASLEY MAKES A SPECTACULAR ONE-HANDED SAVE!" Lee shouted, sounding energetic again, and the stands burst out into cheers and loud applause.

Sarah wolf-whistled, grinning as Ron, still looking rather dazed, past the Quaffle to Angelina. It was like the single save had completely transformed Ron. Five minutes later, it happened again: this time, it was Chambers who made the attempt to score, and Ron, once again, made another save. The stands burst out into new cheers. The Slytherin's had notably stopped singing. Sarah got an impish idea, and she quickly leaned down to whisper in the nearest Gryffindor's ear, Lavender Brown, whose eyes widened and then she grinned, nodding. Turning to Parvati, she whispered something in her ear. Parvati burst into giggles, but she too, nodded, and passed Lavender's message on, until every single Gryffindor in the stands closest to Sarah had gotten the message. They all stood up, and started stomping their feet and clapping, and then, just as Ron made another save, they began to sing: "Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King, He didnʹt let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…ʺ

It took a moment for the words to register for the Slytherins, but when it did, they all reddened. Laughing, the Gryffindors only sang louder, and it didn't take long for the rest of the Gryffindors in the stand to join in once they heard what they were singing: "Weasley can save anything, He never leaves a single ring, Thatʹs why Gryffindors all sing: Weasley is our King!"

"I can't believe Harry and Hermione are missing this," Sarah muttered to herself, her smile wide as the song echoed over the stands and the pitch as it increased in volume. On his broomstick, Ron paused in his sudden vigilant guard of the hoops as the song reached his ears, and he cocked his head to listen.

His eyes widened as he realised what the Slytherin's song had turned into a victory tune instead, and he threw the stands a big thumbs up - right before he spun around on his broom to catch the Quaffle Rogers had been throwing towards the goalposts, thinking his attention had been temporarily diverted. The stands burst into renewed cheer and applause, which only got louder as two blurs of red and blue respectively suddenly streaked towards the ground, a small winged golden ball - the Snitch - ahead of them only by a couple of feet...

Sarah clenched her fists, on the edge of her seat... A hand snatch out to grab the snitch... And Sarah threw her hands up in victory at the same time as Ginny Weasley did, proudly showing the watching crowd the golden ball she held in her fist.

"WEASLEY HAS THE SNITCH!" Lee exclaimed loudly. "GINNY WEASLEY HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! WE WIN THE CUP! WE'VE WON THE CUP!"

The stands erupted in renewed cheers as everyone dressed up in red and gold hurried out of their seats, eager to be the first ones down on the pitch to give their congratulations. As she ran down the stairs, Sarah saw Cho Chang chuck her broom away in frustration as she landed, throwing Ginny a deathly glare even as tears of anger streamed down her face as she watched the younger red-head dismount and run to join her team.

The improved song began to echo anew as the Gryffindors marched down to the pitch, where an overjoyed Angelina Johnson accepted the silver Quidditch Cup from Madame Hooch and held it up in the air for a long moment, before she handed it over to a rather dazed-looking Ron, who was then hoisted up into the air alongside the cup as the mass of singing Gryffindors reached them and lifted him, before they began to trek towards the castle to the rythm of the, Sarah had to admit, rather catchy melody of _Weasley is our King. _"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didnʹt let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…ʺ

As they approached the castle, Sarah saw Harry and Hermione come running. "HARRY! HERMIONE!" yelled Ron over the loud sound of the singing lions, and waved the the silver Quidditch cup in the air. "WE DID IT! WE WON!"

Harry and Hermione beamed.

* * *

Ron's euphoria from helping the Gryffindors win the Quidditch Cup lasted the entire next day, and all he wanted to do was talk over the match. It was only Harry and Hermione finally admitted they hadn't actually been there to see any of his saves, or the way Ginny had caught the snitch - that they'd been absent for most of the game, in fact, that his mood dropped a few notches. However, his incredulity of Hagrid hiding a giant, even if that giant was his half-brother, was in fact much larger than his indignation, something Sarah found completely understandable. She liked Hagrid, she did, but sometimes, she wondered if he'd been dropped on the head one time too many as a not-so-small child.

Ron gave a nervous laugh. "And Hagrid wants us to...?"

"Teach him English, yeah," Harry said tiredly.

"Heʹs lost his mind," Ron said, sounding rather awed. Sarah couldn't help but silently agree.

"Yes," Hermione said irritably as she turned a page of_ Intermediate Transfiguration. _"Yes, Iʹm starting to think he has. But, unfortunately, he made Harry and me promise."

"Well, did you pinky-swear?" Sarah wondered with a smirk. "Because if you didn't, you really don't have to go through with it."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding furiously. "I mean, come on… weʹve got exams and weʹre about that far - " he held up his hand to show thumb and forefinger almost touching "‐ from being chucked out as it is. And anyway… remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagridʹs monster mates?"

"I know, itʹs just that ‐ we promised," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Not a pinky-promise," Sarah sing-songed. "But I have to admit, to meet an actual giant would be rather...interesting."

Harry snorted. "Interesting isn't what I would call it. Heart-stopping, maybe."

"Well," Ron sighed. "Hagrid hasnʹt been sacked yet, has he? Heʹs hung on this long, maybe heʹll hang on till the end of term and we wonʹt have to go near Grawp at all."

"You keep on thinking that, Ron," Sarah said, patting his back. "It must be nice, to live in your world."

Ron's shoulder's dropped.

Little did any of them know that the giant problem was about to be the_ least_ of their troubles.

* * *

Sounds coming from downstairs woke Buffy up again, and she sat up in annoyance. Seeing Remus was already awake, presumably woken by the same sounds, Buffy swung her legs out of bed. "What is it with people and waking us up far too early in the morning?" she grumbled, glancing at her bedside watch, seeing it was just past one o'clock. She'd been asleep for less than two hours. "Or too late in the night. This might be the Order's headquarters, but it's not a hotel with service twenty-four-seven."

"I'll deal with whatever it is," Remus said. "You go back to bed."

"No use," Buffy sighed as she grabbed her wand. "I'm awake now, aren't I?"

Just then, there was a large bark coming from downstairs. Remus and Buffy exchanged alarmed looks.

"That was not Sirius," Remus said with wide eyes. "That was - "

" - Fang," Buffy finished, and as one, they practically ran out the room, nearly colliding with Sirius who was coming out of his own room, wand in hand.

"Dad?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she stepped out of her own room.

"Go back to bed, Phoebe, everything's fine," Remus assured as the three adults hurried down the stairs.

"Then why are you running?" Phoebe asked, but nonetheless headed back inside her room before Remus could answer.

In the Entrance Hall, they found Hagrid who was trying to silence his large boarhound, Fang, without success. Sirius rolled his eyes heavenwards, counting. One...two...three... And, as if on cue, the curtains covering his mother's portrait flew open and she began to scream.

"THIEVES! THIEVES IN THE NIGHT LOOKING TO SULLY THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" She caught sight of Hagrid and gasped. "DANGEROUS HALF-BREEDS AND STUPID MUTTS!"

"Oh, put a sock in it," Sirius muttered. His mother only screamed louder, but at least the shock of her voice had silenced Fang, who had put his paws above his head and was now whimpering.

"Let's go into the kitchen," Remus said. "You look like you could use a cup of tea, Hagrid."

"I wouldn't say no teh somethin' stronger," Hagrid said and then lifted Fang into his arms. "Buffy, yeh, think yeh can check Fang over for me?"

"Well, at least we know nothing's wrong with his lungs," Sirius muttered at the same time as Buffy said:

"Of course, Hagrid, but you do know I'm not a veterinarian. What's happened to him?"

"Stunnin' spell," Hagrid grunted as he sat down in a kitchen chair, which creaked ominously. "He only woke up a'while ago, awfully frightened."

"Stunning spells?" Remus asked with a frown. "Who stunned him?"

"An Auror," Hagrid grunted. "It's that woman, Umbridge." The normally jovial half-giant sounded bitter. "She showed up, with five Aurors 'round midnight. Was lookin' to sack me, I reckon. 'Course, they didn't exactly ask nicely. She insulted me, and insulted Dumbledore..." As one, Remus, Buffy and Sirius winced. Knowing of Hagrid's loyalty to the man, that wouldn't have gone over well. "It got me mad," Hagrid said, taking a sip of the tea Remus had prepared, the cup looking tiny in his large hand. "I told 'em to get out of my house, and then Umbridge told them to arrest me. They started flinging stunning spells 'round."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Knowing Hagrid was half-giant, that wouldn't have worked. "Well, I didn't want to go down without a fight, an' when Fang tried to defend me, they stunned him. Then McGonagall showed up." Hagrid looked up, looking extremely sad. "She tried to stop 'em. Got four stunning spells in the chest for 'er trouble."

Buffy, Remus and Sirius drew in sharp breaths. _"Four_ stunning spells?" Buffy whispered, horrified, from where she was checking over Fang. Sirius sank down heavily into a chair.

"By Merlin...at her age." Remus was pale. "I can't...for all we know, they might have _killed _her. Hagrid, do you know - "

Hagrid shook his head. "Didn't get a chance to check," he said, sniffling slightly. "Had to run."

"I have to contact Dumbledore and I'm calling an emergency meeting for the Order," Remus said after a few seconds of heavy silence. "Buffy?"

"Yes?" Buffy met Remus eyes.

"I think we all need something stronger than tea," Remus said humourlessly, before he left to use the floo.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi to all my readers - if I still have any - I wouldn't blame anyone except myself if I didn't considering the time it's been since my last update. I did not realise it has been almost a year (again...?) since my last update of this story. And I who was determined to have finished the entire thing by now! So much for planning... The truth is, I've had half this chapter finished since I posted chapter 26, so I really did not expect this to get so long to get out. But the last half of the chapter just did not want to get out - writer's block? - until today. Hopefully, it won't be another year between the chapters again, or we will all be old and grey by the time this ends!

Thank you for your patience!

/Ida


End file.
